


Миура

by CrazyJill, darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Detective Noir, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 71,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana
Summary: В этой истории есть мэр, держащий под контролем маленький город Миуру, есть продажные полицейские, которые ему в этом помогают, есть труп, есть подозреваемые, есть йокогамские чиновники, которые хотят лишить Миуру автономности, есть якудза, которые хотят урвать свой кусок, как, впрочем, и все остальные персонажи. Здесь только нет хороших парней. Ну, если не считать таковым Ханамию Макото.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: 1) характеры почти всех персонажей изменены в худшую сторону; 2) география Канагавы нарушена в угоду сюжету; 3) смерти персонажей; 4) эпизодический секс Кисе Рёта/Аомине Дайки/ОЖП.
> 
> Бета - Visenna  
> Арт - [alex_knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight)

Звонок от Имаёши рано утром не сулил ничего хорошего, но трубку все-таки пришлось взять. Выбора нет, если звонит начальство. 

— Слушаю.

— Доброе утро, Аомине-кун, — Имаёши сделал паузу, должно быть, ожидая, что Аомине поздоровается в ответ. 

Аомине молчал, разглядывая пустой чайник. 

— Сделай мне одолжение. В порту выловили труп, криминалисты будут там минут через двадцать, присмотри? — Имаёши снова сделал паузу, в этот раз совсем короткую, хватило, чтобы Аомине успел придумать подходящее ругательство, но не успел его произнести. — На сто тридцать четвертом грузовик перевернулся, дорога полностью перекрыта. Ни я, ни кто-то из группы не успеет. 

Нет ничего хуже, чем быть первым у трупа, подключат к команде — не отвертишься. А пока расследуют убийство, домой попадаешь в лучшем случае только поспать. Аомине потер висок, вспоминая, кто еще живет к востоку от порта. 

— А…

— Сакурай уже уехал по вызову. И мне будет спокойнее, если на месте будешь ты. 

В их управлении, слишком маленьком, чтобы в нем существовали полноценные первый и второй отделы, прижилось негласное правило: любым насилием занимался инспектор Имаёши со своей командой, а тем, что подходило под «имущественные преступления», которые, впрочем, трактовались достаточно широко, — инспектор Сакурай и его подчиненные. 

Формально Аомине числился под начальством у Сакурая, но из-за недостатка людей им всем время от времени приходилось подменять друг друга. Можно было бы предложить еще несколько жертв вместо себя — по званию проходили. Вот только Имаёши наверняка даже не звонил Сакураю — тот вполне мог все еще только собираться на работу — и наверняка соврет про всех остальных. Придется ехать. Без завтрака. С другой стороны, не придется решать, что именно мыть: сковороду для омлета или тарелку для риса с зеленым чаем. 

— Ладно, — сказал Аомине и нажал отбой без лишних расшаркиваний, уже прикидывая, где можно купить что-нибудь пожевать по дороге. 

Телефон завибрировал, не успел он обуться. 

«Третий пирс». 

Да ладно. Как будто на этом рыбацком пятачке можно не заметить полицейское оцепление. Аомине сунул телефон в карман и захлопнул дверь.

 

Разумеется, ничего в порту разыскивать не пришлось: черно-белые патрульные машины сверкали на мартовском солнце так, что резало глаза; коллеги из местной полицейской будки натягивали яркий голубой пластик на алюминиевый каркас, пряча тело от посторонних; и пышная юбка Сацуки, вся в розово-зеленых цветах, выделялась на фоне темного синего моря и белых лодок летним, чуждым сейчас пятном. Пропустить все это мог только слепой. 

Аомине протолкался через пахнущую рыбой и солью толпу, кивнул узнавшему его патрульному, но распоряжавшемуся на пирсе сержанту Окаде, с которым тоже не раз приходилось сталкиваться, все равно пришлось показать удостоверение: сержант Окада любил протокол. За сверкающими машинами и голубым пластиком на свернутых сетях лежал утопленник. Одутловатое его лицо было таким, скорее всего, и при жизни: раз рыбы не успели объесть его, пробыл он в воде недолго. Да и морская соль еще не испортила мягкую на вид шерсть серого костюма. Задравшийся рукав открывал руку, пластилиново-желтую, похожую на часть дешевого манекена.

Аомине опустился было перед трупом на корточки, приглядываясь к светлой полосе на безымянном пальце — недавно разведенный? — но порыв ветра распахнул края пластика и в зазоре мелькнула цветная юбка. На периферии зрения, но Аомине все равно раздраженно вскинулся. Наверняка Сацуки сюда тоже вытащил утренний звонок Имаёши, иначе бы она по-другому оделась. Да и вообще, что ей тут делать: этот пирс явно не место преступления, а одежду и все, что найдут на покойнике, ей из морга пришлют.

— Сацуки!

Она не услышала — порыв ветра швырнул имя назад. Пришлось идти самому. Вежливо кивнув старику, с которым разговаривала Сацуки, Аомине довольно бесцеремонно оттащил ее за локоть в сторону.

— Свидетелей опрашивать — не твоя работа. 

Выдернув локоть из его хватки, она перевернула свой блокнот исписанной страницей наружу и вздернула покрасневший от холодного ветра нос.

— А считать, откуда его в воду бросили, как я должна? Или ты сам это сделаешь, Дай-чан?

На разлинованном листе был набросан план порта, отмеченную штриховкой воду рассекали какие-то кривые стрелки. Сацуки протянула карандаш — пальцы на ее руке тоже покраснели. 

— Сделаешь?

— Да можно подумать, у тебя получится, — буркнул Аомине, кивнув на мешанину рыбацких лодок. Зря, конечно. Каким-то образом у Сацуки всегда получалось: посчитать, как давно пятно крови оказалось на ковре, когда испортился йогурт, откуда ветром принесло записку. Он отвернулся. — Вырядилась еще. 

Она прижалась к его спине, прячась от ветра, и хихикнула:

— Весна ведь. Не подумала, что тут так холодно будет. 

— Тоже мне, эксперт-криминалист. 

— Ну не синоптик же. — Длинная утренняя тень качнулась — Сацуки поднялась на цыпочки, пытаясь выглянуть из-за его плеча, но только стукнулась лбом над лопаткой. — А расследование ты поведешь? 

— Нет. Никаким расследованием я заниматься не собираюсь. Дождусь, когда Имаёши с командой приедет и свалю. Ты труп смотрела? 

— Это же не моя работа, — напомнила ему Сацуки его же слова. Вздохнула, втягивая руки в рукава кожаной куртки. — Дашь шарф, расскажу.

Аомине ничего не хотел знать про труп. Труп Имаёши, вот тот пусть и знает про него. Но стянул шарф с шеи и не глядя сунул Сацуки. 

— Мужчина, приблизительно сорок пять лет. С хорошим достатком, одежда дорогая. Я бы сказала, захлебнулся, но это только предположение, я его не трогала. Просто выражение лица у него такое, ну, как будто он понимал, что тонет. Точно тебе скажут только после вскрытия. Ноги под коленями сломаны. 

— Сломаны? — от удивления Аомине обернулся. — Якудза? 

— Не знаю, якудза или нет, — глухо донесся голос Сацуки из-под нескольких слоев ткани: она намотала шарф так, что тот теперь закрывал нижнюю половину лица. — Но я бы сказала, что покойник не из Миуры. 

Они одновременно посмотрели на изгибающийся берег залива, туда, где из утренней серой дымки на Миуру наползала Йокогама. Граница проходила по шоссе, тому самому, где застрял Имаёши. Коробки из стали и стекла на той стороне относились к Йокогаме, трубы рыбного завода и глухие бетонные склады на этой — к Миуре. 

— Принесло течением? 

Было бы здорово. Тогда отдать утопленника тамошнему городскому управлению — и закрыть дело тут. 

— Нет, если бы течением из города несло, его бы за волноломом прибило, — вмешался старик, которого расспрашивала Сацуки. — А он тут болтался, между лодок, значит. Тут его и сбросили. 

Старик стянул с головы вязаную шапку и весь подался к Аомине — похоже, просто не терпелось помочь полиции. 

— Танака-сан знает о местных течениях все, — улыбнулась под шарфом Сацуки. 

И готов просветить каждого, ясное дело. В желудке голодно повело — ничего кроме кофе с молоком перехватить по дороге не получилось.

— Точно сказать, откуда сбросили, может? 

— Ну… — старик пригладил седой пушок, покрывающий уже почти лысую голову. — Ну, значит, где-то между третьим причалом и тем вон краном. 

Нда, очень точно. Участок метров пятьсот в длину, не меньше. Попробуй обыскать, разве что у Сацуки получится получше определить место. Да и смысл обыскивать, наверняка затоптали уже все. Он окинул взглядом толпу рыбаков в резиновых сапогах. Выглядело безнадежно. Аомине задрал голову, осматривая фонари и краны, составленные друг на друга контейнеры, сети, словно шторы развешенные на стойках. Темных углов тут достаточно, а из свидетелей, может, только ночной сторож объявится. 

— Во сколько его убили?

— Тебе лучше медэксперта дождаться.

— Мне примерно. Прикинуть, что дальше делать. 

— Для того, кто не собирается заниматься вообще никаким расследованием, ты слишком занимаешься этим.

Аомине не успел огрызнуться: за патрульными машинами мелькнула еще одна пара оранжевых огней — к причалам подкатил белый минивэн с затемненными стеклами. Из открывшейся двери на асфальт выбрался доктор Одзава, высокий, худощавый, едва за тридцать, но всеми манерами — как будто завтра на пенсию. 

Два его помощника распахнули задние дверцы и принялись вытаскивать носилки и оборудование для осмотра.

— Одзава тебе точное время скажет. 

— Через неделю? 

Говорили, Одзава терпеть не мог слова «примерно» и «приблизительно» и временные отрезки длиннее пятнадцати минут. Он не любил догадки и писал отчеты невероятной толщины, в которых каждый вывод сопровождался ссылкой на источник, откуда взята формула для расчетов. Правда до сих пор Аомине лично не приходилось с ним сталкиваться, но для Имаёши и его подчиненных тот был неиссякаемым поводом для бессильных саркастических шуток — несмотря на все жалобы, уволить его не могли. Какой-то родственник мэра, что поделать. 

— Первый отдел сильно преувеличивает. Приблизительное время смерти доктор Одзава тебе скажет сейчас. По протоколу положено. 

— Ты тоже скажи. Я потом сравню.

— Где-то между часом и тремя, — сдалась Сацуки. — Но, может быть, и раньше, вода холодная, могла задержать окоченение. 

Она перевернула исписанную страницу блокнота и поморщилась, наблюдая из-за Аомине, как Одзава с помощниками наклоняются над трупом. 

— Ты иди, Дай-чан. Мне еще нужно порасспрашивать Танаку-сана. У меня к нему очень много вопросов. 

Ну да. Ровно столько, чтобы Одзава успел уехать. Аомине оставил ее со стариком. 

 

Одзава, щурясь от яркого солнца и бликов, поглядывал на часы. Как только Аомине подошел, он поздоровался, едва наклонив голову. И тут же присел перед трупом, сложил руки в молитвенном жесте на несколько секунд. Едва ладони Одзавы разомкнулись, расторопный помощник включил диктофон, четко произнес сегодняшнюю дату и поднес диктофон ближе к своему начальнику.

— Осмотр ведет доктор Одзава Акихито, — начал тот скучным, механическим голосом. Приложил пальцы в резиновых перчатках к шее. — Признаки жизни у пострадавшего не отмечены.

Второй помощник защелкал фотоаппаратом. 

В отличие от большинства своих коллег, славящихся черным юмором, Одзава соблюдал протокол осмотра до запятой и никаких шуток себе не позволял, как и ни одного отступления от предписанного порядка. Аомине зевал, не стесняясь, сержант Окада одобрительно кивал, а Имаёши все не ехал. 

— … в правом внешнем кармане пиджака пострадавшего найден свернутый галстук в серо-синюю диагональную полоску, полностью пропитанный водой. Зарегистрирован под номером шесть. В правом внутреннем кармане пиджака пострадавшего найдена упаковка мятных драже марки «Минтия» со вкусом лимона и лайма, вода в пластиковую упаковку не просочилась, два из двенадцати драже отсутствуют. Зарегистрирована под номером семь…

Отойдя на несколько шагов от тела, Аомине достал телефон из кармана. Почти девять. Сколько тут еще торчать? Он открыл список принятых вызовов. 

Имаёши ответил после первого же гудка:

— Что-то случилось?

— Одзава уже здесь. Вы скоро приедете? 

— Боюсь, что нет. Фура лежит поперек дороги, спасатели пытаются вытащить водителя и пассажира из кабины, но пока никак. 

— И больше никто не освободился? 

— Суса, но он попал в эту же пробку. Минут пять назад звонил сказать, что у него получилось развернуться на развязке. Постарается добраться через Ивадояму. 

Черт, это почти час еще. Даже Одзава успеет закончить, наверное, к этому времени. 

— Аомине, я очень на тебя надеюсь...

Опять Имаёши за свое. 

— Ладно, понял.

Значит, придется начинать самому, а потом нужно постараться сплавить все Сусе. 

— … в полости рта стоматологического вмешательства не обнаружено. 

Аомине присел рядом с Одзавой.

— То есть, по пломбам его опознать не получится? 

Одзава замер, будто в руках у него была не голова покойника, а бутыль нитроглицерина. Осторожно повернулся к Аомине.

— Я не готов обсуждать это без более глубокого анализа. 

— Он захлебнулся, или его уже мертвым сбросили?

Одзава плотно сжал губы, опустил голову покойника на доски пирса. 

— Вот что, пожалуйста, не торопите меня. — Он резкими движениями стянул с рук перчатки — латкес звонко щелкнул — и натянул новую пару. Можно подумать, вопрос Аомине предыдущую испачкал. — Вы получите устный отчет, когда я закончу. 

— Сегодня?

— Через девятнадцать минут. 

Аомине демонстративно посмотрел на часы. 

 

С сержантом Окадой он заговорил только чтобы убить время:

— Кто его обнаружил? 

Сержант прищурился на толпу и показал на парня лет двадцати пяти, стоящего справа от патрульных машин. 

— Вот тот. Фукуда Минору, — он поманил рыбака пальцами, и тот, оглянувшись по сторонам — вдруг позвали кого-то другого? — прихрамывая поспешил к ним.

— Звали? 

Аомине кивнул.

— Расскажите, как вы нашли тело.

— Да я уже вот, — Фукуда покосился на Окаду и отвел взгляд, — рассказывал. 

Свидетели бывают двух видов. Одних распирает от сознания собственной важности, они готовы раз за разом рассказывать об увиденном следователю — или любому, кто спросит — и красочных деталей в каждой новой версии прибавляется. Фукуда, похоже, принадлежал ко второму: к тем, у кого смерть вызывает трепет и уважение, кто вспоминает свое столкновение с ней крайне неохотно. Аомине достал блокнот с ручкой, почему-то свидетелей этот жест всегда успокаивал, если они, конечно, не врали.

— Расскажите еще раз, для меня. 

Фукуда переступил на месте, сунул руки в карманы, вытащил их, потер шею, сдвигая высокий ворот колючего свитера. Снова покосился на сержанта, словно ожидая, что тот расскажет все вместо него, но сержант только ободряюще кивнул, словно отец ребенку. 

— Ну… Мы возвращались. В гавань уже зашли, и Сугимото сказал мне перенести сеть на корму, там порвалось, вчера еще. Ну вот чтобы сегодня точно не забыть, он и сказал положить на корму. Я взял сеть и пошел, по правому борту, а Сугимото там поставил ящик, и я вот… — Фукуда показал на ногу, — ударился и сеть уронил за борт. Начал тащить — не тащится. Решил, зацепилось за обломок на дне. Тут по осени катер развлекательный затонул, еще не поднимали. Ну и вот, Сугимото пришел помогать. Ну, дернули вдвоем. И вот, — он кивнул на синий пластик, — вытащили.

Аомине накарябал несколько строчек в блокноте — не особо разборчиво — и спросил:

— Во сколько это было? 

— В шесть с небольшим, солнце уже вставало. 

— При покойнике ничего не находили? Бумажник, документы?

Фукуда обиженно сжался, и сержант Окада похлопал его по плечу.

— Да детектив и не думает, что ты украл. — Сержант укоризненно посмотрел на Аомине. — Просто, может, в сетях застряло или выпало куда-нибудь на палубу?

— Да, да, именно это я и спрашиваю, — проворчал Аомине. — Может, обратно в воду что-то упало? 

Фукуда покачал головой:

— Нет, ничего такого. 

Аомине обернулся к гавани. Стоит ли вызвать водолазов обыскать дно? Было бы забавно понаблюдать, только дорого, а вероятность, что найдут документы, слишком мала, чтобы Харасава разрешил потратиться. Может, попросит пару ныряльщиков за жемчугом глянуть — в качестве добровольной помощи городской полиции. 

— Спасибо, вы нам очень помогли, — отпустил Аомине свидетеля дежурной фразой. 

Наблюдая, как Фукуда с облегчением возвращается обратно за патрульные машины, Окада качнулся с пятки на носок и протянул: 

— Йокогамский покойник, не наш, готов на половину оклада спорить. 

Аомине спорить не собирался. Ясное же дело. Какого только черта его в Миуру занесло, этого покойника. 

— Видел вчера якудза тамошних у Тошики в раменной, — продолжал раскачиваться Окада. — Наверняка, их рук дело.

— Подрались с кем-нибудь? — Аомине нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, было ли в сводках что-нибудь вчера. 

— Нет, тихо сидели, но вы же знаете, неспроста они тут. 

С этим тоже не поспоришь. Вкусный у Тошики рамен, но не настолько, чтобы за ним из Йокогамы ездить. Аомине нахмурился еще сильнее — еще пара дней, и Харасава, наверняка пошлет его разобраться с чужаками, не дожидаясь, пока те успеют что-нибудь натворить. 

Наконец Одзава закончил осмотр и прислал за Аомине помощника — того, что держал диктофон. 

— Предварительно, — Одзава поморщился и повторил чуть громче: — предварительно, смерть наступила в результате утопления. Приблизительное время смерти между двенадцатью часами сорока восемью минутами и двумя часами пятьюдесятью семью минутами. На теле имеются повреждения: сломаны обе голени в верхней трети. Переломы получены в результате столкновения с тупым твердым предметом. 

— Битой, может быть? — спросил Аомине.

Одзава запнулся, но нехотя ответил: 

— Возможно, — и продолжил: — Кроме того, имеется ссадина на левой ладони. 

— Можно определить, тут утопили или в другом месте? — снова перебил его Аомине.

— Можно сделать анализ воды из легких и сравнить с образцом, взятым в гавани. — Одзава потер переносицу под очками и, словно расставаясь с мешком золота, добавил: — Однако при первичном осмотре я не обнаружил повреждений, полученных постмортем. Мой предварительный — подчеркиваю! — предварительный вывод: тело после смерти не перемещали. 

Значит, Сацуки все-таки придется поработать на пирсе.


	2. Chapter 2

Стекло блестело на асфальте алмазной россыпью, как на той подвеске, что очень понравилась Нарико. Теперь придется ее купить — Имаёши очень серьезно относился к своему статусу жениха.

Жениха наследницы. 

Он поморщился: голоса спасателей, пытающихся перекричать лязг гидравлического подъемника, неприятно отдавались в голове. Все из-за недостатка кофе. Имаёши очень не хватало кофе, одна чашка за завтраком не считается. 

Он приедет в отдел — тащиться в порт уже бессмысленно — и первым делом пошлет кого-нибудь к автомату за самым крепким. От таких мыслей сразу стало веселее, и даже запах паленой резины, кажется, чуть рассеялся.

Весеннее солнце горело на битом стекле, от скрежета раздираемого железа ныли зубы, где-то в порту Аомине возился с трупом — утро было не хуже прочих. Конкретно в этом было даже какое-то разнообразие: Имаёши предпочитал видеть новый опыт там, где большинство усматривало поводы для волнений.

— Быстрее!

Неудачливого водителя наконец достали из груды металла, в которую превратилась кабина белого «Хино Дутро», и, видимо, не так уж он был неудачлив. Спасатели уже бежали с носилками, и Имаёши даже шагнул вперед, чтобы убедиться: водитель жив.

Выглядел он так, что на его месте Имаёши предпочел бы спокойно умереть вместе со своей многотонной машиной. 

— Бедняга, — сказал кто-то из дорожной полиции, видно, тоже проняло: лицо водителя было красным от крови, загорелая рука вывернулась под неестественным углом, из груди и шеи торчали осколки. — Не жилец.

Надрывно взвыла сирена скорой помощи, и Имаёши вздрогнул. Мартовский ветер на мгновение показался по-зимнему зябким.

— Сейчас освободят дорогу, — обратился к нему пожилой полицейский, не тот, который пожалел водителя. Этот смотрел на умирающего с тем смирением, которое нельзя назвать равнодушием, но вполне — привычкой. У Имаёши тоже были такие привычки.

Все-таки этим утром очень не хватало кофе.

Имаёши даже облизал сухие губы, наблюдая, как тело загружают в скорую. Другая половина лица водителя — носилки развернули, и Имаёши не смог оторвать от нее взгляда — была чистой, ни порезов, ни крови. 

— Молодой совсем, — снова сказал полицейский, будто поддерживая разговор, хотя Имаёши молчал. — Не вписался в поворот. Проверим скорость, но я и так скажу — мчал, как будто за ним якудза гнались.

Якудза — это проблема, отстраненно подумал Имаёши. Вечером надо будет ехать к Широгане, и разговор будет неприятный и долгий — как раз о якудза. И труп, всплывший в порту…

Имаёши поправил очки, глядя, как захлопываются двери скорой. Неповрежденная половина лица все еще стояла пред глазами. «Надо же, как похож», — подумал он. Суеверный человек бы решил, что знак недобрый. Тяжело живется суеверным людям. Имаёши улыбнулся и сразу же одернул сам себя — нехорошо улыбаться, глядя на суетящихся врачей и спасателей. У него и так непростая репутация, зачем давать полицейским лишний повод посудачить?

Основы прочной власти зиждятся не только на связях с сильными мира сего, но и на крепком фундаменте почтения слабых. 

«Слабые» как раз освобождали проезжую часть от безжизненной железной туши грузовика — мертвого кита, выброшенного на берег. Охранительные ленточки весело трепетали под порывами ветра, и Имаёши снова стало холодно. Он кивнул пожилому полицейскому и сел в теплый салон своей «Мазды», с наслаждением вдыхая привычный запах — кожа сидений, почти выветрившаяся горечь ароматизатора, кофе, который в этой машине пили очень часто.

Кофе. Якудза. Широгане.

Имаёши задумчиво постучал пальцами по приборной панели и покосился на телефон, брошенный на пассажирское сиденье. Да, и труп из порта. Хотя это тоже может быть пункт «якудза». Или «Широгане».

Никаких иллюзий насчет хозяина города Имаёши не питал. Но если это действительно грязные дела Широгане, то ему стоило бы намекнуть Имаёши, хотя бы в общих чертах ввести в курс происходящего. Потому что расследование нужно вести ему, и вдруг он найдет настоящего убийцу, а не того, кого планировалось. 

Да и вообще, свадьба уже вырисовывается в не столь отдаленном будущем. Когда ему уже начнут доверять? 

Впрочем, оставлять улики — или трупы — на виду не в характере Широгане и его исполнителей. Значит, скорее, якудза. Или — есть небольшой шанс — дело проще, чем кажется, и какой-то неудачник утонул в заливе с перепоя. Самоубийца тоже был бы неплохим вариантом.

Движение понемногу восстанавливалось, и Имаёши завел двигатель, мельком глянув на часы: через полчаса, если повезет, он будет в отделе, и Сакурай принесет ему кофе. Отличный парень этот Сакурай.

Имаёши коротко улыбнулся и оглянулся — от длинной череды машин за его «Маздой» веяло нетерпением, как от начальника второго отдела Сакурая — вечным испугом, то ли притворным, то ли настоящим. Имаёши так и не разобрался, что уже было очком в пользу отличного парня Сакурая.

Телефон зазвонил как раз, когда Имаёши нажал на педаль газа, — самый неподходящий момент, именно такие умудрялась выбирать Нарико. Но она знала, что ей всегда ответят.

— Привет, — сказал в трубку Имаёши, откровенно злоупотребляя должностным положением. Гарнитуру он не надел, и на телефон в его руке, поджав губы, пялился стоявший у обочины полицейский. — Я ждал твоего звонка все утро.

Полицейский так и смотрел вслед машине, но, к счастью, у него хватило ума не останавливать начальство.

— Мог бы позвонить сам, — еще сонным голосом отозвалась Нарико, и Имаёши неожиданно воодушевился, представив ее в постели. Нарико была милой, с кремовой кожей, длинными волосами и светлыми — в дедушку — глазами. Но смотреть так, как старый Широгане — чтобы мурашки по телу и ком в горле — она, конечно, не умела.

Имаёши любил ее мягкие полные губы и склонность рассуждать о европейском искусстве на свиданиях.

— Позвонить и разбудить тебя? — возмутился он, ловко выруливая одной рукой на соседнюю полосу. Нарико тихо и уже не сонно засмеялась.

— Я была бы рада, если бы ты меня разбудил, — сказала она, и Имаёши услышал, как шуршит ткань. Нарико приятно было представлять в белье и коротких шелковых халатиках. Приятный бонус к разговорам о немецком Ренессансе, дедушке Широгане и Миуре. — Утро стало бы намного лучше.

Широгане — это Миура со всеми ее уютными домами, рыбацкими лодками в порту и фабриками, обступившими городок кольцом. Прибыльными фабриками. 

Имаёши не знал точно, какой долей во всем этом владеет Широгане, да это и не было важно. Его власть над городом была сродни той, которой обладают жрецы или мафиози, — ее подтверждали не официальные бумаги с печатями и красными иероглифами подписей, а принятие ее как должного каждым из жителей Миуры. Власть была незаметной, необременительной — пока ей подчинялись — и выгодной: Миура считалась самым благополучным городом префектуры, мэр даже получал по этому поводу какую-то награду от правительства. 

— Ты плохо спала? — обеспокоенно спросил Имаёши. Иногда ему было жаль Нарико в ее стремлении к совершенству. Он точно знал, что совершенства не бывает, но она упрямо старалась быть идеальной. — Может, попросить твоего врача снова выписать те таблетки?..

Быть идеальным — все равно что тащить в гору труп дохлой лошади.

— Все хорошо, — легко рассмеялась Нарико. — Просто сегодня трудный день. Ты… Ты не хотел бы встретиться вечером? Я приготовила бы ужин.

Нарико училась готовить у профессиональных поваров — еще один шаг к совершенству, как и искусство составлять букеты, диплом Токийского университета и строгая диета.

— Увы. — Имаёши и в самом деле сожалел. Он не хотел ее расстраивать. — Я встречаюсь вечером с мэром Широгане, сама понимаешь…

— Ах, с дедушкой…

Нарико понимала. Она была частью этого города, порта, фабрик и складов, и более — частью семьи Широгане. Она не могла не быть покорной.

— Буду я и суперинтендант Харасава. — Имаёши не любил его, и тот отвечал ему взаимностью. Кажется, старика Широгане это забавляло. Ему нравилась конкуренция.

Харасава был женат на его племяннице и пока обходил Имаёши по всем статьям — как непосредственный начальник и как официальный член семьи. 

— О, — только и сказала Нарико. — Что-то случилось?

— Как всегда, — неопределенно сказал Имаёши. Из-за грусти в ее голосе вечерняя встреча показалась ему вдвойне неприятной. — Я могу заехать к тебе потом, но будет поздно.

— Обязательно. Обязательно заезжай.

Имаёши отключил телефон, думая, что нужно обязательно съездить в отпуск — с Нарико. Куда-нибудь подальше от Миуры и недостижимого совершенства.

 

В отделе Имаёши первым делом встретил Аомине. Тот сидел за его столом, вытянув длинные ноги, и мрачно смотрел в окно.

— Чудесный вид, — сказал Имаёши, проследив его взгляд. За окном были стоянка и бетонный забор.

— Мог бы выбрать кабинет и получше. — Аомине выглядел недовольнее, чем обычно. Похоже, труп не был самоубийцей. Ну, или Аомине не успел позавтракать.

— Не люблю, когда меня что-то отвлекает, — поделился Имаёши, подходя к столу. Бумаг снова было столько, что ноутбук среди них почти терялся. — Даже вид из окна.

— А я думал, тебе нравится знать, кто уехал, кто приехал, — усмехнулся Аомине, снова глянув на стоянку. — Специально паркуюсь за тем углом, чтобы не было видно.

— Я знаю. — Имаёши, не удосужившись согнать наглеца с кресла, перебирал бумаги на столе. — Мне обычно Сакурай говорит, где ты.

Сакурай был непосредственным начальником Аомине, хотя со стороны, наверное, казалось, что все наоборот. 

— Мстительный сукин сын, — задумчиво сказал Аомине. — Я всего-то раз прихватил его бенто.

— Раз?

— Ну, или два… Неважно. 

— Мне немного жаль Сакурая. — И жаль, что он до сих пор не появился в его кабинете с кофе. Имаёши так хотелось с ним поздороваться и пожелать плодотворного дня. — Но давай о деле. Как там труп?

— Мертв, — охотно доложил Аомине, отъехав в кресле назад. — Совершенно точно.

— Это многое меняет. — Имаёши сделал озабоченный вид. — Кто бы ожидал такого от трупа. 

Аомине ухмыльнулся и встал, освобождая его место. При всей своей бесцеремонности он удивительно точно знал, с кем и как далеко может зайти. Когда-то именно это заставило Имаёши присмотреться к не слишком трудолюбивому и совсем не вежливому полицейскому из другого отдела, а еще раньше — к юнцу-первокурснику в Академии.

У него был звериный нюх на неприятности. 

— Еще этот труп явно не местный. — Аомине подошел к окну и наклонился, проверяя, видно ли его машину. Имаёши закатил глаза. — Криминальный. Убивали в Миуре, возможно, прямо в порту, с часа до трех ночи.

Если бы это были дела Широгане, Аомине бы знал из первых рук. Доказательств не было, но Имаёши догадывался, что он был одним из тех, кто выполняет для мэра подобную работу.

Все-таки чужие. Какая жалость, подумал Имаёши и спросил:

— Как его убили?

— Одзава выяснит, но перед смертью ему сломали ноги. — Аомине пожал плечами, присев на подоконник, благо, рост позволял. — А я лично и без Одзавы могу сказать, что это якудза. Ну, или кто-то под них работает.

— Что еще? — Вечерний разговор с Широгане обретал новые темы. Имаёши поднял очки на лоб и тяжело посмотрел на ставший зыбким и нечетким мир.

— Занялись опознанием, но, если не повезет и в базах его нет, это займет время. Отчеты Сацуки и Одзавы я сказал нести прямо тебе.

Вот ленивый сукин сын, все еще пытается соскочить. Имаёши снова опустил очки и очень, очень приятно улыбнулся.

— Пусть тебе тоже сделают копию. 

— У меня и так завал с делами, — хмуро сказал Аомине, но видно было, что он уже смирился. Смирился легко — значит, ему самому интересно. Он из тех, в ком лень постоянно борется с азартом.

И всегда проигрывает.

— Ничего, справишься. — Имаёши не собирался его уговаривать. Он где-то вычитал, что самую сложную задачу следует поручать самому ленивому ученику, и тот уж найдет самый простой способ ее решить. 

Золотые слова, если речь идет об Аомине. Дела Широгане заметно его удручали — Имаёши с почти стопроцентной уверенностью мог указать утра после посвященных этим делам ночей, да и знающая его с детства Момои подтвердила, когда Имаёши завел разговор об этом. Настоящая полицейская работа приводила Аомине в лучшее расположение духа — когда он втягивался. 

— Официально ты войдешь в группу по расследованию, когда я поговорю с Сакураем, но можешь заниматься им уже сейчас. Нужно проверить, — Имаёши на секунду замолчал, — все ниточки, которые могут вести в Йокогаму.

Йокогама медленно расползалась, захватывая своими дорогами, улицами и домами все свободное — и несвободное — пространство. Заглатывала один за другим маленькие городки, оставаясь голодной и опасной.

Из Йокогамы приходили якудза, чужие бизнесмены и чиновники — и не приносили местным ничего кроме проблем. Очень может быть, что именно поэтому Широгане хотел видеть их с Харасавой сегодня вечером. 

— Она подобралась уже слишком близко.

За бетонным забором, огораживающим парковку, в ясную погоду хорошо были видны синие силуэты небоскребов. 

— Понятно. — Аомине легко соскочил с подоконника и пошел к дверям. — Так и знал, что ничего хорошего от этого трупа ждать не приходится. 

— С трупами чаще всего так и бывает, — благожелательно откликнулся Имаёши и воскликнул: — Сакурай! Как ты вовремя!

Разминувшийся в дверях с Аомине Сакурай растерянно оглянулся, извинился и поставил стаканчик с кофе на стол Имаёши.

Время близилось к обеду, но кофе никогда не бывает не вовремя.

 

В особняке Широгане гостям подавали зеленый чай. 

Имаёши не любил этот дом: огромный, обставленный со вкусом, но так же безлико, как на фотографиях модных интерьеров из журналов. Дом, считал Имаёши, нужен для того, чтобы расслабиться, а не сидеть с прямой спиной на неудобном стуле. Хотя, возможно, личные комнаты Широгане меньше походили на президентский номер в отеле, а где-нибудь в подвале был бассейн, вокруг которого порхали полуголые массажистки.

Хороший массаж Имаёши бы не помешал, но пока он смотрел на хрустальную люстру и аккуратными глотками пил чай. В доме Широгане следовало слушать, а не говорить. 

Главная тема последнего времени — чужаки. Чужаки из Йокогамы. 

— Не беспокойтесь, господин мэр, — сказал Харасава, отставляя свою чашку. — Я лично прослежу, чтобы вся информация поступала к вам сразу же. Любой чужак будет под контролем.

Харасава возглавлял полицию Миуры уже лет семь. Предыдущего главу Имаёши не застал — тот погиб нелепо и внезапно, катер, на котором он рыбачил каждые выходные, дал течь. Катер был почти новый. И ровно семь лет Харасава был женат на племяннице Широгане — дочке его старшей и давно умершей сестры.

Неторопливым жестом убрав за ухо прядь вьющихся волос, Харасава замер, ожидая ответа. 

— Наблюдение остается на тебе, — кивнул Широгане. Он, как и Имаёши с Харасавой, сидел в кресле, только, в отличие от них, ему, кажется, было удобно. Имаёши же неуклюже тонул в мягких подушках — и это несколько выбивало почву из под ног. Фигурально выражаясь.

Старый сукин сын знал, что делает.

— Имаёши. — Широгане так и обращался к ним по фамилиям, но Имаёши это не задевало. Его вообще мало что могло задеть. — Я слышал, в порту произошло убийство.

Это был не вопрос, но отвечать придется. Харасава чуть сжал губы — он не любил, когда рассказывают за него. 

— Рыбаки выловили труп, мэр Широгане. — Имаёши почтительно склонил голову. — Сейчас идет опознание, но уже можно сказать, что он не местный. Эксперты готовят отчет, я поговорил с ними, и это, несомненно, убийство. Перед смертью погибшему сломали ноги, поэтому я…

— Почерк якудза, — перебил его Харасава и тут же замолчал под взглядом хозяина города. Имаёши едва сдержал улыбку.

— Не тяните расследованием, — сказал Широгане, не обращаясь ни к одному из них. Говорил в пустоту над кофейным столиком. — Слишком невовремя в моем порту начинают всплывать трупы со сломанными ногами.

Харасава с Имаёши переглянулись, и старик не мог этого не заметить. Как и дернувшейся щеки Харасавы. 

Сам Имаёши надеялся, что ему удалось изобразить статую Будды. 

— За этим делом будут следить из Йокогамы, и если мы замешкаемся, — Широгане прикрыл светлые глаза тяжелыми веками, — дело передадут полиции префектуры. 

На несколько секунд повисло молчание. Широгане не договорил, но все собравшиеся слишком хорошо понимали, что за этим последует. Все равно что дать отмашку: Миуру заполонят чужаки, и это уже будут не находящиеся вне закона якудза, с которыми можно бороться их же методами или договариваться. Чужаки придут официально и навсегда. Что тогда останется от власти семейства Широгане и от далеко идущих планов Имаёши?

— Харасава, проследи за тем, чтобы у следствия не было проблем, — наконец сказал Широгане.

Все равно что просить «Кока-колу» помочь «Пепси». Широгане поставил чашку на стол, словно точку в этом разговоре, и кивнул Харасаве:

— Налей, ты знаешь…

Харасава поднялся, подошел к бару. Сам Широгане не был большим любителем алкоголя, но держал в доме небольшую коллекцию виски исключительно японских производителей. Харасава тронул несколько бутылок, выбрал одну. Имаёши прищурился, но со своего места не разглядел этикетку. 

Звякнули бокалы. Имаёши предпочел бы проследить за своим напитком, хотя знал, что виски Харасава портить бы ни за что не стал, но старик стукнул пальцем по подлокотнику своего кресла, и внимание пришлось переключить. Тем более, что переход к виски означал смену темы к, возможно, еще более неприятной. 

— Имаёши, — в голосе Широгане действительно что-то поменялось. Еле уловимая нотка, но живот свело от тревоги. — Вы с Нарико уже думали о дате свадьбы?

Вот оно.

— Нарико хочет летнюю свадьбу, — уклончиво сказал Имаёши. — Но более конкретно мы еще ничего не обсуждали.

— Мы с ее бабушкой женились в июне. — Широгане даже улыбнулся, а Харасава помрачнел. 

— Август… — начал было Имаёши, но не успел ничего сказать. Его не слушали.

— Думаю, к июню со всеми проблемными делами будет покончено и ты сможешь взять отпуск. В июне океан спокоен, я дам вам «Павлонию» хоть до конца лета. 

Ему ставили условия и назначали контрольный срок. Прекрасно. И обещали медовый месяц на личной яхте Широгане под присмотром его людей. Хотя этот вариант куда лучше, чем если его труп сбросят с «Павлонии» в спокойный летний океан — к вящему удовольствию Харасавы.

— Я приложу все силы, Широгане-сан.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by рыцарь Алекс

Суперинтендант Харасава всегда одевался с шиком, но сегодня на утреннем собрании выглядел особенно непринужденно отутюженным. Аомине с тоской смотрел на его полосатую рубашку с белым воротничком, на отливающий синим галстук — то ли фотографироваться собрался, то ли интервью давать. Хоть бы не заставили отдел стоять строем для фона. 

Аомине вытянул ноги, сползая под стол, так чтобы с того конца зала его было не разглядеть за спиной Вакамацу. Зевать хотелось отчаянно, а ведь он осилил только две страницы предварительного отчета Одзавы, и слушать выступление Харасавы, который наверняка будет рассказывать о том, что Аомине и так знает, сил не было никаких. 

В зале для конференций собралось все отделение, только Имаёши все еще не было. Харасава начал постукивать пальцами по столу, и этот едва слышный звук подействовал на всех присутствующих как барабанная дробь. Сакурай вздрогнул и привстал, словно ожидая команды, Вакамацу сел ровнее и расправил плечи, его и без того широкая спина увеличилась раза в полтора — очень удобно. Аомине бросил взгляд на часы над дверью. Уже на пять минут опаздывает, раньше Имаёши себе этого не позволял. Свадьбу с внучкой Широгане, что ли, назначили?

Аомине прикрыл зевок ладонью. Он всегда надеялся, что до открытого столкновения не дойдет, Харасаве просто дадут уйти на пенсию, но вот это опоздание Имаёши, если оно, конечно, было намеренным — плохой знак. 

Красная секундная стрелка сделала полный круг, и Имаёши наконец вошел в комнату. Его обычно бледная кожа чуть порозовела, как будто он слегка пробежался до этого, и только за самой дверью перешел на шаг. 

Он положил на стол Харасавы папку, наклонился к его уху и что-то быстро зашептал. Должно быть, у Имаёши нашлась веская причина опоздать — никакого выговора, даже недовольного взгляда от Харасавы не последовало. Суперинтендант только потянул себя за прядь волос и тут же опустил руку, встряхнув кисть. Этот жест всегда выдавал его волнение, и все то время, что Аомине проработал под его начальством, Харасава, кажется, пытался с ним бороться, но не всегда успешно.

Харасава снова потянул себя за волосы. Нихрена себе. Аомине даже сел ровно.

Немногие вещи могли заставить Харасаву заволноваться настолько. Аомине видел его таким всего два раза — и тогда он отдавал приказы, о которых не хотелось вспоминать вовсе. В первый раз Аомине только наблюдал, как завернутого в целлофан мертвеца перекладывали в полицейскую машину, чтобы отвезти в порт. Во второй — сам держал на мушке идиота-журналиста, сунувшего нос куда не следует. 

Идиот закончил жизнь в океане. А Аомине той ночью напился до полусмерти.

Имаёши говорил довольно долго, и от вида их напряженных лиц у Аомине засосало под ложечкой. Зевота прошла, как не бывало, а что-то внутри подсказывало — это и его может коснуться. И как бы третий приказ Харасавы не оказался самым жутким.

— Благодарю, — тихо сказал Харасава Имаёши и, встав, обратился ко всем: — Давайте начнем. 

Он прошелся перед висящим на стене белым экраном — сегодня обошлись без презентаций, слава богу. Тревога стала еще отчетливей, но, по крайней мере, Аомине скоро узнает, есть ли для нее основания.

— Как вы все уже знаете, вчера в нашем городе произошло убийство, — сказал Харасава, и все закивали. — Это дело нам нужно расследовать со всей тщательностью, и найти убийцу как можно скорее. Думаю, вы все понимаете, что если нам это не удастся, дело передадут в Йокогаму, и, возможно, пользуясь этим предлогом, присоединят наше управление к ведомству города. 

Все закивали снова, а Аомине нахмурился. Можно подумать, от смены начальства хоть что-то изменится для простых сотрудников. 

— Поэтому, — продолжал Харасава, — я беру это дело под личный контроль, и прошу вас всех оказать содействие расследующей группе. Группу возглавит Имаёши, а работать с ним будут: Суса, Морита, Аомине, Като и Инуяма. Наш первый шаг — установить личность убитого. Мы уже отослали объявления в местные газеты, и сразу после этого совещания я дам пресс-конференцию для наших новостей, тем временем, Имаёши направит запрос в город, пусть пришлют нам список пропавших людей. 

То есть, пахать будут они пятеро, на Сакурая свалят всю текучку, а слава достанется Харасаве. Отлично. Аомине посмотрел на Имаёши, но того это, похоже, не слишком волновало. Он кивал головой в такт словам Харасавы, но думал, кажется, о чем-то своем. 

Когда совещание закончилось, Харасава сделал знак Аомине, чтобы тот зашел в его кабинет. 

Именно этого Аомине не хотел больше всего. Но обошлось — это сразу стало понятно, едва он пересек порог и закрыл за собой тяжелую дверь.

— Постарайся взять на себя расспросы в Шираишичо, — сказал Харасава, поправляя галстук перед зеркалом. — Не нужно, чтобы там особо Имаёши вынюхивал. 

Аомине кивнул. Интересно, это Харасава крутит собственный бизнес там, или же Имаёши еще не во все посвящают? В любом случае, задание было не из тех, от которых выворачивает кишки.

— Как сменишься, загляни к Икеде, он жалуется, что ему конкурент мешает, посмотри, что можно сделать. Возьми с собой Вакамацу, чтобы было понятно, что мы не шутим. 

Харасава выглянул в окно, и Аомине невольно тоже повернул голову. У ступеней управления припарковался белый минивэн с большими буквами «MTK» на борту, перед ним крутилась Минако, ведущая городских новостей. Ветер трепал собранные в хвост длинные волосы и пытался сорвать с ее шеи красный платок. Парень с камерой на плече заходил с разных сторон, наверное, пытаясь поймать вид получше. Сложная задача — с любой стороны здание управления, сложенное из серых блоков, выглядело нефотогенично. В отличие от Минако, она была хороша, как ни посмотри. Человек, не особенно знакомый с Харасавой, мог бы решить, что тот старается ради красавицы-ведущей. 

 

В приказе Харасавы не было нужды. Аомине бы и сам попросился обходить Шираишичо в поисках свидетелей, потому что нет ничего тоскливее, чем сидеть и просматривать записи с камер наблюдения, хуже разве что поиск по базе пропавших. 

В расспросах «А не слышали ли вы что-нибудь подозрительное прошлой ночью» пролетел день. Он, Като и выделенные в помощь патрульные ходили по домам, стучали в двери. Записывали в блокнот что угодно, что выпадало из привычной рутины. Безрезультатно, как Аомине и ожидал. Если не считать результатом странное ощущение, что все молчат действительно потому, что никто ничего не видел. У тех, кто врет от страха, молчание звучит совсем иначе. 

— Пусто, — сказал Аомине, привалясь к стене в кабинете Имаёши. 

— Напуганы?

Аомине покачал головой:

— Нет, я бы не сказал. Когда напуганы, просто отказываются — не видел и все, а тут вроде и пытаются помочь, а все какие-то мелочи. Типа в спортивном баре в четвертом квартале подрались грузчики, от раменной у Тошики угнали машину, из ночной аптеки украли две пачки прокладок. — Он помахал блокнотом с записями. — Завтра пойду все это проверю, но как-то не тянет на якудза. Да и не будут наши пришлых якудза укрывать.

— А своих? — спросил Имаёши вроде бы безразлично.

— А своих у нас нет, — отрезал Аомине. Пусть они с Харасавой без него все между собой выясняют.

— Хорошо, — Имаёши не стал настаивать и повернулся к Морите: — Вы нашли что-нибудь?

— И у нас пусто. — Морита коротко выругался. — Ночной сторож в порту идиот. Помните, прошлым летом была кампания за снижение энергопотребления. Ему сказали обесточить приборы на ночь. Он и обесточивает приборы на ночь. Все. Включая камеры наблюдения. Радио только работает, и то на батарейках. Так что записей пирсов с десяти вечера до четырех тридцати утра просто нет. Отсматриваем, что есть в округе. 

День, похоже, у всех очень продуктивно прошел. После интервью было несколько звонков от якобы опознавших покойного, и Сусе с Инуямой тоже пришлось помотаться по городу, но без толку. Аомине чувствовал, что таких пустых дней еще будет много, и был почти рад, что Имаёши попросил его завтра присутствовать на вскрытии. 

 

Икеда держал закусочную недалеко от рыбного рынка. Ему было хорошо за шестьдесят, и его тяжелые веки нависали над глазами, пряча взгляд. Две вертикальные морщины чуть приподнимали уголки губ, оттого даже на вид он казался разговорчивым. Сутуловатый и смуглый, он всю свою жизнь проработал в своем ресторанчике без названия. Аомине впервые попробовал его удон в первом классе средней школы — с тех пор ничего не изменилось, ни вкус удона, ни вид Икеды. 

Жареной рыбой пропах весь квартал, а у дверей ресторанчика к этому запаху примешивался аромат водорослей и шкворчащего теста. В животе засосало так сильно, что даже вид Вакамацу не смог перебить аппетита. 

— Только сменился? — спросил Аомине и протиснулся мимо Вакамацу внутрь, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Вакамацу вошел следом за ним, сел рядом, тоже голодным взглядом уставившись на ловко сновавшую над огнем сковороду. Акита — помощник Икеды, одиннадцатый или двенадцатый по счету — тут же поставил перед ними по бутылке «Асахи», а Икеда бросил через плечо:

— Что будете? Гребешки сегодня хороши.

— Что быстрее, то и будем, — сказал Аомине.

— Не решай за меня, — тихо буркнул Вакамацу, но почесав шею, громко согласился: — Да, у вас все вкусное, так что будем, что побыстрее приготовить.

Икеда бросил грязную сковородку помощнику в раковину и вытащил пару чистых.

— Побыстрее да побольше? 

Вопрос не требовал ответа, и Аомине запрокинул голову, глотая холодное пиво. 

Снаружи начинало темнеть. Эта улица почти пустела в пять, когда заканчивал работу порт и домохозяйки, разобрав последнюю рыбу — совсем дешевую перед закрытием рынка, — начинали готовить ужин. Вновь оживала она часов в восемь-девять, когда открывались увеселительные заведения. Через час у Икеды не останется ни одного свободного места, и мимо окон потянется еще трезвая разношерстная толпа — рыбаки, грузчики, клерки, рабочие с рыбных заводов. И даже гости из Йокогамы — в последние несколько лет в Миуру вечерами наезжали и они. Аомине только в толк не мог взять зачем, в городе же своих развлечений хватало. 

— Готово, — поставил пиалы на стойку Икеда и, сильно подавшись вперед, зашептал: — Вы ведь по нашему делу, да?

Аомине кивнул, а более вежливый со старшими Вакамацу сказал:

— Конечно, господин Икеда, вы рассказывайте, что у вас за проблема, а мы все решим.

— Да это не у меня. Не только у меня. — Икеда суетливым движением вытер руки о фартук. — Я от всей улицы говорю. — Он показал за окно. — Вон там открыл один ресторан. «Золотой куб» назвал. Дурное название, городское. У нас такие не дают. 

— Закрыть надо? Мы быстро. — Вакамацу привстал, как будто собирался разобраться с чужаком, так и не доев свой ужин. В чем он был хорош, по мнению Аомине, так это в рукопашной и угрозах — идеальное сочетание, чтобы выбивать деньги из должников и наводить порядок среди торговцев.

— Да не закрыть. Мы ж не звери. Он вот только клиентов переманивает, пиво бесплатно наливает. Вы просто скажите ему, не надо так. Не надо цену перебивать, мы ее и так не задираем, а семьи кормить всем нужно. 

Цены на еду в Шираишичо и правда держали божескими, если не брать в расчет пару заведений рангом повыше, чем у Икеды. А вот алкоголь, кроме местной рисовой бражки, был дороговат. Аомине, конечно, платить за свой редко приходилось — так наливали, в знак расположения к полиции и тем, кому она служит. 

— Скажем. Как поедим, так и пойдем говорить. — Аомине отхлебнул наваристый бульон из пиалы, и Вакамацу опустился на свой стул — тоже доедать. 

 

Хозяин «Золотого куба», похоже, изо всех сил старался вписаться в традиции Миуры: купил посуду в местных цветах, устроил столы из темного, будто состарившегося за пару сотен лет дерева, повесил над ними обычные в Миуре оранжевые фонарики. Но едва переступив через порог, Аомине подумал, лучше бы он нанял не декоратора, а повара из местных — пахло с кухни совсем не так. Раздражающе неправильно, как бывает, когда пробуешь любимое бабушкино блюдо, приготовленное другой женщиной. 

Сам Аомине есть бы тут не стал, но ресторан не пустовал — видимо, бесплатное пиво перевешивало традиционный вкус. 

— Говорить буду я, — Вакамацу покрутил шеей и расправил плечи, закатывая рукава водолазки. 

Да ради бога. Аомине уже заметил хозяина на кухне, такого же сутулого и худощавого, как Икеда, только, наверное, вдвое моложе. Одного их вида — Аомине и Вакамацу, подпирающих низкие потолки — будет достаточно, чтобы припугнуть. 

Хозяин — Номура Хироши, как гласил диплом на стене — замер и уставился на них настороженным взглядом, когда они ввалились на кухню. 

— Поговорить, — кивнул в сторону задней двери Вакамацу. 

Номура словно ждал: ни слова не говоря, отложил полотенце, которое держал в руках, и пошел к двери, еще и придержал ее для Вакамацу с Аомине.

— Сколько? — спросил он обреченно, когда они оказались в узком переулке за рестораном. 

— Нисколько, — буркнул Вакамацу, кажется, немного удивленный такой покорностью. И разочарованный. — Работай честно и цену держи честную. Как все. 

— Нисколько? — Номура непонимающе зашарил по их лицам взглядом.

— Налоги платишь? Санитарному инспектору платишь? Пожарным? На благоустройство района?

Номура часто закивал. Конечно, куда он денется. В Миуре все это проходило официально, семейство Широгане заботилось о своих овцах и лишнего не стригло. Скорее могли попросить взять нужного человека на работу — или отказать в работе, — оказать услугу, обслужить, ну вон хотя бы полицейских, когда нужно. 

Крайние меры были действительно крайними, но если к ним прибегали, решение вопроса было окончательным. 

— Ну и плати, лишнего не возьмем. А вот пиво бесплатно раздавать не надо. 

— Кто ко мне тогда пойдет?

— Повара смени, — подсказал Аомине, снова принюхиваясь. В этот переулок выходила вытяжка из кухни, и запах тут стоял более густой, чем в основном зале. 

— Но это брат моей жены…

— Смени, смени. Мы пришлем, кого надо. — Надо будет сказать Икеде, наверняка у него есть кто-нибудь, Акита еще не дорос, но наверняка кто-нибудь из старших учеников уже метил на место главного повара — будет потом должен. 

По узкому переулку, едва не споткнувшись о мусорный бак, они выбрались на основную улицу. Тут уже зажглись фонари, еще не слишком нужные, но зато придававшие всему кварталу теплый оранжевый оттенок. 

— Убери, — показал на объявление о бесплатном пиве Вакамацу. 

Номура кинулся снимать расписанную мелом доску и, застыв посреди шага, обернулся:

— Вы… может, вы поужинаете? 

Вакамацу оглянулся на Аомине и покачал головой. 

— Ели уже. 

— А вот пива можно. — Аомине постарался улыбнуться. Сегодняшнее поручение оказалось не таким уж неприятным. Даже скорее справедливым — для своих. 

Чаще бывало хуже. Два года назад, например, его отправили объяснять тонкости местных традиций приезжему откуда-то с севера, задумавшему открыть в Миуре строительную фирму. Он выбрал не тот бизнес — его давно подгреб под себя Харасава с благословения Широгане. Официально, конечно, все было записано на жену и, говорят, было ее «приданым». 

Нельзя переходить дорогу Харасаве — именно это должен был объяснить Аомине, но северянин попался недогадливый и слишком смелый. Настолько, что пришлось сломать ему руку. И придавить сверху строительной балкой. Что поделаешь, бизнес такой — сплошные несчастные случаи.

Чертовы «традиции», чертова Миура, думал Аомине, глядя на поток людей, медленно проплывавший мимо забегаловки. Среди прохожих было много знакомых, не по имени — по лицам. Примелькались. 

Когда-то давно, в детстве, когда Аомине решил стать полицейским, ему казалось, он будет помогать людям: переводить старушек через дорогу, снимать котят с деревьев, гонять хулиганов. Расхаживать по улицам в красивой форме, белых перчатках и со свистком на шее. 

Он положил руку на дверной косяк, чтобы зайти вслед за Вакамацу в «Золотой куб», когда краем взгляда заметил незнакомцев. Хорошие костюмы, начищенная обувь, глазеют по сторонам, как будто выбирают не то, где поужинать, не то — какой ресторан купить. На первый взгляд — ничего особенного, приезжие в Миуре теперь появлялись и в будние вечера. Но все четверо довольно высокие, со слишком расслабленной походкой. Аомине пригляделся к фигурам, но пиджаки не топорщились под мышками, и брюки внизу при ходьбе не очерчивали кобуры. 

Один из чужаков заметил слишком пристальный взгляд, повернул голову, прерывая разговор, и Аомине сам стал мишенью. Именно так он себя и почувствовал, хотя незнакомец не выглядел агрессивным, скорее, наоборот. Красавчик, одет не хуже Харасавы, пусть и небрежнее — пиджак нараспашку, снятый галстук оттопыривает карман, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты. Так выглядит человек, собирающийся отдохнуть после тяжелого трудового дня.

Только отдыхающие не смотрят, будто целятся. Хотя он и разглядеть-то Аомине не мог — только темный силуэт на фоне ярко освещенного зала.

Кто-то из компании его окликнул, но красавчик не обратил внимания, замедлил шаг, разглядывая то ли выставленное на улицу меню ресторана, то ли Аомине. Свет фонаря падал прямо на него, выхватывая из темноты все детали, от коротко стриженных волос до складок на пиджаке, в тени была лишь половина лица. 

Аомине поставил бы всю зарплату до конца года против бутылки местной рисовой бражки, что проблем с этим парнем будет — мало не покажется. Йокогама передает привет, якудза уже в городе.

— Бесплатное пиво? — хохотнул кто-то из спутников красавчика, ему что-то ответили, а Аомине понял, что слишком долго торчит в дверях.

Уже нет, мстительно подумал он, глядя, как Номура тщательно стирает с доски заманчивое предложение. 

 

Аомине до этого ни разу не присутствовал при вскрытии, и сейчас ему было любопытно — настолько, что даже ранний подъем его не расстроил. Хотя для Имаёши он все равно состроил недовольное лицо. 

— Я зачем здесь? 

— По инструкции. Как ответственный детектив, присутствовавший при первичном осмотре. 

— А ты? 

Имаёши дернул ртом, будто сдерживая усмешку. В жестком свете хирургических ламп острые черты его лица немного стерлись, конечно, не приобретя мягкость, но потеряв в хищности. 

— А я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь блевать.

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Я не Сакурай.

— О, ты удивишься. Как раз у него очень крепкий желудок. Смотри внимательно, — Имаёши кивнул в сторону стального стола, где над трупом работал Одзава. Работа шла с той же методичностью, которую Аомине наблюдал на пирсе. Все по списку. 

— Он сегодня закончит? — спросил Аомине не особенно заботясь о том, услышит ли его Одзава. 

Имаёши приложил палец к губам и покачал головой.

— Не стоит шутить над ним. Он не торопится с выводами, но зато никогда не ошибается, — едва слышно сказал он. 

— Иногда лучше хоть какое-то предположение, чем никакого.

— Не знаю, не знаю, инерцию мышления бывает слишком тяжело преодолеть. 

Пока они разговаривали, Одзава закончил внешнее обследование, и помощник прикатил рентген-аппарат. Потом было собственно вскрытие, и Аомине действительно стало не очень хорошо. Он, конечно, по работе повидал всякого, но смотреть, как человека буквально разбирают на запчасти и раскладывают по коробочкам, было неприятно. И запах стоял еще тот, особенно когда Одзава исследовал содержимое желудка — по предварительному заключению икра и крабы — и кишечника. 

В итоге все вылилось в папку с заполненными формами — не такую уж и толстую, Аомине ожидал, что будет больше, — фотографиями синяков и ссадин и рентгеновскими снимками переломов, почти симметричными. 

По всему выходило, кто-то вытащил не вполне трезвую жертву из-за шикарного стола, переломал ноги чем-то тяжелым и закругленным и столкнул в море, где та захлебнулась.


	4. Chapter 4

Городок не любил чужаков, это Кисе понял быстро. Сначала показалось — обычная настороженность, что взять с захолустья, где все знают друг друга с детства? Присмотрятся и привыкнут.

Не привыкли. Чужаков будто окружала стена, невидимая, но высотой не меньше двух метров, а сверху — колючая проволока. 

Тем хуже для местных.

Кисе раздраженно постукивал ногой по асфальту — было жарко. Наверное, стоило закрыть дверь, не впуская в машину уже отдававший близким летним пеклом воздух, но он так и сидел, развалившись на сидении и выставив ногу наружу. Маленькая парковка была пустой, улица — безлюдной, может, поэтому музыка, игравшая в машине, казалась слишком громкой. В Йокогаме она потерялась бы в городском шуме.

За стеклом магазинчика было видно, как Морияма что-то говорит молоденькой кассирше. Наверняка флиртует и наверняка неудачно. Его комплименты годились разве что пугать должников, вот надо как-нибудь попробовать... 

Кисе зевнул: хотелось то ли есть, то ли спать, то ли трахаться. Городок плохо на него влиял — нелюбовь оказалась взаимной, но дело есть дело.

— Она прекрасна, как белая лилия, — восторженно сообщил Морияма, плюхаясь на водительское место. — Губы — цветок, глаза…

— Ненавижу запах лилий.

Кисе с силой захлопнул дверь, и тут же стало прохладнее. 

— Ты ненавидишь ждать, — не согласился Морияма, пристраивая пакет с покупками на заднем сидении. — Успокойся, завтра вечером он даст ответ.

— До этого вечера еще, — Кисе глянул на свой «таг хойер», стоивший дороже, чем весь этот магазин вместе с кассиршей, — тридцать два часа. 

— Всего лишь. — Морияма пожал плечами и вырулил со стоянки. — Наслаждайся безмятежностью, босс, пока нас снова не подхватил сумасшедший ветер Йокогамы.

— Мне нравится сумасшедший ветер, — сказал Кисе, поправляя галстук. Слишком туго затянул. — Зря мы дали ему столько времени, я сойду с ума от скуки.

Морияма хмыкнул и сделал музыку еще громче. Мудак.

Кисе равнодушно смотрел в окно, раздумывая о том, как на самом деле мало значит любовь — и, конечно, нелюбовь. Этот город, серый, низкий, неторопливый, их не любит и не хочет, но какая разница? Миура будет принадлежать тому, кто сильнее.

— Порт, — зачем-то сказал Морияма, как будто Кисе не видел моря и пустой сейчас набережной: корабли и люди ушли на промысел, только у дальних пирсов болталось несколько яхт.

Порт был нужен всем, но получит его Такеучи-гуми. Из-за него стоило потерпеть несколько скучных дней.

Кисе нахмурился, вспоминая разговор с Касамацу перед отъездом: тот редко предупреждал его об опасности, но в этот раз завел речь об осторожности — аж два раза. Зря. Вряд ли что-то могло подстегнуть Кисе сильнее. Может, из-за этого разочарование от сонного городка с неприветливыми и простоватыми жителями было таким острым.

— Эта Миура — то еще местечко, — мрачно говорил Касамацу, забывая пить пиво из бутылки, которую держал в руке. — Почти Йокогама, ехать меньше двух часов, а ее до сих пор никто не прибрал к рукам.

— Никому не нужна? — предположил Кисе и поставил свою бутылку на пол. В доме Такеучи пива не водилось, приходилось привозить с собой. 

— Кому же не нужен порт, рыбоперерабатывающий завод, жемчужная ферма — с фабрикой по обработке, само собой, и не ширпотреб, а ручная работа. Текстиль, консервы. Несколько десятков ферм и куча мелочи в довесок — рестораны, магазины… Ну, сам понимаешь. 

Кисе даже присвистнул.

— И такое сокровище лежит нетронутым? 

— У сокровища есть хозяева. — Касамацу тяжело сдвинул брови. — Не якудза, но… Говорят, Инагава-кай когда-то обломали об него зубы. 

— Серьезно? — Кисе недоверчиво прищурился. — Кто хозяин-то?

— Семья Широгане. Из аристократии, между прочим, благопристойная до неприличия. — В голосе Касамацу прорезалось что-то, заставившее Кисе вспомнить, как он оказался в Такеучи-гуми. Касамацу сам был из обычной — пристойной до неприличия, конечно же, — семьи, но в нем был слишком силен дух бунтарства. Кисе подозревал, что он пересмотрел в детстве фильмов про благородных якудза. Нехорошая идея о справедливости, устанавливаемой мечом и огнем, привела его в ряды Такеучи-гуми и, кажется, до сих пор не оставила.

Касамацу ненавидел таких, как Широгане, считал их богатыми бездельниками, на которых вкалывают простые люди. В чем-то Кисе его понимал, хотя справедливость его волновала мало — ему был нужен адреналин и деньги. И еще, пожалуй, неуемное тщеславие требовало статуса, высокого. Может даже, самого высокого. 

— Никогда не слышал, — сказал Кисе и сделал глоток холодного пива. С террасы, на которой они сидели, открывался вид на ухоженный сад: кусты гортензии вдоль тропинок, пруд с карпами, несколько кленов. В закатном свете он был особенно хорош.

Поговаривали, в дальнем углу у забора был зарыт труп — то ли предателя, то ли наемного убийцы, тут версии расходились. Кисе не верил ни в одну — какой дурак будет зарывать труп в саду, если рядом океан?

— Это говорит только об их уме. — Касамацу тоже выпил, но не стал выглядеть расслабленнее. — Не лезут на рожон, знаются с нужными людьми. Такими, что им сошла с рук стычка с Инагава-кай. 

— С кем-то из полиции? 

— Наверняка. В городе у них своя, карманная, а вот в Йокогаме… Поэтому будь осторожен.

Кисе закатил глаза и выпил еще пива, чтобы не высказать все, что думает о таких предупреждениях. 

— Я не собираюсь делать ничего, что бы напрягло местных, — пожал он плечами, а Касамацу нахмурился еще больше. — Посмотрю что да как. Пощупаю сокровище.

Кисе усмехнулся собственной шутке. Он действительно хотел уехать — в Йокогаме было тихо, как в монастырском святилище, очередное перемирие между группировками затянулось. А в этой Миуре хоть какое-то дело.

— Знаю я тебя, — проворчал Касамацу, которого шутка не развеселила. — Своих баб щупай, а в Миуре будь осторожен. Не привлекай внимание, хотя… Привлечешь. Ладно. Но без лишних инициатив, понял?

— Понял, — сказал Кисе. И, конечно, инициативу проявил — совсем не лишнюю.

В отеле они сняли два номера — больше люксов в этой дыре не было. Кисе делил свой с Мориямой, во втором устроились Кобори с Накамурой, которых взяли скорее для солидности, чем по необходимости.

В Миуре был хороший отель, Кисе успел его увидеть, когда они проезжали мимо, но остановиться предпочел за городом — на нейтральной территории. Слева — ферма, справа — залив с перетянутым рыбацкими сетями пляжем, и прямо под окнами трасса, которая тянулась вдоль берега до Йокогамы. Удобно.

Немолодая женщина за стойкой регистрации — она все время там торчала, будто не нуждалась в отдыхе, сне и сменщике, — смотрела на них подозрительно. Улыбалась, но — Кисе был уверен — сразу же сообщила, кому нужно, о странных постояльцах.

— Надо растолкать Накамуру, не до вечера же ему дрыхнуть, — сказал Морияма, даже не прожевав купленный у прекрасной кассирши онигири. — Скоро уже обедать, двинем в город, да?

— Да.

Хоть какое-то разнообразие. Они и вчера полдня шатались по городу, а вечером зависли в порту — торговая улица, примыкавшая к рынку, после заката превращалась в местный центр развлечений. И кормили в портовых ресторанчиках на удивление неплохо. 

Но этой экзотики вряд ли хватит, чтобы развеять скуку два вечера подряд. Хорошо хоть завтра в это время они будут на пути в Йокогаму.

Кисе почти упал на кровать, не удосужившись даже снять пиджак, и вошедший следом Морияма укоризненно на него посмотрел. В номере было прохладно и темно — жалюзи они не открывали.

— Онигири хочешь? — Морияма предлагал уже второй — или третий раз? Кисе не хотел есть, вот выпить бы не помешало.

Завтра вечером он не просто уедет в Йокогаму — он уедет владельцем самого злачного бара в Миуре, и пусть только Касамацу попробует сказать, что эта лишняя инициатива. Кисе все равно что вбивал в песок Миуры табличку «Собственность Такеучи-гуми», и бар станет идеальным плацдармом для будущих сражений.

Бар по большому счету был борделем, и его хозяин наверняка отстегивал немаленькие деньги полиции, закрывавшей глаза на девочек и «гостиничные номера» на втором этаже. Вопрос еще, конечно, что страшнее: полиция или якудза, но Кисе в себе не сомневался — он умел внушать настоящий ужас, хозяин не производил впечатление храбреца. Пускай берет деньги и валит туда, где его не найдут, а с полицией можно разобраться потом.

Все равно ведь придется. 

Кисе, прикрыв глаза, думал о предстоящем переделе сфер влияния — так это любят называть в новостях — и с удовольствием прислушивался к знакомому возбуждению, от которого кровь, кажется, становилась горячее. Он соскучился по настоящим делам.

К вечеру, когда они все четверо добрались до портовых улиц, возбуждение схлынуло, и будущее казалось уже не таким привлекательным. Это все из-за города — приземистого, недоверчивого и скучного, как местные рыбаки. Рыбаки, рабочие, фермеры — все. Кисе нигде еще не чувствовал себя таким… выделяющимся, а он привык к чужому вниманию.

На остальных город так не действовал: Морияма привычно высматривал в толпе девушек покрасивее, Кобори с Накамурой негромко обсуждали достоинства местного пива и рисовой водки — на редкость отвратительной, Кисе пробовал. 

Даже от воспоминания вот рту стало гадко.

— Эй, осьминогов будете? — Кисе не хотел есть, но хотелось хоть что-нибудь сделать. И заодно перебить вязкий привкус.

— Нет, — отказался Накамура, а Кобори замедлил шаг, но тоже покачал головой. Морияма и внимания на Кисе не обратил, не отрывая взгляда от официантки в коротком белом переднике. Там было на что посмотреть.

— Догоню, — махнул рукой Кисе, и Накамура кивнул. Вот чем они с Кобори особенно нравились Кисе, так это своей молчаливостью.

— Господин? — словно бы съежившись, спросил торговец, когда Кисе навис над прилавком. 

— Две порции. 

Пахли жареные осьминоги невероятно. Кисе ухватил две шпажки, оставив денег больше, чем просил торговец, — ему лень было возиться со сдачей. Торопливо укусил горячее мясо — хотелось зажмуриться от удовольствия, как в детстве. Проглотил — и чуть не подавился.

Чужой взгляд полоснул ножом. 

Кисе замер, не оглядываясь. Вчера вечером было точно так же — он кожей чувствовал недоброе внимание, так смотрят, когда решают — куда стрелять. Это было недолго, может, с полминуты, но ощущение было тревожным и острым, а Кисе привык доверять своей интуиции. 

Неторопливо, делая вид, что увлечен осьминогами, Кисе повернулся, одновременно отходя в тень. Вчера долго искать наблюдателя не пришлось: темный силуэт на фоне ярко освещенного входа в ресторан не шевелился, притягивая взгляд, а потом вдруг отмер и скрылся внутри.

Сегодня он не спешил уйти. Кисе хорошо его видел — очень высокого, смуглого, как все местные, в мешковатой, плохо сидящей одежде. В таких джинсах только и ходить за рыбой на старой лодке, а пиджак лучше бы отдать кому-то на пару размеров толще.

Незнакомец стоял шагах в двадцати от Кисе и крутил на пальце ключи от машины, словно бы кого-то ждал. Выглядел он лениво-скучающим, и это совсем не вязалось с тяжелым взглядом, который Кисе чувствовал всем телом.

Вдруг стало жарко, напряжение натянулось между ними корабельным канатом, и Кисе еле удержался, чтобы не подмигнуть незнакомцу — тот так и напрашивался.

Сок с осьминога потек по ладони, едва не капнув на брюки — идеально сидящие, в отличие от джинсов полицейского. В том, что это был коп, Кисе не сомневался. Наваждение прошло так же, как появилось, трос лопнул: незнакомец отвернулся, будто потеряв к нему интерес, и шагнул в темный переулок, пропадая из виду. 

Одежда не могла скрыть силы и гибкости движений, — наверняка он был хорош в драке. 

Кисе хмыкнул и, жуя на ходу, отправился догонять своих.

 

Касамацу позвонил поздно ночью: Кисе уже час как спал. Морияма на соседней кровати пошевелился, но не проснулся, и, чтобы его не будить, пришлось выйти в коридор. Благо, ночевать в этой гостинице других дураков не нашлось и Кисе вряд ли бы кто-нибудь услышал. Но говорил он все равно вполголоса.

— Спишь? — с ходу спросил Касамацу, на удивление бодрый для глубокой ночи. И по его тону стало понятно, что ничего серьезного в Такеучи-гуми не стряслось. Просто дружеский звонок.

В два часа ночи. 

— В этом городишке больше нечего делать, — пожаловался Кисе, зевая. Он подошел к окну, разглядывая собственное полупрозрачное отражение на фоне ночной темноты, разбавленной редкими огнями Миуры.

— Что-то ты там делаешь, раз застрял на три дня.

— Да ничего особенного, — Кисе зевнул еще раз. — Дыра дырой. И пиво дрянное.

— Кисе. — Когда Касамацу так произносил его имя, приходилось отвечать. Не потому, что страшно… Хотя да, страшно. Невыносимо выслушивать нотации, когда хочется спать.

— Я покупаю бордель. 

В трубке пару секунд было тихо, потом Касамацу глубоко вздохнул. И еще раз.

— Зачем?!

— Сам подумай. Это идеальный вариант для нас — официально там бар, конечно, с бумагами проблем не будет. С чего-то надо начинать.

— Ты решил начать с того, что поставить на уши город и этих Широгане?— Касамацу был недоволен, но, по крайней мере, не стал высказывать все, что думает о Кисе. — Тебе его никто не продаст. 

— Тебе процитировать «Крестного отца»? — тихо засмеялся Кисе, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Дурацкая гостиница, даже сесть негде. — Владелец не совсем дурак, но и не особо умен, а, главное, трус. Ну, и я предложил хорошие деньги. 

— Ты плохо знаешь Широгане, — сказал Касамацу, и голос его Кисе не понравился. — Я тут кое-что о нем узнал… Ладно, это потом. Когда ты вернешься?

— Завтра. Я дал ему время подумать до шести вечера. Кобори заезжал к нему, чтобы он не забывал, что думать надо правильно.

— Ясно. Твою мать, Кисе, ты творишь такое… — Касамацу явно проглотил пару ругательств, и Кисе даже удивился, что ему все так легко сошло с рук. Он и сам понимал, насколько рискованна авантюра с баром-борделем. — Единственное, почему это может прокатить, — если Широгане будет не до тебя, в смысле, не до борделя. 

Кисе замер, чувствуя, что сейчас будет сказано самое важное. То, из-за чего Касамацу не стал ждать утра.

— А у него скоро будет очень много проблем. — Касамацу тщательно подбирал слова, и Кисе его не торопил. — Помнишь, мы говорили об интересе полиции к городу? 

— Конечно, — сказал Кисе. Если о положении Широгане говорили правду, то полиция вряд ли действовала без указания сверху — такие столпы просто так не свергают. Разве что в любимых Касамацу фильмах.

— Мы немного ошиблись. Мне тут один хороший человек рассказал кое-что любопытное, и я подумал, тебе нужно узнать об этом как можно скорее. 

— Полиция не одинока в своем интересе?

— Скорее, интерес этот столь велик, что городом занялись не какие-нибудь детективы, а кое-кто посерьезнее. Из отдела внутренних расследований.

Кисе чуть было не присвистнул от удивления — отдел внутренних расследований славился бульдожьей хваткой и широкими полномочиями, которыми они не стеснялись пользоваться. Если Миурой занялся он, значит, Широгане обзавелся могущественными врагами — и крупными неприятностями.

— Это утечка? Или нам специально подкинули информацию? — спросил Кисе, тревожно постукивая пальцами по оконному стеклу.

— Время покажет, — спокойно сказал Касамацу. — Но в том, что это — правда, я уверен. Вернешься, расскажу подробности.

— Ага. — Подробностей хотелось прямо сейчас, но не по телефону же болтать о таких милых пустяках. — Пока я могу назвать эти новости хорошими, но…

Пауза была многозначительной, и Касамацу понял ее правильно.

— Расследование играет нам на руку, да, но если бы не оно…

— То мне просто бы не продали бар и дали аккуратного пинка под зад, они тут наверняка умеют, — хмыкнул Кисе, глядя, как мигают крошечные огоньки в невидном сейчас океане. Было в этом что-то тревожное. — Все равно мы ничего не теряем. Развязывать войну и убивать меня им невыгодно, а насторожатся они в любом случае, с баром или без. Ясно же, что мы не осьминогов поесть приехали. 

— Ты не можешь просчитать все их шаги, — недовольно ответил Касамацу. Больше ему возразить было нечем. — Они могут запаниковать, если слухи о расследовании дойдут до местных боссов, и прикончат тебя нахрен, чтобы под ногами не путался.

— Отомсти же за меня в таком случае, семпай! Пусть прольются реки крови! — «киношным» голосом воскликнул Кисе и тихо засмеялся. — Они же не идиоты. 

— Посмотрим, идиоты или нет, но осторожность должна стать твоим вторым именем, понял, Кисе?

— Так и зови меня отныне — осторожность, — усмехнулся Кисе и поежился — в коридоре было прохладно. Особенно, если торчать там в одних трусах и футболке — из-под белой ткани выглядывал яркий рисунок татуировки на предплечьях.

Касамацу убедить не удалось.

— Теперь я думаю, что зря тебе об этом рассказал. — В его голосе были и предостережение, и беззлобная насмешка. Слишком хорошо они знали друг друга. — Сейчас совсем во все тяжкие пустишься.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Кисе. — Но при этом я буду очень осторожен.

После этого разговора мысли в голове Кисе роились разные, но уснуть быстро и крепко они ему не помешали. Если уж пускаться во все тяжкие, то хорошо выспавшимся.


	5. Chapter 5

Имаёши повесил рентгеновские снимки переломов на пробковую доску, куда обычно помещали все ключевые детали. 

— Тебе ничего не кажется странным? — сегодня этот вопрос он задавал всем, заходящим в комнату. Аомине тоже досталось.

Переломы как переломы, у самого в детстве парочка была, на рентгене они выглядели точно такими же серо-черными неровными полосами. 

— Нет, — буркнул он, кинув блокнот на стол. Очередной день прошел впустую, прокладки из аптеки утащил трехлетний сын владельца, а якобы угнанную машину никто не заявил. 

Имаёши подошел к доске вплотную — с такого близкого расстояния и увидеть-то ничего нельзя, — постоял немного и попятился к противоположной стене. 

— Что-то в них не так. — Он снял очки, стал протирать их платком, и вдруг спросил как бы между делом: — А ты точно уверен, что это не наши? 

В Миуре не было преступности — той, которой пугают по телевизору или интернету. Аомине передернуло от того, кого именно имел в виду Имаёши. Когда-то он мечтал быть честным копом.

— Не наши. 

— Даже не… — Имаёши нарисовал пальцем у виска спираль, изображая Харасаву.

Плохо. Он уже во второй раз интересовался этим. 

— Лично я не в курсе, чтобы он собирался такое устроить. Если бы работал кто-то из его людей, пошли бы слухи, и я бы… ну, подозревал. Хоть что-то, но было бы. Ну, и наши хорошо знают течения. Выбросили бы труп за Оурой, в порт бы не принесло. 

Откуда у него самого такие знания, Аомине рассказывать не хотелось бы, — в конце концов, он тоже был человеком Харасавы, — поэтому он обрадовался, когда Вакамацу заглянул в кабинет и кивнул: пора. 

Якудза выехали из «Мацушимы». Наконец-то.

Расследование утомило его своей безрезультатностью, казалось, что все телодвижения последних дней — без толку. Просто суетливое бездействие. С тем же успехом можно было спать на диване или тянуть пиво у Икеды, а эти якудза очень вовремя решили показать свою наглость. И хотя Харасава запретил их бить, Аомине найдет, как спустить пар. 

Надо заметить, Харасаве тоже не мешало бы сбросить напряжение. Он и в лучшие времена не выглядел образцом безмятежности — говорили, это последствие тяжелого ранения, — но в последние дни казалось, будто кто-то приставил меч к его шее. Когда Аомине заглянул к нему в кабинет, он все так же дергал себя за прядь волос. «Припугните их, — сказал Харасава и кивнул, подняв палец к потолку, — но только так, чтобы официально все было чисто». Как будто эти якудза побежали бы жаловаться на них в Йокогаму. 

— Кстати, Имаёши про них знает?

Аомине пожал плечами. Имаёши был из тех людей, у которых левая половина мозга не знает о планах правой, что уж говорить о посторонних людях. 

— При мне он о них не упоминал.

— Но вы копаете в ту сторону? Почерк весьма характерный. — Сцепив пальцы перед собой, Харасава посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

— Якудза — одна из версий, но я проверил, конкретно эти были во время убийства совсем в другом месте. 

А потом Харасава сделал то, что Аомине не любил больше всего.

— Возможно, нам стоит их использовать, — сказал он, переведя взгляд с Аомине на картину, висевшую ровно напротив его стола. Ничем не примечательный пейзаж идеально подходил под цвет стен.

— Как? — Аомине постарался, чтобы его недовольство не сквозило в голосе чересчур явно. 

— Например, в деле с этим трупом. — Харасава неопределенно тряхнул волосами. — Было бы замечательно раскрыть убийство побыстрее. И чтобы наш отдел проявил себя. Наш отдел.

А то Аомине с самого начала расследования не понял, что требуется Харасаве. И что сам Аомине оказался между двух огней. Хорошо, хоть Харасава не расспрашивает, не работа ли это Имаёши — труп в порту, с переломанными ногами... 

Труп раздора, блядь.

— У вас есть идеи, господин суперинтендант? — спросил он, почти копируя взгляд Харасавы, только смотреть пришлось на шкаф с темными корешками справочников и кодексов. 

— Если на вещах трупа найдут отпечатки пальцев этих якудза, расследование…

Аомине не сдержался. 

— Расследование продолжится, а мы дадим повод прицепиться к нашему отделу. — Причем конкретно к Аомине. Харасава его же и подставит, если что-то пойдет не так. Его и Сацуки, отвечающую за вещдоки и экспертизу. — Алиби у них железное, мы… я лично проверил. Они несколько раз попадали под камеры, ну и свидетели есть. Думаете, не-наш отдел не уличит нас в подтасовке доказательств? 

Имаёши сделает это с огромным удовольствием. И Аомине он не пожалеет. А есть еще адвокаты якудза.

Харасава смотрел на пейзаж с такой внимательностью, словно в нарисованных волнах хотел разглядеть всплывший труп Имаёши. 

— Я понял тебя. — Он накрутил на палец и дернул прядь волос — как они еще все не вылезли? Аомине представил себе лысого Харасаву, но веселее не стало. — Я подумаю. А ты должен докладывать о каждом шаге… следствия.

Аомине кивнул, поднимаясь со стула. Очень хотелось есть.

Перехватить что ли завтра кофе у Сакурая и расспросить не-нашего Имаёши? Он-то в курсе, из-за чего нервничает Харасава, — обычно тот таких глупостей не предлагал. Ну, а неприятности начальства отражались на настроении Имаёши самым положительным образом. В хорошем расположении духа он может поделиться информацией, которую в другой момент клещами не вытянешь.

Может, даже расскажет что-нибудь безобидное, что без последствий можно будет слить Харасаве. Совсем ни о чем не докладывать после прямого приказа было бы слишком очевидным пренебрежением.

 

После дней бесцельных расспросов сидеть в темной машине и ожидать, когда подъедут якудза, было почти интересно. Сгорбившись на водительском месте, Вакамацу барабанил пальцами по рулю и время от времени поглядывал на Аомине — его наверняка раздражало, что Аомине безмятежно лежал на откинутом чуть ли не до конца сидении, но он помалкивал.

Перед чем-то серьезным на Аомине всегда нападала неестественная неподвижность. Хотя припугнуть якудза — всего-то четверых, против десятка полицейских — серьезным делом считаться не могло, ни перестрелки, ни поножовщины не будет, если сразу продемонстрировать численный перевес, Аомине все же чувствовал знакомую пустоту в голове и покалывание в кончиках пальцев, вспоминая лицо, разделенное светом на две части. Наверное, с прошлогодних разборок с Инагава-кай он не чувствовал такой ясности — где белое, где черное. И виделось все вокруг четко, до малейшей детали, несмотря на тускло-красный свет фонарей, и обострился слух — Аомине будто всей кожей ощущал, как бежит по кругу секундная стрелка на часах Вакамацу. 

Якудза приехали к бару на двух машинах, поставили на стоянке, заняв три места, — выглядело это тщательно выверенной угрозой, а не небрежностью. Красавчик, тот самый, с рынка, сегодня был в светлом костюме, расстегнутый воротник белой рубашки расходился на груди, открывая ключицы и пару золотых цепочек. Золото ярко сверкало, отражая свет вывески и фонаря около входа.

Показалось еще, мелькнул край татуировки, и Аомине подался вперед.

— Погоди, договорились же, ждем минут десять, пусть уже устроят что-нибудь там, — Вакамацу придержал его за плечо.

Аомине только мотнул головой. Вакамацу отвлек, почти разрушил сосредоточенность, и в другой день они бы обязательно схватились, но не сегодня. Сегодня йокогамский якудза слишком завладел его вниманием, чтобы отвлекаться на несущественное. 

Проследив, как одна за другой спины в дорогих костюмах скрываются за дверью бара, Аомине снова откинулся на сиденье. Руки Вакамацу теперь тоже спокойно лежали на руле, но секундная стрелка отмеряла время все так же громко. И Аомине, даже не глядя на часы, знал, когда прошло десять минут. Сейчас уже красавчик — интересно, он сам участвует или только смотрит? — должен был сделать свое предложение хозяину бара. А тот — отказаться. И в ход должны были пойти угрозы. Оружие. Может, даже, поломают мебель. 

Путь от машины до крыльца — двадцать шагов. 

По договоренности Сасаяма, Ооно и Такаяма встали у черного хода, остальные — вошли через главный, однако внутри они увидели вовсе не то, что ожидали. Ни драки, ни пыток — хозяин облокотился на барную стойку, вышибала замер у лестницы на второй этаж, якудза мирно сидели на круглом диване, а красавчик — главный у них? — на одном из высоких табуретов у бара, обнимал девочек. Девочки улыбались и льнули к его груди без всякого страха. С удовольствием — Аомине безошибочно прочитал это по расслабленным позам и взглядам. 

Вакамацу запнулся посреди шага, похоже, поняв, что они поспешили. И Аомине тоже растерялся, успел на мгновение почувствовать досаду, но тут городской красавчик улыбнулся. Должно быть догадался, что происходит — что не произойдет из-за излишней торопливости — и улыбка у него вышла приглашающая, зазывная. Он еще развязнее откинулся на стойку и погладил шлюху слева — Аомине даже имя ее вспомнил, Нана — по голому плечу. Сзади и снизу, разжигая ореол за головой, на красавчика попадал оранжевый свет от барной стойки, а спереди и сверху — красный и белый от крутящихся зеркальных шаров. Мерцали обнаженные в улыбке зубы и золотые цепочки, даже, кажется, кожа мерцала, и в голове у Аомине мелькнул край мысли — отголосок смутного голодного чувства, — которую он не успел додумать, зато сразу понял, как ее можно использовать. 

— Берем девочек, — сказал он, показывая на сидящих перед барной стойкой, и повторил с нажимом: — Всех девочек.

Вакамацу глянул на него удивленно, но Аомине ему усмехнулся, кивнув на красавчика, и тот сообразил. 

— Живо, давайте, выходите, вы задержаны, — начал командовать Вакамацу. — Посетителей просим оставаться на местах и предъявить документы. — Он попер на сидящих на диване якудза, и те подчинились — Вакамацу, когда дело того требовало, умел сделать такое выражение лица, суровое и сосредоточенное, «при исполнении», что многих брала оторопь.

Аомине так и остался стоять почти у входа в зал, наблюдая за тем, как строят и выводят наружу арестованных шлюх — те хныкали напоказ, кто-то даже заплакал, но послушно шли за полицейскими. Красавчик — этот моментально понял, что затеял Аомине, — не сопротивлялся. Аомине почему-то знал, что он не будет выступать, крича, что это какая-то ошибка и что он не проститутка. У него даже улыбка не пропала, только стала не такой широкой, зато острой, как лезвие. Оценил шутку. Вставая со стула, он окинул полицейских взглядом, будто прикидывая соотношение сил и, прищурившись, едва заметно пожал плечами и качнул головой — сидящим на диване. Должно быть, показал, что поднимать шум прямо сейчас не стоит, йокогамские адвокаты вытащат.

В машине по дороге и после, в допросной в отделении, красавчик был так же спокоен, пряча внимательный взгляд под длинными ресницами, расслабленно развалясь на неудобном хромом стуле. Даже ногу на ногу заложил, демонстрируя начищенный ботинок и узкую щиколотку.

— Пару часов помаринуем? — спросил Вакамацу, разглядывая его сквозь одностороннее зеркало. Это была обычная процедура, практически правило игры. Его знали полицейские, его знали якудза — уж этот-то конкретный точно. У него сняли отпечатки пальцев, и теперь он носовым платком вычищал антисептик из-под ногтей. Вряд ли пара часов поможет расшатать ему нервы, скорее, нужна пара суток — чтобы пропотел, щетина обозначилась, костюмчик помялся.

— Да, пусть посидит, — согласился Аомине. Ничего страшного, если красавчик как раз и ждет такого обращения, но за эти пару часов можно будет придумать, как же к нему подойти. 

В конфискованном бумажнике нашлись водительские права и четыре кредитных карты. Все на имя Кисе Реты. Аомине тасовал их в руках, примеряя имя на человека. На той стороне зеркала свет хлестал с потолка, словно в прозекторской у Одзумы, не давая ничему укрыться. Оказалось, левое ухо у красавчика проколото, сережка — узкое серебристое кольцо. Татуировка темным пятном проступала под тонкой белой рубашкой на груди и уходила через плечи на спину. На правой руке чуть повыше косточки указательного пальца белел шрам — сантиметра три длиной. 

Руки часто говорят о человеке намного больше, чем лицо. Кисе Рета раньше любил подраться на ножах и вообще любил подраться. Раньше. Кроме бросившегося в глаза белого шрама на ладони, Аомине заметил еще один на запястье, почти спрятанный широким кожаным браслетом часов, и пару на внешней стороне левого предплечья, тоже полускрытых закатанным рукавом рубашки. Эти отметины уже побледнели, как и когда-то сбитые костяшки. Сейчас руки выглядели, как будто Кисе Рета очень старался свою бурную юность не афишировать. 

Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянул Сасаяма.

— Нашлись отпечатки. — Он помахал свернутыми в трубку листами. — Кисе Рета, двадцать девять лет, в четырнадцать был задержан за драку, в шестнадцать — за угон машины. 

Вот это наглость. Аомине восхищенно усмехнулся. 

— Даже имя не поменял. 

— Должно быть, сильное у них там прикрытие, — Вакамацу взял у него одну из кредиток. — Значится каким-нибудь директором. В чертовой Йокогаме не разберешь, где бандиты, а где честный бизнес. Мегаполис, черт бы его побрал. Мало этих якудза сажали, скоро снова в парламент полезут избираться.

Аомине покосился на него. Можно подумать, дела в Миуре сильно отличались от йокогамских. Широгане, конечно, в списке особо опасных группировок не числились, но смысл-то тот же. Чем бы ни занимался этот Кисе Рета, рэкетом, подпольными играми, борделями или перевозкой людей, особой разницы между ним и Аомине с Вакамацу нет. Разве что — Аомине развернул кредитки веером — денег побольше. 

Аомине уставился за стекло, представив, что это он сидит там и ждет, когда его придут запугивать. И наперед знает, что ему скажут, может, даже бывал в таком положении раньше. Сначала будут угрозы — если не среагировать, Вакамацу начнет орать и хватать за грудки, а его напарник обхватит за шею сзади и ткнет носом в стол, так что кровь пойдет. Пара ударов по почкам — без следов, но с последствиями. Неважно, что потом отпустят или высокие связи вытащат, за семьдесят два часа с человеком можно многое сделать. 

Ах, да, бить же запрещено. Кисе Рета смотрел из-за стекла так, словно знал об этом. 

Аомине сунул карточки Сасаяме в руки и кивнул Вакамацу: 

— Идем, посмотрим, как там девочки.

Шум окутал сразу, стоило выйти в общую залу, и вместе с ним, особенно ощутимо после сухого кондиционированного воздуха обзорной комнаты, в ноздри ударила волна запахов: озон ксерокса, застоявшийся кофе, пропотевшие рубашки — все привычное, кроме густой смеси сладких духов. Задержанные шлюхи сидели рядком на стульях вдоль стены. 

Ооно с Такаямой уже начали их обрабатывать. Вдвоем у них на это полночи точно уйдет, но помогать Аомине не рвался: пусть делают свою работу, а он сделает свою. 

Он сцедил из кофейника остатки кофе в чью-то свежевымытую — еще вода даже не просохла — кружку и сел верхом на свободный стул за спиной Ооно. Тот допрашивал Нану, тихую, задумчивую, неброско-сексуальную даже сейчас, без ретуши полутемного бара. Кожа у нее была темнее, чем считалось красивым для девушки, но черные выпуклые глаза и высокая полная грудь искупали этот недостаток. 

— Имя? — спросил Ооно, не отрывая глаз от бумаги.

— Нана.

— Полностью, пожалуйста.

— Нана.

Пальцы Ооно застыли над столом. Он достал бумажную салфетку из коробки и промокнул залысины на лбу. 

— Фамилия и имя полностью. Не тратьте мое время, быстрее же отпустим.

Копы хотели домой, шлюхи у стены — обратно в бар, но Нана, сложив руки на коленях, опустила взгляд в пол и тихо сказала:

— Вам все равно это не нужно, господин полицейский. Вы же не за нами приезжали.

— Не умничай, — буркнул Ооно. 

Перестоявший кофе горчил во рту и ничуть не бодрил — а предстоящие два часа еще нужно было продержаться на ногах, сохранив ту ясность, которая поселилась в голове во время засады. Не выгореть бы. Аомине спрятал недопитую чашку за свободным монитором, утром кто-нибудь уберет.

Шлюхи нет-нет да и поглядывали на комнату, где заперли красавчика, будто школьницы на нового одноклассника, и, поймав момент, когда Нана тоже скосила глаза в ту сторону, Аомине вмешался в разговор:

— Ты его знаешь?

Нана покачала головой.

— Первый раз вижу.

— Он от вас что-то хотел? 

Когда она снова замялась, ее товарка — рыжая и крупная европейка — подскочила со стула. Остальные девочки замерли, переглядываясь, будто ожидая нескучное представление.

— Да что ты молчишь! — голос у рыжей шлюхи был громкий и как будто простуженный, не хриплый, но ломкий. — Как все мужики, сироп в уши лил! Расписывал, как мы ему нравимся и какой он хороший хозяин! Что он еще мог говорить! — Все в комнате обернулись на нее, а Нана вжала голову в плечи. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, рыжая, уткнув руки в боки, встала у нее за спиной и ткнула в Ооно пальцем с длинным красным ногтем: — Так, ты пиши: Рохас Нана, национальность — филиппинка, дата рождения пятое декабря. Так, что тебе еще надо?

— Год рождения.

— Ну ты вообще обнаглел, кто такое у женщины спрашивает?

Ооно снова протер лоб бумажной салфеткой, скомкал ее и бросил в мусорную корзину. Аомине было не видно его лица, но уши у Ооно заполыхали от гнева, побагровел даже затылок — кто захочет терпеть насмешки от проститутки? Стены участка всякое видели, но это представление явно выходило за рамки. Ооно медленно поднялся из-за стола, правда это не особо исправило расстановку сил — он все равно был ниже рыжей шлюхи.

— Послушайте, Рюдмира, — он заговорил совсем тихо, но сейчас, когда внимание всей комнаты обратилось к его столу, слышно его было очень хорошо. — Отвечайте на заданные вопросы и не кричите, здесь полицейский участок, приличные люди себя так не ведут… 

— Приличные люди?! Это какие приличные люди? Которые снимают обручальные кольца, прежде чем идти в бордель? Или которые обещают жениться на нас, — она ударила себя кулаком в грудь, и длинные серьги качнулись в такт, — неприличных женщинах?

Шлюха замолчала, но тишина не продлилась и секунды. Комната тут же заполнилась клацанием клавиатур, задвигались, скрипя ножками по полу, стулья, захлопали двери — все тут же сделали вид, что крайне заняты своими делами, и разговор этот их совсем не интересует. Надо отдать Ооно должное, он не дрогнул и не повысил голос:

— Госпожа Корюк, прошу вас, успокойтесь и сядьте. Мы все тут понимаем, что вы огорчены, но сейчас идет расследование, и нам просто нужно заполнить документы по правилам. Если у вас есть проблемы, которые может решить полиция, давайте обсудим это позже.

Рыжая, похоже, поняла, что зашла слишком далеко. Сложив руки на груди, она развернулась к столу Ооно спиной и вернулась на свое место, покачивая бедрами, всего за три шага продемонстрировав, как она с таким нравом уживается в профессии. 

— Ладно хоть еще колечко свое не потерял под кроватью, как некоторые, — донеслось ее ворчание до Аомине. 

Ооно не сел — упал на стул, как будто ему подножку поставили. Бедняга. Аомине усмехнулся, подозревая, что рыжая Рюдмира не закрыла еще для себя эту тему, но подшутить над Ооно ему не дал завибрировавший телефон. Мама.

Аомине примерно представлял, что она скажет — содержание их вечерних разговоров не менялось уже лет десять, — и общий зал, только притворяющийся занятым, был не тем местом, где все это стоило выслушивать. Полицейские — люди профессионально любопытные и догадливые, тут даже односторонних реплик хватит, шуточек не оберешься. 

Он смотрел на телефон в руке, пока тот не прекратил вибрировать. К сожалению, мать никогда не верила уверениям операторов, что абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия, и новый вызов пришел через секунду. Ладно. 

Сжимая телефон, Аомине вышел в коридор, но и там сновал народ. У крыльца курили. Оставалась только стоянка. В это время суток она походила на шахматную доску под конец партии: вместо ровных утренних рядов остались одинокие фигуры, разбросанные ходом игры. Сырой ночной ветер перекатывал неприкаянный белый пакет. Пластиковые бока раздувались, и тогда в свете фонарей мелькал толстый счастливый медведь — логотип супермаркета через дорогу. 

Прячась от ветра, Аомине обогнул угол управления и, привалившись к кирпичной стене, уставился на темные окна в кабинете Имаёши. 

— Слушаю, ма, — ответил он на четвертый уже звонок.

— Дай-чан, — голос у матери был немного растерянный, — ты где? Я к тебе зашла, но тебя нет.

— Работаю, ма. 

— У тебя же сегодня утренняя смена? — Честное слово, ее внимания к деталям и подозрительности хватило бы на целый отдел полиции.

— У нас убийство, я в следственной группе. Ты чего-то хотела?

— Да вот. Помнишь, мы на прошлой неделе говорили про сливу…

Слива на заднем дворе доставшегося от деда дома померзла этой зимой, корни начали подгнивать. Плоды на ней были мелкие и кислые, и росла она больше для украшения, но Аомине, обычно внимание обращавший на сад только летом, когда там можно было в прохладе попить пива, попросил родителей что-нибудь с ней сделать. Сливу было жалко — как воспоминаний об ободранных коленках, бабушкиных сладостях и золотых рыбках, пойманных дырявым сачком. 

Мать все говорила и говорила: как она советовалась с соседками, как ходила в цветочный магазин спрашивать про болезни слив, но наконец перешла к делу:

— … у Йоко-сан дочка окончила университет в городе и все-все об этом знает. Мы просто шли мимо, и я хотела ей показать.

Понятно. Очередные смотрины. 

— Да открой дверь своим ключом и покажи, я еще долго тут буду. 

— Но без тебя же неудобно. Давай я на другой день договорюсь. 

— Ладно, — легко согласился Аомине. В случае чего всегда можно сослаться на работу. Иногда и трупы кстати.

 

Кисе мало кто мог удивить, но — он бросил взгляд на зеркало, в действительности зеркалом не бывшим, — полицейским из Миуры это удалось. Его переиграли, причем по-дурацки, с нелепым арестом в духе черной комедии. 

Определенно, Кисе больше не скучал.

Он беззаботно покачал ботинком — напряжение требовало выхода — и зевнул. Интересно, сколько его собираются мариновать в допросной? Самим-то не надо домой, к женам под теплый бок, выспаться, чтобы к восьми на работу? Хотя у этого, смуглого, жены наверняка нет. 

На мгновение стало трудно улыбаться — мысли о смуглом вызывали слишком острую реакцию. И Кисе чувствовал бы себя спокойнее, будь это просто злость. В конце концов, его задержали по подозрению в проституции — унизили, сорвали планы… Да черт с ними. 

Кисе снова посмотрел в зеркало, представляя, как встречается взглядом с наглым копом, и призывно улыбнулся. Давай, иди сюда.

Иди ко мне, будет весело.

Будто в ответ на мысленное приглашение дверь открылась с громким щелчком, и в допросную вошли двое: смуглый и еще один полицейский, тот самый, который командовал задержанием. Второй был неинтересным.

Кисе, чуть прищурившись, наблюдал, как они молча занимают стратегические позиции: смуглый сел напротив, небрежно положив на затертую столешницу тонкую черную папку, неинтересный встал за спиной. Кисе чувствовал его затылком — тот стоял очень близко. Давить он умел, на какого-нибудь слабака могло и подействовать. Даже захотелось сесть ровнее, но Кисе только склонил голову, демонстративно рассматривая лицо смуглого. 

Тот ответил ему таким же взглядом. 

И тогда Кисе решил, что вполне может начать допрос сам.

— Могу я узнать, почему меня задержали? — вежливо спросил он, а неинтересный за спиной задышал чаще и громче. Этого будет легко вывести из себя.

— Здесь вопросы задаю я, — ответил смуглый и, кажется, ему самому стало неловко от затасканной в кино фразы. — Имя?

Сам он представляться не стал, какое вопиющее нарушение процедуры.

— Кисе Рета. — Кисе был дружелюбен, как хорошо воспитанный ротвейлер. — Если вы внимательно посмотрите в моих вещах, увидите, какими иероглифами писать.

— Много говоришь, — рявкнули за спиной, и Кисе пожал плечами, демонстрируя готовность молчать, как рыба. 

— Ясно, — сказал смуглый, недовольно глянув на напарника. Глаза у него были синие, и в мертвенно-бледном свете лампы они казались очень яркими. Красиво. Кисе мог оценить красоту. — Год рождения? 

— Восемьдесят восьмой. Проживаю в Йокогаме, — Кисе не стал тянуть, все равно же спросят, — Мотомати, первый микрорайон, дом тридцать один, квартира пять. 

Квартира по этому адресу действительно принадлежала ему, именно она значилась во всех официальных документах. Ну, и Кисе пару раз в ней ночевал. 

— Род занятий?

Кисе улыбнулся. Татуировки, не прикрытые пиджаком, так отчетливо просвечивали через рубашку, что усомниться в его занятиях мог только слепой или полоумный.

— Бизнесмен, — сказал он, скалясь во весь рот. На его плечо опустилась тяжелая рука, заставив напрячься, но смуглый отрицательно качнул головой. Рука убралась.

Ну, видимо, бить его все-таки не будут. Это делало ситуацию если не проще, то значительно приятнее. Кисе не любил боль — шрамы на теле остались с тех времен, когда он пытался доказать всем и каждому, что ее не боится.

— Место работы? 

Фирма, которую назвал Кисе, существовала на самом деле и занималась морскими перевозками. Официально он отвечал за безопасность, и с ней, конечно, все было в порядке. Не подкопаешься — ни к фирме, ни к безопасности.

— Но я подозреваю, мое задержание не связано с моей деятельностью. — Кисе с интересом посмотрел на черную папку: смуглый положил на нее ладонь, будто опасался, что ее отнимут. Ладонь была крупной, ногти аккуратно и очень коротко обрезаны. На запястье поблескивали стальным циферблатом недорогие часы. — Или вас что-то смущает?

— Нас все смущает, трепло. — Бугай за спиной, конечно, играет роль злого полицейского. Осталось выяснить, будет ли смуглый полицейским добрым или очень злым. — Отвечай на вопросы, и больше ничего.

В этот раз смуглый одергивать его не стал. Раскрыл папку — в ней было не так уж много документов, насколько Кисе мог судить. Взгляд зацепился за фотографию — он выходит из машины перед баром.

— Вас задержали по подозрению в занятии проституцией, — монотонным голосом сказал смуглый, тоже разглядывая фотографию. Кисе так и подмывало спросить, сильно ли он на ней похож на шлюху. 

— Ну, теперь вы пробили мои отпечатки по базе — пробили же? — так что подозрения не подтвердились, — уверенно сказал Кисе, заставляя бугая за спиной зло дернуться. — Так что причин задерживать меня у вас нет, и…

— Молчать! — Бугай заорал так, что Кисе вздрогнул — от неожиданности. Смуглый не шелохнулся, видимо, ему было не привыкать. — Мы можем тебя здесь продержать семьдесят два часа без предъявления обвинения, сукин ты…

— Вакамацу! — Все-таки «добрый полицейский». Кисе усмехнулся уголком рта — очень злым смуглому бы пошло больше. Хмурые морщины на лбу стали глубже, губы скривились, будто он съел что-то горькое. Интересно, он курит? Сигареты и дешевая зажигалка хорошо вписывались в образ.

Кисе как наяву почувствовал вкус табака во рту — несколько месяцев назад он в очередной раз бросил, когда понял, что эта зависимость становится вновь слишком сильной. Он не любил зависеть ни от людей, ни от вещей, ни от привычек. С людьми у него получалось более-менее, с сигаретами — хуже. 

— Сам знаешь, почему тебя задержали. — Смуглый отложил фотографию и взял другую. Кисе и Морияма входили в отель. — Так расскажешь или будем... работать? 

Может, все же «очень злой»?

Кисе вздохнул, вытягивая ноги. Отвратительно неудобные у них тут стулья, то, что надо, чтобы «работать» с преступниками вроде него. 

— А что вы хотите услышать? — поинтересовался он, думая, когда Касамацу удастся вытащить его отсюда. Явно не раньше утра. — Что заставило меня торговать своим телом?

— Ага, и сколько ты берешь за час. — Смуглый даже оживился. — Дурака-то не валяй.

— Как можно. — Кисе подался вперед, сел, положив локти на стол, всем видом выражая желание общаться ближе и доверительнее. — Господин полицейский, не знаю вашего имени, разве вам девочки не дают бесплатно?

— За-аткнись! — На секунду Кисе показалось, что бугай захлебнется своим криком. Он даже обернулся — лицо у того было красным и злым, как у настоящего демона. У кого-то из боссов была точь-в-точь такая татуировка, только нос длиннее.

— Не испытывай терпение сержанта Вакамацу, — лениво посоветовал смуглый, явно наслаждаясь происходящим. — Он у нас вспыльчивый.

— И как он психиатра-то прошел, такой нервный, — удивился Кисе. — Или полицейских теперь не проверяют?

— Урою, — яростно захрипел этот, Вакамацу, снова схватив Кисе за плечо. Тело среагировало моментально — собралось, будто внутри натянули все пружины. Кисе научился держать удар. — Слышишь, ты, якудза хренов, я тебя…

— Вакамацу! Хватит. — Смуглый нахмурился. — Пока не надо.

Он так выделил это «пока», что Кисе захотелось улыбнуться. Значит, ему ничего не угрожает. Сам не хочет марать руки, или приказ сверху?

— Сержанту Вакамацу стоит попросить об услуге какую-нибудь из девочек, — сказал Кисе самым теплым и дружеским тоном, который должен был взбесить бугая окончательно. — Должно помочь. И бесплатно.

— Вакамацу! 

Уклониться Кисе успел, да и ударил Вакамацу не всерьез. Вернее, притормозил, опомнившись, но смуглый решил, что с него хватит.

Кисе наблюдал, как Вакамацу выходит из комнаты, и прикидывал, как теперь разговаривать — наедине все всегда по-другому. И если смуглый не дурак, то понимает, что Кисе будут вытаскивать, и, значит, времени у него мало. 

А он не дурак.

Смуглый снова уселся за стол, и Кисе удивленно приподнял бровь: на стуле он развалился с той же небрежностью, что и сам Кисе. В допросной на какие-то секунды стало очень тихо, от такой тишины мурашки бегут по коже.

— Аомине Дайки.

Имя ему подходило. Кисе усмехнулся, чувствуя непонятное возбуждение.

— Не скажу, что приятно познакомиться.

Теперь усмехнулся смуглый. Сержант Аомине.

— Да я тоже не в восторге, — лениво сказал он, собирая в папку документы и фотографии. Получалось у него не особо аккуратно. — Зачем приехал в Миуру, Кисе Рета? 

— Определенно, не подработать проституцией. — Кисе положил ногу на ногу, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. 

— Определенно, — согласился Аомине. — Так зачем? 

— Туризм. — И Кисе почти не соврал. Местные скудные достопримечательности он внимательно осмотрел. — Красивые у вас тут места и все такое.

— Особенно борде… бар Юмасумы? — Аомине хмыкнул. — И рыночная улица?

— И она, — кивнул Кисе. — Кого только там не увидишь.

Которая по счету эта их встреча? Уже не встреча, уже, мать его, свидание. Кисе стало смешно.

— Действительно, кого только не… — Аомине выглядел слишком… хищным. По крайней мере, для обычного полицейского. — Скажи, вот серьезно, вы на что рассчитывали? Что мы вас не заметим?

Вместе с угрозой в его голосе слышалась усталость. 

— Не знаю, я не старался быть незамеченным. — Кисе оскалился, показывая зубы. — Меня трудно не заметить.

Взгляд Аомине на секунду поменялся, что-то в нем мелькнуло — Кисе не успел понять что. Но стало жарко, будто в комнате резко поднялась температура. Аомине снова положил ладонь на папку, кажется, машинально, и раздраженно постучал по ней пальцем. 

— Высокого ты о себе мнения, — сквозь зубы сказал он, а Кисе подумал, почему бы ему не полюбоваться на успехи местной полиции. 

Не вставая, он потянулся — Аомине напрягся, но ничего не сделал, только убрал руку. Молча смотрел, как Кисе подтягивает к себе папку, открывает, с интересом разглядывая фотографии.

— Надо было надеть на тебя наручники. — Тон у Аомине был сожалеющим. — Чтобы ты лучше понимал, во что вляпался.

— Я что-то нарушил, господин полицейский? — Кисе, прищурившись, смотрел прямо в синие глаза. Хотелось выкинуть еще какую-нибудь глупость вроде игры в гляделки, или спровоцировать этого хмурого и усталого копа, или…

— Да, — сказал Аомине, не отрывая взгляда, будто тоже захотел поиграть. — Ты нарушил нашу границу. 

— Ее нет на картах.

— Специально для тебя нарисую линию на трассе.

Слова говорились сами собой, Кисе был слишком сосредоточен на собственных мыслях — и чувствах. Полицейский раздражал все сильнее, и при этом Кисе нравилось сидеть напротив него и перебрасываться угрозами и колкостями.

Фотографии, заполненные бланки отчетов, распечатки телефонных звонков — номера Касамацу в них не было — Кисе листал документы под внимательным взглядом, а мышцы ныли, как в предвкушении драки. 

— В этом городе, — Аомине заговорил тихо и медленно, будто втолковывал задушевному другу, как тот не прав, загуляв от жены, — нет места таким, как ты. Ты вернешься в Йокогаму, Кисе Рета, и доложишь своим боссам, что у Миуры уже есть хозяева. Они не потерпят чужаков.

— Вы уверены, что ваши хозяева сильнее моих? — так же негромко спросил Кисе. — Может, тебе стоило бы сменить сторону?

Аомине улыбнулся — улыбка вышла мрачной и словно бы снисходительной. Легко можно было представить, о чем он подумал: фотография в траурной рамке и белые хризантемы от безутешных коллег.

— Лучше бы тебе убраться из Миуры и забыть о ее существовании, Кисе. Иначе, боюсь, мы выловим твой труп из залива, и не только твой. — Аомине поморщился. — Или не выловим, мне же будет легче. 

— А потом вы будете расследовать мою трагическую смерть? Что это будет, самоубийство или несчастный случай?

— А что тебе больше нравится? — равнодушно пожал плечами Аомине. — Мне без разницы, моим боссам тем более.

— Ваши боссы, мои боссы… — задумчиво протянул Кисе. — А если появится еще кто-нибудь, кто сам по себе? Которым на труп полицейского плевать так же, как и на дохлого якудза?

Аомине вдруг закрылся. Это было странно, он даже позы не поменял, но Кисе чувствовал его напряжение. В Миуре знают об опасности? Боятся?

— На что ты намекаешь? — спросил Аомине. — Или так, все шутишь?

— Предполагаю, — уклончиво ответил Кисе, делая вид, что засмотрелся на фотографию. Он и правда на ней хорошо получился, похож был на какого-нибудь айдола или актера. 

— Хочешь оставить на память? — Аомине не дождался другого ответа, и теперь в его голосе сквозило явное раздражение. — Прислать тебе копию по мэйлу?

— Спасибо, оставьте себе, господин полицейский. — Кисе отложил фотографию. На следующей он был похож на особенно уродливого гоблина, кадр явно не удался.

— Я оставлю себе эту. — Аомине тоже рассмотрел неудачный снимок. — А теперь рассказывай. Кто там к нам собирается?

Он замолчал, рассматривая Кисе тяжелым взглядом, и в своей расслабленной неподвижности казался еще опаснее. Как будто заявлял: ты еще жив только потому, что мне лень двигаться. Молчание выходило многозначительным.

— Или что? Я сказал что-то важное? — спросил Кисе. Фотографии прилипали к пальцам, это было неприятно.

— Я тебя за язык не тянул, сам распускать начал. Продолжай теперь, что тебе известно о… — Аомине на секунду замялся, подбирая слова. — О чужаках.

— Я — чужак.

— Кисе! 

Собственное имя резануло по ушам.

— Может, будем вести себя как приличные люди? — Кисе краем глаза видел их отражение в зеркале. Они оба мало походили на приличных людей. — Информация в обмен на информацию?

— Охренел? — Аомине то ли улыбнулся, то ли оскалился. — Хочешь, позову пару крепких молчаливых ребят? А в протоколе напишем, как ты сопротивлялся задержанию?

— Думаете, тогда я что-нибудь скажу?

— Хочешь проверить?

Они сцепились взглядами, и Кисе умер бы, но не отвел глаза первым. Аомине сжал кулак, легко ударил по столу, и как-то получилось, что дурацкое противостояние закончилось для них одновременно.

Ладно, все равно не его секрет. Может, подожмут хвост и сами выпустят.

— Местными боссами заинтересовались большие люди в Йокогаме. — Кисе легко пожал плечами. Он и в самом деле не знал больше, а блефовать смысла не было. Аомине даже если что-то и знал, вряд ли поделится с ним секретами. По крайней мере, понятно, что в Миуре о йокогамских планах знают и уже стоят на ушах. — Скоро у вас тут будет жарко.

— А ты, значит, собрался под это дело ущипнуть кусок пирога?

— Не без этого, — ухмыльнулся Кисе — один в один, как ухмылялся Аомине. Кисе умел. — Но вы ведь и так в курсе расклада, господин полицейский?

— Не твое дело. — Уже ставшее привычным выражение хмурой лени вернулось на лицо Аомине, и Кисе, не удержавшись, спросил:

— Все дело в верности или страхе?

— О чем ты? — Кажется, Аомине и в самом деле не понял вопроса.

— Я предложил сотрудничество, ты отказался. 

Аомине встал, и его зеркальное отражение мелькнуло на периферии зрения темной тенью. Кисе не думал, что он решит ударить, но все равно в груди что-то сжалось.

— Не хочу говорить громких слов, — Аомине подошел ближе и остановился, практически нависая над Кисе, — но ты разве не понял? Миура — это не обычный город. Мы с ним связаны, и он никогда нас не отпустит.

— Звучит как сюжет фильма ужасов. — Кисе пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Аомине. — В Миуре живут такие же люди, как и везде. 

— Ну да, — сказал Аомине. — И ты сидишь здесь, потому что о твоем приезде доложил заправщик с первой же заправки, у который вы остановились при въезде в город. Знаешь, сколько нам поступило звонков о тебе и твоих парнях? Хозяйка гостиницы сообщала о каждом вашем шаге, поминутно. Даже рестораны, в которых вы обедали… Ты понял?

Если Кисе что-то и ненавидел в жизни, то это такую, опутывающую, душащую, липкую, как паутина, связь.

— Понял, — сказал он. — А вы все понимаете?

Аомине не успел ответить, в дверь небрежно стукнули и, не дожидаясь разрешения, открыли. Недоговоренность, повисшая в воздухе после вопроса Кисе, стала неважной, когда какой-то новый полицейский заявил, что прибыл сменить Вакамацу.

Интересное, кажется, кончилось.

Кисе, не скрываясь, смотрел на Аомине — просто нравилось наблюдать, как недовольные складки прорезают лоб еще глубже, а брови сдвигаются над потемневшими глазами. Пожалуй, единственный вопрос, который еще волновал Кисе, был о сигаретах. Курит ли господин полицейский? 

Кисе бы сейчас закурил. Планы придется перекраивать — Миуру не взять приступом, нужна осада. К черту бордель, он не сыграл бы никакой роли, даже купи его Кисе вместе со всеми проститутками и дешевым пойлом в баре.

Нужно просто набраться терпения. Кисе тоже нахмурился, почти непроизвольно копируя Аомине: он не любил ждать. Умел, но не любил. Зато Касамацу будет доволен. 

— Запишите все, что мне говорили, — приказал Аомине, подвигая к нему бумагу и ручку. Кисе послушно кивнул. Он собственноручно напишет, что по поводу прискорбного инцидента претензий к полиции быть не может, в конце концов, полицейские стоят на страже закона и нравственности, и можно только порадоваться, что в Миуре так строго блюдут правопорядок. А уважаемые йокогамские бизнесмены, зашедшие в злачное место по ошибке, были буквально спасены своевременным явлением полиции.

Неплохо было бы перекупить парочку местных полицейских, да и шлюх. Не все же они увязли в чертовой паутине. В городе нужны свои люди.

И в Йокогаме тоже — следить за тем, что предпримет служба внутренней безопасности. Наверняка что-то выплывет наружу, не бывает расследований без сливов. Хорошо бы отыскался компромат хотя бы на одну из сторон, это был бы просто подарок… 

Аомине внимательно наблюдал за тем, как он пишет, не произнося ни слова.

— Все, — сказал Кисе и потряс кистью. С непривычки пальцы устали, он уже и забыл, когда писал от руки в последний раз.

— Хорошо. Утром вас отпустят. — Аомине забрал листок, даже не глядя, что написал Кисе. Самоуверенный ублюдок, подумал Кисе, глядя, как тот запихивает его во все ту же черную папку. — Мы закончили. Вас переведут в камеру и оформят бумаги.

Новый «неинтересный» часто закивал головой, глядя больше на начальство, чем на задержанного.

— До свидания. — Кисе вежливо наклонил голову, а когда Аомине подошел к двери все же не удержался. — Ты куришь?

Это не было грубостью, по крайней мере, это была позволительная грубость. Равная той, которую позволял себе Аомине. «Неинтересный» замер.

Кисе, не задумываясь, дотронулся пальцами до нижней губы, — на языке снова почудился горький привкус табака.

— Бросил, — сказал Аомине и шагнул в коридор.


	6. Chapter 6

Даже у воды в Йокогаме было теплее, чем в Миуре, но все же чувствовалось: весна еще ранняя. Имаёши немного постоял на ступенях у входа в отель, разглядывая мерцающие спицы колеса обозрения. На часах было ровно восемь — назначенное Ханамией время, — но тот наверняка опоздает, чтобы немного позлить, даже зная, что на него это не подействует. Но надо же подчеркнуть, что это Имаёши выступает сейчас в роли просителя. 

Из спортивного интереса можно было бы дождаться на улице и сыграть бедного провинциального полицейского, приехавшего в большой город вымаливать милости у высокого начальства. Любопытно, сколько Ханамия выдержит, если начать раскланиваться с ним, как Сакурай. Впрочем, не настолько интересно, чтобы под взглядами прохожих переминаться на ступенях, где есть шанс, что, несмотря на поздний час, его заметит кто-нибудь из бывших коллег: до Управления полиции префектуры отсюда минут пятнадцать быстрым шагом. А в баре отеля безопасно — слишком дорого здесь стоит купить даже кофе. 

Имаёши поморщился. Честно говоря, за последние дни кофе он выпил столько, что кислый вкус во рту не изгонялся ничем. Даже вчерашний коллекционный, пахнущий будто авиационный керосин, виски не помог, а Харасава щедро плеснул его в бокал. 

Бар отеля обволок теплом, приглушенным желтым светом и тихим джазом. Повесив пиджак на сгиб локтя, Имаёши обвел зал взглядом, выбирая место, с которого будет видно все помещение. 

Ему приглянулся стол в углу между окном и барной стойкой — что не попадало в прямую видимость, отражалось в темном стекле.

В руках у бармена танцевал шейкер, и три треугольных бокала под мартини сверкали на стойке соленой изморозью на краях. Приятное место. Имаёши сбросил пальто на стул. Официантка выскользнула откуда-то сбоку, стоило ему усесться. Она предложила меню, но Имаёши отказался — попросил что-нибудь с ярким вкусом и не очень крепкое, на усмотрение бармена, в том сразу угадывался профессионал, а такие знают, что тебе нужно, лучше тебя. 

Ханамия появился как раз в тот момент, когда официантка поставила перед Имаёши коктейль — мутно коричневый, пахнущий цедрой, с веточкой розмарина у края, — и скривился на секунду, поняв, что придется сесть спиной ко входу.

— Мне минеральной воды, пожалуйста. — Он бросил свой пиджак поверх пиджака Имаёши.

Ханамия не слишком изменился с их последней встречи, разве что волосы стал стричь короче, и кожа на лице, и раньше светлая, приобрела молочно-белый оттенок — совсем на кабинетную работу перешел, должно быть, по улицам подчиненные бегали. 

— Если ты ждешь, что я спрошу, откуда у тебя мой номер, то напрасно, — сказал Ханамия, когда взаимное молчаливое разглядывание слишком затянулось. 

— Догадался?

— Из вашей покерной компании в Йокогаме остался только Яманака. Про расследование тебе он же рассказал. 

Салютуя Ханамии, Имаёши приподнял бокал. Вычислить его источник информации в полиции префектуры после звонка было довольно легко. Впрочем, отец Яманаки занимал слишком высокий пост в правительстве, чтобы его сыну могло что-то грозить. Тут можно было не волноваться. 

— Чего тебе нужно? 

— Что, так сразу? А спросить, как дела?

Теперь свой бокал поднял Ханамия и посмотрел на Имаёши сквозь поднимающиеся вверх пузырьки воздуха.

— Я знаю, как у тебя дела. — Он довольно улыбнулся.

— Тогда я могу спросить тебя о твоих.

— Если ты чего-то не знаешь, то пусть оно так и остается. — Ханамия демонстративно посмотрел на часы, и Имаёши так же демонстративно вздохнул. Он не любил переходить к делу немедленно — Ханамия об этом знал и пытался использовать, чтобы сбить ему игру. Просто как в старые добрые времена. 

Какая ностальгия. 

— Признай, тебе без меня скучно, — сказал Имаёши.

— Ты думаешь, без тебя я не найду, чем себя развлечь? 

— Вот именно — тебе приходится искать. А когда мы работали вместе…

— Ты был праздником, который всегда со мной. — Ханамия закатил глаза, и за несколько секунд по его лицу пробежал целый спектр негативных эмоций. О да, его невероятно бесило, что от работы с Имаёши он получал удовольствие. 

— Взаимно, — отсалютовал ему Имаёши коктейлем. 

Впрочем, не стоило так откровенно выводить Ханамию из себя — он мог просто развернуться и уйти, не выслушав предложения. Имаёши согнал улыбку с лица. 

— Так о чем ты хотел попросить? — Ханамия уловил смену настроения. — Хочешь прикрыть свою задницу?

— В каком-то смысле. 

Сделав вид, что ему просто необходимо протереть очки, — никто в это, конечно, не поверил — Имаёши дал себе последний шанс отказаться от всей затеи. Ханамия — опасный противник. И не менее опасный союзник. У него была практически идеальная память и невероятная способность находить структуру в хаотически наваленных фактах — в этом он был лучшим, лучше Имаёши — и никаких моральных ограничений. 

Единственное слепое пятно для Ханамии — человеческие эмоции, нелогичные и непредсказуемые для внешнего наблюдателя. И расчет Имаёши во всей этой авантюре строился именно на них. 

Очень шаткое основание. 

Возможно, ни во что самому не вмешиваться — лучшее решение. Имаёши поначалу склонялся к этому варианту, пока не заметил излишнюю нервозность Харасавы. Если тот крутил какие-то свои дела в обход мэра, кто знает, что Ханамии удастся найти. И не попытается ли Харасава свалить это нечто на Имаёши. 

Он взглянул на Ханамию — тот расплывался перед глазами мутным пятном. Имаёши надел очки и черты собеседника обрели четкость.

Нет, бездействовать будет опаснее. Держи своих друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе. Имаёши решился: 

— Я хочу предложить тебе сотрудничество. 

Выждав пару секунд, Ханамия протянул, наслаждаясь каждым словом:

— Я в нем не нуждаюсь.

Такого ответа Имаёши и ожидал. Теперь нужно было нарисовать для Ханамии истинную картину Миуры — те, кто там не жил, не могли оценить степень замкнутости этого города, — но о своих подозрениях умолчать. 

— Нуждаешься. Без помощи изнутри ты ничего на найдешь. В Миуре чисто, как в доме очень хорошей хозяйки. Ни пылинки. И скелеты в шкафу там не держат, их выкидывают в море, и течение уносит их к очень далеким берегам. Круговая порука не только в полиции — весь город повязан. 

— Недовольные всегда есть.

— Есть. Пока их кости не выносит к тем самым берегам. Но даже те, кто еще живы, не будут разговаривать с тобой. — Имаёши до сих пор с этим сталкивался. Пять лет прошло, а он все еще был чужим, и даже Широгане, с которым они вот-вот породнятся, посвящал его только в легальную сторону дел. Черт знает, какие именно доказательства преданности ему нужны. Впрочем, обо всем этом Ханамии точно не надо знать. — Для человека из Миуры кто угодно из Йокогамы заведомо хуже знакомого зла.

— Как бы они ни убирали, что-то осталось. — Ханамия провел пальцем по стакану, стирая испарину с запотевшего стекла. — Ты думаешь, мне ни разу не приходилось сталкиваться с подчищенными записями? Нестыковка в одном месте, лакуна в другом. Пусть молчат. Молчание — такая же улика. Если какую-то тему старательно обходят стороной… — Он оборвал фразу, раздраженно дернув плечом.

Это Имаёши обронил ее, еще когда Ханамия только присоединился к его группе. 

— А если молчать будут вообще обо всем? 

— Так не бывает. В крайнем случае можно заставить — на любого можно найти достаточно грязи, чтобы припереть к стенке. 

Это был любимый метод работы Ханамии — видеть, как люди предают друг друга, доставляло ему искреннее удовольствие. Имаёши полагал, это и стало причиной его перехода в Отдел внутренних расследований. Это — и возможность поломать чужие жизни. 

— Ты знаешь, — сказал Имаёши, — в Миуре было два знаменитых убийства в прошлом веке. 

— Не слышал, — признал Ханамия неохотно. 

Имаёши кивнул и продолжил:

— Сейчас поймешь почему. В пятьдесят третьем году погиб редактор местной газеты, Сайто Набуюки. Попал под гильотину, которая нарезает газеты в типографии. В документах записано — несчастный случай. В семьдесят девятом погиб Мицукури Кенджи, депутат городского собрания. Его нашли с отрезанной головой у заправки на сто тридцать четвертом шоссе — дело передали в Йокогаму поэтому, оно до сих пор не раскрыто.

— Занятно. Надо полагать, у обоих были счеты к кому-то из Широгане? 

Имаёши кивнул. 

— И ты намекаешь на то, что даже когда расследование вела йокогамская полиция, результат был нулевой.

Снова кивнув, Имаёши потянулся за коктейлем.

— К тому же, хотя я верю, что ты многое раскопаешь, закончится все максимум арестом исполнителей. Харасава уйдет в отставку — ему многое простят за былые заслуги. 

Ханамия отвернулся к окну, должно быть, разглядывая в отражении зал — угол стойки, круглые желтые лампы, пары за столами, — или же всматриваясь в ночной город. Если не фокусироваться на отражении, то за бликами можно различить очертания колеса обозрения, обозначенные рядами огней кабинки, медленно взбирающиеся к высшей точке и так же медленно спускающиеся вниз, чтобы высадить пассажиров. А если прищуриться — а Ханамии, наверное, и того не требуется, — то станут видны фонари, ползущие вдоль залива по набережной и порту к шоссе на Миуру. 

— Я слышал, вам через несколько недель обещают новое начальство, — сменил тему Имаёши.

Ханамия повернулся к нему.

— Да. Старое мне не очень нравилось.

— Но твое непосредственное не тронули.

— Кто ничего не делает, тот не ошибается, — пожал плечами Ханамия. — Трудно подставить человека, единственное занятие которого — докладывать наверх о моих успехах. 

Поэтому мэр со всей администрацией — слишком лакомый кусочек и слишком громкое дело, чтобы его упустить ради отказа Имаёши. Достаточно громкое, чтобы лично поговорить с новым шефом. 

Пузырьки в минералке почти выдохлись, осталось только несколько у самой поверхности, когда Ханамия наконец облизал губы — острый кончик языка показался всего на секунду, но Имаёши понял, что выиграл.

— Зачем это тебе? Ты же вроде как, — Ханамия показал безымянный палец на манер среднего, — жениться собрался.

— Харасава уже женат. И что? Всю жизнь оставаться в мелком городке всего лишь третьим? 

— Думаешь, сможешь занять место Широгане?

— Ты во мне сомневаешься?

— Нет, — фыркнул Ханамия, и Имаёши тихо рассмеялся.

Широгане решал проблемы, связанные с Миурой, а если за дело возьмется Ханамия, то на первый план выйдут проблемы, связанные с Йокогамой. Разумеется, за их решением пойдут к Имаёши — то, что он чужак, сработает в его пользу.

— Тогда договорились?

Ханамия поднялся и подхватил свой пиджак. 

— Я подумаю.

Оба понимали, что он согласен. 

После разговора с Ханамией пришел голод. Очень знакомо. Имаёши усмехнулся, почувствовав, как собирается слюна во рту — в Академии так же было. Голод не был настоящим, просто хотелось вонзить зубы во что-нибудь, гамбургер или стейк. 

Если отвлечься, то скоро пройдет.

Имаёши в несколько глотков выпил коктейль, и зубы мгновенно свело от кислоты. Он снял очки и сжал переносицу, наслаждаясь тем, как алкоголь согревает горло и постоянно мерзнущие кончики пальцев. Без очков зал показался слишком уютным, слишком расслабляющим, Имаёши поймал себя на том, что покачивает головой в такт музыке. В таком состоянии стоило звонить Нарико — быть нежным и бесконечно заботливым, как она того заслуживала, выходило само собой, потому что никакие слова не казались сейчас чересчур сентиментальными или мелодраматичными. 

Если бы не поздний час и не болезнь Нарико — снова оказалась в больнице с переутомлением, — он бы ей обязательно позвонил. Обязательно, уверил себя Имаёши, найдя в телефоне номер Момои. Он щурился на длинную строчку цифр на экране, пока тот не потускнел, и тогда по памяти набрал лабораторию, надеясь, что никого не застанет.

— Момои, криминалистика, — раздалось в трубке после десятого гудка. — Слушаю вас. 

Что-то зашуршало и щелкнуло, представилось, как Момои прижимает трубку плечом к уху, стягивая с рук тонкие латексные перчатки.

— Добрый вечер. Все еще работаете?

— Инспектор Имаёши! — голос стал звонким, как утро в горах. — Да, жду, пока реакция пройдет. Еще немного осталось. 

— Есть что-нибудь по нашему делу? — спросил Имаёши, пользуясь привычным предлогом. Отчет Момои лежал у него на столе уже несколько дней — если чья работа и принесла в этом расследовании результат, так это ее. Карты течений, фотографии каждого клочка портовой территории, следы от покрышек, окурки сигарет, потерянные пуговицы и монеты — было исследовано все, что хоть как-то могло относится к убийству. 

На отчетах, поверх отпечатанных данных, аккуратной рукой Момои были приписаны пояснения. Имаёши нравилось, как она умеет простыми словами рассказать довольно сложные вещи. Однажды он сказал ей об этом, она покраснела и отшутилась, что в школе тренировалась на Аомине. 

— Я нашла на брюках в районе переломов микрочастицы, но там сильно загрязнено из-за морской воды, и мне не хватает разрешения нашего оборудования. Отправила еще вчера в город, но результатов придется подождать. 

— Не известно, сколько?

— У них очередь, две-три недели обычно. 

— Я прямо так и слышу «но» в вашем голосе.

Момои засмеялась. 

— Но мне обещали через пять дней. 

В Йокогаме у нее остались поклонники еще со студенческих дней, и иногда, когда было очень-очень нужно, она этим пользовалась. Имаёши слышал несколько раз, как она очаровывает городских криминалистов по телефону. Это был очень странный флирт для постороннего человека — весь пересыпанный цифрами и научными терминами. 

— Спасибо вам. Боюсь, из-за нашего расследования вы ночуете на работе. 

— Ммм. Мне так и хочется сказать «да», чтобы вы вынуждены были меня отблагодарить.

— Обязательно. Когда все закончится, я угощаю ужином.

— Можно не ждать так долго. — Момои немного помолчала и предложила: — Хотите сегодня сходим?

Имаёши представил, как она стягивает с головы лабораторную шапочку и длинные волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Как сбрасывает белый халат и торопится переодеться. Момои умела выглядеть эффектно, впрочем, в белом халате — особенно. 

— Не могу сегодня, я не в Миуре. 

После неловкой паузы Момои сказала только:

— Извините. Тогда потом. Когда закончится.

Повесив трубку, Имаёши заказал еще один коктейль — такой же точно, — а затем и третий. Он просидел в баре отеля, пока не наступило время уезжать — последний поезд на Миуру уходил в половине первого. Имаёши пешком дошел до вокзала, медленно, не торопясь, вдыхая городской воздух, полный движения, шума машин, музыки, болтовни на разных языках.

Облака, оранжевые от городского света, рассыпались мелкой моросью.

Остановившись у турникетов, Имаёши смотрел на табло, пока строчка «Миура, платформа номер 6, 12:30» не исчезла и «Токио, платформа номер 2, 12:32» не появилась вместо нее. Имаёши вернулся в отель, сказав себе, что просто хочет выспаться — в Миуре у него не очень получалось, слишком тихо там было. 

 

Самый первый утренний поезд шел со всеми остановками. Все еще сонный, Имаёши снова задремал под мерное гудение. Звонок Аомине вырвал его в реальность на последнем перегоне.

— Разбудил? — голос Аомине звучал непривычно бодро. 

— А ты надеялся?

— Немного. 

— Увы, не получилось. Еще что-нибудь, или ты просто убиваешь время?

— Есть зацепка. Одна шлюха тут опознала нашего утопленника. 

Имаёши огляделся — ближайший пассажир сидел метрах в трех от него. 

— Пришли за мной машину на станцию. Я уже почти подъехал.


	7. Chapter 7

Домой Аомине поехал сразу после допроса. Бросил папку в кабинете — даже не включив свет — и спустился к машине, на ходу застегивая куртку.

На душе было муторно.

А в машине — холодно и душно. По пустым ночным дорогам до дома он долетел за четверть часа, и все эти время потратил на то, чтобы выкинуть из головы Кисе Рету, оказавшегося слишком проницательным и наглым. 

Что он понимает в маленьких городах, сукин сын.

Еще и курить захотелось так, как в первые дни без сигарет. 

Несмотря ни на что, заснул Аомине быстро, едва забравшись под одеяло, и крепко — сны ему никогда не снились. Будильник он не ставил — после ночного задержания имел право выспаться и явиться на работу к обеду, Харасава вряд ли будет ждать его с утра. Ему и так доложат.

Когда Аомине открыл глаза — пробуждение было резким, будто его выпихнули из темноты в серую мутную комнату, — на часах была половина пятого, и спать больше не хотелось. И хрен бы с ним, но сон ничего не исправил — проснулся Аомине с теми же мыслями, с которыми засыпал. Будто их поставили на паузу, а с утра запустили снова.

Кисе Рета оказался на редкость назойливым типом.

Аомине добрел до ванной, почистил зубы, вяло разглядывая в зеркале помятую физиономию, решил не бриться и нашел чистые трусы. Грязная одежда уже вываливалась из корзины, да и из стиральной машины, но Аомине было не до стирки.

Джинсы, кстати, тоже не мешало бы постирать.

Настроение было под стать пришедшему слишком рано утру. Еще даже рассвет не занялся, за окном крыши и черное море сливались с едва посветлевшим небом. Над городом нависали тучи — подходящая погода тому глухому раздражению, что скручивалось тяжелым узлом в груди. 

Давно такого не было — чтобы снова навалилось ощущение несвободы, будто заперли его в этом городе. А все из-за Кисе. 

Аомине знал за собой такое — его редко волновали чужие слова, только если они были сказаны нужным человеком… Важно, кто говорит.

И якудза из Йокогамы не мог быть важным.

Аомине бухнул на сковородку три яйца и, дожидаясь яичницы, достал прихваченную из машины папку с материалами по утопленнику, которую возил с собой уже который день. Лучше уж пялиться на фотографии трупа, чем думать о Кисе.

Труп не улыбается с насмешкой и не задает ненужных вопросов.

 

На работу Аомине выехал без привычного сонливого недовольства. Он и бодрым-то себя не чувствовал, но расслабиться не получалось, нужно было что-то делать просто для того, чтобы что-то делать. 

Стоило снова проверить сообщения о пропавших без вести, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы близкие утопленника забеспокоились. Если у него, конечно, есть близкие. След от кольца — на одном из снимков он был хорошо заметен, фотограф поставил нужную контрастность, — говорил, что шансы найти обеспокоенных родственников хорошие. 

Аомине уже подъезжал к управлению, когда на пасмурном серо-зеленом фоне улицы мелькнуло рыжее пятно. Он притормозил, повинуясь порыву, — день и так начался не самым лучшим образом, так почему бы не поболтать с проституткой? 

— Утро. — Приветствие получилось мрачным, и рыжая Рюдмира плотнее запахнула плащ, подозрительно глядя на Аомине. 

— Уже отпустили? — Она так и не остановилась, и пришлось медленно ехать, прижимаясь к тротуару. Дурацкая ситуация. Дурацкий порыв.

— Отпустили. — Рюдмира дернула плечом и, будто что-то решив, подошла к машине. — А вам-то что?

— Ничего, — сказал Аомине. И в самом деле — ничего. — На остановку идешь?

— На такси ваши парни денег не выдали. — Язвить у нее получалось прекрасно. — А что? Хотите начать утро с доброго дела? Подбросить девушку домой?

Она почти красивая, решил Аомине. Посыпавшаяся тушь придавала ей трогательный вид, рыжие волосы трепал ветер, и сиськи… Сиськи даже плащ скрыть не мог.

— Я теперь свободная, — сказала Рюдмира, отбрасывая непослушную прядь с лица. — А ты вроде ничего. Можешь даже не платить.

У Аомине слишком давно никого не было. 

— Настолько понравился? — хмыкнул Аомине, и она улыбнулась. 

— В следующий раз, когда придут наводить шороху у Юмасумы, заступишься за подружку?

Ну да, понравился. Потеки туши перестали казаться милыми, даже грудь, кажется, сдулась на размер. Хотя чего он ждал?

Девушка смотрела выжидающе, она была в его вкусе и, в общем-то, в циничной правдивости есть свои преимущества. Для гайдзинов это вроде нормально. Вчера она так же поносила своих женатых клиентов, ничуть не смущаясь полицейских, ей это, кажется, нравилось.

— Ну? Я не попрошу многого. — Рюдмира наклонилась к открытому окну, улыбаясь яркими даже без помады губами. Плащ она больше не запахивала, и теперь он не мешал Аомине разглядывать соблазнительно большую грудь, вываливающуюся из блестящей, будто чешуйчатой майки. — Уж точно не жениться.

Она засмеялась, хрипло и невесело, а Аомине словно в грудь толкнуло. Он и мысль еще не успел додумать, но уже схватил папку, отыскивая нужные снимки. Рюдмира даже отшатнулась, наверное, лицо у него в этот момент было странным.

— Ты вчера говорила про кольцо, про клиента, который потерял кольцо, когда… Ну, ты поняла. — Аомине резким движением открыл дверь и протянул оторопевшей девушке фотографию. На ней утопленник из порта был снят в анфас крупным планом. — Узнаешь?

Узнала. Аомине понял это по тому, как она побледнела. 

— Умер, значит. — И голос стал еще более хриплым. — Зря я о нем… 

Рюдмира не договорила, сунула фотографию Аомине и посмотрела тяжелым взглядом.

— Нужно, чтобы я опознала? 

— Да. Установим личность, заодно дашь показания. 

Рюдмира, повинуясь его кивку, открыла дверцу и села на заднее сидение. 

Для циничной шлюхи у нее были слишком грустные глаза.

Аомине не смог заставить себя вновь привести ее в общий рабочий зал в управлении: она и так проторчала там всю ночь без особого смысла, да и уставшие от ночной смены полицейские — не лучшая компания для человека с такими глазами. Он купил кофе на заправке и вместе с Рюдмирой устроился на ступенях.

Как ни странно, кофе оказался менее гадким, чем варила машина в их отделе. Аомине тянул его через дырочку в пластиковой крышке, обжигая язык, Рюдмира обхватила бумажный стакан обеими ладонями, будто пыталась согреться. 

Небо постепенно светлело, блекли фонари. 

— Знаешь, — сказала Рюдмира, — хуже всего не когда ты на самом дне, а когда тебе бросили веревку, и ты лезешь по ней, лезешь, а потом она рвется.

Похоже на плохой сон, старый детский кошмар. Аомине молча кивнул, не торопя ее. 

Рюдмира сделала большой глоток кофе, оставив на краю стакана отпечаток красных губ, и сморщилась. 

— Горько. Самое то, чтобы проснуться. — Повернулась к Аомине. — Что не спрашиваешь ничего? Какие у тебя там специальные полицейские вопросы?

— Да просто расскажи, кто он и как познакомились. — Лезть за блокнотом было лень, Аомине достал телефон и нашел диктофон среди приложений. — Не возражаешь?

— Да так даже лучше. Не переврешь ничего. 

Мимо прошуршала уборочная машина — водитель в синей спецовке обернулся на них, должно быть, удивился Рюдмириному цвету волос. 

— Курода. Курода Тору его звали. У меня, наверное, в комнате и карточка его осталась. Познакомились в позапрошлом сентябре… вру, в октябре. К нам в бар компания завалилась отмечать вроде бы начало сотрудничества, или продолжение, не помню уже. Платил Санада.

— Какой Санада? Мичи? 

— Нет, этот только лапать может. Старший брат его, Сатору. 

Аомине хмыкнул. Старший из братьев Санада управлял парой семейных жемчужных ферм. Примерный муж, примерный наследник, в посещении сомнительных заведений замечен не был. То ли так хорошо прятался, то ли это празднование у Юмасумы оказалось исключением. 

— Сделка у них какая-то очень крупная вышла. Или еще не вышла, в общем, братья очень своего гостя обхаживали, и меня просили специально. Тору мне потом рассказывал, была у него в молодости история с европейкой, жениться хотел. Нравятся ему рыжие. — Она заправила прядь волос за ухо. 

— И на тебе жениться обещал?

Рюдмира повернулась к нему.

— Думаешь, я дура и поверила? — Она вздохнула. — Он, конечно, пел. А я ему сразу сказала, не надо мне свадьбы. Денег у него много, хватило бы и меня содержать, и жену. Кто знает, сколько бы она у него отсудила при разводе, еще и дешевле бы вышло. 

— Он согласился? 

— Да вроде да, но знаешь, у него глаза такие были… Я вот сейчас вспоминаю и думаю, а ведь и правда могло срастись.

Если она права, то вот отличный мотив.

— Жена могла что-то знать?

— Это ты у нее спроси. Вообще, Тору осторожный. Был. Водитель привозил его и высаживал где-то в порту, вроде там рядом склад или контора у него какая-то — ну чтоб предлог был. И Тору ко мне пешком. Но женщина же чувствует.

— А когда ты его в последний раз видела? 

— В прошлую среду. Он всегда по средам приезжал. 

— Было что-то необычное в тот вечер?

— Да нет, как всегда. Приехал часов в девять, ушел немного заполночь. 

— А ты? 

— А что я? А… — Рюдмира усмехнулась. — А я пошла к Юмасуме работать дальше, хоть того же Ооно спроси. — Она поднялась со ступенек. — Извини, спать страшно охота. Может, подбросишь?

Аомине покачал головой и полез за бумажником. 

— Такси возьми. 

Рюдмира только засмеялась и махнула рукой. 

После ее ухода Аомине позвонил Имаёши — в отместку, чтобы разбудить, но тот уже не спал. Ехал из Йокогамы. Следом Аомине скинул сообщение Сусе, чтобы поискал, что имеется на Куроду Тору. 

* * * 

Имаёши он решил встретить сам: все равно придется ждать, пока соберут данные, а обсудить новости хотелось как можно быстрее. До прибытия поезда оставалось еще минут десять, было время постоять и подумать, глазея на прохожих. Немногочисленные — по крайней мере, для такого города, как Миура, — люди шли мимо, обычная для вокзалов суета не оглушала. Понятно, местным нет нужды искать работу в Йокогаме, а чужакам нечего ловить в Миуре. 

Аомине вышел из машины, захлопнул дверцу и прислонился к капоту. Солнце, поднявшееся над низкими крышами, отогнало облака к западу и теперь грело металл: было хорошо, не жарко и не холодно. Между зимой и летом есть короткий период почти идеальной погоды. В жизни тоже бывает такое время — у Аомине оно пришлось на учебу в полицейской школе. Студентом он был аховым, аудиториям предпочитал спортзал, а учебникам — сиськи, но до выпуска кое-как дотянул. Возвращение в Миуру тогда казалось далеким и необязательным, вся Япония и целый мир лежали перед ним — бери, если хочешь. И можешь. 

Потом позвонил отец и сказал, что его уже ждут в Миуре, и место готово, и у матери на примете есть пара девушек — никто даже мысли не допускал, что он не вернется. Оказалось, за его обучение платил город. А его кандидатуру на должность в полиции одобрил лично старик Широгане. И даже поздравил с выпуском — через секретаря, конечно. Отец был счастлив.

Аомине поморщился, чувствуя как раздражение привычным зудом вползает в сердце, и глянул на часы — еще четыре минуты. Он успел бы выкурить сигарету. Жаль, что бросил.

Аомине никогда не менял своих решений. 

— Здравствуй, Аомине-кун, не ожидал, что ты приедешь лично. — Имаёши выглядел усталым, но его улыбка резала по живому, как обычно. — Никак не терпится поделиться новостями?

Заодно Аомине не терпелось узнать вести, которые привез из Йокогамы Имаёши, но говорить об этом не стоило.

— Мы узнали имя и много интересных подробностей из жизни нашего трупа, — сказал Аомине, усаживаясь в машину. Имаёши сел рядом, без спроса бросив документы, лежавшие на переднем сидении, на заднее. Что в нем Аомине всегда нравилось — так это удобная в общении бесцеремонность. Им двоим легче было не тратить силы на ненужные приличия.

— Судя по тому, что ты упоминал шлюху, подробности пикантные и даже интимные. — Имаёши зевнул, откинувшись на сиденье. — Давай-ка покатаемся по городу, не хочу пока в управление. 

Отлично. Может, он все-таки расскажет о поездке в Йокогаму. Аомине вырулил со стоянки, чувствуя себя немного агентом спецслужб, как в кино.

— Курода Тору, — сказал он, когда Имаёши вопросительно посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. — Сорок семь лет, женат, детей нет, владелец трех ювелирных магазинов: двух в Йокогаме и одного в Кавасаки. Продавал в том числе жемчуг, собственно, за ним в Миуру и ездил. Сначала. В борделе Юмасумы — там отмечали удачную сделку, ну, как обычно, — он познакомился с Рюдмирой Корюк и серьезно на нее запал.

— Насколько серьезно?

— Достаточно, чтобы ездить сюда каждую неделю. И чтобы девушка решила, что речь идет о чем-то большем, чем секс за деньги.

— Романтичная проститутка? — поднял брови Имаёши, но развивать тему не стал. — Что она знает об убийстве?

— Ну… — Аомине подумал, стоит ли говорить о своей необъяснимой уверенности, что рыжая Рюдмира тут не причем, или лучше ограничиться голыми фактами, а выводы пусть Имаёши делает сам. — У нас на нее ничего нет, алиби проверяют. Она утверждает, что в тот день, в смысле, ночь в баре он появился около девяти, ушел после полуночи. Ее товарки говорят то же самое, Ооно, который, кстати, у Юмасумы был в тот день, но напился до чертиков, допрашивает барменов и охранников, но вряд там ли будет что-то другое… 

— Да говори уже. — Имаёши легко «считал» паузу, как Аомине и рассчитывал. — Что сам думаешь?

— Она к убийству отношения не имеет. Или гениальная актриса, что вряд ли, — со смешком сказал Аомине, поворачивая к порту. Черт. Надо было ехать в другую сторону. Он и так слишком много тут торчал последние дни. — Там был настоящий роман, она даже собиралась уйти из борделя. Говорил с Юмасумой, тот подтверждает. 

— Может, он ее обманул, и эта… как ее? Рюдмира? Что за имя… Она его не простила? Проститутка, связей среди местных и приезжих маргиналов достаточно, почему бы и нет? 

— Не она, — решительно сказал Аомине. — Ты бы видел ее лицо, когда я показал ей фотографию трупа.

— Ну ладно. — Имаёши задумчиво смотрел на мелькающие за окном катера и яхты, не вышедшие сегодня в океан. Штормило. — Что еще про него накопали? 

— Да не успели пока. Точно знаем, что у него имеется один младший брат. И жена. Если Курода задумал разводиться, неизвестно, что бы с ней стало. Ее, кстати, зовут Сато. 

— Красивое имя, — равнодушно пробормотал Имаёши. — Почему она не заявила о пропаже мужа? 

— Надо будет у нее спросить. 

— Отлично. Так. Труп… Курода приезжал на поезде? 

— На машине с водителем. Водитель, что интересно, пропал.

— Самого вероятного подозреваемого ты оставил на десерт? — Имаёши улыбнулся, и Аомине пожал плечами. Нахера водителю убивать своего работодателя?

— Может, всплывет еще что-нибудь, — сказал он, сворачивая к текстильной фабрике. На ней работала пара девушек из тех, с кем хотела свести его мать. Одна, кажется, бухгалтером. — Рюдмира сказала, что машину Курода оставлял в порту. Машина по описанию — белый седан. Номера пока не выяснили.

— На камерах не нашли? 

Имаёши недовольно цокнул, и Аомине нахмурился.

— Мы работаем, блин. Еще и часа не прошло.

— Ладно. Что там с якудза?

Ну вот и ответ на вопрос Харасавы. Аомине не стал спрашивать, откуда Имаёши узнал о санкционированном Харасавой задержании, — понятно, что свои люди в управлении донесли. Другой вопрос, зачем об этом говорить с Аомине. 

С каких это пор они с Имаёши обрели столько взаимного доверия?

— Задержали одного, который у них был за главного. — Кисе мать его Рета. О котором никак не удавалось забыть. — Пришлось… хм. Задержали за проституцию, его это, кажется, развеселило.

— Якудза с чувством юмора, — удивился Имаёши. — Надо же, чего только не бывает. Влюбленные шлюхи в сравнении с этим — рядовое событие.

— Я не так хорошо разбираюсь в якудза, — поддел его Аомине. Если бы Имаёши увидел Кисе, чувство юмора заинтересовало бы его в последнюю очередь. В этом Кисе всего хватало с избытком. — Но вроде бы удалось его… убедить, что Миура — не слишком гостеприимный город. И даже без мордобоя.

— Ну да, ну да… — Имаёши словно бы заскучал, а потом сказал: — Якудза чуют, когда начинает смердеть дохлятиной. 

— Это ты про Миуру? — осторожно осведомился Аомине. — Неужели в Йокогаме все настолько серьезно?

— Давай к управлению, — скомандовал Имаёши, будто не слышал вопроса. Ответил он минуты через три.

— В Йокогаме все чересчур серьезно, если ты меня понимаешь. 

Аомине вздохнул. Сказал бы уже что-нибудь конкретное, неопределенные, пусть и страшные угрозы только трепали нервы.

— Аомине, послушай меня. Будь осторожен. — Имаёши выглядел необычно строго, если не сказать — сурово. — Не разговаривай ни с кем из Йокогамы. 

— Я не смогу не говорить, если будет официальный запрос. Или приказ Харасавы.

— Тогда сначала, — Имаёши повернул к нему лицо, и Аомине показалось, что его взгляд давит, — поговори со мной. Не с Харасавой.

Имаёши предлагал выбрать сторону, собственно, этого и стоило ожидать. И выглядел он уверенным в себе, но…

— Я понял, — сказал Аомине, въезжая на стоянку управления. — А может, мне просто уйти в отпуск? А?

— Тебе не удастся проспать на крыше все уроки, Аомине.

У Сацуки слишком длинный язык, решил Аомине. А Имаёши слишком часто к ней прислушивается.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда они добрались к дому Куроды — тот жил на севере, в не самом дорогом, но очень респектабельном районе, — был почти полдень. Облака окончательно скрылись за горизонтом, но в гостиной как будто задержалось холодное раннее утро, туманное и неприветливое — опущенные жалюзи пропускали совсем немного света. 

Хозяйка гостиной, Курода Сато, походила на даму со старинной гравюры: маленькие красные губы, взбитые черные волосы, белое лицо — наверняка обсыпалась тонной пудры, или что там сейчас используют, — тонкие руки прячутся в широких рукавах кардигана. Полная противоположность Рюдмире. Она почти лежала в кресле, а на столике рядом с ней стоял стакан воды, но для умирающей от горя она была слишком тщательно одета во все черное. 

В кресле по диагонали от нее сидел брат покойного Курода Хироми — сухощавый, мрачный, тоже в черном костюме, с шейным платком, сколотым жемчужной булавкой. Имаёши ему специально не звонил — хотел побеседовать с женой и братом по отдельности, но увы не вышло. 

— Очень сочувствую вашей потере. Поверьте, я не стал бы вас тревожить вопросами, если бы это не было настолько необходимо для следствия, — Имаёши и выглядел, и говорил так, что в его искреннем сострадании невозможно было усомниться. Его сладкий и строгий голос как нельзя лучше подходил этой гостиной, даже Аомине ему почти верил, несмотря на то, что парой часов раньше слышал, как Имаёши дает команде задание раскопать о семействе Курода все, что только возможно. 

Удобное умение для полицейского — с искренним видом говорить слова сочувствия совершенно чужим людям. Аомине так не мог.

— Вы позволите задать вам несколько вопросов?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Имаёши кивнул, и Аомине включил диктофон.

— Скажите, когда вы видели своего мужа в последний раз? 

— Утром девятого марта, — сказала госпожа Курода. 

— Вам ничего не запомнилось необычного?

Она отвела взгляд. На стене напротив нее висела картина — разноцветные круги и квадраты, перечеркнутые черными линиями. Госпожа Курода всматривалась в них молча, сидя абсолютно неподвижно, словно человек, у которого каждое движение вызывает боль. 

Диктофон отмерял секунды тишины. На сороковой брат покойного неловко пошевелился, и кожаное кресло под ним скрипнуло, вырвав госпожу Куроду из задумчивости. Как в хорошо отрепетированной пьесе.

— Нет, не запомнилось, — она опустила взгляд, — все было как обычно: он собирался на работу, я собиралась на отдых. 

— Куда?

— В Мияношиту. Отель «Фуджия». 

— Вы не знаете, на тот день у вашего мужа не были запланированы какие-нибудь деловые встречи?

— Не знаю, я не вникала в его дела. Но, кажется, по средам он ездил к своему поставщику жемчуга. 

— Вы знаете, как называется компания-поставщик? Или где она расположена?

— Как называется, не знаю. Расположена… В каком-то маленьком городе на юго-востоке. 

Ее неподвижность была совершенно удивительна. Аомине внимательно следил за госпожой Курода, но у нее даже лицо застыло, только губы едва шевелились, когда она разговаривала. И тон был все время одинаковый — как будто ей очень тяжело даже произносить слова, но из чувства долга она собрала все силы. И никаких других эмоций.

— Почему вы заявили о пропаже мужа только вчера?

— Я только вчера вернулась.

— Вас не насторожило отсутствие звонков от него?

Госпожа Курода тронула двумя пальцами правый висок.

— У меня сильные мигрени, — сказала она нехотя, словно сознаваясь в преступлении. — Мой муж старался не беспокоить меня, когда я уезжаю отдыхать. 

— А вы, господин Курода? — Имаёши повернулся к брату покойного.

— Мы никогда не перезванивались часто. 

— Но вы не могли не заметить, что он не появляется на работе?

— Я управляю своим магазином, а в дела брата не вмешиваюсь. Он мне не отчитывается о своих передвижениях. Спросите его секретаря, почему она не доложила в полицию. 

— Спросим, спасибо, — улыбнулся Имаёши. — Я так полагаю, вы тоже не знаете, были ли у покойного назначены на тот день встречи?

Курода кивнул на невестку.

— По средам он ездил в на юго-восток, как она и сказала. 

— А название фирмы поставщика или город вам не известны? 

— Миура. «Санада Пёрл Фармз».

Вот же люди. Аомине с трудом удержался от вздоха. С Рюдмирой было намного легче, а из этих все приходилось тянуть. Может, они сговорились и вместе этого несчастного мужика угробили? Аомине перевел взгляд с одного лица на другое — никакого выражения. 

Насколько проще, наверное, работать полиции в Европе. 

— Возможно у господина Куроды были враги? Кто-нибудь ему угрожал? Якудза?

— Мне об этом… — начала госпожа Курода, но шурин ее перебил:

— У нас честный респектабельный бизнес! Какие якудза!

— Господин Курода был найден с переломами обеих ног, — бесстрастно сказал Имаёши.

В комнате было слишком темно, чтобы сказать точно, но, кажется, Курода-младший побледнел. Аомине закусил губу, пряча усмешку — ну наконец, хоть какие-то эмоции.

— Я понимаю, что вопросы могут показаться вам неприятными и в менее печальных обстоятельствах, но такова процедура. — Имаёши развел руками. — Скажите, кто наследует господину Куроде?

— Ювелирный бизнес передается по мужской линии, — госпожа Курода слабо двинула пальцами, показывая на шурина. — Мне остается недвижимость и ценные бумаги. 

— Все так, — подтвердил Курода-младший.

— Тогда еще один вопрос, где вы были девятого марта с полуночи до двух часов ночи? 

— У себя дома с женой, — выпалил Курода, хотя Имаёши обращался к его невестке.

— А вы? — Имаёши пришлось повторить вопрос для нее.

— В отеле. В своем номере.

— Кто-нибудь может подтвердить? 

— Никто. Я была одна. 

— М-м-м… — Имаёши погладил подбородок пальцем, словно не зная, как подступиться к следующему вопросу. — Прошу прощения, знали ли вы, что у вашего мужа была дополнительная причина наведываться в Миуру?

— Да как вы смеете!

Госпожа Курода вскинула руку заставляя шурина замолчать. 

— Я догадывалась, что у него есть женщина. Он ведь еще достаточно молод, а мое здоровье не позволяет… — И словно в отместку за свою откровенность она выставила их вон: — А теперь уходите, пожалуйста. На вопросы о делах моего мужа вам лучше ответит секретарь. Если вам нужны детали моей поездки, она вам тоже их предоставит. 

Ничего не оставалось как откланяться. 

 

— Хорошо как! — Имаёши зажмурился и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо солнцу. 

Аомине поежился, оказывается, он успел замерзнуть за время допроса. 

— Куда мы дальше?

— Предлагаю разделиться. Беру на себя секретаря и магазин младшенького, а ты займись двумя другими.

— Где встретимся? 

— Не жди меня. Я, возможно, задержусь, надо договориться, чтобы городские не вставляли нам палки в колеса, ну и, думаю, кто-то из бывших коллег сможет мне что-нибудь про Куроду сообщить неофициальное. Сам знаешь, чем это заканчивается.

Попойкой. Аомине позавидовал — было бы неплохо задержаться в городе на ночь, но ни с кем из однокурсников он связь не поддерживал. 

* * *   
Охранник окинул его ленивым взглядом и мгновенно насторожился. Аомине достал удостоверение: возить носом по стеклу двух охранников за день — это уже слишком. Да и свидетелей запугивает. В магазине в Мотомачи, с которого он начал, ему никто ничего существенного не сказал. 

Аомине умел учиться на своих ошибках.

— Аомине Дайки, полиция Миуры. Мы расследуем дело об убийстве господина Куроды Тору. 

Охранник растерялся, а две продавщицы в один голос ахнули. Похоже, новости до них еще не добрались. Тем лучше. 

— Кто у вас за главного?

— Я, — из-за тяжелого деревянного шкафа вышла женщина. 

Лет сорока на вид. Очень высокая. Аомине опустил взгляд — точно, каблуки-шпильки, их просто не слышно было из-за толстого коврового покрытия на полу. 

— Акихико Ван Хольм, — она протянула руку для рукопожатия. — Идемте ко мне в кабинет, там будет удобнее. 

За шкафом начинался узкий коридор — Аомине мельком успел заметить, что если шкаф передвинуть, то посторонний и не догадается о его существовании. 

— Мне только что сообщили, — госпожа Ван Хольм оглянулась через плечо. — Такое несчастье. 

На ней было черное облегающее платье, волосы, уложенные высоким узлом, открывали тонкую шею, а легкий аромат духов едва-едва дразнил обоняние идущего в двух шагах позади Аомине. 

Как-то подозрительно много вокруг этого Куроды красивых женщин. 

— Присаживайтесь, — госпожа Ван Хольм показала на глубокое кожаное кресло.

Удобное, такое, что расслабишься и не заметишь, как тебе врут. 

— Кто вам звонил? 

— Мадемуазель Имаи. Ее очень впечатлил разговор с вами. — Она улыбнулась, и Аомине стало неловко, будто он в том магазине детей обидел. — Что вы хотите узнать? 

— Когда вы в последний раз видели Куроду Тору?

— Вечером девятого марта, он ушел из магазина в семь, а я осталась. 

— Вы знаете, куда он направился из магазина? 

— Полагаю, в Миуру, — она на секунду сжала губы, и Аомине понял, что ей тоже известно про любовницу, — отбирать жемчуг.

— Отбирать? 

Она наклонилась и достала из ящика стола плоскую черную коробку. Двумя руками откинув крышку, повернула коробку к Аомине. На черном бархате лежали огромные голубоватые жемчужины — Аомине хоть и жил всю жизнь в городе, где их выращивали, понятия не имел, что они могут быть такими большими. 

— Мы не держим их у себя долго, Тору подбирал их под специальный заказ. Эти послезавтра отправятся в Дубаи. 

— Он возил их сам? 

— Нет, что вы, как можно. Возила охрана в бронированной машине. Тору был слишком осторожен. 

— У него была причина задержаться в Миуре заполночь?

Госпожа Ван Хольм закрыла коробку. Покачала головой.

— Похоже, вы уже знаете, что да.

— Его не было больше недели, почему вы не начали тревожиться?

— Почему вы думаете, что не начала?

— Ну в полицию же вы не обратились? Ни жене, ни брату не позвонили?

— Я позвонила шоферу, который был с ним. Иясу сказал, что Тору уехал в горы к жене. Это было в пятницу. Потом я звонила Иясу во вторник, он не взял трубку. Тору тоже не брал. Может, в горах плохая связь, или шторм, а я подниму полицию на ноги, они начнут опрашивать клиентов и поставщиков, а с Тору на самом деле все в порядке... Сами понимаете, в нашем бизнесе скандалы не нужны. А жена? Что я должна была сказать его жене? Он поехал к любовнице и не вернулся? 

У нее заблестели глаза, и она быстро-быстро заморгала. 

— Простите, — сказал Аомине. — Мне жаль, что с ним так вышло. И что вам приходится отвечать на все эти вопросы. Вы дружили?

Госпожа Ван Хольм единственная за этот день вызвала у него сочувствие. 

— Я бы не назвала это так, но нам было очень приятно вместе работать. 

— Как у магазинов шли дела? Не было проблем?

— Нет, все хорошо было, Тору собирался открывать четвертый. 

— А у его брата? 

— Не настолько. — Она замерла, должно быть, не решаясь выложить неприятные подробности. 

— Между ними что-то произошло? — подтолкнул ее Аомине, все больше проникаясь к ней симпатией. — Я понимаю, вам неприятно об этом говорить, но это может быть важно. 

Еще немного поколебавшись, госпожа Ван Хольм сказала:

— Они никогда не ладили, а тут до Тору дошел какой-то неприятный слух — не знаю о чем, не спрашивайте, но Тору очень рассердился. Они поссорились в понедельник за обедом. 

— Спасибо. И последний неприятный вопрос. Что вы делали вечером девятого марта?

— У меня было свидание, — ее лицо посветлело. 

— С кем? 

— Вы же обещали, что вопрос последний? — рассмеявшись, она подняла руку и показала на безымянный палец. — С герром Питером Ван Хольмом. 

 

Когда Аомине вышел из магазина, солнце уже зашло. Ниже по улице в паре кварталов от него били барабаны, плыли над толпой факелы, тянуло дымом и жареным мясом. 

В животе забурчало. 

Аомине сбросил сообщение Имаёши и Сусе, вкратце рассказав, о чем узнал, — и все равно замучился набирать. Перечитывая уже отправленный текст, он подумал, а хороший выдался день. Наверное, иногда не так уж и плохо быть полицейским. 

Он зашагал вниз по улице, решив, что в Миуру вернется завтра. Сегодня он явно заслужил несколько бутылок пива.


	9. Chapter 9

Гайдзинка возвышалась над окружавшими ее подружками на целую голову. Красивая — смеялась, не прикрывая яркого рта, и то и дело поправляла нелепо сидевшее на ней кимоно. Аомине уже пару раз встретился с ней глазами и решил, что на третий раз пойдет знакомиться. Кимоно топорщилось на груди, обещая многое, а у Аомине давно никого не было.

Кто-то толкнул его в плечо и даже не извинился. Хорошо, пива в пластиковом стакане оставалось на самом дне, нечему было расплескиваться.

Стакан был уже второй и Аомине не собирался останавливаться. Хотя, если с гайдзинкой сложится удачно… 

Он бродил по Исезаки уже час, и этот час был лучшим за последнюю неделю. Или две. Черт, Аомине соскучился по большому городу и многолюдным улицам, по толпе, в которой некому было его узнавать и он сам не знал ни единого человека. Квартал Исезаки был тем, что нужно: праздношатающиеся горожане и туристы гуляли среди лавочек и уличных лотков с едой, бумажные фонари рассеивали темноту ровно настолько, чтобы она стала уютной, а указатели со светящимися иероглифами обещали удовольствия на любой вкус — в переулках, где прятались лав-отели и публичные дома.

На соседнем лотке продавец бросил в масло порцию тефтелек, и от запаха снова захотелось есть, хотя Аомине успел купить несколько порций такояки и миску лапши. Гайдзинка повернулась спиной, поправляя цветочную гирлянду в волосах жестом, который показался Аомине почти приглашением. Нет, ну надо пойти познакомиться.

Аомине отошел от дерева, ствол которого подпирал уже минут десять, бросил стакан в урну и сунул руки в карманы, прикидывая, что сказать прекрасной гайдзинке. От первых слов зависит очень многое.

— Ты хочешь ее трахнуть или арестовать?

Тяжелая рука легла на мгновенно напрягшиеся плечи, и Аомине вздрогнул. Кисе Рета — откуда здесь Кисе Рета?! — почти прижался горячей щекой к его щеке, и даже не думал убирать руку.

— Твою мать, — сказал Аомине, дергая плечом, а Кисе захохотал. От него пахло алкоголем. 

— Кисе? 

Аомине освободился, наконец, от захвата Кисе — тот и не держал его особо — и, повернувшись, оказался лицом к лицу с хмурым невысоким парнем. Скрещенные на груди руки говорили лучше всяких слов, что от встречи он не в восторге.

— Босс, знакомься. Это — офицер Аомине Дайки, — Кисе стоял так близко, что они соприкасались локтями. — Тот самый, из Миуры.

— Из Миуры, — со значением протянул хмурый босс, сдвинув густые брови. Толпа плавно обтекала их троих, и Аомине отступил назад, толкнув Кисе. Из темноты вынырнули еще двое — один из них был с Кисе, когда его арестовывали. 

— Смотри, Морияма, кого мы нашли, — весело, будто не чувствуя напряжения, сквозившего во взглядах и позах, сказал Кисе. Но с места не сдвинулся, отрезая Аомине путь к отступлению. — Помнишь офицера Аомине?

— Я не хочу проблем. — Аомине, прищурившись, уставился прямо в глаза хмурому парню, который больше походил на школьного учителя, чем на босса якудза. 

— А как я их не хочу, — неожиданно миролюбиво сказал тот, глядя не на Аомине, а, через его плечо, на Кисе. 

— Босс, не думай обо мне плохо! — Кисе подался вперед, снова обхватив Аомине за шею. — Мы с офицером пойдем выпьем и поболтаем, всего-то.

— Что? — удивился Аомине, а хмурый закатил глаза. 

— А ты против? — негромко спросил Кисе, наклонившись к самому уху, и его горячее дыхание пробежалось по шее щекоткой. 

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — одновременно сказал хмурый и кивнул Морияме, тут же вынувшему руку из кармана. — Я возвращаюсь.

— Я… — Сбитый с толку Аомине посмотрел в удаляющиеся спины, потом вспомнил, что Кисе по-прежнему на нем висит, и раздраженно мотнул головой. Этот тип плевать хотел на личное пространство и чужую территорию.

— Боссу ты понравился, — сообщил Кисе, не обращая внимания на злость Аомине. — Надо же.

А он был не так пьян, как можно было решить по развязному поведению.

— Охренеть, — сказал Аомине, одергивая куртку. Кисе смотрел на него с любопытством, прищурив черные в свете фонарей глаза. Сегодня пиджак на нем был темным, как и рубашка с распахнутым воротом. На белой коже поблескивала цепочка. — Ну, так мы идем?

— Я знал, что ты меня не разочаруешь, — засмеялся Кисе. — Пива?

Они купили по бутылке и неторопливо двинулись вниз по улице. Кисе молчал, и Аомине, искоса на него поглядывая, видел, как кривятся в улыбке его губы.

Ситуация была странной. Нельзя было скидывать со счетов мстительность якудза: Кисе был явно из тех, кто не побоится пристрелить оскорбившего его полицейского, но Аомине не волновала опасность. Наоборот, в крови гуляло что-то из тех времен, когда он был студентом и знать не знал о коварстве маленьких городков. Тогда жизнь была приключением, а воздух пьянил свободой — как сейчас, в Йокогаме, на узкой шумной улице в компании самого неожиданного — и непредсказуемого — собутыльника из всех возможных.

— Тебе выпить не с кем? — Аомине надоело ждать, пока Кисе заговорит. Молчание тревожило. 

— Ты же видел, — неопределенно махнул бутылкой Кисе. Пиджак задрался, встопорщившись на боку, и Аомине запоздало пожалел, что не взял в поездку пистолет. Дзюдо против огнестрела — не лучший вариант. Хотя, если Кисе так и будет цепляться, пистолет он достать просто не успеет. — Босс, Морияма… 

— Ну и?

— Я хочу выпить с тобой. — Кисе, наконец, повернулся к нему, расслабленно поднес к губам бутылку и допил, запрокинув голову. На открытом белом горле в такт глоткам двигался кадык. 

Аомине едва удержался, чтобы не отвести взгляд. Это, наверное, был какой-то древний, дикий инстинкт — острое желание впиться зубами в подставленную шею полоснуло по нервам, заставило плотнее сжать челюсти.

— Ладно. Ты со мной пьешь. 

Кисе ухмыльнулся и толкнул его плечом — несильно, но Аомине чуть не упал, оступившись. Все-таки он тоже не был трезвым.

Может, это из-за пива так кружится голова и хорошо дышится?

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Кисе, метко бросив пустую бутылку в урну. Перед тем, как ответить, Аомине одним глотком осушил свою и тоже бросил — в яблочко!

— В Йокогаме или Исезаки? — уточнил он, прекрасно понимая, что хочет узнать Кисе.

— И тут, и здесь. — Кисе оглядывался, словно ответ его не интересовал. — Я знаю одно приличное местечко… 

— Расследование, — сказал Аомине, зная, что Кисе внимательно слушает. — С твоим делом это никак не связано. 

— Ясно. Ты тут случайно. Опять тянет к шлюхам?

— Где шлюхи, там и ты?

Кисе был цепким, как молодой бульдог, и его «ясно» было лишь прелюдией к разговору — Аомине был готов к допросу. Даже интересно было, как тот поведет себя, будет провоцировать или идти напролом.

Или просто пристрелит в безлюдном месте.

Чего Аомине не предвидеть не мог, так это жесткой хватки сильных пальцев на запястье — Кисе хотел сделать ему больно — и рывка через расступающуюся перед ними толпу. Кто-то возмущенно вскрикнул, на асфальт полетел гамбургер раззявы-неудачника. 

— Здесь, — сказал Кисе у ресторана, казавшегося не лучше и не хуже других. Иероглифы на вывеске мигали, отражаясь в темных стеклах. 

— Руку отпусти, — зло рявкнул Аомине, с трудом удерживаясь от желания отработать на наглеце пару приемов из стандартного полицейского курса. 

— Не нравится? — Кисе медленно разжал пальцы. Запястье неприятно ныло. — Неженка.

Аомине это надоело. Одним движением — Кисе и напрячься не успел — он взял в захват шею, притянув голову Кисе к себе.

— Не нравится. — Получилось почти спокойно, хотя от злости и близости горячего сильного тела сердце забилось сильнее. — Рассказать, почему?

— Расскажешь через минутку, — сдавленным голосом сказал Кисе и добавил, обращаясь к кому-то другому: — На второй этаж. Саке и к нему всего, как обычно. Или ты будешь пиво?

— Да плевать, — с прорвавшейся досадой сказал Аомине, а официант с невозмутимым лицом поклонился, пропуская их наверх.

Ну, если Кисе регулярно тут ужинает, то к его выходкам они привыкли.

Аомине убрал руку, позволяя Кисе выпрямиться. Тот ухмыльнулся, с хрустом потянул шею и пошел наверх. Самым сложным на лестнице было не пнуть мудака коленом под задницу.

Когда они устроились за столом — в отдельной комнате, обставленной в традиционном стиле, — и Аомине почти успокоился, Кисе аккуратно разлил саке по стаканам.

— Тут неплохо готовят, — сказал он светским тоном, от которого у Аомине засосало под ложечкой. — И вообще неплохо. Ну, разве что проституток нет.

— Ты меня достал. — Саке было отличным. По телу растеклось приятное тепло, и захотелось выпить еще. Похрен на еду. — Можешь говорить о чем-то кроме шлюх?

— Я думал, это твоя любимая тема. Но ладно, давай о другом. Что за расследование привело тебя в мой город?

Его, сука, город!

Фонари около приоткрытого окна покачивались, и мельтешащие тени то и дело меняли лицо Кисе, не давая Аомине поймать его настоящее выражение.

— Не твое дело. Я же сказал, что тебя это не касается.

— Меня касается все, что мне интересно, — высокомерно заявил Кисе, и опять очень захотелось дать ему по морде. Вместо этого Аомине налил себе еще саке, не позаботившись сделать это для Кисе.

— Интересуешься всплывшими в нашем порту трупами? — С другой стороны, сломанные ноги Куроды… Кисе точно не было в Миуре, когда убивали Куроду. Как бы ни хотелось связать убийство и свалившихся им на голову якудза, покончив со всем одним махом, Кисе в этой истории не замешан. Но всегда есть сомнения, которые неплохо бы проверить. 

— Если всплыл в вашем, что ты делаешь в Йокогаме? 

— Пью с тобой, — мрачно сказал Аомине. — Стоило ради этого приехать.

— Тогда закажу еще саке, — серьезным тоном произнес Кисе, но уголок его губ пополз вверх. — Приезжай почаще.

Кажется, чувство юмора подводило обоих. Аомине стало смешно.

— Так что с трупом? — Кисе был настойчив. Он стянул пиджак, бросил его за спину, и уселся, скрестив ноги. Выглядел он обманчиво расслабленным, но плечевая кобура не давала поверить в его беспечность.

— С трупом все хорошо, лежит себе в морге. Хотя нет, жена должна была уже забрать. Вдова.

— Убитая горем или радостью? — тут же поинтересовался Кисе. Влетевшая на свет ночная бабочка кружила над его головой.

Аомине задумался. Вроде бы ответ очевиден — горем.

— Первая подозреваемая, — тут же сказал Кисе и пояснил: — Слишком долго ты молчал. 

— Расследование пока в самом начале, — Аомине подхватил палочками кусок рыбы и заел приторный вкус саке. — А у трупа есть еще брат и любовница. И ему сломали ноги, что, сам понимаешь…

Кисе удивленно приподнял брови и потянулся к жареной говядине. Хорошо, когда собеседнику не портят аппетит такие подробности.

— Ого, — сказал он, прожевав. — Неожиданно.

— Не хочешь ничего мне рассказать? — Не то, чтобы Аомине в самом деле рассчитывал на откровенность Кисе. Тому вряд ли есть в чем сознаваться.

— Что я могу знать? — засмеялся Кисе, чуть не пролив саке мимо стакана. — Но если хочешь признание, — он наклонился, нависая над низким столиком, и Аомине невольно качнулся вперед, почти сталкиваясь с ним лбом, — то я говорю, что невиновен. 

Кисе выпрямился, и Аомине глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Внезапно забившееся сердце в норму приходило медленно.

— Я даже не предполагал, что в вашем захолустье так интересно, — сказал Кисе, не отрывая взгляда от Аомине. — А что, этому трупу было за что ломать ноги?

— Вот я и пытаюсь разобраться. У него в Йокагаме бизнес и семья. В Миуре любовница и деловые партнеры.

— Ну, удачи.

Еще саке, и еще. Кисе молчал, и это напрягало. Посвящать его во все подробности Аомине не собирался, да он и сам может все узнать — информации достаточно.

Вошедший в комнату официант забрал опустевшие тарелки и миски, оставил блюда с горячей едой и бутылки с саке. Аомине поднялся, опираясь на руку, — ноги слушались плохо, хотя голов вроде соображала более-менее ясно.

Или ему так казалось?

Кисе проводил его взглядом, но за ним не пошел. Туалет отыскался тут же, на втором этаже, и Аомине долго плескал в лицо холодной водой, жалея, что нельзя засунуть под кран голову.

— Думал, ты не вернешься, — сказал Кисе, когда Аомине уселся на место. 

— Я еще не доел осьминогов, — буркнул Аомине. Его стакан снова был полон, а Кисе смотрел вызывающе. — Точно думал?

— Думал, но надеялся, — расхохотался Кисе, и теперь, кажется, он был пьян по-настоящему. Аомине выпил саке залпом.

— Лучше уж тут, чем в гостинице, — признался Аомине. — Не хочу спать.

— Жалеешь, что сорвалось с той красоткой? — Кисе привстал, потянувшись за новой бутылкой. 

— Како… А-а. — Он успел напрочь забыть о гайдзинке. Цветы в светлых волосах, тонкая шея… — Не так, чтобы очень. А ты… Не смей больше шутить про шлюх!

Кисе, у которого на лице все было написано, снова зашелся смехом. Бутылка выпала из рук и покатилась, оставляя на татами темную лужу.

— Черт! 

— Тебе что, в Миуре не дают? — Кисе уставился на него, не замечая алкогольной катастрофы. Ну да, там еще батарея таких же…

— Какого хрена? Дают… И тебя это точно не касается!

Аомине почему-то стало очень обидно, то ли из-за дурацких вопросов Кисе, то ли из-за насмешливого оскала, то ли из-за того, что он и правда давно ни с кем не трахался. Он не хотел постоянной связи, родители поняли бы все не так, а короткие, ни к чему не обязывающие перепихи требовали сил и времени, которых и без того не хватало. Только Кисе это знать ни к чему.

Лучше дать ему по смазливой морде, он давно напрашивается.

И пусть у него будет хоть сто пистолетов, пусть хоть весь свой клан сюда притащит.

Аомине с трудом встал на ноги — Кисе, подняв голову, следил за ним, — и обошел стол, споткнувшись об упавшую бутылку. 

— Как же ты меня заебал, — искренне сказал Аомине, потому что даже ударить толком сидевшего на полу Кисе не получалось. Разве что ногой, но не настолько он был пьян. — Вставай!

— Зачем? — Кисе тоже был зол. Откинулся назад, упираясь ладонями в пол, и смотрел с насмешкой и вызовом. Все он понимал и… и… Да он хотел того же самого! 

Аомине с утробным рыком упал на колени и тут же вмазал кулаком по скуле Кисе. Удар не получился — Кисе уклонился, чуть на упав на спину, но тут же перевернулся, оперся на правый локоть, а левой рукой попытался вернуть удар.

Перехватить его руку было легко, но Аомине не смог ее удержать: Кисе пихнул его ногой по колену, вывернулся и откатился в сторону. Под его рукой оказалась бутылка, но он не стал ее брать, хотя Аомине был готов и к такому. 

— Ну, давай, — прохрипел Аомине, подаваясь вперед. На коленях драться было странно. Он попробовал провести прием из тех, что сенсей называл «нужными мелочами», но Кисе успел уцепиться за воротник его футболки, больно натянув на шее. 

Сенсей был прав, когда говорил о вреде пьянства.

— Су-ука, — выдавил Аомине и услышал ответное яростное «ублюдок». Кисе покраснел от натуги, стараясь выбраться из захвата, но у него ничего не получалось. Ткань в его пальцах треснула, и Аомине будто откинуло назад — футболка больше не держала.

На мгновение он потерял равновесие, и Кисе успел это использовать — изо всех сил двинул коленом по его бедру, заваливая на бок, и заехал кулаком по уху. Больно. Аомине взревел и ударил в ответ — у Кисе из носа потекла кровь.

— Я тебя урою, — пообещал Кисе сквозь зубы, и Аомине охнул от резкой боли в челюсти. В этот раз Кисе не промазал.

— Я — тебя! — откликнулся Аомине и потянул Кисе вниз. Тот не удержался, руки подломились, и он растянулся на полу, заодно заехав локтем под ребра Аомине. Били теперь оба одновременно, но в полную силу не получалось: они мешали друг другу, да и вообще, дурное дело драться, корчась на полу.

— Сука, — повторил Аомине, когда Кисе навалился на него, прижимая всем телом. И расслабился — злость ушла разом, сдулась проколотой шиной. 

Кисе что-то ответил, слов было не разобрать, и тоже обмяк, так и оставшись лежать на Аомине. Было слышно, как стучит его сердце. И он был горячим. Пах саке и, сквозь запах одеколона, свежим потом. 

Он глубоко дышал, и Аомине замер, чувствуя, как ходит его грудная клетка, — из-за этого, наверное, по телу самого Аомине пробегала дрожь.

Или из-за адреналина и алкоголя.

На ум пришла гайдзинка с цветами, и Аомине крупно вздрогнул. Потом стал спихивать с себя Кисе.

— Я тебе не футон. 

Кисе хмыкнул и лег рядом. Они почти соприкасались плечами.

— Хо-ро-шо. — В его голосе были удовлетворенность и что-то еще. Задумчивость, которой Аомине не понял. — Хочешь выпить?

— Нет, — сказал Аомине, а Кисе сел, отыскал бутылку и приложился прямо к горлу. И потом все равно сунул ее Аомине — поставил на грудь, пришлось за нее взяться, чтобы не упала.

Саке как будто утратило вкус, но Аомине сделал несколько больших глотков. Свет мешал. Сонливость навалилась разом, только вот чертовы фонари… Кое-как Аомине дотянулся до ближайшего, и стало темнее.

Сил делать что-либо еще не осталось. Нет, сначала он собирался вызвать такси и уехать в гостиницу, а Кисе пускай как хочет…

Аомине обернулся: Кисе спал. На боку, подтянув ноги в задравшихся брюках — голые щиколотки выглядели беззащитными и привлекательными. Аомине даже захотелось их потрогать.

И это не показалось ему странным. 

Пол перед глазами вдруг поехал, моргать стало трудно, и Аомине почти упал рядом с Кисе. Вырубился он сразу, только мелькнула мысль, что завтра ему будет очень плохо, а в десять совещание...

Разбудил его сотовый. Назойливый звонок дрелью впивался в виски, и Аомине осторожно сел, чувствуя как затекло тело. Болели челюсть, кулаки и голова. Голова — из-за саке. Похмелье у него всегда было тяжелым.

— Алло, — сипло сказал Аомине в трубку, но оказалось, что вызов уже закончился. Звонивший не определился. Ну и ладно, с этим можно разобраться позже. 

В комнате он был один, со стола убрали, и — Аомине пошевелил пальцами на ногах — за ночь ноги замерзли. Обувался он долго, путаясь в шнурках.

Добрая душа оставила на столе полуторалитровую бутылку минералки, и ничего вкуснее Аомине никогда не пил.

Когда он закончил, в комнату вошел официант — новый, не вчерашний — и пожелал доброго утра. Издевался, наверное. Аомине вряд ли походил на человека, радующегося недавно взошедшему солнышку.

— Вызвать вам такси? 

Хорошее предложение. 

— А это? — Аомине махнул рукой в сторону пустого стола. 

— Другой господин уже все оплатил.

— Давно он ушел?

— Час назад. Велел вас не будить. — Официант, как показалось Аомине, посмотрел на него с укоризной. Ну да, ресторан, скорее всего, закрывался в полночь и не предоставлял комнат для ночевки.

Аомине сунул руку в карман, собираясь заплатить свою часть, — плевать, что там себе думал Кисе, — но вместе с потрепанным кошельком нашел еще что-то. 

— Господин? — осторожно спросил официант, а Аомине тупо смотрел на смятые купюры — пятнадцать тысяч йен.

Обычная такса проститутки из массажного салона.

— Что-то не так, господин? 

И визитная карточка. Кисе Рета, служба охраны, телефоны, по которым никуда нельзя дозвониться, — а поверх них еще один номер, небрежно нацарапанный ручкой.

Аомине засмеялся бы, но слишком ему было хреново. Он искренне надеялся, что Кисе еще хуже.

— Все нормально. Вызовите мне такси.

По дороге обратно Аомине думал, стоит ли рассказывать об этой ночи Имаёши. 

Про визитку точно не стоит.


	10. Chapter 10

Виски наливались густой смоляной тяжестью. Голова не болела, тошноты не было, но две алкогольных ночи подряд давали о себе знать неповоротливостью мыслей. 

Старость начинается, — рассеянно подумал Имаёши. 

Суса прикреплял на доску фотографии: живого Куроды, его жены, его брата, его шофера.

— Иясу Кента, сорок шесть лет, холост, объявлен пропавшим десятого марта, заявление подали родители, — говорил Суса, вгоняя кнопку в пробковое дерево. — В последний раз его видели девятого марта, когда он забирал Куроду из магазина. 

— Рюдмира сказала, что он ждал Куроду в городе. Надо показать фото по забегаловкам, наверняка он где-то ужинал, — выдавил Аомине сквозь булочку с мясом. 

— Может, он с собой еды взял?

— Он холост, ты не расслышал? — Аомине хмыкнул и снова набил рот. Он, похоже, тоже на ночь оставался в Йокогаме, и тоже провел ее довольно бурно — опоздал к началу совещания. Если бы мысли так не вязли в голове, Имаёши обязательно спросил бы, откуда у него ссадина на подбородке. 

— Может, ему мать готовила. 

— Или сам.

— А может, он тоже тут себе кого-нибудь завел.

Имаёши прервал поток предположений, пока не начали гадать, у кого конкретно мог Иясу проводить вечера:

— В любом случае, он должен был где-то провести три-четыре часа. Вряд ли он все это время сидел в машине. Так что, Като, возьми его снимок, покажете в Шираишичо и вокруг порта. Не нравится мне, что он вот так пропал. Что еще?

Морита протянул ему папку:

— Вот, только что нашли.

Наверняка не только что, просто сам хотел отдать, чтобы случайно славу не приписали Сусе.

Белая «Тойота» на снимке была немного смазана, но номер вполне угадывался. Тот самый. А вот фигуру человека за рулем скрывал отблеск фонаря на лобовом стекле. 

— Это в час двадцать семь на перекрестке у «Иемиши», — пояснил Морита. — Мы проследили путь до сто тридцать четвертого шоссе, но лица так и не увидели. Вот только тут… — он вытащил пятый снимок, — руки на руле видно. 

Руки были в черных перчатках. Даже не прикинуть, большие у человека за рулем ладони или нет, мужчина это или женщина. 

Имаёши передал снимок Сусе, и тот прикрепил его на доску.

— Значит так. Жил-был Курода Тору, ювелир. — Имаёши подтянул к себе лист бумаги и нарисовал человечка из кружочков и палочек. — У него были жена и младший брат, к которому, стоит отметить, переходит семейное дело после смерти старшего. 

На листке появились еще две фигурки, и коллеги, не скрывая усмешек, собрались вокруг его стола. Детские каракули Имаёши всегда были мишенью для шуток, но и черт с ним — главное, что думать помогали. 

— Дела в магазинах шли хорошо, и Курода собирался открывать четвертый. 

— Какая-то машина у него… простоватая для его доходов, — заметил Морита. 

— А! Это приводит нас к следующему пункту. — Имаёши прокрутил карандаш в пальцах. — Курода был человек осторожный и богатством не хвастался. И вот этот осторожный человек приезжает к нам в Миуру, встречает Рюдмиру Корюк и, судя по его регулярным визитам с тех пор, осторожность его куда-то девается. 

— Еще бы…

— Видели бы вы ее сиськи!

— Ооно видел!

— Так! — Имаёши поднял руку. — Я понимаю, впечатление она производит, и покойный Курода в нее попросту влюбился. Вечером девятого марта он приезжает к ней, как всегда, проводит у нее вечер и около полуночи возвращается в порт, где его должна ждать машина с водителем. В промежутке времени от без четверти час до без четверти два его убивают, сломав ноги. Жена в это время в отеле в двух часах езды от Йокогамы, алиби нет. Брат — дома со своей женой, алиби сомнительное. Проститутка Рюдмира Корюк — в баре у Юмисимы с железным алиби. Водитель пропал. Какие у нас версии?

— Водитель? — предложил Морита. — Выглядит подозрительнее всех.

— А мотив? 

Морита пожал плечами:

— Может, поссорились? Или нечаянно.

— Нечаянно сломал ноги? — хмыкнул Имаёши и повернулся к Аомине. Доев булочку, тот сидел, разглядывая доску и, казалось, даже не прислушивался к дискуссии. — Твоя версия?

Не особо задумываясь, Аомине пожал плечами:

— Жена. Из ревности.

— Ты же ее видел, не уверен, что она поднимет биту, не то, что сломает что-нибудь ею.

Аомине поднялся со стула и, подойдя к доске, ткнул пальцем в рентгеновские снимки.

— Я так думаю, это не бита. Эти трещины слишком одинаковые, и на одной высоте, так не получится. 

Он обвел взглядом комнату, без спросу, взял разрисованный Имаёши листок и свернул его в трубку. 

— Като, встань. — Аомине изобразил, как он замахивается и бьет под колени. — После такого человек падает, а нога ломается только одна. Невозможно так ударить, чтобы обе. Надо его поднять и зайти с другой стороны, но попасть по ноге ровно на той же высоте невозможно. 

— А если он лежал?

— Та же фигня.

— То есть, его как-то так… — Суса взял у Аомине свернутый листок и, наклонившись прямо перед Като, качнул руками так, что листок коснулся обеих ног одновременно. 

— Как качелями, получается? — Като отодвинулся и отряхнул колени. 

— Типа того. 

Две картинки картинки наложились одна на другую: белая машина на пустынном шоссе и качнувшийся в руках Сусы белый листок. 

— Это бампером, — сказал Имаёши. — Он стоял лицом к машине, ударом под колени его сначала бросило на лобовое стекло, отсюда ссадины на руках, а потом — в воду. 

— То есть, все-таки водитель? 

— Не знаю, не знаю. Мне что-то про угон вспоминается… Аомине?

— Говорили, что от раменной Тошики какую-то машину угоняли, — напомнил тот, нахмурившись. — Но заявления не было. 

— Тогда так. Като, в Шираишичи к Тошики зайдешь в первую очередь. Суса, ты поедешь в Мияношиту, поспрашиваешь персонал отеля про жену, ну и вообще. — Конкретные указания Сусе можно было не давать, сам разберется. — Морита, займешься машиной дальше, ее надо найти. Мы с Аомине продолжим в Йокогаме, надо найти водителя и узнать, чем таким незаконным занимался брат Куроды. 

 

Поездку в Йокогаму стоило отложить до завтра: в Чайна-тауне соображать требовалось быстро. И чтобы остаток рабочего дня не пропал совсем уж впустую, Имаёши устроился в своем кабинете с отчетами — заполнять и подписывать их можно, не напрягая мозг. 

За последние несколько дней накопилась пара небольших стопок. Расходы на поездки, переработка, заявления на отпуск, счета из лаборатории. Похмелье даже помогало: зубодробительные формулировки не вызывали обычного раздражения, хотя несколько раз он ловил себя на том, что промахивается мимо нужной галочки. 

Ближе к вечеру Сакурай вместо кофе принес апельсиновый сок. Он аккуратно постучал и вошел, оставив дверь открытой. Из общего зала донесся обрывок разговора:

— … и в глаза смотрит. 

— Да как будто ему видно из Йокогамы, как нам тут лучше работать. 

— А чего спрашивал?

— Да к бумажкам придирался: а почему тут это у вас так записано, а там по-другому.

Имаёши наконец сообразил, чей это голос. Сержант Окада. Ханамия его метко выцепил.

— А ты? 

— А я ему — не помню. Пять лет назад было. 

Сакурай поставил пакет с соком на стол и сочувствующе посмотрел на Имаёши. 

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Спасибо, тут немного, — отказался он. — И спасибо за сок.

Сакурай кивнул и повернулся к выходу, но Имаёши его остановил:

— О чем это Окада? Приезжали из Йокогамы вчера? 

— Да, отдел внутренних расследований...

Оборвав его фразу в зале раздался дружный возглас:

— Городские ищейки!

— И как? — спросил Имаёши, когда шум стих.

Сакурай пожал плечами:

— Выписали несколько штрафов за ошибки в документах. 

Примерно этого Имаёши и ожидал.

— Тебя тоже допрашивали?

— Не успели, сказали, вызовут повесткой в город. 

Понятно, значит, теми, кто повыше по карьерной лестнице, Ханамия собирался заниматься сам. 

Попрощавшись, Сакурай вышел из кабинета, Имаёши с апельсиновым соком откинулся на спинку кресла и потер виски. 

Уже почти шесть. Надо же. 

Телефон показал только один пропущенный звонок — из банка, — и, прослушав его, Имаёши несколько секунд прокручивал список прочитанных сообщений с чувством, что забыл о чем-то действительно важном. 

Суса. Аомине. Суса. Сестра. Сестра. Отец. Уведомление об оплате счета. Снова сестра. 

Пустой желудок свело от кислого сока. Жаль, что заботливости Сакурая не хватило на то, чтобы еще и какой-нибудь еды подсунуть. Вот так и попадают в больницу с язвой. 

Больница. Нарико. Он целых два дня ей не звонил. Да, родственники не дадут ей заскучать — наверняка палата вся в цветах и фруктах, — но она, Имаёши знал, ждет именно его звонка. 

Он нашел ее номер — и убрал телефон. Нет, так не годится. Домой, душ, чтобы прогнать остатки сонливости, купить цветов, и, если он поторопится, то будет у нее в половине седьмого. 

 

В палате, действительно заставленной букетами, Нарико не оказалось. Кровать была аккуратно застелена одеялом и клетчатым пледом — уголки заботливо отогнуты, один поверх другого. Имаёши положил свой букет рядом с подушкой и вышел в коридор. Нарико не могла далеко уйти. 

Вдоль коридора с белыми стенами и теплым янтарно-бежевым полом, опираясь на сиделку, ковыляла седая старушка. Больше никого видно не было. В самом конце виднелись двойные двери в соседнее отделение — наверное, любопытство увело Нарико туда. 

Распахнув двери, Имаёши сразу ее увидел. Она прислонилась к стене, цепляясь рукой за держатель для капельницы. На ногах — пушистые тапочки в виде мордочек панд, они попадались ему на глаза, когда он был в гостях, но он ни разу не видел, чтобы Нарико их надевала. 

В этих тапочках, в белой больничной робе, с волосами стянутыми в простой хвост, она не казалась взрослой женщиной, скорее школьницей. 

Нарико не услышала его шагов и вздрогнула, когда он тронул ее за локоть. 

— Привет, прости, что…

— Шшш… — Нарико приложила холодные пальцы к его губам и кивнула на узкое стекло в двери палаты. — Тише.

За стеклом было видно кусок кровати, ноги под одеялом и женщину, спящую в кресле у окна. 

— Ты ее знаешь?

— Нет. — Нарико покачала головой. — Мне сказали, она тут уже почти две недели, с тех пор, как ее муж разбился. Сидит у постели, никуда не отходит, даже не ест ничего, если сестра не принесет. А вчера она так плакала, когда врачи хотели ее мужа отключить от аппарата. Я упросила дедушку, чтобы он велел им его не трогать. 

Имаёши обнял ее за плечи и притянул к себе. Едва заметно вздрогнув, Нарико оглянулась на пустой коридор — хотя в семье ее очень любили и баловали, она все еще не верила, что можно проявлять чувства где-то вне своей спальни, — и расслабилась, положила ладонь Имаёши на грудь. 

— Будь осторожен на дорогах, пожалуйста, — попросила она. — Это так ужасно. Я все думаю, что это мог бы быть ты. Тридцать четвертое шоссе такое опасное. 

— Обещаю… 

Имаёши замолчал. У него едва не сорвалось: «Обещаю, что если разобьюсь, то сразу насмерть». Нарико после такой шутки еще бы долго места себе не находила. К тому же тридцать четвертое… Имаёши вспомнил россыпь стекла. Видимо, это тот самый бедняга. 

— Ты совсем замерзла. — Он провел рукой по предплечью Нарико и сжал холодные пальцы в ладони. — Пойдем обратно. 

Она покорно дала себя увести, не отстранившись даже при виде старушки с медсестрой. 

* * * 

В поездах есть определенное преимущество — можно спокойно доспать еще пару часов. Впрочем, тем, кто не за рулем, тоже выдается шанс вздремнуть, если водитель молчалив. Аомине этим утром был склонен поворчать. 

— Ты не мог бы выбирать кого-нибудь другого для поездок в город?

Имаёши потер руки, слегка озябшие за время ожидания — раннее утро выстудило его, уже привыкшего к солнечным дням. 

— Кого? 

— Сусу, например.

— Суса выехал в Мияношиту два часа назад.

Аомине коротко застонал и заткнулся, но Имаёши не удержался от того, чтобы поддеть его дополнительно — все равно сон слетел.

— Но если ты хочешь, я могу в следующий раз посадить тебя отслеживать камеры наружного наблюдения. Хочешь?

— Нет, спасибо, — отрезал Аомине. 

Он снова замолчал, но видно было, что он так и не выговорился — недовольство не выплеснулось с жалобой. Он сжимал руль и смотрел вперед слишком напряженно для человека, который знает дорогу как свои пять пальцев. Когда Аомине у светофора перед поворотом на йокогамское шоссе затормозил на мигнувший желтый, Имаёши показалось, что ему так неприятен даже не сам ранний подъем, а возвращение в Йокогаму.

Нарушив тишину в салоне, защелкал поворотник, и из-за него молчание стало особенно заметным. 

Светофор все не переключался, и будто в насмешку, как свидетельство тщеты, напрасности любого порыва, перекресток оставался совершенно пустым. Заговаривать первым не имело смысла. Включить бы радио — Имаёши даже двинул рукой, — но тогда разговор умрет, не родившись. 

Наконец загорелся зеленый. Машина тронулась с опозданием, и Аомине, бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, спросил:

— Слушай, помнишь, когда тебя только перевели к нам, ты просил Харасаву отдать меня в твой отдел?

— Помню.

— Почему?

Потому что в этом незнакомом городишке вдруг увидел знакомое лицо. Имаёши не впервые переезжал — из Осаки в Токио, из Токио в Йокогаму, — но впервые оказался среди настолько враждебно настроенной группы людей. Он и до переезда подозревал, что тут рука руку моет, но не предполагал масштабы. За спиной шептались, что место начальника отдела должно было достаться Сусе, и Имаёши как ни старался, не мог найти подход ни к кому. 

— Потому что я тебя помнил по полицейской школе. 

Аомине на секунду отвлекся от дороги.

— Мы что, встречались? 

Удивление его было настолько искренним, что Имаёши невольно рассмеялся. 

— Ты учился на первом курсе, когда я был на последнем. Тренер по дзюдо едва не заставил меня заниматься с тобой математикой, но удалось отвертеться. 

— Ты после этого решил, что у меня выдающиеся детективные способности? — хмыкнул Аомине.

— Нет, но в летнем лагере ты с таким энтузиазмом искал пропавшие кроссовки, я решил, что ты старанием доберешь там, где не хватает мозгов. 

Аомине снова хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Это были мои любимые кроссовки.

— Кстати о детективных способностях, — перевел тему Имаёши, чтобы совсем уж не погрузиться в воспоминания. Разговоры о школе настраивали его на сентиментальный лад, а это не лучшее настроение для предстоящего дня. — Как ты собираешься искать шофера?

— По учебнику.

Подтянув ремень безопасности, Имаёши повернулся к Аомине.

— Продолжай.

Тот закатил глаза, но послушался:

— Сначала к нему в квартиру, если повезет, он окажется совсем идиотом и я найду его там. Если нет, то потом к родителям и на работу, спрошу про места, где он обычно бывал… Нет, слушай, ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я все тебе пересказал?

— Да-да. Нам еще минут тридцать ехать, как раз успеешь.


	11. Chapter 11

Иногда в Кисе просыпался философ.

Обшаривая карманы в поисках ключей, он смотрел на свой «Мерседес» — припаркован тот был точно под знаком «остановка запрещена» — и думал о неотвратимости перемен. Свеженьким, только-только принятым в клан якудза, Кисе бросал машину где ни попадя, наслаждаясь безнаказанностью и чувствуя себя самым крутым парнем Йокогамы.

Не прошло и десятка лет, и вот он стоит перед блестящим, точно облитым черным маслом «Мерседесом», удерживая в одной руке пакет с круассанами, другой хлопая себя по заднице — безнадежная попытка, ключей в брюках точно не было — и являя случайным прохожим зрелище не впечатляющее, но поучительное.

И смешное. Кисе спиной чувствовал взгляды из булочной, которую только что оставил без ста тысяч йен и пяти круассанов с шоколадом. За счет заведения.

— Злорадствуйте, — буркнул он под нос, понимая, что придется вернуться и искать чертовы ключи. Ну, он на месте владельца точно бы позлорадствовал. Никто не любит тех, кому платит.

Кисе давно уже предпочитал парковать машину на стоянках и носить однотонные рубашки, но выглядеть глупо не любил. Утро и так не задалось — пришлось лично ехать и утрясать дела со старым Усимо, который исправно платил каждый месяц, пока двум новичкам не вздумалось поиграть в киношных якудза в его булочной. Старик знал правила и ценил свое достоинство, так что Кисе сам явился восстанавливать взаимное уважение — клану не нужны были проблемы на собственной территории.

Как назло, булочную окружали офисы и магазины, все стоянки были забиты, а выпечка пахла так, что у не успевшего позавтракать Кисе некрасиво урчало в животе — поднесенный ему пакет с круассанами выглядел почти насмешкой.

Кисе вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным, и в этот момент слева кто-то громко вскрикнул. Показавшийся из-за угла человек — Кисе едва успел разглядеть перекошенное от страха лицо — пронесся мимо, и только тренированная реакция спасла их от столкновения, а круассаны от падения на тротуар. Беглец мчался, расталкивая не таких ловких прохожих, а потом выскочил прямо на перекресток — с пронзительным визгом затормозили машины, кто-то закричал, и Кисе шагнул вперед, готовясь увидеть удар…

— Твою мать!

Удар он прочувствовал всем телом — асфальт вдруг оказался перед глазами, руку и бедро, на которые он упал, обожгло болью, а сверху навалился кто-то тяжелый и ругающийся во всю глотку.

Круассаны рассыпались по тротуару.

Кисе, не думая, ударил локтем сбившего его с ног урода, перекатился, пытаясь высвободиться, а потом замер, узнавая голос.

— Да чтоб тебя, засранец! — Аомине с трудом поднялся, то ли не поняв, кого сбил, то ли игнорируя Кисе. — Не уйдешь!

Он даже попытался бежать — прихрамывая и держась за правое колено. Но на перекрестке уже никто не кричал, машины стояли на красный, а беглеца не было видно. Повезло ему, подумал Кисе, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Все, ты его упустил, — бросил он в спину Аомине, и тот резко повернулся, смешно распахнув от удивления глаза. — Урод.

Костюм был безнадежно испорчен.

— Господин Кисе! С вами все в порядке? — Из булочной, наконец, вывалились хозяин и его толстый испуганный помощник, но Кисе было не до них.

Он хотел взять Аомине за шкирку и хорошенько приложить лицом об асфальт.

— Черт, а ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Аомине, ковыляя обратно. Злость Кисе его явно не беспокоила. И он правда выглядел удивленным и почти виноватым. 

— Я здесь живу, господин офицер из хреновой Миуры, — мрачно сказал Кисе, уперев руки в бока. Левая болела, хорошо бы, не перелом. — И у меня был плохой день.

— Еще только утро. И у меня оно тоже, блядь, не сахарное, — будто отзеркалив его, рявкнул Аомине и оглянулся. Надеялся увидеть сбежавшего… Кого?

— Господин Кисе!

Старик Усимо обеспокоенно мял белый, как первый снег, фартук. Двое прохожих уже притормозили, рассчитывая на продолжение, — вон, один уже достал телефон. 

Аомине буравил его взглядом, сжимая кулаки, и выглядел так, словно несахарным было не одно его утро, а все последние за десять лет. 

— Ничего страшного, господин Усимо, — сказал Кисе, отряхивая брюки. — Но мне не помешало бы вымыть руки. Нам с моим… хм.

Интересно, как отреагировал бы полицейский, назови его якудза другом? 

— Нам с этим вот… — Аомине кивнул в сторону Кисе, тоже не находя нужного слова. — Нужно умыться. И пластырь у вас есть?

Потом, спохватившись, он достал значок, взглянув на который булочник изумленно вскинул брови, а его помощник побледнел еще больше. Кисе вдруг стало смешно.

— Нам с моим другом нужен пластырь, господин Усимо, — приятным голосом сказал Кисе и тут же получил возможность насладиться скривившейся физиономией Аомине. — И круассанов вместо этих. Есть хочешь?

Аомине метнул в него еще один недовольный взгляд и молча кивнул. 

Все-таки Кисе нравился этот парень.

 

— Из-за тебя теперь все начинать сначала, — раздраженно бросил Аомине, усаживаясь за столик. Руки у него были мокрыми, а на костяшках все еще проступала кровь. — Поэтому ты мне должен кофе.

В булочной Усимо было всего три столика, а кофемашина варила только американо и капуччино. За столики он доплачивал двадцать тысяч в месяц, приговаривая, что скоро разорится.

Надо сказать Касамацу, чтобы накинул еще тысяч десять.

— Как скажешь, друг, — ухмыльнулся Кисе, рассматривая Аомине. Он не скрывался — открыто пялился на мешковатый пиджак, под который тот надел обычную футболку, на плохо выбритый подбородок, жесткие складки у носа и синяки под глазами. Коротко стриженные волосы выглядели влажными. Наверняка, Аомине пригладил их мокрой пятерней после того, как умылся. Кисе сделал так же.

— Я тебе не друг, — ожидаемо окрысился Аомине, окидывая взглядом булочную. Внимание Кисе ему, кажется, не мешало. — Жрать хочу.

— А я хочу знать, за кем ты гнался. — Кисе заметил следы от ссадины на подбородке Аомине и улыбнулся. Воспоминание было приятным. — Кстати, мог бы и сам заплатить за свой кофе, деньги у тебя вроде есть.

Аомине намек понял не сразу, а когда понял — вернул ухмылку, на редкость паскудную. 

— Да маловато было. 

Кисе снова захотелось вмазать по наглой роже — и расхохотаться.

— Сколько заработал, — съязвил он в ответ. — А за этим чего бежал? Не заплатил?

— Иди ты в жопу, — без злобы сказал Аомине, а кто-то за спиной Кисе тихо ахнул. — Я же тебе в прошлый раз говорил, что веду расследование. Тот труп в порту. И это был, мать его, подозреваемый. Не стоял бы ты столбом на тротуаре, я бы уже его допрашивал.

— Ну, извини. — Кисе пожал плечами и отстранился, позволяя старику Усимо поставить на столик тарелку с круассанами и две чашки кофе. Специально для них вынесли фарфоровые чашки вместо картонных стаканчиков, а от круассанов шел томительный горячий запах. Аомине аж сглотнул. — Спасибо, господин Усимо.

Старик степенно кивнул и положил рядом с чашкой ключи от машины. А вот это было совсем хорошо. День моментально стал прекрасным — как эти круассаны и аппетит Аомине.

— И что ты будешь теперь делать? — спросил Кисе, откусывая от своего. Около прилавка уже столпились покупатели, но на них никто не обращал внимания. За витринным окном суетилась улица, а в булочной было спокойно, и Аомине расслабился, вытянув длинные ноги. Так, что касался лодыжкой ноги Кисе.

Кисе не подвинулся — еще чего. 

— Искать дальше, — пожал плечами Аомине. — Никуда этот хрен не денется.

— Может, он уже на полпути к аэропорту.

— Тем легче мне будет, ориентировки разослали по всему транспорту. Из Йокогамы ему никуда не деться, и, если не совсем дурак, он это понимает.

Про транспортные «норы» якудза Кисе задавать вопросы не стал. Полицейским виднее, подумал он с насмешкой.

— Он может залечь на дно, — предположил Кисе, невольно втягиваясь в дурацкий детектив родом из Миуры. — Или купить другие документы.

— Ты думаешь, любой, кому приспичило, может пойти и купить фальшивый паспорт? — Аомине посмотрел на него как на полного придурка. — Он обычный водитель у обычного бизнесмена средней руки, такие фальшивки только в кино видели. 

— Я же не знал, что он просто водитель. — Кисе одним глотком допил остывающий кофе. — Тогда, конечно, вряд ли. Если только у него нет… особенных знакомых. 

Вот он сам явно попал в категорию «особенных знакомых» Аомине. Есть в этом какая-то ирония.

— У него, главное, денег нет, — отверг версию Аомине, забирая последний круассан с тарелки. Кисе только брови поднял, не комментируя явный эгоизм вслух. — Счет заморозили, а налички… Ну, вряд ли там много. 

— То есть теперь он будет скрываться по знакомым? — предположил Кисе. Это все упрощало. — В этом районе?

Аомине кивнул.

— Так в чем вопрос, я сейчас позвоню парням, достанут тебе этого, как, кстати, его зовут?.. — Кисе уже потянулся за телефоном, но остановился — Аомине уставился на него, словно он предложил пихать круассаны в задницу вместо рта.

— Ты охренел? 

— Что?

— Это полицейское расследование, — Аомине откинулся на спинку стула, казавшегося слишком мелким для него. — А ты, друг, из другого лагеря.

От выделенного интонацией «друга» — то ли с насмешкой, то ли с угрозой — Кисе стало не по себе. Аомине, не сомневаясь, назначил каждому из них свое место, разделив и проведя границу. 

Кисе признавал только свои границы. 

— Я предложил исключительно из дружеского расположения, — сказал он, тоже словно подчеркивая нужное слово. — Но как ты собираешься искать в Йокогаме? Это не твоя деревня.

Обида мутной пеной всплыла в последней фразе, и только тогда Кисе понял, что Аомине действительно его задел. Это было глупо, но не спорить же с собственными чувствами? Тем более, Кисе мог бы поставить свой «Мерседес» против круассана — «лагерь» Аомине мало отличался от того, в котором обретался Кисе. Для честного полицейского у него были слишком грубые методы работы, а действовал он явно с одобрения начальства — например, когда задерживал Кисе по смехотворному основанию.

Аомине слова про деревню не понравились. Он посмотрел мрачно, словно его что-то грызло, а потом повел плечами, заявив:

— Есть старый проверенный способ, чтоб ты знал. Называется «дедукция». 

— Я слышал это слово, — Кисе наклонился, нависая над столиком. — По телевизору.

Аомине фыркнул.

— Не прикидывайся. Ладно. Булочки были вкусные, но мне пора. 

Для себя Кисе перевел это как «спасибо».

— Дедукция заставляет тебя спешить?

— Мне нужно обойти несколько баров, пару квартир и гараж. И сделать это как можно быстрее.

Аомине встал, легко потянулся и глянул на улицу. Кисе проследил его взгляд, но за стеклом ничего не было, только проехала машина. И еще одна.

Давно уже надо было рвануть к боссу, отдать деньги, заняться опростоволосившимися новичками, глянуть новые пистолеты, которые предлагали китайцы, — говорят, такие же ставят на вооружение в полиции…

— Всегда мечтал посмотреть на дедукцию вблизи, — сказал Кисе, встречаясь глазами с Аомине. — Потрогать, подержать…

— За яйца? — хохотнул Аомине, и его грубость вызвала переполох среди пожилых покупательниц. Слишком громко сказал.

И покраснел — кожа стала еще темнее, по скулам мазнуло красным. Кисе заметил.

— Тебе виднее, за что ее держат. — Кисе встал из-за стола, прихватив драгоценные ключи. — Прогуляемся?

Аомине отказываться не стал, чем снова удивил. 

Кисе первым вышел из булочной. Подбросив ключи в руке, хотел шутливым жестом открыть для Аомине дверь своей машины, но тот, даже не взглянув на красавец-«Мерседес», зашагал вверх по улице. 

Дважды за день почувствовать себя дураком — это как-то слишком. 

Кисе развернулся, снова спиной чувствуя взгляды из булочной. Будь он все еще зеленым новичком в клане, не избежать бы Аомине пули под колено. А так пришлось — как солидному бизнесмену, который не палит из пистолета посреди бела дня, — всего лишь догонять. 

Аомине двигался обманчиво вальяжно, но Кисе почти пришлось перейти на бег, чтобы поравняться с ним. 

Минут через десять быстрой ходьбы Кисе не выдержал и сказал:

— Могли бы на машине поехать.

— Сам предложил прогуляться. 

— Я не думал, что это так далеко.

Аомине вдруг остановился и повернулся к Кисе:

— Мне тоже казалось, это ближе. — Он озадаченно хмыкнул, доставая из кармана телефон. 

— Покажи. — Схватив его за руку, Кисе развернул экран телефона к себе, чтобы прочитать адрес. — Еще целых три квартала! 

Он посмотрел вперед на сходящийся в бесконечности ряд многоэтажек. Поймать такси и вернуться назад?

— Ничего, — отрезал Аомине. — У нас говорили, копа ноги кормят.

— У нас была другая поговорка. Про то, что у того, кто мало думает головой, сильно устают ноги. 

— У меня пока не устали.

Аомине выразительно посмотрел на ноги Кисе, потом на свои. Ну правильно — он-то в кроссовках, а у Кисе формальные узконосые английские туфли. 

— К тому же, — сказал Аомине, — если бы мы приехали на твоем «Мерседесе», нам бы просто не открыли.

— Почему это?

— Представь, к тебе стучат двое, говорят, что они из полиции, а вышли из машины, которая стоит как зарплата сержанта за сто лет. Что ты подумаешь?

Кисе поднял руки и повернулся вокруг своей оси.

— То есть, во всем остальном, кроме машины, я типичный коп?

Аомине хмыкнул. 

— Запонки тебя выдают. — Он огляделся по сторонам. — Сними пока их, я сейчас.

Пока Кисе вытаскивал запонки, снимал пиджак, закатывал рукава и надевал пиджак снова, Аомине успел вернуться. 

— Так лучше?

— Почти, — кивнул Аомине и вытянул руки со сжатыми кулаками перед собой. — Одна деталь. 

Из разжавшихся кулаков на брюки и ботинки Кисе посыпалась мелкая строительная пыль. Остатки Аомине вытер о его пиджак. 

— Ты… Ты… — Кисе захлестнуло эмоциями. 

— Ничего, зато ты теперь хорошо замаскирован. — Аомине хлопнул его по спине. 

Кисе сбросил пиджак — так и есть, на темной, в еле заметную полоску ткани отпечаталась здоровенная светло-серая ладонь. Костюм, и так пострадавший во время столкновения, теперь можно было только выбросить. Кисе еще бы долго потрясенно рассматривал пятно, но Аомине зашагал по улице дальше, бросив через плечо:

— Так ты идешь или нет? 

«Надо было стрелять», — подумал Кисе. 

Эта мысль снова посетила его, когда они добрались до нужного дома, поднялись на третий этаж по внешней лестнице и Аомине заколотил в дверь. На стук никто не ответил, тогда он приложил ухо к двери. 

— Кто здесь живет?

— Такахаши. Шофер из того же гаража, родители сказали, они дружат. 

— Так он на работе, наверное? — Кисе посмотрел на часы. Одиннадцать. — Ты договаривался?

— Звонил, трубку не берет. На работе сказали, он сегодня взял выходной, да и жена — домохозяйка. 

Аомине снова постучал — и снова безрезультатно. 

— И что теперь? 

— Придем попозже. Сейчас заглянем по еще одному адресу, а потом вернемся. 

— По какому адресу?

Аомине усмехнулся и достал из кармана записную книжку с прилепленным на обложку желтым стикером. 

— Вот.

Кисе уставился на накарябанные карандашом строчки. Интересно, Аомине и туда пешком собирался? Это же на машине минут двадцать, если без пробок. Кисе поднял взгляд — Аомине продолжал усмехаться с вызовом, мол, слабо? 

Ну нет. Он не поведется. И даже не жаль уже пострадавших туфель. Жалко ноги — Кисе почти чувствовал, как на пятках намечаются мозоли.

— Давай возьмем такси?

— Лучше на метро. — Аомине вдруг наклонился, почти утыкаясь носом в шею. Глубоко вдохнул. — Ты слишком хорошо пахнешь. Полчаса в общественном транспорте это исправят.

Кисе метро не любил еще с тех пор, как подвизался в мелкой банде — слишком много людей в форме и камер наблюдения. Он сморщил нос, и Аомине рассмеялся.

— Ладно, не волнуйся. Моя машина припаркована тут за углом. Я на этого хрена случайно наткнулся, пока дом искал. 

Кисе доводилось общаться с воротилами якудза, бизнеса и даже несколькими довольно крупными политиками — настоящими хозяевами жизни, — но ни один из них не выглядел настолько самодовольно, как Аомине сейчас.

— Надо же. У тебя, оказывается, машина есть. А судя по твоим кроссовкам, ты из своей Миуры пешком пришел. — Кисе качнулся вперед, копируя движение Аомине, и специально шумно вдохнул. — Но пахнешь ты ничего. 

В самом деле, очень даже ничего: кофе, гелем после бритья, кожей наплечной кобуры, металлическими пряжками — и немного ванилью из булочной. Кисе сцепил руки за спиной, понимая, что в этой шутке стремительно становится слишком мало шутки.

Но спесь с Аомине он сбил. Кисе скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как движется его кадык, когда Аомине сглотнул. 

Стукнув по двери еще раз, он начал спускаться по лестнице. В самом низу он заглянул в почтовый ящик. В прорези белела газета.

— Подозреваю, они уехали вчера вечером, — сказал Аомине, разглядывая ее.

— Где была твоя дедукция, когда мы поднимались, Шерлок?

— Тогда у меня не было ключевого факта.

Машина Аомине действительно стояла почти за углом — темно-синий «ленд крузер», чистый снаружи, но прилично захламленный внутри. На заднем сидении валялся потрепанный, основательно чем-то набитый рюкзак, из-под которого выглядывал край тонкой прозрачной папки. Позади пассажирского места неопрятной кучей рассыпались смятые бумажные пакеты из «Маджибургера». А вот на зеркале заднего вида, к удивлению Кисе, ничего не висело. 

— Что? — спросил Аомине, заметив, как тот осматривается. Сам он чуть наклонился, поворачивая ключ зажигания, и Кисе удивился еще раз — передняя панель «Ленд крузера» была идеально чистой. Во всем этом было что-то лишнее, но Кисе еще не разобрался, что: мусор на полу или отполированная до блеска приборная панель. 

— Дедуктирую, — сказал Кисе. — Дедуцирую. Деду… 

— Я понял, понял. — Машина завелась с мягким урчанием, и Аомине обернулся, выруливая со стоянки. — И как? Хотя не знаю, хочу ли я это слышать.

— Хочешь, конечно. Ты любишь, когда говорят о тебе.

Все любят, подумал Кисе, когда Аомине пренебрежительно хмыкнул, а возражать не стал.

— Итак, — Кисе напустил на себя глубокомысленный вид и постучал по колену пальцем, — Полицейские в Миуре могут позволить себе дорогую тачку, о чем это говорит?..

«Ленд крузер» был последней модели и самой дорогой комплектации. Скромная машина скромного полицейского. 

— Я копил на нее три года, — усмехнулся Аомине. — Не веришь?

— Поверил бы, езди ты на «Порше». Да и вряд ли бы ты устроил мусорку в выстраданной машине.

— Ну-ну, — сказал Аомине, но отрицать ничего не стал. И Кисе не удержался.

— Давай оставим в покое дедукцию. Моя интуиция подсказывает, что, если хорошо поискать, в багажнике найдутся целлофан и бита. Или что предпочитают у вас в Миуре? 

Аомине даже не дернулся. Молча отнял руку от руля и показал средний палец.

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Кисе. — Мы не настолько близкие друзья. Давай дальше.

— Ого, это еще не все? — деланно изумился Аомине. После насмешливых предположений Кисе он помрачнел, но в драку не лез — может, только потому, что был за рулем. 

— Конечно, нет. — Кисе расслабленно — в пику Аомине — повел плечами. — Впереди самое интересное — твоя личная жизнь. 

— Я же сказал, не лезь…

— Это всего лишь дедукция, не бойся. Больно не будет. 

— Мне очень хочется надрать тебе задницу.

— Это прозвучало крайне двусмысленно, — заявил Кисе, и Аомине выругался сквозь зубы, слишком резко затормозив на светофоре. Перед машиной потекла разноцветная толпа людей, и Кисе бросилась в глаза девушка на высоченных каблуках. Красивая. — Давай лучше о женщинах.

Аомине смотрел не на толпу, а на Кисе. Хмурые морщины на его лбу стали резче, но он молчал, ожидая продолжения.

— У тебя есть сестра. Или… ммм. Подруга, с которой ты не спишь.

— С чего такие выводы? — Аомине снова выглядел удивленным. 

— У тебя на заднем сидении упаковки от чулок. Целая и пустая. Вряд ли ты их носишь сам.

— Блядь, Сацуки вечно… Так, а с чего ты решил, что я с ней не сплю? 

Кисе пожал плечами.

— У тебя на лбу написано «не трахался полгода». 

Аомине открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, потом закрыл, вцепившись в руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. 

— Трахался, — сказал он наконец. — И трахаюсь. И не твоё, блядь, дело, с кем, как часто и в каких позах, ясно?

— Я могу предположить, — Кисе закинул руки за голову, улыбаясь. — С начальством, в голову, каждый день. И могу сказать, такого секса и у меня предостаточно. Но это не совсем то, что подразумевают под личной жизнью.

— Занимайся своей и не лезь в мою.

— Или что?

— Или высажу тебя прямо здесь.

Кисе закатил глаза, настолько жалкой была угроза. 

— Будем считать, что я испугался. Продолжим?

— Тебе не надоело? — Аомине резко засигналил уткнувшемуся в телефон парню. 

— Дедукция — это весело, — сказал Кисе и подался вперед. Бардачок открылся с легким щелчком, а Аомине чересчур сильно нажал на газ.

— Охуел?!

— Соблюдайте правила дорожного движения, детектив. — Кисе ухмыльнулся, отпихивая руку Аомине. Они как раз удачно выехали на оживленную улицу, и отвлекаться Аомине не мог, если только жалел свой новенький «Ленд крузер».

В бардачке лежал потрепанный журнал — с обложки завлекающе улыбалась большегрудая модель. Под журналом валялись несколько ключей без брелков, пачка салфеток, отвертка и пара ручек.

— Предсказуемо, — сказал Кисе, листая журнал. — Но вот эта просто класс.

— Положи на место. — Аомине скосил глаза, подсматривая, кто понравился Кисе. — Блондинка лучше.

— Ты предвзят. Любишь светлые волосы?

Аомине неопределенно хмыкнул, и Кисе решил считать это согласием.

— Так, а это что?

За салфетками обнаружилась упаковка презервативов. 

— XL? Ого. — Кисе покрутил упаковку в руке, читая мелкий шрифт. — «Самое долгое удовольствие». 

— Не завидуй. — На лице Аомине было написано такое самодовольство, что Кисе чуть не засмеялся. — И положи на место.

— Тут есть еще кое-что интересное… — Кисе не договорил — в кармане пиджака зазвонил телефон, отвлекая от разговора. — Босс?

— Ты где? 

В голосе Касамацу сквозило раздражение, но Кисе оно мало обеспокоило — недовольство было обычным состоянием его босса, ничего не говорившем о настоящем настроении.

— Я тут немного занят, босс. — Кисе подкинул на ладони упаковку с презервативами. — Кстати, что скажешь о личной жизни человека, который возит с собой просроченные презервативы? Почти на три месяца!

Аомине поморщился, переключаясь на четвертую. Дорога как раз стала свободнее.

— Что скажу? Что он давно и счастливо женат! — рявкнул Касамацу. — Ты чем занимаешься? Люди Хайзаки видели твою машину около булочной Усимо, она стоит там больше двух часов.

Говорить, что он увязался за странным детективом из Миуры искать водителя, подозреваемого в убийстве, Кисе не рискнул. Вряд ли Касамацу оценит иронию ситуации.

— С Усимо я все утряс, — сказал Кисе, поглядывая на Аомине. Тот понимающе ухмылялся. — Деньги привезу. 

— А сейчас ты где?

— Босс, я же сказал, что занят.

— Опять твои подружки? Кисе, твою мать, трахайся, с кем хочешь, но предупреждай. Тебя ищут поставщики, и я...

— Я про них помню и все улажу, не беспокойся. Я перезвоню.

Аомине заржал в полный голос, едва Кисе выключил телефон. 

— Мамочка волнуется? 

— А ты женат? — Кисе кинул упаковку на колени Аомине, и тот неловко заерзал, сбрасывая ее на пол. — Твоя личная жизнь печальней похорон.

— Тебя слишком волнует моя личная жизнь. 

Кисе не мог не согласиться — Аомине и его жизнь были ему интересны. Может, действительно, слишком.

Но говорить ему об этом он не стал.

Машина остановилась под плакатом с ослепительно розовым бесконечным лимузином. Плакат закрывал весь второй этаж длинного двухэтажного здания, тоже выкрашенного в розовый цвет.

— Нам сюда, — сказал Аомине, выбираясь из машины. — Кстати, не вздумай сказать, что ты тоже из полиции. Это преступление. И вообще, помалкивай и наблюдай, как работает профессионал.

— Я за вами полжизни наблюдаю, — фыркнул Кисе. Его столько раз допрашивали, что он вполне смог бы работать в полиции. Какая разница — выбивать показания или деньги.

Он пристроился у Аомине за спиной и пошел, копируя его походку. Он даже чуть бумажник свой не показал тем же жестом, что Аомине — удостоверение.

— Детектив Аомине Дайки, где я могу найти господина Ватанабе?

Отмечавший что-то в планшете механик поклонился и показал вглубь гаража: налево до упора, потом направо, третья дверь.

За третьей дверью оказалась небольшая кухня с микроволновкой, холодильником и двумя диванами. На одном из них — основательно продавленном и потертом — читал газету мужчина лет сорока пяти, одетый в черную форму с золотыми пуговицами.

— Господин Ватанабе?

Аомине еще не договорил, когда мужчина, отложив газету, подорвался с дивана и поклонился, вытянув руки по швам.

— Господин детектив!

Вот это радость при виде полицейского. Кисе едва не скривился. Этот Ватанабе сейчас ведь сдаст своего приятеля, или кем там он ему приходится. 

А Аомине, оказывается, умел быть вежливым. Кисе смотрел, как он серьезно раскланивается, достает блокнот из кармана и начинает задавать стандартные вопросы: «Насколько близко общаетесь? Когда видели в последний раз? Где обычно бывает?» — и поначалу не верил, что это по-настоящему. Казалось, они с приятелем добыли поддельные документы и покупают спиртное, потому что не вязался этот спокойный, внимательный и понимающий коп, вдруг напомнивший Касамацу, с мудаком, арестовавшим Кисе вместе со шлюхами. 

Ну то есть, он что, не только битой умеет?

Кисе откинулся на спинку дивана и слушал, не вмешиваясь в беседу, но Ватанабе почему-то все время поглядывал на него.


	12. Chapter 12

— Сегодня неудачный день, — сказал Ямада, показывая Имаёши дорогу. — Он уже непонятно за что накричал на Тамуру. Возможно, тебе лучше вернуться на следующей неделе.

— Когда он видел Тамуру в последний раз? 

— На новый год, наверное. Думаешь, поссорились?

— Это неважно. 

Они остановились перед дверью, обклеенной знаками: «Осторожно, высокое напряжение», «Без каски на территорию не входить», «Яд», «Радиоактивно». За этими наклейками не было видно ни таблички, ни номера кабинета. Когда Имаёши в последний раз был тут, лет десять назад, только-только появилась первая — про каску. Дело было после чьего-то повышения, Имаёши уже не помнил его фамилии, но помнил, как пьяный виновник торжества прихватил эту табличку на стройке и повесил на дверь. 

— Я рискну, — сказал Имаёши. 

— Тебе всегда с ним везло. — Ямада оттянул воротничок и повертел шеей, ослабляя галстук. — Ладно, удачи. Я у себя буду, если что.

Он хлопнул Имаёши по плечу и отступил на шаг, чтобы его не было видно в дверь, когда та откроется.

Имаёши постучал и, не дожидаясь разрешения, вошел.

Хозяина кабинета звали Мацуда Хироши. В управлении он считался лучшим специалистом по поиску информации — настолько лучшим, что все предпочитали мириться с его вспышками гнева. Впрочем, на Имаёши он ни разу не сорвался. 

— Доброе утро, — громко поздоровался Имаёши.

Мацуда оторвался от экранов, за стеклами очков мелькнул испуганный взгляд. Тогда, давно, он был похож на худого встревоженного суриката, и за прошедшие годы сурикат не превратился в зверя посерьезней.

Насколько обманчива бывает внешность.

— Я инспектор Имаёши Шоичи. Вы меня, конечно, не помните, но мы с вами работали вместе десять лет назад. 

— Доброе утро. — Мацуда заметно расслабился. 

Имаёши всегда подозревал, что у Мацуды плохая память на лица или же он просто очень плохо сопоставляет лица и имена, в то время как все остальное запоминает очень хорошо. И злится он именно тогда, когда понимает из разговора, что должен человека знать, но не помнит, почему. Имаёши всегда на всякий случай представлялся, сколько бы времени ни прошло с последней встречи. 

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, инспектор Ямада пообещал мне час вашего времени, хотя я уверен, что вы справитесь быстрее.

— Что вам нужно найти?

— Я не знаю, — улыбнулся Имаёши, без приглашения усаживаясь на стул для посетителей. — Меня интересует человек по имени Курода Хироми, — он протянул сложенный листок бумаги, — вот его данные. 

Мацуда потянулся за листком, но замер в середине движения. 

— Как я буду искать то, чего вы не знаете?

— Попробуйте. Это должно быть что-то, что не вписывается в обычные нарушения. Возможно этого вообще нет, в смысле сейчас нет, но когда-то существовало.

— Когда когда-то?

— Скажем, около года назад. Или, если можно, за прошлые пять лет.

Опустившись на стул, Мацуда начал задумчиво нажимать на клавиши. 

— Двойное убийство в «Суан Чанг», — вдруг сказал он. 

Имаёши растерялся. Участие Куроды-младшего в чем-то действительно опасном он никак не предполагал. Он даже не сходу не смог придумать вопрос, а Мацуда, не отрываясь от клавиатуры продолжил:

— Вы тогда тоже задавали странные вопросы. 

— Ах, вы меня вспомнили, — Имаёши едва не рассмеялся. — Я тогда был совсем зеленый. 

Мацуда промолчал, как будто не услышал реплики, и Имаёши откинулся на неудобную спинку, прикрыв глаза. Жесткие диски, заполняющие стойки вдоль стены, раньше шумели значительно громче. Сейчас они едва шуршали, словно обленились. Впрочем, Имаёши и сам… Двенадцать лет назад он был еще сержантом, каждый день приходилось колесить на машине и пешком по кварталам Чайна-тауна. К тому же по утрам они с Ямадой бегали, а инспектор Такаги пытался устроить его личную жизнь — редкие выходные обходились без встречи с какой-нибудь из его бесконечных племянниц. 

Ямада, у которого давным-давно была присмотренная родителями невеста, недоумевал, почему Имаёши никак не выберет кого-нибудь из них — если породниться с начальством, наверняка получишь продвижение по службе. У Имаёши же вся родня в Осаке, никаких связей в Йокогаме. 

Имаёши кинул короткий взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо Мацуды и достал телефон. 

«Как ты себя чувствуешь?» 

Ответ пришел моментально, словно Нарико заранее его набрала: «Сегодня совсем хорошо! Доктор Ямамото обещал завтра выписать!» 

«Во сколько? Я тебя заберу».

Нарико долго не отвечала. Наверняка ее собирались забирать родители — Имаёши представил, как она созванивается с матерью и, мягко подбирая слова, просит не приезжать в клинику. После этого они еще посмеются, обсудят самого Имаёши, какую-нибудь выставку… Не меньше двадцати минут пройдет. Он опять прикрыл глаза — не выспался, — но телефон завибрировал уже через несколько секунд. 

«Пришли результаты тестов. После сравнения спектров выделили количество белой эмали CR-306, большее, чем статистическая погрешность». 

Эмаль CR-306? Имаёши открыл поисковик, но Момои его опередила: «Она используется для автомобильного покрытия. Тойотой в том числе». 

Он набрал: «Спасибо», — и палец завис над кнопкой «Отправить». Нет, не стоит разговаривать сразу с двумя, неизбежно ошибешься, лучше потом перезвонить. И полезнее. Конечно, полезнее.

Имаёши стер сообщение. 

«Прости, что так поздно, вы уже сами догадались».

«Рядом с третьим пирсом есть тормозной след. Если хочешь, я покажу».

«Или сам посмотри, он один». 

Наклонив голову, Имаёши приложил холодный и гладкий экран телефона ко лбу и улыбнулся. Прогулка в порту будет выглядеть совершенно естественно, это всего лишь повторный осмотр места преступления с криминалистом. 

Телефон завибрировал снова. 

Боги, это почти невыносимо трогательно, жаль только, Момои никогда не вставляет те забавные смайлики, которыми пестрит ее переписка с Аомине, в рабочие сообщения. 

«В восемь, но только если тебя это не отвлечет от работы! Пожалуйста, не жертвуй делами ради меня». 

О чем это?.. Ах, да. 

«Я всегда найду для тебя время. До завтра. Целую». 

Страшно подумать, сколько романтических комедий начинались с подобного сообщения, отправленного не тому человеку. Или драм. 

Надо вписать напоминание в календарь. 

Хотя Момои он бы просто объяснил, что ошибся адресом.

— Между прочим, это раздражает. — Имаёши поднял взгляд на Мацуду, и тот продолжил, дернув головой: — Отвлекает от работы. 

Блики на стеклах очков придали ему обеспокоенный вид, будто отражая настроение. Удивительно, подумал Имаёши, как по-разному ведут себя вещи у разных хозяев. 

— Простите, я сейчас выключу…

— Не надо. Я уже все нашел. 

За спиной у Мацуды загудел принтер, и Имаёши нетерпеливо встал со стула. Он рассчитывал на чудо, но все же не такое быстрое.

— Можно взглянуть?

Заглядывать в мониторы Мацуды без разрешения не рекомендовалось. Мацуда повернулся на стуле, взял распечатки из лотка принтера, положил листы на стол.

— Смотри, — он пометил несколько строчек маркером. — Это запрос на удаление записей из базы. Семнадцатого апреля в десять тридцать восемь. Я так понимаю, это и есть твое то, чего нет. Запись заводил и удалял сержант Харада из отделения в Кавасаки. Чего Харада не знает, ну или забыл сказать, так это то, что записи дублируются в общую базу префектуры.

Мацуда протянул Имаёши второй листок. Имаёши быстро пробежал его глазами: дело завели на день раньше, шестнадцатого утром, пропала часть драгоценностей. 

Заставить не просто закрыть дело, а удалить его мог только Курода-старший как владелец магазина и, наверняка, заявитель. Вряд ли он покрывал незнакомого человека — ради брата старался. Куроде-младшему настолько срочно понадобились деньги, что пришлось расплачиваться золотом из магазина? 

— А недели три-четыре назад ничего не было подозрительного?

— Нет, это все, что я нашел, — Мацуда покачал головой, не слишком довольный еще одним вопросом. Явно счел недоверием. — Я бы обязательно сказал, если бы было.

Имаёши вежливо улыбнулся и еще вежливее поклонился. Он доверял — насколько это возможно — и был благодарен.

Возможно, теперь Курода, обнаружив пропажу, даже не стал обращаться в полицию и сразу надавил на брата. Если тот, конечно, был так глуп, чтобы попасться дважды на одном и том же. Возможно, скандал вышел по другому поводу. 

В любом случае, если речь идет о драгоценностях, надо идти к Киму Киму. Теперь Имаёши знал, о чем его спрашивать.

***

Имаёши почувствовал движение за плечом, как только раздвинулись двери лифта. Ханамия. 

— Доброе утро, — нейтрально поздоровался он.

— Доброе утро, — Имаёши тоже поклонился слегка, как коллеге, с которым знаком, но давно не виделся. Вряд ли Ханамия оказался здесь случайно — его кабинет находился на другом этаже и в другом крыле здания.

— Мне на первый, пожалуйста.

— Мне туда же. — Имаёши нажал кнопку.

Ханамия повернулся к зеркальной задней стене и провел пальцем по широкой брови, расправляя волоски. Бросил короткий взгляд чуть выше своего отражения — камера. 

— Давно вас не видел. Как ваши дела?

— Неплохо, неплохо. Ваши?

— И мои неплохо. 

Имаёши едва не рассмеялся: Ханамия любил играть в игры, правда не в шпионские. Возможно, сейчас он просто морочит голову. 

— Если будете еще заезжать к нам, позвоните заранее, посидим как в старые добрые времена. Помните тот ресторан, где мы ели крабов?

Никаких крабов они никогда не ели. Максимум, что они могли вместе заказать в студенческие годы — кофе. 

— «Суан Чанг», — назвал Имаёши первое, что пришло в голову — раз уж Мацуда упомянул. 

— Да-да. Хозяйка умерла год назад, теперь там ее дочь заправляет. Помните ее?

— Смутно.

— Ей тогда лет пятнадцать было. Синяя школьная форма, заколка бабочка, длинные волосы. 

Ирреально. Имаёши всегда признавал актерские таланты Ханамии, но сегодня тот превзошел себя. Он терпеть не мог светскую болтовню, встречи выпускников и показную радость старого знакомства, но выглядел сейчас типичным ударившимся в ностальгию чиновником. Интересно, под этой маской он веселится от души или раздраженно скрипит зубами?

Едва заметно дернувшись, лифт остановился. 

— Тогда увидимся, надеюсь, в самом скором будущем. — Ханамия взмахнул рукой, приветливо улыбнулся и первым шагнул в вестибюль. 

Имаёши немного замешкался: надо было прийти в себя после включенного на полную мощность обаяния Ханамии — он даже не подозревал, что тот так умеет, а ведь сколько знакомы — и сообразить, к чему все это было. Второе оказалось легче. Ханамия просто хотел встретиться прямо сейчас и предложил Имаёши указать место. 

Из-за заминки он не уследил, куда пропал Ханамия — на площади перед Управлением его уже не было, когда Имаёши вышел. Подтвердить догадку не получилось, но, почти не сомневаясь в ее правоте, он поймал такси. 

Случайным образом выбранное место на самом деле оказалось очень удачно расположено: недалеко от магазина Кима Кима, да и от Управления тоже — кажется, парковались дольше, чем ехали. 

Ресторан был еще закрыт, обед начинали подавать в половине первого. Имаёши несколько раз прошелся вдоль фасада, разглядывая улицу. Подумать только, почти ничего не изменилось за столько лет: все так же вились над красными дверями золотые драконы, на трех языках кричали объявления, деревянные кудрявые собаки скалили зубы. И над всем этим царил густой чесночно-имбирный запах, такой стойкий, что даже холодный ветер с залива не мог пошатнуть его власть. 

Ханамия появился через десять минут. 

— Неужели ты увлекся Флемингом? 

Ханамия закатил глаза, и знакомое движение, привычное, вытравленное в памяти, едва не вызвало у Имаёши вздох облегчения. 

— Ладно, бондиану ты презираешь. Ле Карре? 

— Бондиана в первую очередь скучна. — Ханамия поднял руку и небрежно двинул кистью, будто отсылая слугу. — В отличие от твоей деревни. Есть в ней что-то… стивенкинговское.

Имаёши едва не поперхнулся.

— Это очень оригинальный взгляд на Миуру. 

— Просто больше никто не присматривался. Хотя все, в общем-то, на поверхности — кто-то либо слишком глуп, либо слишком небрежен. Ты знал, что в Миуре все показатели совпадают со средними по Канагаве? 

— То есть?

— Например, ежегодно в Миуре грабят столько же людей, сколько в среднем в этот год по префектуре. Количество угонов, убийств, изнасилований, мелких краж или хулиганств — тоже совпадает. Процент раскрытых дел. Хорошо, хоть до целого округляют, не так бросается в глаза. 

Имаёши попытался прикинуть, сколько нулей после запятой должно быть у вероятности такого совпадения, но сбился. 

— Мне нравится выражение твоего лица, — довольно улыбнулся Ханамия. — Интересно, эти цифры просто рисуются в отчете или у вас там в самом деле кого-нибудь убивают дополнительно, если вам не хватает трупов.

Судя по недавней оговорке Аомине, нужды в дополнительных трупах в Миуре никогда не было. 

— Полагаю, человек, занимающийся отчетами, делал ставку на психологию, а не на теорию вероятностей. — Имаёши пожал плечами. — Начальство не любит читать текст, предпочитает графики. Будешь выше среднего, начнут искать причину, ниже среднего — приедут перенимать опыт. В любом случае, лишнее внимание. 

Или может, писавший эти отчеты Сакурай таким тонким образом подставлял Харасаву, кто его знает. А сам Имаёши, похоже, настолько сроднился с Миурой, что вдруг начал своих коллег защищать. От Ханамии.

Какая ирония. 

— Как ваши успехи в расследовании? — ехидно спросил Имаёши. 

— Мы только начали.

— Но раз ты предложил встретиться, зацепки у тебя никакой?

Ханамия скривился. 

— Максимум, что моим парням удалось вытащить, — это «простите, ошибся» и «не помню, давно было». Дело затянется дольше, чем я рассчитывал. 

Он все еще не просил прямо. 

Имаёши поправил очки. 

— Кстати о делах. Если ты не торопишься, помоги мне с моим? Я мог бы и сам, но вдвоем будет быстрее. 

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Ханамия. 

— Тебе понравится, обещаю. Я бы даже сказал, я делаю тебе одолжение, предлагая в этом поучаствовать. Мне надо получить информацию у патологического лжеца. 

Ханамия заинтересованно наклонил голову к плечу.

— Продолжай.

— Он считает себя самым умным. 

— И?

— И когда мы получим информацию, я расскажу тебе, кто может дать показания против Харасавы. 

— А ведь почти получилось, — скривился Ханамия.

Имаёши, улыбаясь, продолжал смотреть на него. Ханамия на самом деле согласился уже в момент просьбы — и потому что знал, Имаёши всегда предлагает что-то интересное, и потому что любил, когда ему были должны. Просто не мог обойтись без небольшого спектакля. 

Вопрос только в том, стоит ли подыграть. Имаёши задумался всего на пару секунд — но упустил нужный момент. 

— О боги, — закатил глаза Ханамия. — Куда идти?

— Два квартала на восток. 

Имаёши снова поправил очки, недовольный своим промедлением, и зашагал в сторону моря. Ханамия пристроился слева от него.

— Его зовут Ким Ким. 

— Ким Ким? Кореец?

— Наполовину. Первое Ким — фамилия, второе — прозвище. Он посредник в нелегальных сделках с драгоценностями. Также торгует антиквариатом. Гордится своим чувством юмора и корейским происхождением. Увлекается историей и подделкой старинных гравюр. 

— Разносторонне развитая личность, — в ироничном тоне Ханамии сквозило предвкушение. 

— Ты не поверишь, — подлил масла в огонь Имаёши, — когда я начинал здесь работать, на стене в его кабинете уже висело два магистерских диплома, а к тому моменту, как я перевелся в Миуру, добавилось еще два, один из них — докторский. И самое интересное, среди них есть настоящие. 

 

Над тяжелой темной дверью в магазин висела надпись — золотом по красному — «Исторические ценности доктора Кима», а на уровне глаз лоснилась медью табличка «Доктор Ким Сонг Мин, консультации и подбор антиквариата».

— Звони. — Имаёши наклонил голову, сделав вид, что читает с экрана телефона. 

Ханамия нажал кнопку звонка под табличкой, и из-за двери донесся приглушенный звук гонга. 

— Вам назначено? — прозвучал через несколько секунд искаженный динамиком голос.

Ханамия достал удостоверение и чарующе улыбнулся в камеру.

— Инспектор Ханамия Макото, мне рекомендовали вас как человека, который может проконсультировать меня по вопросу подлинности одной вещи. 

— Что за вещь?

— Печатная матрица, как утверждается, эпохи Корё.

Имаёши незаметно скосил на Ханамию взгляд: изобретательно и со знанием дела. Хорошо иметь идеальную память и большую библиотеку. 

— Матрица у вас с собой?

— Нет, конечно, сначала мы должны проверить, можно ли вам доверять. 

Тихо щелкнув, динамик отключился, и тяжелая дверь плавно приоткрылась. 

К кабинету Кима Кима вел длинный темный коридор. Каждый раз идя по нему, Имаёши чувствовал себя персонажем приключенческого фильма: казалось, если ступишь не на ту половицу, из стены вылетит стрела, а то и вовсе часть пола обрушится в утыканный кольями подвал. Он подавил желание обернуться на Ханамию — как бы ни было любопытно посмотреть на его реакцию, в таком освещении все равно ничего не разобрать. 

Первое, что бросилось в глаза при входе в кабинет, — восковая статуя немолодого бородатого мужчины в расшитом серебром пурпурном одеянии. Раньше ее не было. Имаёши замер на несколько секунд, отдавая должное задумке. Рядом прищелкнул языком Ханамия: 

— Восхитительно. 

Из-за статуи донеслось:

— Проходите сюда, пожалуйста.

Ким Ким восседал на широком кресле за длинным, заваленным свитками столом, перед которым стоял единственный стул. Имаёши с Ханамией переглянулись — какой грубый способ выяснить, кто влиятельнее. 

— Восхитительно, — снова сказал Ханамия, обвел кабинет взглядом и в третий раз повторил: — Восхитительно. 

Заложив руки за спину, словно посетитель картинной галереи, он двинулся вдоль стен, разглядывая экспонаты. Посмотреть было на что: акварели и гравюры — частью действительно старинные, частью хорошие подделки, — стеклянные шкафы с пожелтевшими фолиантами и надтреснутым фарфором, нефритовые украшения и тускло блестящие клинки заполняли кабинет так густо, что позавидовали бы запасники национального музея. 

На стуле устроился Имаёши. Ким Ким, узнав его, быстро подвинул к себе подготовленные было бутылку и стакан с водой и убрал их под стол. 

— Рад снова видеть вас, сержант.

— Старший инспектор, — поправил его Имаёши.

— Поздравляю, поздравляю, — кисло покивал Ким Ким. — Чем могу быть полезен? Я так понимаю, матрицы — это только предлог, чтобы попасть ко мне? — Он скосил глаза на перемещающегося вдоль стен Ханамию.

— Верно. Нас интересует человек по фамилии Курода. 

Ким Ким забарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

— Хм, хм, не припоминаю такого. 

— Не может быть. Он ювелир, а в прошлый раз вы сказали, что знаете всех ювелиров в городе. 

— Сколько лет назад это было? Десять или больше? Я отошел от дел. Старею, старею. 

Десять или больше лет назад у Ким Кима были седые виски и лицо человека, которому можно дать сколько угодно между сорока и шестьюдесятью. Лицо совершенно не изменилось, а вот волосы стали абсолютно черными. 

— Вы себя оговариваете, по-моему, вы совсем не изменились, я бы даже сказал, помолодели. Нашли пилюли долголетия? 

Старинный стул был не особо удобен, явно мастерился для кого-то на две головы ниже Имаёши, но если немного съехать вперед, вытянуть ноги и скрестить пальцы на животе, то сделать вид, что расположился на нем с комфортом и надолго, достаточно просто. 

Ким Ким тонко улыбнулся и кивнул, принимая комплимент, — он был падок на лесть. И только взгляд, царапнувший по сплетенным пальцам Имаёши, выдал если не недовольство, то разочарование неудавшейся сценой. Эта миниатюра должна была называться «незваный гость усмиряет гордыню», но Имаёши не собирался следовать сценарию, написанному не им.

— Десять лет назад Курода тоже был ювелиром. И тогда еще работал его отец, тоже по фамилии Курода. Так что она должна быть вам знакома, даже если вы отошли от дел сейчас. 

— Я вам соврал в прошлый раз. — Ким Ким покосился на Ханамию, остановившегося у очередной витрины. 

— Я думаю, вы врете мне сейчас.

— Сейчас мне незачем. Тогда я работал, набивал себе цену. А сейчас и я наслаждаюсь покоем, и вы не в Йокогаме работаете.

Ханамия зашел на второй круг по комнате, без объяснений понимая, что от него сейчас требуется. Ким Ким, правда, тоже это понимал — но помешать не мог. Имаёши широко улыбнулся.

— Мы все здесь умные люди. И мы все знаем, чем это закончится. Почему бы нам не сберечь друг другу время? Я задам вам несколько вопросов, вы дадите мне несколько ответов, и разойдемся довольные друг другом. Без лишних потерь.

Ким Ким положил руки на подлокотники, расслабляясь. 

— Мне совершенно нечего вам сказать. 

Он замер, лицо застыло, будто лед схватил поверхность озера. 

— Значит, дела у вас идут не очень?

— Отчего же?

— Не боитесь, что придет клиент. 

— Ко мне просто так, с улицы, не заходят. У меня не комбини.

Ни вопросы, ни ответы не имели значения. Ханамия медленно шел вдоль стен, а Имаёши слушал интонации, отмечал непроизвольные реакции тела: движения зрачков, глубину дыхания, сокращения мышц. Неспешная жизнь в скрытной Миуре только отточила это умение. 

— Ханамия, что ты думаешь об этом портрете? — через десять минут показал Имаёши на картину за левым плечом Ким Кима, на которой был изображен немолодой мужчина в золотом одеянии.

— Очень неплохая современная копия, — отозвался Ханамия мгновенно. — Я, пожалуй, посмотрю поближе. 

Он снял картину со стены. Деревянная панель за ней ничем не отличалась от соседних, но Ханамия, несколько раз проведя пальцами вдоль швов, нашел потайную кнопку. 

За панелью обнаружился сейф. 

— Еще не поздно, — сказал Имаёши, но Ким Ким — к явному удовольствию Ханамии — только покачал головой. 

С кодом сложнее. Зная привычки Ким Кима… Наверняка сейф устроен так, что содержимое будет уничтожено, если ввести неправильную комбинацию.

Как бы его выбить из колеи?..

Имаёши несколько секунд рассматривал безмятежного Ким Кима, потом поднялся, обошел стол и сел на край. Судя по заинтересованному взгляду, этого не ожидал и Ханамия.

— Вы позволите? — Нависая над Ким Кимом, Имаёши взял его за запястье. Нашел пульс. Так. Теперь подождать, пока пройдет первый шок. — С полиграфом было бы удобнее, но можно и так. 

С такого расстояния наблюдать намного проще — видно даже сетку сосудов, к старости проступившую над левой скулой. 

Поняв, что именно Имаёши собирается делать, Ким Ким взял себя в руки — пульс замедлился, — но вернуть прежнее спокойствие не смог. Чужое прикосновение само по себе вызывало у него дискомфорт.

— Начнем. Первая цифра кода. — Имаёши наклонился ближе к его лицу. — Ноль. Один. Два. Три. Четыре. — На тройке зрачки дернулись. На четверке Имаёши почувствовал слабый выдох на своей щеке. Он досчитал до девяти и выпрямился. — Три.

Сеточка сосудов над скулой покраснела — Ким Ким был в ярости. Пришлось снова выжидать, пока он успокоится. Как только пульс под пальцами замедлился, Имаёши начал считать снова. 

Два. Или восемь? Нет, движения зрачков не было. Восемь — это Ким Ким вспомнил, как обманывают полиграф. 

— Два, — сказал Имаёши. 

А еще целых шесть цифр. Если Ким Ким зажмурится или хотя бы повернется к окну, а потом к темной стене, для последних трех-четырех, придется изобретать что-то другое.

— Подожди, — вдруг усмехнулся Ханамия. — Знаешь, кто это? — кивнул он на портрет.

— Понятия не имею.

— Это Ван Гон, основатель государства Корё. 

— Что-то я такое слышал, — сказал Имаёши, чувствуя, как под пальцами вновь зачастил пульс Ким Кима.

— Если мне не изменяет память, он родился в 877 году. 

— Как это связано с тройкой и двойкой?

— Эрой Тангуна. Была у корейцев такая система летоисчисления некоторое время назад. Надо прибавить 2333. Получим первые четыре цифры — три, два, один, ноль. Есть в этом определенный юмор. 

Действительно. Очень в стиле Ким Кима.

— А дальше?

— Дальше, наверное, месяц и число — тридцать первое января, — договорив, Ханамия начал набирать комбинацию. 

Пульс замедлился, и черты Ким Кима чуть дрогнули, выдавая… Презрение?

— Стой!

Ханамия замер.

— Ты немного ошибся. 

— Я? — Ханамия надменно поднял бровь.

— Да, какой-то подвох с этой датой. 

Ханамия несколько секунд пристально смотрел на Ким Кима.

— Ты действительно думал, что я не вспомню про лунный календарь? — он тихо рассмеялся. — Идиот.

Он вбил оставшиеся цифры.


	13. Chapter 13

— Ты знаешь, где это? 

Лезть в телефон за рулем было неудобно. Нет бы сразу посмотреть.

— Знаю, — отозвался Кисе, бросив взгляд на желтый стикер. Аомине прилепил его к приборной доске, и теперь яркий квадрат путеводной звездой выделялся на темно-сером пластике. — Недалеко. И я знаю короткую дорогу, свернешь на следующем светофоре. У меня в том районе жила одна хорошая знакомая.

И ухмыльнулся так, что понятно стало — какого рода знакомая. 

Нахрена ему слушать о подружках Кисе? Это он выебывается, опять намекая на невеселую личную жизнь Аомине, или что? 

— По прямой до того здания, видишь, серое?

Не слепой, хотел огрызнуться Аомине, но не стал. Лень было выяснять отношения.

Блядь, до чего он дожил — серьезно думает о разборках с якудза не на кулаках и ордерах на арест. Он быстро привык к Кисе, и это напрягало. 

— Это частная клиника, — зачем-то сказал тот, когда они проезжали мимо серого бетонного монстра. — Неплохая, хотя выглядит как мавзолей.

— Приходилось лежать? — хмыкнул Аомине, и Кисе в ответ тоже хмыкнул. А отвечать не стал.

— Тут поворачивай.

Улочка была узкой, хорошо бы не с односторонним движением, хотя знака вроде не было. Аомине сбросил скорость — на таких пешеходы переходят дорогу, где им удобно, а не предписано правилами. Кисе нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по ручке двери.

Он поглядывал на листок с адресом так азартно, будто первокурсник полицейской школы на первом «полевом» выезде. Аомине, помнится, отправили опрашивать свидетелей мелкой аварии, случившейся в похожем районе, и на третьем свидетеле — благообразной старушке с нежно-фиолетовыми буклями — он впервые пожалел, что не пошел, например, в пожарные. Они вроде больше времени проводят с огнем, чем с людьми.

А можно было вообще податься в банду, вон, как Кисе, и по-простому выбивать из торгашей деньги. Все то же самое, что и сейчас, но без кипы бумажек и недовольства собой.

— Куда? — спросил Аомине, когда впереди показался перекресток.

— Налево. Почти приехали. 

Машина нырнула в море однообразных пятиэтажек — такие районы Аомине не любил. Они были как человек без лица, скучный, аккуратный и ничем не примечательный, глазу зацепиться не за что. И найти в них нужный дом — та еще морока.

Любовница водителя обитала на четвертом этаже дома, который Аомине не отличил бы от остальных, — разве что по балкону, на котором кто-то развел целые заросли герани. 

Хотя, может, никакая это не герань. 

— Не хотел бы я тут жить, — сказал Кисе, поведя плечами. — В трущобах и то веселее. 

— Серьезно? — спросил Аомине, всем своим видом демонстрируя отсутствие интереса к его болтовне. — Зачем тогда любовницу здесь поселил?

— Поселил? — искренне удивился Кисе. — Она всегда тут жила. — Он хмыкнул, будто вспомнив что-то. — Намекала, что нам было бы удобнее встречаться, если бы квартира была где-нибудь в Минато Мираи. Любовались бы заливом с высоты небоскреба.

— А ты что?

— А я намеков не понимал. Не настолько она была хороша.

Кисе равнодушно махнул рукой, и Аомине ни на мгновение не усомнился — ни в его цинизме, ни в том, что при желании он мог поселить любовницу в дорогом квартале. Ему можно было позавидовать, слишком уж жалко выглядит пачка просроченных презервативов. 

Ничего, он купит новую. И, блядь, ни один гандон не пропадет зря!

— На лифте? — спросил Кисе у подъезда, выжидающе глядя на Аомине. Покачался с пятки на носок — модные узкие ботинки, должно быть, жали не хуже пыточных колодок. 

— Пешком. — Аомине не удержался от злорадной ухмылки, хотя не из-за Кисе, конечно, он собирался переться на четвертый этаж на своих двоих. По хорошему, его стоило бы оставить внизу около лифта. Ну, если бы он был его напарником, а не излишне любопытным якудза.

— Так и знал. — Кисе тоже ухмыльнулся. Принял на свой счет? Да и плевать. — Может, сначала проверим почтовый ящик?

Ящик был пуст.

Кисе театрально вздохнул.

— Если бы я знал, как проведу этот день, то обулся бы по-другому, — пожаловался он, шагая вслед за Аомине. — Все-таки на лифте?

— И не мечтай. — Аомине нажал на кнопку вызова, услышал, как загудела, двинувшись вниз, кабина, и удовлетворенно кивнул. — Вдруг он на четвертом был? 

— Ясно, — сказал Кисе. — Но мои ботинки не были созданы для такого.

— Ничего, зато ты в них круто выглядишь. — Аомине остановился у лестницы и, задрав голову, осмотрел пролеты. Потом обернулся: Кисе пялился на него со странным выражением лица. 

Только тогда до Аомине дошло. Твою мать! 

— Выглядишь начальником, а не что ты там подумал. — Кисе все еще смотрел и, кажется, еле удерживался от улыбки. Аомине раздраженно повел плечами. — Они же не знают, что ты придурок из якудза, и раз так — у кого костюм лучше, тот и главный. 

— Ну теперь хоть понятно, почему тот водитель, Ватанабе, все время на меня поглядывал, — развеселился Кисе, не обидевшись на «придурка», и даже хлопнул Аомине по плечу. — Хотя вот этого я точно не ждал. Крутой полицейский босс! 

— Рот закрой, босс. — Аомине постарался вложить во взгляд максимум пренебрежения, но на Кисе не подействовало. На него, похоже, вообще мало что действовало — или он хорошо умел держать лицо.

— Не зря я заплатил за эти ботинки как за целый обувной магазин, — довольно сказал новоявленный начальник и кивнул на лестницу. — Идем?

Нет, теперь он еще и командовать начнет, блядь! 

— Не потеряй туфельку, босс, — буркнул Аомине, поднимаясь. Кисе шел за ним — к счастью, молча. 

На втором этаже они остановились. Наверху хлопнула дверь — будь у Аомине шерсть, сейчас бы она стала дыбом. Кисе застыл рядом, напряженно прищурив глаза. Поза его один в один повторяла Аомине.

Спускаться ни в лифте, ни по лестнице никто не стал — и предчувствие близкой цели стало еще более явным. Хищным.

Кисе шумно втянул носом воздух. 

До них донесся неразборчивый женский голос — интонации считывались легко, от раздражения до легкомыслия, но шум улицы мешал расслышать слова.

— Идем? — одними губами спросил Кисе, и Аомине кивнул. Поднимались они неторопливо и осторожно, мягко ступая по бетонным ступенькам.

— ...меня это просто убивает, — расслышал Аомине на площадке третьего этажа. — Да я же говорю, не ждала. У меня запись на маникюр, а он… Нет, уже отменила. Собиралась сделать французский, помнишь, мы говорили?.. Правда? Не знаю, по-моему это вульгарно… Ну, все равно… Да я вообще торчу на площадке, не могу уже смотреть, как он мечется… Да не хочет он…

Аомине победно ухмыльнулся, оглянувшись на Кисе, и тот поднял большой палец вверх. 

На площадке четвертого этажа — длинный ряд одинаковых дверей, разноцветные коврики перед ними — спиной к ним стояла женщина. Она молчала, вслушиваясь в то, что чирикал ей прижатый к уху телефон, а потом рассмеялась.

Задница у нее была неплохой, решил Аомине, но грудь — это куда интереснее. Любопытно, насколько повезло беглому водителю?

— Не вмешивайся, — тихо сказал Аомине, и Кисе послушно отступил, заодно перекрывая дорогу к лестнице и лифту. 

— Была бы машина, я бы приехала, — сказала женщина собеседнику из телефона. Их она не замечала. — Но ты же знаешь, как мне с ним «повезло». Только обещает, а денег… Ой, ладно.

В голосе мешались презрение и обида, а Аомине на всякий случай сделал мысленную зарубку на «обещаниях». Водитель либо врал, как врут мужчины своим подружкам, либо рассчитывал на какие-то серьезные деньги. Второй вариант был как раз для следствия.

Аомине удалось подойти совсем близко, когда, наконец, женщина его увидела, — резко развернулась, почувствовав чужое присутствие и сразу уперлась взглядом в значок полицейского. Его Аомине поднял повыше, на уровень ее глаз, чтобы не терять времени на ненужные разговоры, а то и крик.

На таких, как она, значок всегда действовал.

Женщина заторможенно кивнула и медленно опустила руку с телефоном — из него доносился взволнованный голос, странно громкий в тишине. 

— Выключите телефон, — попросил Аомине тоном, которого сложно было ослушаться. — Старший лейтенант Аомине, полиция Миуры. Вы Минами Такори, хозяйка этой квартиры?

— Да. 

Женщина отступила на шаг, а потом вдруг низко поклонилась. Выпрямилась она с изменившимся лицом — по щекам разлилась мертвенная бледность, густо наложенные румяна неаккуратными пятнами выступили на скулах, глаза заблестели, то ли от слез, то ли от страха.

Грудь у нее была так себе. Даже не третий.

— Иясу Кента сейчас находится в вашей квартире? — спросил Аомине бесстрастным голосом, возвращая значок на место. 

— Да, — снова сказала женщина. 

— Его разыскивает полиция, вы в курсе?

Она сначала сделала движение, будто собиралась кивнуть, но тут же замотала головой, так, что волосы взметнулись по плечам. 

— Нет, нет! Он сказал, что у него неприятности, что ему надо подумать, что делать, но…

Слишком громко, подумал Аомине, если она сейчас сорвется и закричит, он точно услышит. 

— Он вооружен?

Женщина, которую перебили на полуслове, отчаянно заморгала и прижала к груди телефон. На ее лице был написан ужас.

— Нет! Нет! Я бы увидела…

Аомине снова не дал ей договорить, успокаивающе поднял ладонь и сказал:

— Хорошо. Мы вынуждены зайти в вашу квартиру. Понимаете?

Она молча кивнула, когда Аомине посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

Ордера у него не было, но вряд ли Минами Такори разбирается в юридических тонкостях. Ей достаточно было уверенных интонаций и расплывчатых формулировок, а разрешение — ну, считай, получено.

Аомине бросил взгляд на Кисе — тот стоял, сунув руки в карманы, глядя не на испуганную женщину, а на Аомине. Хрен знает, о чем он думал, но не вмешивался, и хорошо. 

Аомине предупреждающе кивнул и шагнул к двери, снова доставая значок. Пистолет остался в кобуре — любовница вряд ли врала насчет оружия, а с безоружным Аомине в любом случае справится и так.

Дверь была незаперта, и стоило ее открыть, как из квартиры ударил шум — музыка и крики, явно из какого-то телешоу. Звук был включен почти на максимум. 

Аомине медленно вошел, оглядываясь. В узком коридоре, отделенном от комнаты тонкой перегородкой, на полу стояли женские туфли и стоптанные кроссовки куда большего размера. 

Комната в квартире была одна, почти половину ее занимала кровать. У стены напротив стоял телевизор, рядом, в стеклянной вазе, вяли мелкие розовые гвоздики. Взгляд притягивали они, а не мельтешащая яркая картинка на экране.

Иясу Кента сидел на полу у кровати, в каком-то метре от телевизора, прикрыв глаза и сцепив руки — пальцы все время двигались, как толстые беспокойные черви. Такими убийц и представляют, подумал Аомине, проходя в комнату.

Он не скрывался, но Иясу, опутанный своим страхом, ничего не видел и не слышал — даже, наверное, пронзительно-веселой музыки, несшейся из телевизора. Высокий, с залысинами, лоб блестел от пота.

Аомине даже позволил себе оглядеться — квартира была маленькой, за еще одной перегородкой пряталась кухня, оттуда тянуло запахом жареных овощей и специй. Небрежно убранная кровать не вызывала желания прилечь. С люстры свисал то ли амулет, то ли просто бумажная звезда.

Вряд ли Иясу собрался здесь прятаться по-настоящему. Забился в угол и ждет.

— Иясу Кента? — «официальный» голос Аомине с легкостью перекрыл звук телевизора.

Мужчина вздрогнул всем телом и вскинул голову, часто моргая, будто ему в глаза швырнули песка. Вид у него был растерянный и, одновременно, решительный. Аомине напрягся.

— Я, — хрипло сказал он. — Да.

— Аомине Дайки, полиция Миуры. Вы задержаны по подозрению в причастности к убийству Куроды Тору.

Аомине специально смягчил формулировку — даже отчаяние, которым от Иясу почти ощутимо воняло, не могло убедить в его виновности. 

— Да, — повторил Иясу, неловко поднимаясь. Носки скользили по полу, и он едва не упал. За спиной Аомине тихо вскрикнула женщина.

— Возьмите свои вещи. Я должен доставить вас в Миуру, машина у подъезда. — Аомине специально говорил спокойно и почти мягко. Нет смысла дразнить крысу, которая и так загнана в угол. 

Да и с соседей сталось бы вызвать местных полицейских, если начнется шумное разбирательство. Вот уж что Аомине нужно было меньше всего.

— Я ничего не сделал, — тускло сказал Иясу и стал послушно обуваться. Его подруга все еще сдавленно хныкала на площадке, потом до Аомине донесся негромкий успокаивающий голос Кисе.

Что-то он говорил про «мы во всем разберемся».

Мы.

Аомине повернулся, стараясь не выпускать из вида Иясу и увидеть Кисе. Тот стоял рядом с женщиной — как же ее зовут? — и улыбался, чуть наклонившись к ее лицу. 

И эта дура кивала, прижав к груди руки с телефоном, и тоже улыбалась сквозь слезы. 

— Готовы? — спросил Аомине жестче, чем следовало, и посторонился, пропуская Иясу на площадку. Тот вздрогнул и неуверенно шагнул вперед, даже не заметив любовницу. 

— Готов. — В бесцветном голосе Иясу прорезалось что-то, заставившее Аомине забыть о Кисе и его кривлянии. — Наверное, это надо было сделать раньше.

Кажется, первой все поняла его любовница, закричавшая так, что у Аомине зазвенело в голове. Он дернулся вперед, ударившись бедром о дверной косяк, но не успел — слишком расслабился, думал не о том.

Кисе, мать его. 

Кисе схватил Иясу, когда тот уже перевалился через перила. Дернул на себя, ухватив за плечи, и по инерции шагнул назад, крепко его удерживая. Аомине оттолкнул их обоих от перил — Иясу тяжело и безвольно махнул руками, почти падая на Кисе, а тот ругался в голос. Из открытой двери квартиры доносились музыка и громкие аплодисменты. 

Пара секунд, и Аомине мог бы эту викторину проиграть. 

Кисе стоял, отряхивая пиджак от невидимой грязи, пока Аомине надевал наручники на сгорбившегося, тихо плачущего — не то от страха, не то от потрясения — Иясу.

— Нахрена? — Вопрос сам сорвался с губ, выплеснулся вместе со злостью и облегчением. Кисе поднял голову, тоже ожидая ответа.

Иясу покачал головой, неотрывно глядя на блестящие браслеты, сковавшие запястья.

— Родители, — сказал он, хотя Аомине и не надеялся на ответ. — Такой позор.

— Из-за убийства? Вы его… в нем замешаны? — Аомине даже дыхание затаил, дожидаясь ответа. Испуганно вскрикнула женщина, так и стоявшая около приоткрытой двери. 

Иясу покачал головой.

— Меня обвинят, и… А я ничего не сделал! Единственный сын, они так на меня… Позор.

— Вас еще ни в чем не обвиняют.

Официально, по крайней мере. И Аомине очень сомневался, что задержание отчаявшегося водителя поставит точку в деле — это стало бы слишком большим везением. Аомине никогда особо не везло. Иначе бы он лежал на пляже где-нибудь на Окинаве, а лучше — в Австралии, и в Миуру звонил раз в неделю, по воскресеньям. Или по понедельникам. Часов в десять, когда в отделе совещание.

Спускались они на лифте. Неудавшееся самоубийство — слишком быстрое, не позволившее толком испугаться, — ощущалось, как ненастоящее, но вместе с тем Аомине будто под дых ударили. Дурацкое чувство. Иясу все еще трясло, он молчал, стиснув зубы, глядя в стену. 

Аомине рассматривал себя в зеркале — и заодно о чем-то задумавшегося Кисе. В отражении он казался другим, но Аомине не хотелось вычислять разницу. За полминуты в лифте он успел составить словесный портрет и решить, что «привлекательная внешность» в нем звучит глупо. 

Заметив пристальный взгляд, Кисе удивленно поднял брови — длинные, контур высокий, ширина средняя, густота средняя — но тут двери открылись. 

— Вперед, — сказал Аомине, придерживая Иясу за плечо. Не любил он склонных к истерикам людей. Опасался. — Моя машина. — Он кивнул на «Ленд крузер», заботливо припаркованный в тени. К сожалению, я не могу снять с вас наручники.

— Я понимаю, — тихо сказал Иясу. Его подавленность не нравилась Аомине, но черт с ним. До Миуры он его довезет и допросит, а там пусть психологи с ним разбираются.

— Садитесь.

Кисе стоял рядом, наблюдая, как Аомине пристегивает руку Иясу к дверце машины, а потом тщательно ее закрывает. На свое место впереди он не торопился и правильно. 

— От имени полицейского управления Миуры благодарю за сотрудничество, — официальным голосом сказал Аомине и поклонился. Со всем уважением к гражданскому лицу, оказавшему неоценимую помощь. — Сознательность всех членов общества — залог безопасности и процветания Японии.

Как-то так было написано в брошюрах, которые распространялись управлением. На обложке нарисованный полицейский улыбался нарисованным детям.

Кисе выданной Аомине чуши не улыбнулся, хмыкнул, скосив глаза на понурую голову Иясу за стеклом.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — приятнейшим голосом сказал он и тоже поклонился. Не так глубоко, как Аомине. — Всегда готов оказать помощь правоохранительным органам. Это очень увлекательно.

Аомине закатил глаза.

— Такси вызовешь, — тихо сказал он. — Или своих.

Кисе насмешливо поднял брови, но отвечать не стал. Смотрел, как будто на лице Аомине кто-то вывесил расписание автобусов.

Вообще-то да, с Кисе так и было. Увлекательно.

— Увидимся, — сказал Аомине, сунув руки в карман.

— Звони. — Кисе кивнул, повторяя за ним неловкое движение.

Если хорошо подумать, звонить ему не следовало. Никогда.


	14. Chapter 14

В пустом распахнутом сейфе всегда есть что-то неправильное. Неуютное. Даже если этот сейф чужой. В темной утробе, в выступающих стержнях взломанного замка, в несработавшем механизме уничтожения Имаёши виделся пес, сторожевой пес со вспоротым брюхом, так и не выполнивший свою главную задачу в жизни. 

— Очень любопытно, очень. — Ханамия захлопнул потрепанную тетрадь в черном клеенчатом переплете и открыл следующую, поновее. — Старый добрый циклический код на хангыле. Можно неплохо скоротать вечер с красным вином и расшифровкой. 

Он сидел на столе — лицом к Имаёши, спиной к Ким Киму. Словно пытаясь впитать по максимуму исходящую от того ненависть. 

— Действительно любопытно. — Имаёши достал телефон. — Я сделаю пару снимков для себя. Не всем так повезло с памятью.

Ханамия театрально развернул тетрадь перед ним, и Имаёши — не уступая ему в наигранности жестов — сфотографировал сначала правую страницу, потом левую. 

— Но, честно говоря, не понимаю, зачем ты возишься. Конфискуй. Вместе со всем этим добром, — Ханамия обвел рукой помещение. 

— Нужно постановление судьи.

— Это легко организовать задним числом, — небрежно пожал плечами Ханамия. — К тому же, он не обратится в полицию, даже если мы отсюда вывезем все. 

Если бы он оставался тем Ханамией, которого Имаёши знал по полицейской школе, он бы сейчас развернулся к Ким Киму лицом, злорадно усмехаясь. Тогда ему было необходимо видеть страх. Теперешний Ханамия продолжал смотреть на Имаёши, и от этого умному человеку становилось намного страшнее. А Ким Ким был достаточно умен, чтобы понять по небрежному тону, что представляет собой Ханамия, насколько закон служит ему, а не он закону. В отличие от Имаёши, который принципиально оставался в рамках если не уголовного кодекса, то морали — как он ее понимал. 

Ханамия равнодушно перевернул следующую страницу тетради, а Ким Ким заметно побледнел. Теперь оставалось только немного подтолкнуть его, чтобы он сдался.

— Чем меньше инспектор Ханамия прочитает, тем меньше он запомнит, — сказал Имаёши.

Ким Ким сжал подлокотники и выругался.

— Что вы хотите знать?

— Младший Курода. В чем нелегальном он замешан? 

Ким Ким протянул руку за тетрадью.

— Дайте. 

— Можно подумать, вы навскидку не помните. 

— Помню, но не все детали.

Не глядя, Ханамия протянул ему тетрадь. Ким Ким взял ее двумя руками — так поспешно, что Имаёши подумалось, он сейчас ее сунет за пазуху, а то и вообще, под задницу, не даром же привстал. Выглядело бы забавно, но если у Ким Кима и был такой порыв, он его подавил: тетрадь отправилась в ящик стола. 

— Он продавал мои камни под видом своих, — сказал Ким Ким и замолчал. 

На несколько секунд в комнате стало так тихо, что слышно было, как поскрипывает под Имаёши стул. Двое таких умных полицейских, разумеется, могут сами додумать остальное — было написано на лице Ким Кима.

— Подделка сертификатов? — Ханамия адресовал свой вопрос Имаёши.

— Опасно, а Курода трусоват. Я думаю, в оправы вставлялись камни с черного рынка, а «чистые» уходили к другому покупателю. Вероятность разоблачения намного ниже. Так?

Ким Ким кивнул. 

— Как долго Курода этим занимался?

— Почти полтора года. 

— Старший брат знал? 

— Насколько я знаю, нет. — Ким Ким развел руками. — Курода специально играл на его нервах, чтобы брат приезжал в его магазин как можно реже.

— Зачем Куроде дополнительный заработок? Дела шли плохо?

— Не знаю, как шли у него дела, но с тем, сколько он просаживал в азартные игры, ни один бизнес не справится. — Ким Ким покачал головой, как будто сам уже жалел, что с Куродой связался. 

— Семнадцатое апреля прошлого года. Вам о чем-нибудь говорит эта дата? 

— Нет, ничего не припоминаю. 

— А если свериться с?.. — Имаёши показал на оставшиеся у них с Ханамией тетради. 

— И тогда не припомню. 

На этом стоило остановиться. Ханамия чуть покачивал ногой, со слишком равнодушным видом рассматривая Имаёши из-под опущенных ресниц. Для дела этой информации хватит, и Ханамии больше знать не требуется — ни о расследовании, ни о том, как Имаёши его ведет. 

— Спасибо за сотрудничество. — Он поднялся наконец с неудобного сидения и, не стесняясь чужих взглядов, потер уже давно ноющие ягодицы. — С вами как всегда приятно иметь дело. 

Ким Ким что-то буркнул на корейском им в спины.

Пройдя по бесконечному темному коридору, они снова оказались на оживленной улице — еще более оживленной, чем час назад. Переход был резкий, словно они шагнули не из магазина, а из другого времени, из Эпохи Хэйан или Корё в двадцать первый век. 

Ханамия тут же надел темные очки, пряча глаза от яркого света, а Имаёши поднял лицо к небу и глубоко вдохнул, набрав полные легкие сдобренного специями воздуха. 

— У нас всегда хорошо получалось работать вместе, — сказал он.

— Предупреждаю, от слова «напарник» меня все так же тошнит.

— Как насчет слова «команда»?

— Команда — это группа людей, которые четко выполняют мои указания и не задают лишних вопросов. Ты не подходишь по определению. — Ханамия сказал это мрачно, но на последней фразе не выдержал: быстрая ухмылка прорезала губы. — Но ты был прав, действительно, забавно вышло. 

— Тогда до свидания?

— Нет. — Ханамия приподнял бровь над темным стеклом. — Ты обещал кое-что рассказать.

— Мне показалось, тебе это неинтересно.

— Было. Пока ты не собрался сбежать, не выполнив обещанное. 

На это и был рассчет. Имаёши снял очки и принялся протирать линзы. Ханамия клюнул, и теперь важно не дернуть за леску слишком быстро.

— Кого ты собирался обрабатывать?

Ханамия пожал плечами.

— Вакамацу? — предположил Имаёши. Сержант для постороннего человека выглядел простаком, которого легче всего обмануть. Судя по движению ресниц за темными стеклами, угадал. — Он не слишком умен, но слишком уверен в своей правоте. Все, что делается по приказу мэра и начальника полиции, делается для блага Миуры и никак иначе, а люди из Йокогамы лгут все до единого. 

— Фанатик?

— Практически. Можно играть и через него, но тогда, сам же понимаешь, играть ты будешь против Харасавы, а это будет дольше и дороже. 

— И кто же из доблестных полицейских города Миуры не побежит докладывать начальству?

Имаёши надел очки, поелозил ими по переносице, пытаясь устроить со всем удобством. Поморщился на солнце — в верхнем левом углу, как он ни старался, остались радужные разводы.

— Присмотрись к Аомине Дайки.

 

Звонок Сусы застал его в пяти минутах от станции. Имаёши свернул в узкий переулок между зданиями, тут попахивало, но было относительно тихо. 

— Босс. Я проверил показания, госпожа Курода солгала нам. — В голосе Сусы звучала непонятная растерянность, как будто он не мог решить, к лучшему или к худшему была эта ложь. 

— Она выходила из отеля?

— Нет, то есть да. Она провела ночь в соляной пещере, знаете, в них лечат астму. У нее такой диагноз, я проверил, ну… неофициально. Она обычно приезжает на несколько дней, днем отдыхает, а ночью идет спать в пещеру. С семи вечера до семи утра. У входа постоянно дежурит медсестра, мимо которой нельзя пройти незамеченной. 

— То есть, у нее алиби? — Имаёши потер лоб. 

— Да. 

— Зачем тогда лгать?

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Суса.

— Может, медсестра подкуплена? 

— Я порасспрашивал, она встречается с человеком из состоятельной семьи. Репутация ей сейчас важнее денег. Но проверить дополнительно стоит. Я отправил данные Като. 

— Хорошо. Спасибо. 

Имаёши сунул телефон в карман и, прислонившись к углу дома, уставился на спешащую к станции и от нее толпу. Движение людей, на первый взгляд беспорядочное и случайное, имело свою цель и свои законы. Как песок, пересыпаемый из одной ладони в другую. Госпожа Курода знала, что ее слова будут проверять. Узнают, что ночь она провела не в отеле, что у нее были свидетели и не было — если верить медсестре — возможности совершить убийство. Алиби ей было выгодно. Зачем она сказала, что его нет? 

Имаёши нашел стоянку такси и госпоже Куроде позвонил с просьбой о встрече уже из машины. Она, похоже, ждала его звонка и на встречу согласилась сразу. А стоило положить трубку, телефон затрезвонил снова — Аомине. 

Поймали водителя. 

Имаёши в первый момент чуть не отменил визит, но маленькая безобидная ложь была слишком странной. Вопрос «зачем?» бился надоедливой мухой в окно, и Имаёши решил: водителя лучше оставить на потом, никуда он от Аомине не денется, жена сейчас намного интереснее. 

В гостиной снова было прохладно и сумрачно, хозяйка дома — снова в черном и с красной помадой на маленьких губах. На столике рядом так же стоял стакан с водой, но теперь рядом, красноречиво и демонстративно, лежал ингалятор.

Имаёши и в этот раз ничего не предложили. 

В предыдущий визит Имаёши не понравилось место, где он сидел: как ни скуден был свет в гостиной, рассматривать хозяйку приходилось против него. Этому не стоило придавать слишком большого значения — возможно, госпожа Курода просто хотела скрыть несколько морщин, а не свою реакцию на вопросы полиции. Лицо она умела держать лучше Ким Кима.

Имаёши несколько раз прошел мимо дивана, делая вид, что не знает, как начать, но он даже не надеялся, что госпожа Курода заговорит первой.

— Я полагаю, вы уже отправили кого-то из своих людей в Мияношиту? 

Имаёши тихо выдохнул. Повезло.

— Так и есть, — сказал он.

Госпожа Курода выпрямилась в кресле, горделиво сложила руки на коленях и мягко улыбнулась, словно придворная дама, поощряющая кавалера. 

— Зачем вы солгали?

Она не стала сгонять улыбку с губ.

— А какая разница, правду сказать или солгать? Вы же все равно мои слова стали бы проверять. 

Вот оно что. Имаёши мысленно поклонился ей. Теперь у всей группы в голове засядет, что алиби у нее есть. И не просто проверенное по телефону — Суса своими глазами видел, что мимо медсестры не пройти. 

Либо госпожа Курода хотела, чтобы ее окончательно оставили в покое. Либо она придумала способ, как выбраться незамеченной.

Пусть Суса еще раз все проверит. Поломает голову, как можно оттуда сбежать. 

— Вы бы сберегли нам немного времени, — вслух сказал Имаёши, — нам бы не пришлось отправлять сотрудника в другую префектуру.


	15. Chapter 15

Дорога назад вымотала Аомине больше, чем беготня по городу. Присутствие чужака в машине раздражало, не давая сосредоточиться на чем-то более полезном, чем мысли о пропущенном обеде или Кисе — как он там добрался до своего «Мерседеса». Отличная, кстати, тачка. Зверь.

Иясу Кента на заднем сидении иногда разражался серией тихих стонов, от которых Аомине тошнило. Иясу был слаб — не как обычный испуганный человек, а отталкивающе, будто беда его размазала, лишая малейшей гордости и воли.

Один раз они остановились. Аомине купил на заправке запаянный в пластик сэндвич и позвонил Имаёши. Иясу оставался в машине — Аомине не выпускал из вида горестно склоненную голову за стеклом.

— Срочное? — спросил тот самым обычным голосом, в котором Аомине отчетливо услышал напряжение и азарт. И ни «здравствуйте» тебе, ни «внимательно слушаю».

— Задержал водителя. — Аомине тоже не стал раскланиваться. Очень надо. — Везу в Миуру.

— Понял, — сказал Имаёши. — Допрашивал?

— Нет. 

— Хорошо, займусь этим сам.

Это было прекрасно, но Аомине нутром чуял подвох.

— То есть я оставлю его в управлении и свободен? — уточнил он и сделал глоток из банки с холодным кофе.

— Нет, мне нужно, чтобы ты присутствовал. Жди меня.

Твою ж мать.

— В девять я собираюсь быть дома и пить пиво. Сегодня «Кливленд» играет с «Оклахомой».

— Вот и отлично, — бодро откликнулся Имаёши, и насмешка в его голосе поставила на планах Аомине окончательный крест. — Тебе абсолютно без разницы, когда смотреть запись. Я приеду семичасовым.

И положил, сука, трубку. 

Аомине не впервой было думать о старших без особой почтительности, но именно сейчас Имаёши хотелось придушить.

И когда он сдавал Иясу дежурному, и когда заказывал по телефону поздний обед в управление — тащиться домой уже не имело смысла, это желание не прошло. Разве что слегка потеряло в накале после сытной еды.

Аомине подумывал заказать и пиво, но даже от бутылки неминуемо потянуло бы в сон, а бороться еще и с ним не было никаких сил. Ему и так предстоял не слишком приятный вечер.

На столе около компьютера стопочкой лежали папки, вид которых приводил Аомине в совершеннейшее уныние, а за соседним столом увлеченно набирал что-то двумя пальцами Вакамацу, то и дело переводя взгляд с экрана на исписанный лист бумаги. Воплощенное трудолюбие, укор и пример.

Чтоб его.

Аомине повозил мышкой, разглядывая разбросанные вразнобой иконки на рабочем столе. В самом углу горел ярко-зеленым ярлычок базы правонарушителей — той ее части, к которой был допуск у рядовых сотрудников. 

Кажется, он нашел отличный способ убить время до приезда Имаёши.

В базу Аомине, подумав, зашел под логином Сакурая — его дал Харасава, когда нужно было кое-кому показать, что Сакурай находится в управлении, а не там, где нужно Харасаве. А потом то ли забыл, то ли решил, что и так хорошо, но менять логин и пароль не стали.

Иероглифы «Кисе Рета» мигнули в строке поиска, и через пару секунд открылось досье. Фотографии — анфас, профиль, в полный рост — явно были сделаны несколько лет назад, Кисе выглядел моложе и агрессивнее. На скуле желтел синяк, из-за чего казалось, что Кисе вот-вот начнет драку. В Миуре, когда его задержали, он был совсем другим.

Аомине скользнул взглядом по биографии — они оказались ровесниками, Кисе на четыре месяца старше. Родился в Токио, позже вместе с родителями переехал в Йокогаму, пошел в местную школу, пользующуюся дурной репутацией. И уже в Йокогаме его арестовали в первый раз — за драку. Подростковая банда сцепилась с другой, двое тяжело раненых, Кисе задели ножом, но ему повезло: отделался парой швов. В архиве фотографий оказалась парочка того периода. На одной высокий, угловатый подросток нагло ухмылялся в камеру, на другой — смотрел исподлобья, плотно сжав губы. 

Это с тех времен у него остались шрамы на руках, вспомнил Аомине, рассматривая стиснутые кулаки, украшенные дешевыми безвкусными перстнями. Кисе был одет так, как и пристало звезде уличной банды — в джинсы, низко сидящие на бедрах, футболку, поверх которой лежало штук пять «золотых» цепей, и яркие кроссовки. Высветленные волосы падали на глаза.

Парень со временем значительно похорошел, хмыкнул Аомине, увеличивая фотку. Да, кольцо в ухе осталось с тех времен — стальное колечко виднелось под отчаянно-желтыми прядями.

Аомине полистал фотографии — их было немного, в основном, с задержаний. Судя по всему, до суда дело ни разу не дошло: сначала из-за возраста, потом — благодаря группировке, которая приняла Кисе. На одном снимке он стоял рядом с тем невысоким парнем, которого называл «боссом», — оперативники сняли момент, когда Кисе широко улыбался, а его босс, кажется, собирался швырнуть телефон об асфальт.

Того, что искал Аомине, в базе не оказалось. Он даже цокнул, громко и очень недовольно, и Вакамацу тут же уставился на него, напряженно сдвинув брови.

— Цифры в отчете перепутал, — сообщил ему Аомине, и тот, недоверчиво покрутив головой, снова занялся своими бумажками.

Фотографий татуировки Кисе не было.

Ладно, подумал Аомине, и прокрутил страницу вниз, до «особых примет». Текст был коротким — «татуировка цветная, закрывает спину и верхнюю треть плечей» — и ничего не пояснял. А то Аомине сам не видел, что она немного заходит на плечи. Какого вообще хрена? Полиция Йокогамы не знает, какие татуировки носят местные якудза?

— Вакамацу, — позвал Аомине, возвращаясь к фотографиям. — Помнишь того якудзу, которого мы задержали в борделе?

— А то, — охотно откликнулся тот, мечтательно улыбнувшись. Вакамацу, кажется, пришел на работу в полицию ради таких моментов: ворваться с оружием, всех построить и допросить.

— Вы его, когда доставили в участок… Ну, не смотрели, что там за картинка у него на спине?

Вакамацу удивленно и даже немного возмущенно посмотрел на Аомине. Если не считать исключений, которые делались для хозяев Миуры, он был абсолютно законопослушным полицейским. Наверное, приказы Харасавы, которые тот отдавал от имени Широгане, для Вакамацу тоже были законом — во всяком случае, никаких душевных сомнений по этому поводу он не испытывал.

— На каком основании? Процессуальное законодательство…

— Да-да, — отмахнулся Аомине, снова глядя на фотографии. — Понятно. Обойдусь без лекций.

Вакамацу явно метался между двух состояний — любопытства и привычного для него гнева. Обычно побеждал гнев — Вакамацу был чемпионом управления по вспыльчивости, — но не в этот раз.

— Зачем тебе? 

Можно было придумать отмазку, но Аомине поленился. Закрыл базу, встал, потянувшись, и решил выпить кофе. Путь к кофемашине предстоял неблизкий и нелегкий — через коридор и холл второго этажа, налево от лестницы, рядом с кабинетом Сакурая. 

— Нужно, — сказал он на пороге и захлопнул дверь, не дав Вакамацу сообщить все, что тот о нем думает. Вакамацу всегда думал одно и то же.

 

Карпы? Дракон вряд ли, хотя… Но не тигр. Дракон бы, наверное, подошел. 

Аомине сидел рядом с Имаёши и ждал, пока тот закончит с формальностями и займется делом. На часах была половина восьмого, перед ними стояли стаканчики с кофе — вопиющее нарушение правил, но Имаёши правила волновали только тогда, когда он мог извлечь из них пользу, — и вечер виделся в пасмурных тонах. 

Единственное развлечение, которое смог придумать Аомине, — представлять Кисе с разными татуировками. Это и вправду помогало: любопытство будоражило, подстегивало воображение. Аомине даже вздрогнул, когда Имаёши, отложив ручку, сказал:

— Итак.

Карпы в воображении Аомине синхронно вильнули хвостами и пропали.

Предварительные формальности, нагнавшие на него скуку, ввели Иясу в подобие отрешенного транса: тот как будто уже уверился в том, что его не только осудят, но и казнят. И заранее смирился с этим. 

Его взгляд был устремлен над плечом Имаёши в дальний угол допросной комнаты, а сцепленные в замок руки заметно подрагивали. На рубашке темнели мокрые пятна — расплескал на себя, пытаясь выпить, предложенный кофе. 

— Итак, в день убийства вы забрали господина Куроду из дома…

— Нет, — механически покачал головой Иясу, — я забрал его с работы.

— А утром?

— Утром? — Иясу как будто не понял, о чем его спрашивают.

— Да, утром. По словам госпожи Курода, вы заехали в восемь.

— А. Да. В восемь.

— Вы видели госпожу Курода?

— Нет, — Иясу немного ожил: немедленная казнь отменялась, оказывается, полицию интересовал не только он. — Я не захожу в дом никогда, только если занести что-то нужно. На улице жду.

— Как выглядел господин Курода? Был чем-то обеспокоен? 

— Нет. Это же среда была. Он по средам всегда радостный. 

Имаёши нарисовал у себя в блокноте пару закорючек. 

— В течение дня что-то необычное произошло?

— Да нет. Утром в один магазин заехали, потом пообедали, потом во второй магазин. Ну и вечером в Миуру. 

— Ему кто-нибудь угрожал в последнее время? Конфликты были?

— Ну… — Иясу замялся. — Не было. 

Имаёши постучал ручкой по блокноту.

— Даже с братом?

На лице Иясу смешались выражения — похоже, верность семье боролась в нем с желанием перевести подозрение на кого-нибудь другого. 

— Ну… родня, она и есть родня, по-всякому бывает, посторонний не разберет, — сказал он наконец, выбрав нечто среднее. 

— А с якудза господин Курода не ссорился?

Иясу вздернулся на стуле, как будто пощечину получил. Забавно, — подумал Аомине, — насколько одинаково возмущаются все, знавшие покойного. Видимо, тот действительно был исключительно законопослушным человеком. 

— У него честный бизнес! 

На новые закорючки, выведенные Имаёши в блокноте, Иясу взглянул с неодобрением, должно быть решил, что инспектор ему не поверил.

— Теперь расскажите про Миуру. Во сколько приехали, что там делали? Учтите, что про особый интерес господина Куроды мы знаем, — заранее предупредил Имаёши.

Иясу потер лицо ладонями, потом упер локти в колени, сгорбившись, почти касаясь лбом столешницы. 

— Да тоже все как обычно было сначала.

Он надолго замолчал — Имаёши его не торопил. Тишина тянулась и тянулась, но плечи Иясу постепенно опускались, видно было, как он набирается решимости. Аомине ужасно захотелось зевнуть — не от скуки, от усталости, — и он сцепил зубы, чтобы сдержаться, решимость Иясу было слишком легко спугнуть. 

Наконец Иясу поднял голову, и Имаёши, выждав еще несколько секунд, участливо спросил:

— Просто расскажите все по порядку, — и пододвинул к Иясу полупустой стаканчик с кофе. Чисто символический жест: кофе дежурный налил из кофеварки до допроса, горячим его еще можно было пить, а теперь он остыл, и его отвратительный вкус ничего больше не маскировало.

Иясу начал поворачивать стаканчик по часовой стрелке, движение, очевидно, его успокаивало, как и спокойное отношение к нему полицейских. 

— Мы приехали без четверти восемь, как всегда. Господин Курода сначала зашел в офис, минут на десять. Бумажки какие-то забрать. Потом я его подвез ближе к порту. Он отпустил меня, сказал, что позвонит, когда можно забрать его будет. Я поставил машину, где всегда. Немного погулял, потом пошел в раменную.

— К Тошики? — спросил Аомине. 

— Она без названия, но хозяина вроде так зовут, — закивал Иясу. — Там экран большой над дверью, бейсбол показывали. Потом в половине первого позвонил господин Курода, сказал, что будет ждать на пирсе. 

— Вы всегда там встречались?

— Если погода хорошая. Господин Курода любил смотреть на море.

— А если плохая? 

— Тогда у офиса. 

— Что было дальше? 

— Я пошел к машине, но ее на месте не было. Я начал спрашивать, но никто мне ничего не сказал, и тогда я побежал в порт. И там… — Иясу, снова сгорбился. — У вас нет платка, господин инспектор? 

Имаёши достал из кармана распечатанную пачку бумажных платков и положил перед Иясу. Тот достал один, шумно высморкался в него. Скомкал и, достав второй, промокнул глаза. 

— И там?.. — напомнил Имаёши.

Иясу поднял руки и ударил в центр раскрытой ладони кулаком. 

— Вы видели, как его сбила машина? — уточнил Аомине.

— Сбросила, в море. А потом мимо меня, — Иясу махнул рукой перед глазами.

— Вы не разглядели, кто сидел за рулем?

— Нет, темно и быстро было. 

— Что вы делали потом?

— Побежал к морю. Думал, может, не совсем его… А там совсем. Все черное, ничего не видно. 

— Почему вы не сообщили об этом в полицию? 

— Кто же мне поверит? — Во взгляде Иясу снова появилась обреченность. — Что на моей машине господина Куроду сбил кто-то другой?

— А это ваша машина? — удивился Аомине. В документах она была записана как собственность ювелирного магазина.

— А. Ну я же ее вожу, сам выбирал, сам ухаживаю.

— Но принадлежит она компании?

Иясу кивнул

— Вы не знаете, имеется ли еще один комплект ключей и у кого он может быть? — спросил Имаёши.

— Не знаю. Если есть, то у мадам.

— У мадам?

— У госпожи Ван Хольм.

Снова кому-то придется в город ехать, подумал Аомине, наблюдая за тем, как Иясу, даже не прочитав, прикладывает печать к протоколу. 

Собрав документы, Имаёши поднялся со стула и кивнул — пойдем выйдем. Сколько им секунд понадобилось, чтобы из допросной перейти в наблюдательную? Тридцать? А Иясу уже спал, уткнувшись лбом в стол. 

— Бедняга, — усмехнулся Имаёши, приваливаясь плечом к прозрачному с их стороны стеклу.

— Набегался сегодня.

— И тебя заставил?

— Не без этого, — припомнил Аомине узкие пыльные ботинки Кисе.

— Что теперь думаешь, он убийца?

— Да что я, теперь и ты его убийцей не считаешь. Слушай, мы… я его когда брал, он чуть с лестницы в пролет не сиганул. А если бы он своего хозяина даже случайно сбил, мы бы его рядышком нашли, со вспоротым животом. 

Имаёши погладил подбородок и кивнул:

— Согласен. Но отпускать не будем, пусть под нашим присмотром посидит, вдруг еще куда-то сигануть надумает. Проследи, чтобы его к кому-нибудь спокойному в камеру определили.


	16. Chapter 16

К больнице Имаёши подъехал без четверти восемь. Припарковался недалеко от входа, вышел — и еще минут пять стоял, прислонившись к двери и щурясь на солнце. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и злым, а это совсем не то состояние, которое должна заметить Нарико.

Тяжело быть идеальным, когда спал пять часов, утренний кофе остыл и был вылит в раковину, а на новую чашку не оказалось времени. Имаёши снял очки, протер, не заботясь о манерах, о рукав пиджака и пошел вперед, улыбаясь.

Нарико ждала его в палате, сидя в кресле для посетителей, — элегантная, с легким макияжем и уложенными волосами. От нее пахло нежными, горьковатыми духами, запах которых Имаёши любил.

— Любимая, — сказал он, осторожно прикасаясь губами к гладкой щеке. — Я рад, что ты возвращаешься домой.

— Я так скучала.

Нарико осторожно поправила лацканы его пиджака, тонкие пальцы скользнули по рукавам, будто она хотел обнять Имаёши, но не решилась. Имаёши тоже не стал — медсестра, ожидавшая вместе с Нарико, искоса наблюдала за ними. 

Он взял Нарико за руку и повел к дверям, подхватив по пути тяжелую кожаную сумку с инициалами дизайнерского бренда — этот рисунок добавлял к стоимости не меньше четырех нолей. 

— До свидания, Анико-сан. — Нарико попрощалась с приятной пухлощекой женщиной, которая в ответ улыбнулась — на взгляд Имаёши, искренне — и низко поклонилась. Держите меня в курсе, хорошо?

— В курсе чего? — спросил Имаёши, открывая перед Нарико дверь. Еще две медсестры и даже один пациент согнулись в поклонах.

— О, я хотела тебе рассказать. — Нарико непривычно оживленно посмотрела на Имаёши. Он не помнил, чтобы у нее был такой взгляд — как у человека, обнаружившего что от его болезни есть лекарство. — Ты… Надеюсь, что ты одобришь.

Имаёши одобрил бы все, пожалуй, кроме танцев на шесте в подпольном борделе. В первую очередь потому, что этого явно не одобрит Широгане.

— Давай зайдем сюда, — Нарико чуть потянула его за руку в сторону бокового прохода, за которым были двери в соседнее отделение. Имаёши послушно свернул, оставив на полу тяжелую сумку. — Помнишь, я тебе говорила, что попросила дядю не отключать от аппаратов пациента?

Имаёши кивнул. Он действительно вспомнил: комната за стеклом, кровать, рядом в кресле спит заплаканная женщина.

За эти дни ничего не поменялось, разве что женщины рядом не было. На белой тумбочке стоял букет скромных колокольчиков.

Нарико смотрела на укрытого простыней почти до самого подбородка мужчину с воодушевлением, на которое Имаёши считал ее неспособной. Она была доброй и сострадающей, но…

— Я хочу помогать, Шоичи-сан. Таким, как он. У меня есть деньги, и я хочу, чтобы они были не просто… Чтобы они спасали тех, у кого их нет. Я говорила с врачами, они помогут организовать все так, чтобы каждая йена принесла пользу. 

— Ты хочешь заняться благотворительностью? — уточнил Имаёши, и Нарико, улыбаясь чуть напряженно, кивнула. — Я считаю, что никто не сделает это лучше, чем ты.

Теперь в лице Нарико не было и тени беспокойства — она словно засияла, и Имаёши, не удержавшись, наклонился, чтобы легко поцеловать ее в прохладные карминовые губы. 

Эта женщина была слишком хороша для него.

— Спасибо, — сказала Нарико. Она покраснела, но смущение было радостным, — Имаёши приятно было видеть ее такой.

Но в десять ему нужно быть в управлении.

— Ты скажи, если тебе нужно содействие со стороны полиции. И на меня, конечно, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать

Наверное, это прозвучало слишком официально, и Имаёши одернул себя, но Нарико, кажется, не придала этому значения. Она снова смотрела на пациента за стеклом.

Из-под простыни виднелась смуглая кисть с датчиком на пальце, и Имаёши стало не по себе.

— Идем?

Нарико шла до машины молча, но это было то молчание, которое не висит тяжелым грузом над парой, а, наоборот, ее скрепляет. Открывая перед Нарико дверцу, Имаёши чувствовал удовлетворение, как садовник, пестовавший капризный цветок, когда тот, наконец, прижился. 

И усталость — выматывающую, такая бывает от долгой, тяжелой работы. 

Другая работа — та, за которую ему платили каждый месяц, — напомнила о себе на полпути к квартире Нарико. Приглушенный звонок телефона вырвал Имаёши из мыслей о кофе — за окном как раз мелькнула сетевая кофейня, и он даже невольно снизил скорость. 

Нарико вежливо отвернулась, пока Имаёши смотрел, кто звонит, и сбрасывал звонок. С Сусой он еще успеет поговорить.

— Может, хочешь позавтракать? — спросил Имаёши с тайной надеждой заполучить все-таки утренний кофе в каком-нибудь ресторанчике. — Заедем куда-нибудь.

— Соко-сан уже все приготовила, — Нарико покачала головой. Соко-сан — пожилая тайка, настоящего имени которой Имаёши так и не узнал, — готовила исключительно полезную для здоровья и фигуры пищу, а из напитков признавала зеленый чай и горячую воду с лимоном. — Не хочу ее обижать. Позавтракаем дома?

Невозможно отказаться, когда женщина называет свою квартиру их домом. Даже если там ждет зеленый чай и пресный тофу.

— С удовольствием. — Имаёши крепче сжал пальцы на руле. — Я просто хочу побыть с тобой.

На работу Имаёши опоздал. В первый раз за все время Нарико первой потянулась к нему, и, пожалуй, он мог бы опоздать еще больше, если бы не Соко-сан, невовремя принесшая в гостиную печенье.

И еще он заехал за кофе, потому что вкус тофу и тонкого, как лепестки, печенья не могли перебить даже поцелуи. Так, с картонным стаканчиком, и вошел в кабинет, на ходу просматривая вызовы на телефоне и решая, кому позвонить первым.

В глаза бросился звонок от Мацуды — его он не ждал. Такие звонки обычно сулят резкие повороты в расследовании, перечеркивают версии или, наоборот, дают толчок новым. Хотя могут оказаться и пшиком — и к этому Имаёши относился философски, но унять азарт в крови не получалось.

Имаёши почти нажал кнопку вызова, когда увидел сообщение — ему редко кто писал по рабочим вопросам. Сообщения почему-то предпочитала Момои, и Имаёши это устраивало. Вписывалось в его жизнь. Не причиняло дискомфорта.

«Ты уже был на пирсе?» 

Имаёши сделал глоток кофе и набрал ее номер.

 

Поздним вечером в порту было одновременно пусто и полно: люди ушли, зато у причалов остались пришвартованные корабли, лодки и яхты, заслоняя вид на океан. Корабли скрипели и вздыхали, покачиваясь на мягких волнах, и тихо плескалась вода у бетонного основания набережной.

Имаёши подошел к фонарю, стоявшему точно между вторым и третьим пирсами, и стал там, чтобы его сразу было видно. Если бы он курил, то обязательно бы достал сейчас сигарету, и обстановка стала бы идеальной. Как кадр из черно-белого нуарного фильма.

Продажный полицейский ждет роковую женщину.

Имаёши едва не засмеялся своим мыслям — стоило списать их на бред от усталости и пару вечеров в компании дивиди со старыми детективами, под которые легче было работать. Холодный ветер с моря донес запах гниющих водорослей, и Имаёши поежился, жалея, что оставил плащ в машине.

Торопливый перестук каблуков по бетонной набережной он услышал раньше, чем увидел Момои.

— Имаёши-сан!

Она часто дышала — и правда, торопилась, — прижимая к животу огромную сумку с торчащим краем какой-то папки. 

— Извини, я не на машине, попросила подвезти, но там всякое… — Момои небрежно махнула рукой. — А Аомине, как назло, уехал.

Уже должен был вернуться, подумал Имаёши. Вряд ли Ханамия взял его в заложники. 

— Я только приехал, — успокоил ее Имаёши. — Тяжелая?

— А? — Момои на мгновение крепче прижала ее к себе, а потом расслабилась и улыбнулась. — Не очень, но ты можешь побыть джентльменом. 

— Всегда к твоим услугам, — галантно сказал Имаёши, забирая у нее сумку. Кожа была теплой, и странным образом самому Имаёши стало теплее.

— Спасибо.

Момои стояла так близко, что слышен был аромат ее духов — фруктовый и, наверное, слишком простой для нее. Волосы она завязала в небрежный хвост и выглядела из-за этого школьницей, а не роковой женщиной.

С другой стороны, у Имаёши тоже не было стильной шляпы с лихо заломленными полями.

— Я думаю, тебе действительно надо посмотреть на эти следы, — сказала Момои, переходя к делу. — Чем больше о них думаю, тем больше уверена, что они связаны с этим делом. Вы же задержали водителя?

— Аомине рассказал? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Имаёши. — Да. И он рассказал интересные вещи. Например, что его машина пропала среди ночи.

— Машина пропала, труп в порту, следы от машины тоже в порту. Как удачно все складывается.

Момои провела рукой по волосам, убирая с лица выбившиеся у висков прядки. Ветер у океана всегда был сильным. 

— Да, — сказал Имаёши, отворачиваясь. — Ты все зафиксировала? 

— Конечно, все бумаги в деле. Но я подумала, ты захочешь посмотреть сам.

Поздним вечером тяжелого дня в продуваемом холодным ветром порту? 

Имаёши кивнул, улыбаясь.

Они прошли к третьему пирсу — вдоль старых лодок, именно их у него швартовали. Новые суда стояли в начале набережной, а в другой стороне, за ржавым скрипучим старьем, теснились яхты и прогулочные катера. Царствовала там «Павлония», Имаёши нашел ее взглядом — черно-красную, изящную, скрывавшую под внешним лоском мощный мотор, гораздо более мощный, чем у службы береговой охраны. На месте хозяина Имаёши заодно бы припрятал под палубой небольшой склад оружия и сейф с достаточной суммой, чтобы не бедствовать в изгнании. Хотя вряд ли Широгане брал в расчет худшие варианты — и не потому, что был слишком самоуверен. Он просто не захотел бы жить без Миуры.

Этот город был его плотью и кровью.

Широгане говорил, что надо расширять порт, и Имаёши был с ним согласен. Это чувство — хозяйское, рачительное — ему самому казалось смешным, но при этом нравилось, приятно тревожило, пронизывая до самых кончиков пальцев. Имаёши больше всего любил говорить «мое».

Момои шла чуть впереди, и он заметил, что в ушах у нее были серьги-кольца, поблескивавшие золотом в свете фонарей. 

В Момои всегда было много деталей, и они тоже тревожили. 

— Здесь. 

След от машины, черный и четкий, до сих пор читался на бетоне. Размытые линии показывали, где машина резко затормозила перед самой водой — буквально в полуметре был столбик, удерживавший цепи-ограждения. Имаёши присел на корточки, рассматривая след, а Момои остановилась за его спиной.

В какой-то момент стало совсем светло, и Имаёши не сразу понял, что она подсвечивает бетон сотовым.

— Что думаешь? — спросила Момои, приседая рядом. 

— Думаю, что в суде нам пригодится твое заключение. Насчет следа, — Имаёши поправил очки, и, наверное, жест получился каким-то не таким. Очень уж странно глянула на него Момои. — Осталось только найти машину.

— Конечно. Ты выглядишь усталым.

Имаёши подавил желание снова схватиться за очки. Момои смотрела на него серьезно, резкий свет фонаря обозначил морщинку между сведенных бровей. У нее под глазами тоже были тени.

— Тяжелый день. Или даже неделя. — Имаёши выпрямился и подал руку Момои, помогая подняться. Она в этом не нуждалась — легкая, как птичка, — но крепко сжала его ладонь своей.

Выпустил он ее не сразу.

— Расскажешь, что там с расследованием? — спросила Момои. — В управлении ходят разные слухи, а Аомине… Ох, Аомине.

Насчет Аомине Имаёши был с ней согласен. 

— Давай прогуляемся, — предложил Имаёши и тут же передумал. — Или просто посидим тут. Тебе не жалко юбку?

Момои улыбнулась и перешагнула через цепь-ограждение, направляясь к парапету, — тот был самым удобным местом, чтобы посидеть, любуясь на океан. Ранним вечером на нем устраивались туристы и местная молодежь с пивом и уличной едой.

Имаёши нравилось смотреть на бесконечное темное море. 

— Сегодня позвонил один знакомый из Йокогамы, — сказал Имаёши, когда молчание стало вдруг слишком интимным. До мурашек по коже.

Или это от ветра?

— Новая информация? — подхватила Момои, не отводя взгляда от золотой полоски на горизонте — неспящего, беспокойного Города.

— Да. И она полностью лишает алиби брата убитого. Мацуда просмотрел записи с камер около его магазина, там напротив как раз банк. И в то время, когда, по его словам, он был дома с супругой, на записи уважаемый господин Курода идет в сторону стоянки, на которой припаркован его автомобиль. Самого момента, когда он садится в машину, нет, но по нашим расчетам ему хватило бы времени доехать до Миуры до убийства.

— Идеальный подозреваемый, — откликнулась Момои. — А водитель? Вы допросили его вчера?

— Водитель был бы еще одним идеальным подозреваемым, но… — Имаёши на мгновение задумался. — Он на него не тянет. Ни мотива, ни какого-то разумного поведения. Вернее, убийцы такого типа так себя не ведут. Версию гениального актера я, пожалуй, исключу.

— Ты всегда можешь к ней вернуться, если остальные окажутся мыльными пузырями, — улыбнулась Момои, поворачивая к нему лицо. Удивительно, как ей шел лунный свет.

— И это тоже, — согласился Имаёши. — Опять же, Аомине не верит в его виновность, а я доверяю интуиции Аомине. В определенной степени. 

— У Аомине звериные инстинкты, — с гордостью сказала Момои, и неприятное, необоснованное, совершенно ненужное чувство заставило Имаёши вздохнуть глубже — будто он подавился воздухом, но, кажется, она ничего не заметила.

Ревность им обоим совершенно ни к чему.

— Правда, на допросе водитель назвал еще одного подозреваемого, не такого идеального. — Имаёши постучал пальцем по колену, будто обдумывая кандидатуру убийцы. — Некая мадам Ван Хольм.

— Необычное имя. Красивое.

— Да. И женщина красивая, — сказал Имаёши и тут же пожалел — это была все та же некрасивая и глупая ревность, вернее, желание на нее ответить. — Совершенно счастливая. Опять же, версию гениальной актрисы я попридержу. Тем более, она не подтвердилась — мы не нашли у мадам ключей от машины, о которых говорил водитель. Все в один голос утверждают, что у нее их никогда и не было.

— А у кого они тогда?

— Ищем.

Момои кивнула и снова поправила волосы — сильный порыв швырнул ее хвост на плечо Имаёши. Где-то в соседних домах послышался грохот, будто что-то упало, потом приглушенная ругань. Издалека донесся шум проезжающего автомобиля.

В дальнем конце порта кипела жизнь — суда уходили на ночную рыбалку.

Имаёши подумал, что очень замерз, но не настолько, чтобы уйти. Момои, кажется, тоже.

— Вы уже допросили Куроду-брата? — спросила она, грея руки — терла ладонь о ладонь совершенно детским движением. 

— Завтра. Пока за его домом наблюдают. Ты же знаешь, что могут устроить адвокаты, если взять подозреваемого на ночь глядя.

— Значит, завтра снова тяжелый день, — заключила Момои, и Имаёши ответил ей смешком.

— Особенно у Сусы. Он все еще торчит в том отеле, где была в ночь убийства ныне вдова. Странная женщина. 

— Ты думаешь, она врет?

— Я думаю, что она не говорит правды. Еще один идеальный подозреваемый.

— Но тебе не удалось разбить ее алиби. — Момои с азартом посмотрела на Имаёши. — Бедный Суса, наверное, сбился с ног.

— Ничего, это его работа. — Тем более, терпеливый Суса никогда не жаловался, в отличие от того же Аомине. — Пусть копает. Пока алиби подтверждает медсестра, и она стоит железной стеной. Мол, не отлучалась ни на секунду и мимо нее не проскользнула бы мышь. 

— Думаешь, Суса ее расколет, ну, если она что-то скрывает? Он немного… — Момои замялась, — неловок с женщинами. 

— Медсестра вроде бы собралась замуж, — пожал плечами Имаёши. — Вот-вот свадьба. Думаю, Сусе ничего не грозит. Справится.

— Пожалуй, — сказала Момои. Она вдруг резко погрустнела — не внешне, она по-прежнему слегка улыбалась. Имаёши это почувствовал.

У них с Нарико свадьба будет в июне. Какая ирония, подумал Имаёши, что вот это все — вечер, океан, прекрасная женщина рядом — все ради их с Нарико свадьбы.

— Подбросишь меня до поворота?

Появляться рядом с домом Момои ночью было бы плохой идеей, и они оба это понимали.

Она вышла из машины за квартал от него, забрала свою огромную сумку, махнула рукой на прощание и пропала в темноте.


	17. Chapter 17

О следователях из отдела внутренних расследований, ведущих допросы в Миуре, отзывались почти с ненавистью: какого хера эти ищейки у нас забыли, пусть в своей Йокогаме разбираются. Аомине, когда его втягивали в такие разговоры, мрачно кивал и отмалчивался. 

После допросов на месте двоих вызвали в город к старшему группы, инспектору Ханамии. Те вернулись тихими — и долго разговаривали с Харасавой в его кабинете за закрытой дверью.

Третьим в Йокогаму пригласили Аомине. Именно пригласили — побеседовать. 

Перед отъездом Харасава сказал ему: Ханамия очень опасен, не верь ни одному его слову. И вот теперь Аомине слушал и не верить не мог, потому что Ханамия озвучивал ровно те мысли, что Аомине старательно гнал из головы последние лет пять. 

— Мы с вами — полицейские, мы должны служить людям, защищать их. В особенности тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. Поэтому в том, чтобы пользоваться полицией как личной армией, есть особый цинизм. Вы согласны? — голос у Ханамии был мягкий, как у актера в роли героя-любовника, и к этой мягкости примешивались ирония и легкое сожаление очень умного человека, который в жизни видел много несправедливого, но изменить ничего не мог. 

Опасен не то слово. Пять минут разговора — и уже хочется выложить ему абсолютно все. 

К Имаёши пред отъездом Аомине зашел сам, вспомнив беседу в машине. Обычно разговорчивый, тот ответил одним предложением: «Все, что ты скажешь, будет использовано против тебя», — но у Аомине засвербело между лопатками от его тона. 

Ханамия говорил так, что оставалось только кивать и соглашаться. У Аомине всегда был нюх на неприятности, но сегодня в этом кабинете он не работал. 

— Ну, — сказал Аомине. Не понимаешь, что происходит, строй из себя идиота. Это обычно выводит слишком умных людей из себя. 

— Вы знаете, мы с вами в одной Школе полиции учились, я немного старше. 

Не удивительно, учитывая, что они в одной префектуре работают. Аомине покачал головой, и Ханамия продолжил:

— В полицию редко идут просто так, это все-таки не обычная офисная работа. Вот вы ради чего пошли?

Аомине пожал плечами.

— Не помню уже. Давно было. 

— Скорее, не хотите говорить. — Ханамия откинулся в кресле и положил ногу на ногу. — Не доверяете. Понимаю, вызов в отдел внутренних расследований не располагает к доверию. — Он грустно улыбнулся. — Давайте я вам расскажу о себе, о своих причинах. Когда я был совсем ребенком, моего отца застрелил продажный полицейский, сфабриковавший на него дело. Только о его двуличности стало известно пять лет спустя. 

Это было слишком уж как в кино — Бэтмен, блин, — но Аомине решил, что Ханамия не врет, слишком легко проверить эту историю, работая в полиции. 

— Это решило мою судьбу, я просто хотел справедливости. Понимаете? 

Аомине сообразил, что кивает, уже почти завершив жест. 

— Думаю, и вы в своем выборе руководствовались этим. Вы хотели помогать людям. Да?

— Да, — услышал Аомине свой голос.

И рассердился на себя, ведь он знал эту манеру строить вопросы. Имаёши так делал: ты сначала с ним соглашаешься, потому что он спрашивает вроде все безобидное и само собой разумеющееся, а потом подкидывает просьбу, и ты снова говоришь «да», по инерции, и через пару минут уже соображаешь на что подписался. Только Имаёши хорошим парнем никогда не притворялся, наоборот, держался так, что от него всегда подвоха ждешь. А этот…

У Ханамии была очень светлая и очень чистая кожа — хоть в рекламе снимайся, — и белая рубашка, как снежная вершина, и светло-серые брюки с идеальной стрелкой. Окно от пола до потолка, жалюзи раздвинуты — ничто не мешало свету проникать даже в самые дальние углы кабинета. Стеклянные столешницы у столов, легкая современная мебель с блестящими хромированными ножками, на стеллажах ровные ряды аккуратно подписанных папок. 

Ханамия как будто заявлял: я кристально чист. 

Нет, опасностью не пахло. Ничем не пахло. Но то самое «Все, что ты скажешь, будет использовано против тебя» наводило на мысль, что тут могло бы вонять хлоркой, как место преступления, с которого тщательно убрали кровь.

— Я понимаю, что я чужак в вашем городе, и это естественно — не верить мне. Не верьте. Прислушайтесь к себе. Что было бы лучше для вашего города, для его жителей, — Ханамия продолжал говорить правильные вещи, и сравнение с хлоркой начало стираться из памяти. 

Аомине чувствовал себя словно на совещании, когда мерный голос докладчика убаюкивает, но ровно за секунду до того, как ткнуться носом в стол, вспоминаешь, где находишься. В какой-то момент он понял, что не может больше бороться с собой и вот-вот выложит Ханамии то, что накопилось. Причем просто так, не прося для себя никаких поблажек, в конце концов, он был ничем не лучше Вакамацу или Харасавы, или любого из своих коллег в Миуре. 

Во время следующей паузы Ханамии, Аомине откашлялся — в горле першило — и сказал:

— Мне надо подумать. 

Ему было жизненно необходимо прервать разговор прямо сейчас. И посмотреть, что будет делать Ханамия. 

— Хорошо, — сказал тот. — Я понимаю. 

Отпустил. Все-таки у них была одна школа: нельзя в самый ответственный момент передавить, спугнешь. Дай клиенту повариться в собственных мыслях, пусть походит, помучается, припомнит все свои грехи, вымотается в бесконечном споре с самим собой. После нескольких бессонных ночей все выложит. 

Чувствовать себя на месте «клиента» было очень неуютно.

Аомине спустился на стоянку и сел за руль. Возможно, рассказать все Ханамии — правильный выбор. Только его надо делать головой, а не совестью. Спросить совета у кого-нибудь. Сацуки? Нет, ее лучше вообще не вмешивать, в экспертизе достаточно чисто, да и не привлекают никогда лабораторных крыс. 

Имаёши? Имаёши — это вариант, но слишком непонятный. У него своя война с Харасавой, можно легко оказаться пешкой.

Голова начала раскалываться, как будто действительно хлоркой надышался. Надо бы выбросить все из нее хотя бы до завтрашнего утра. Выспаться, а потом решать. 

Только вот как выбросить? Вопросы Ханамии, на которые так и хотелось ответить «да», тянулись, словно летняя лесная паутина — светлая, легкая, незаметная... и клейкая. Даже если отчистишь всю с лица, все равно останется ощущение налипших на кожу нитей. Надо чем-то его перешибить, так чтобы наверняка. 

Телефон Кисе — блядь, вот специально же выбросил бумажку — возник перед глазами. И не поспоришь с подсознанием, перешибет и наверняка, правда это лекарство будет едва ли не хуже болезни. 

Боролся с подсознанием Аомине недолго. 

 

Клуб назывался «BLUE». Работал он практически круглосуточно, прерываясь только на два часа утром — с семи до девяти. Днем здесь все выглядело даже чинно: негромко играл французский поп-рок, одежда практически скрывала прелести официанток в ресторане — если не присматриваться к отражению в зеркальном полу, — а вместо неоновых вспышек помещение освещали настольные лампы. Пока его вели через полупустой зал, Аомине отметил, что среди посетителей довольно много иностранцев. 

Кисе встретил его в комнате на втором этаже — не очень большой и на первый взгляд даже уютной. При виде Аомине он едва не присвистнул.

— Отдыхай, — Кисе не стал здороваться, сразу показал на диван, обтянутый мягкой бордовой кожей. Над ним мягко светились золотистые бра. Другого освещения в комнате без окон не было. — Ну и вид у тебя, ты от своей деревни пешком шел? 

Если бы. Аомине сел — и едва не утонул в подушках, как в облаке. Хрен знает, чем этот диван был набит, ангельскими перьями, наверное, тело почти сразу расслабилось. Должно быть, ощущения отразились у Аомине на лице — Кисе рассмеялся.

— Устраивайся поудобнее.

— На нем можно устроится неудобно?

— Боссу удается, но он человек великих талантов. — Сам Кисе сидел в вертящемся кресле той же бордовой кожи, размеры которого вполне позволяли заняться на нем сексом втроем. — Не ждал твоего звонка, друг. Вернее, не ждал его так скоро. Неужели снова нужна моя помощь? 

С полезностью Кисе в предыдущую их встречу можно было бы поспорить, но Аомине не стал. Как и проходиться по поводу его сарказма и подначек.

— Давай напьемся. 

Кисе никакого удивления таким предложением не выказал, только задумчиво посмотрел на него, будто что-то взвешивая.

— Не рано ли?

— У меня такой день выдался, что уже не рано. — Аомине повел плечами: ощущение приклеившейся паутины все не проходило. И снова он засомневался, что мысль прийти к Кисе была правильной.

Вернее, совершенно точно она была неправильной. 

— Существуют и другие способы расслабиться, — усмехнулся Кисе, кажется, все понимавший. А потом назидательно поднял палец, кого-то копируя: — От алкоголя проблемы никуда не денутся, от него только утром станет на одну больше. 

Аомине фыркнул:

— То, что можно решить таблеткой аспирина и миской рамена, проблемой не считается. 

— И все же. — Глаза Кисе вдруг вспыхнули, он нажал кнопку на селекторе. — Слушай, раз ты уже все равно в моем клубе, можно расслабиться намного более интересным образом. Заодно посмотришь, как живется на темной стороне. — Он подмигнул. — За счет заведения. 

В дверь постучали, и после того, как Кисе крикнул, чтобы входили, в комнату шагнула девушка. Высокая, с высветленными волосами, остриженными до плеч слева и почти выбритыми справа. Глаза большие, с двойной складкой на веках, слегка подведенные черным. Полукровка, наверное. Взгляд двинулся ниже. Черные кожаные лосины облегали длинные ноги, белая широкая майка болталась вокруг талии и бедер и натягивалась на груди. Аомине в первый момент насторожился — откуда Кисе может знать о его вкусах, — а потом сообразил, что тот видел, как он пялился на американку во время фестиваля. 

Губы ненакрашенные, темно-розовые, на ногах — грубые ботинки с тяжелой подошвой. Встреть Аомине эту девчонку на улице, никогда бы не подумал, что она шлюха, решил бы, что студентка — а значит, стоит ночь с ней баснословно дорого. Дороже всего обходятся те, кто выглядит, как будто не продается. 

Аомине перевел взгляд на Кисе — глаза у того были чуть прищурены, губы приоткрыты так, что виден край зубов и пальцы поглаживали подлокотник кресла. Так хочется заполучить плацдарм в Миуре?

— Меня подкупать нет смысла, — усмехнулся Аомине. — Я ничего не решаю.

Кисе если и замешкался, то на доли секунды. Очень естественно развел руками и, поднимаясь с кресла, сказал:

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. — Он пересек комнату, сел рядом. Мягкий диван прогнулся под его весом, словно подталкивая ближе к Аомине. — Я по-дружески. Еще в прошлый раз заметил, что тебе просто необходимо потрахаться. 

— А, так ты благотворительностью занимаешься, а это, — Аомине кивнул на девчонку, — сестра милосердия? 

Девчонка вдруг скользнула вперед и вниз, опускаясь перед ним и ставя локти ему на колени.

— У меня и халат белый есть, — сказала она чуть хриплым голосом, подмигивая и копируя усмешку Аомине. — Висит в шкафу рядом с плеткой.

— Вот видишь, ты в надежных руках. — Кисе положил руку на спинку дивана, едва ли не обнимая Аомине. 

Он повернулся к Кисе. Нюх на неприятности, давший сбой утром, сейчас заработал в полную силу. От Кисе несло опасностью, но не только ею. Они сидели слишком близко — черты лица расплывались, но Аомине не отодвигался и не отворачивался, даже не посмотрел на девчонку, когда та начала расстегивать на нем брюки. 

— В следующий раз положи в бардачок новую пачку, хотя бы ради конспирации.

Кисе скалился, его дыхание обдавало губы. А Аомине, похоже, действительно не трахался настолько давно, что это уже не самым лучшим образом влияло на голову: казалось, что там внизу живота с его одеждой разбираются в три руки. 

Хороший едкий ответ не придумывался, проще было сделать вид, что повторенная дважды шутка уже не задевает, и Аомине провел ладонью по волосам девчонки — с той стороны, где они были коротко острижены.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Мия. 

Она прогнулась в спине, подставляясь под ладонь, и длинные волосы качнулись, защекотали обнаженное бедро с внутренней стороны. А про руки Аомине не показалось: это Кисе раздвигал полы высвобожденной рубашки в стороны. 

— Аппендицит? — спросил он, погладив шрам внизу живота. Мышцы мгновенно напряглись — Кисе, похоже, очень широко понимал слово «дружба». Или «расслабиться». Или настолько хотел заполучить своего человека в Миуре.

— Якудза-неудачник. 

Кисе ухмыльнулся, и было непонятно, решил он, что Аомине говорит правду или шутит. Но руку убрал — поднес пальцы к губам Мии, и та принялась облизывать их. Розовый язык скользил по белой коже, и Аомине закрыл глаза. Еще ничего не началось, а ощущения уже зашкаливали. 

Он снова почувствовал прикосновение к шраму, теперь — влажными пальцами. А потом — поток прохладного воздуха, должно быть, Мия подула на него. Закрытые глаза не помогали, и Аомине разлепил веки. Кисе почти прижимался к его плечу подбородком, увлеченно рассматривая, как Мия начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Слишком увлеченно, как будто процесс интересовал его больше, чем результат. 

Мия не торопилась, прежде чем вынуть очередную пуговицу из петли, гладила кожу под рубашкой, царапала короткими, выкрашенными в черное ногтями. Ей приходилось наклоняться вперед, и Аомине чувствовал тяжесть ее грудей, ложащихся на колени. 

Верхние пуговицы Кисе расстегнул сам, довольно ловко, хотя одной рукой действовать ему было не очень удобно. На груди повыше соска у Аомине был еще один шрам, тоже от ножа, но неглубокий, полученный по дури вскоре после выпуска — полез разнимать пьяную драку. 

— Я думал, у тебя будет больше «украшений». — Кисе провел ладонью с растопыренными пальцами от груди к животу. 

— Ими хвастаются те, кому не хватает скорости или мозгов, — ответил Аомине, перехватывая его руку чуть выше манжета рубашки, так что белый шрам показался из-за крахмального края. 

— И больше волос, — будто не услышав, продолжил свое Кисе. Выдохнул прямо в ухо, вряд ли девчонка услышала. Похоже, «лучшая защита — нападение» было его девизом в этой жизни. Или, как большинство бойцов на ножах, он был слегка ебанут. 

Аомине, сопротивляясь тягучему томлению, повернулся к нему. Так и есть — светлую радужку совсем не видно за расширившимся зрачком. Как будто под кокаином, но Кисе был чист, Аомине не сомневался. Его зависимость была куда более редкой — и опасной. Можно надеть дорогой костюм, пересесть в дорогую машину, свалить грязную работу на подручных, но еще никто не придумал реабилитационных центров для тех, чей наркотик — риск. 

Нравы в Йокогаме, конечно, раскованнее, чем в Миуре, но, чтобы лапать полицейского на глазах шлюхи, определенный характер нужен. 

И кажется, это заразно, передается воздушно-капельным путем: Аомине начинало накрывать тем же сумасшествием. И от тихого «Расслабься» у самого уха Аомине тряхнуло не меньше, чем когда девчонка взяла наконец его член в рот.

Кисе вдруг отодвинулся — нагнулся к Мие, что-то зашептал ей на ухо. Выслушав, она встала, и за те секунды, что голова Кисе еще склонялась над его пахом, Аомине успел придумать себе, что они решили поменяться местами. 

Он едва не выматерился вслух, прикусил язык в последний момент, когда Кисе, выпрямившись, вновь устроил руку у него за плечами. 

А Мия достала два бокала. Звякнул лед о хрустальные края. Виски с непроизносимым названием — слишком много согласных — пах ванилью и торфяным дымом, Аомине как-то видел такую бутылку у Харасавы. 

— Ты слишком зажат, — укоризненно сказал Кисе. Вот сукин сын! — Придется совмещать. 

Мия шла обратно, покачивая бокалами, кружа кубики льда в золотом виски. Она не виляла бедрами, у нее была пружинистая, мальчишеская походка, как будто ей было все равно — захотят ее сидящие напротив мужчины или нет. Как будто важнее было, захочет ли она их. 

Мия поставила колено на диван между ног Аомине и протянула один бокал Кисе. Из второго отпила сама, глядя на Аомине сверху вниз. Отпила снова — и прижалась губами к его губам. 

Крепкий алкоголь обжег язык и небо. И, о боги, эта девчонка умела целоваться.

— Кажется, ты ей понравился, она не с каждым это будет делать. Далеко не с каждым, — серьезно сказал Кисе.

Руки снова заскользили по груди Аомине. И как бы он ни пытался не думать, чьи — не получалось. Пальцы Кисе были жестче и грубее, хотя двигались с той же осторожностью, что и пальцы Мии. От ключиц к ребрам. И снова вверх к ключицам.

Мия оторвалась от его губ, выпрямилась — взгляда Аомине не разобрал за опущенными ресницами — и опять опустилась перед ним на колени. Взяла член в рот до самого основания. 

Аомине охнул, едва не кончив.

— Не торопись, — предупредил Кисе, больно сжав его плечо. — Не разочаровывай Мию, — засмеялся он, и смех у него был пьяным и каким-то… обжигающим. А ведь они выпили совсем немного.

Аомине глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь — как мог.

— Да кто тут сдержится. — Не было даже смысла притворяться. Понятно, почему эта девчонка сама выбирает, с кем ей целоваться. С такими умениями она наверняка половиной банды крутит, как хочет. Может, и Кисе с ней… Да, наверняка.

— Подумай о чем-нибудь неприятном.

В голове мелькнул образ — светлая-светлая комната и белая рубашка инспектора Ханамии. 

— Ну спасибо, — прохрипел Аомине. — Я как раз собирался до завтра о неприятном не думать. И вообще — не думать. За этим и пришел. 

Мия выпустила член изо рта и скопировала ухмылку Кисе. Эти двое друг друга стоили.

— Не думать? Это мы легко устроим.

Она сдержала свое обещание. Остаток дня Аомине запомнил только в ощущениях: как ее губы скользят по коже, пальцы ласкают тело, кубики льда оставляют обжигающий след и голос Кисе шепчет в ухо то пошлости, то необидные насмешки. 

И если Кисе рассчитывал переманить Аомине к себе, он знал, на что ставить. Переходите на темную сторону, у нас самые лучшие шлюхи.


	18. Chapter 18

В пять утра Аомине стоял, тяжело опершись о раковину в собственной ванной, и смотрел, как течет из крана вода. Голова не болела, но виски будто сжимала невидимая рука — похмелье, наверняка, будет жестким. И не из-за выпивки — бутылка виски на двоих или даже троих — это ерунда. 

Ханамия был хуже алкоголя. А Кисе — коварнее пьяных поцелуев.

Мятная зубная паста отбила кислый вкус во рту, тошнота отступила, и Аомине с облегчением прополоскал рот, а потом напился — прямо из крана. От холодной воды стало легче, и мутные, неповоротливые мысли встряхнулись, даже в глазах посветлело. 

Над крышами Миуры занимался рассвет, и это было очередное не самое лучшее утро в жизни Аомине. Он потянулся за полотенцем и тихо выругался, чуть не сбросив на кафельный пол телефон. На экране цифры как раз поменялись с ноль-пять-семнадцать на ноль-пять-восемнадцать.

Машина будет через сорок минут.

Бриться Аомине не стал — не хватало еще порезаться. Провел рукой по щеке, проверяя щетину, и тут же вспомнил, как Мия точно так же гладила его, а потом — влажно и длинно проводила горячим языком. 

Хрен с ним, с бритьем.

Пошатываясь, Аомине пошел на кухню, чуть не врезавшись в дверной косяк. Убойное сочетание виски, секса и задушевной беседы с пауком, помноженное на три часа сна, сделало свое дело — чувствовал он себя паршиво. Выглядел так же.

Из еды в шкафу нашлась пачка лапши, которую Аомине залил кипятком, чуть не плеснув себе на ноги. Кофе заканчивался, но на чашку еще хватало. Не забыть бы купить.

Вчера, кажется, уже вечером — время в комнате без окон было неуловимым и ненужным — Кисе кормил его роллами. Брал рукой и подносил ко рту, пока Мия медленно покачивалась на члене. Пару раз Аомине прихватывал зубами пальцы Кисе, и тот смеялся, откидывая назад голову, и накрывал ладонью его губы. И облизывал пальцы, испачканные креветочным соком и жирным лососем.

Надо было пить больше — тогда в голове бы не осталось таких воспоминаний.

Аомине жадно съел горячий бульон с лапшой — отличное средство от похмелья, особенно, когда впереди долгий и тяжелый день. Вот что стоило черепахам из Атами найти машину Куроды на день позже, раз уж они все равно не чесались пару недель? Или Имаёши отправить за ней кого-нибудь другого? А ему теперь тащиться в соседнюю префектуру.

Хорошо, Сацуки тоже едет. Давно не виделись — Аомине успел соскучиться, хотя признаваться в этом не собирался никому. Особенно Сацуки.

Ну, и кто, кроме нее, будет терпеть его плохое настроение? 

В шесть Аомине надел куртку, поправил наплечную кобуру и вышел из дома. Машина — обычная, гражданская — как раз подъехала, разгоняя светом фар серый утренний сумрак.

— Привет, — сонно сказала Сацуки, успевшая захватить заднее сиденье. — Что это с тобой?

Секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл, блядь. 

— Не выспался. — Аомине уселся впереди, громко хлопнув дверью. Сержант за рулем — немолодой, повидавший всякое Усага — недовольно крякнул, но говорить ничего не стал. Опытный.

— Ты будто неделю не высыпался.

— Сацуки, отстань. Я неделю не высыпался. Или даже две. Как нашли этот чертов труп, так и не сплю.

— Все на ушах стоят, — обстоятельно растягивая слова, сказал Усага, выруливая к перекрестку. — Труп-то не наш.

Это «не наш» упало в разговор тяжелым камнем. Сацуки нахмурилась, зато хотя бы отстала. Аомине зевнул, раздраженно глянув на спидометр, — с Усагой они будут ехать по правилам, хорошо, если будут в Атами часа через два. 

С другой стороны, это целых два часа сна. 

В Атами полицейских из Миуры не любили. Даже Сацуки досталась ее доля косых взглядов, правда, неизменно спускавшихся к груди. Строгая белая рубашка с парой расстегнутых верхних пуговиц творила чудеса: наверное, и глубокий вырез не смог бы лучше подчеркнуть ее выдающиеся достоинства.

— Нет, — твердо сказал маленький, крепко сбитый лейтенант, пялясь куда-то в подмышку Аомине. — Мы не можем выделить машину для перевозки вещественного доказательства в Миуру.

«Вещественное доказательство» сверкало белой краской на солнце, а рядом ходила Сацуки, что-то высматривая. Каждый раз, когда она наклонялась, у молодого полицейского, стоявшего рядом, вытягивалась шея.

— По инструкции, — начал было Аомине, но поморщился и махнул рукой, замолчав. Хрен с ним, пусть идут на принцип. Сержант вежливо улыбнулся, почти не скрывая удовольствия от очевидной победы.

Миура всегда была городом в себе, слишком закрытым, чтобы к ней не относились с подозрением. Она неохотно шла на сотрудничество — а вот свое превосходство не скрывала. И, самое главное, уровень жизни у полицейских Миуры был очевидно выше. 

— Мы пришлем свою. — Аомине подавил зевок и осмотрелся, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу. — Когда наш эксперт разрешит.

Эксперт порхала вокруг машины, окруженной предупреждающими лентами, и, кажется, была вся в работе: Сацуки, когда сосредотачивалась, всегда так прикусывала губу. После экзаменов она у нее заметно распухала — Аомине дразнил ее уткой, получая в ответ «придурок» и «болван». Старые добрые школьные времена.

— Это общественная стоянка, — сказал сержант, явно перегибая палку.

— Это, возможно, место преступления, — одернул его Аомине, глянув сверху вниз так, что сержант стушевался. — Эксперт будет работать столько, сколько ей нужно. В конце концов, машина у вас простояла неделю и никто этого даже не заметил.

— Это общественная стоянка, — повторил сержант, но на этот раз извиняющимся тоном. Потом спохватился и сказал уже без эмоций: — Тут недалеко супермаркет, часто паркуются приезжающие покупатели, которым не хватило места на их парковке. Местные привыкли, поэтому не обращали внимания.

Продуманно, решил Аомине. Может, убийца был в курсе, что на этой стоянке не скоро заметят брошенный автомобиль? Значит, он бывал в Атами? Живет он тут вряд ли…

В животе заурчало, и Аомине только тогда понял, как голоден. А потом понял, что так внимательно разглядывает сержант — красные пятна на шее. Мия знала толк в поцелуях.

Не надо было снимать куртку.

— Кто сообщил о машине? — спросил Аомине, решив, что стесняться засосов уже поздно.

— Госпожа Кирико. Она ставит машину рядом, обратила внимание, что за ней несколько дней никто не приходит. И на помятый капот.

Сацуки как раз стояла около капота, склонив голову набок. В руках у нее был фотоаппарат, и выглядела она увлеченной, будто снимала фотосессию для модного журнала.

— Ясно. Ее данные?..

Через пятнадцать минут, получив список имен и адресов, Аомине сидел за столиком «Маджибургера», наблюдая в окно, как Сацуки — в перчатках, шапочке для волос и какой-то хрени, похожей на передник, — суетится вокруг машины. Усага и пара местных полцейских стояли рядом, отпугивая зевак. Им определенно было не до завтрака.

А Аомине надо было поесть и подумать. В машине он быстро вырубился и после сна чувствовал себя если не нормально, то близко к тому. Два горячих бургера и кола — привет школьным годам — даже взбодрили, и Аомине изучал список тех, кого нужно опросить, без особой тоски.

Но все равно не торопился. Взял самый крепкий кофе и смотрел, как Сацуки колдует над передним сиденьем машины, подсвечивая что-то специальным фонариком. Вряд ли она найдет там кровь, но кто знает.

С Сацуки все должно быть хорошо, пусть Аомине и влип по горло. И даже не скажешь, когда точно влип — после университета, смирившись с Миурой, после первого трупа или сейчас. После самого изматывающего в жизни разговора.

Угроза, которую нес Ханамия — чужак из Йокогамы — была явной и, что хуже всего, соблазнительной. Ханамия словно знал, кому предложить предательство. 

Свободу.

Поблекшее было после вчерашнего безумства чувство, что он в ловушке, вернулось и стало еще ярче. Секс и виски — отличное средство от проблем, но действует недолго. И Кисе… Кисе тоже угроза.

Аомине сделал глоток горчащего кофе — сахар он забыл взять — и глянул на список, чтобы отвлечься. В нем было не так много имен: та самая госпожа Кирико и ее муж, пара соседей, оставлявших машины на стоянке, и полицейский, чей рапорт и вызвал переполох в Миуре. Вряд ли они скажут что-то важное, но поговорить с каждым надо хотя бы для протокола.

В «Маджибургере» — небольшом, в супермаркете явно будет его брат-близнец побольше — народа было мало. Еще не было девяти, школьники — на учебе, домохозяйки с детьми поедут за покупками ближе к обеду, поэтому кроме Аомине в зале были лишь скучающая девчонка за кассой и пожилой мужчина, сидевший за угловым столиком со стаканчиком кофе и газетой. 

Обычное утро в провинциальной забегаловке, если не считать того, что у Аомине холодели пальцы от ощущения, что за ним следят. Не должны были — не того он полета птица, чтобы устраивать такую слежку, которую бы он не заметил. 

В туалете он все время прислушивался к шагам за дверью, чувствуя себя одновременно дураком и загнанным зверем. Мелькнула мысль — хорошо бы вернуться к Кисе, в комнату без окон и без проблем, в которой не надо ничего решать, только пить виски и трахаться.

Когда зазвонил телефон, Аомине вздрогнул.

— Как у вас дела? — поинтересовался Имаёши, не здороваясь. Голос у него был привычно бодр, но Аомине слышал в нем усталость. Сейчас всем было тяжело.

Но Имаёши хоть знал, для чего старается.

— Нормально. Сацуки осматривает машину, я опрашиваю местных. — Маленькая ложь, почти незаметная.

— Машина точно та? 

— Да. Или это самое удивительное совпадение во вселенной за последние полгода.

— Отлично. — Имаёши сделал длинную паузу, а потом сказал: — Мы задержали брата Куроды. 

— Он раскололся? 

О том, что Имаёши поедет допрашивать Куроду лично, Аомине узнал еще вчера, когда не сумевший дозвониться Суса — трубку он не брал, не до того было, пока Мия дрочила ему под насмешливым взглядом Кисе, — сбросил ему сообщение. Значит, ждал от допроса многого, иначе бы сам поехал смотреть на машину. С Сацуки.

Сацуки, черт бы побрал и это, и все остальное, тоже основательно влипла. 

— Нет. — Имаёши снова помолчал. — Но, думаю, за этим дело не станет. Подержим его денек, а лучше — два.

— Как скажешь. — Аомине пожал плечами, хотя Имаёши видеть этого не мог. 

После разговора с Ханамией все стало сложнее. Со всеми сложнее — с Имаёши, с Харасавой, даже, блядь, с Вакамацу. Он мог бы с радостью заглотить приманку Ханамии, и пусть бы вся хренова Миура катилась к черту, но в Миуре были — свои. 

— Тебя вчера не было на работе.

Вот что интересовало Имаёши на самом деле. 

— Задержался по личным делам, — скучным голосом сказал Аомине и прошелся вдоль туалетных кабинок, заглядывая в каждую. На всякий случай. — Если надо, оформлю отгул.

— Не надо. У тебя были уважительные причины заняться личным. Я знаю, как на людей действуют некоторые люди и разговоры.

Имаёши или все знал, или догадывался. Прощупывал Аомине, как врач на медосмотре.

— Ты хочешь знать, о чем мы говорили? 

Врачу надо отвечать только правду, не так ли? Аомине оперся на раковину, подумывая, не включить ли воду. Но это уже отдавало откровенной паранойей. Да и Имаёши не будет вести таких разговоров по телефону.

— Мы можем выпить после работы и обсудить, — сказал Имаёши, и это было неплохое предложение. Надо только продумать, что именно и как можно ему рассказать. И правильно понять его ответы.

Хотя, по большому счету, все просто, как бежевый кафель в этом туалете. Аомине обречен на Миуру, и потому либо погибнет вместе с ней, либо вместе с ней выживет — чтобы и дальше в океан бросали только правильные трупы, а чужакам нечего было ловить во владениях Широгане.

При любом раскладе второй вариант предпочтительнее.

— Давай. Ты угощаешь.

Имаёши хмыкнул и попрощался, а через минуту от него пришло сообщение. «Будешь вести допрос Куроды. Меня он слишком боится».

Отлично, блядь. Лучше бы это оказалось одной из шуточек Имаёши. 

Обратно они ехали ранним вечером, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату, а жара стала почти летней. Сацуки — довольная и усталая — устроилась сзади, и Аомине сел рядом, чтобы ей удобно было положить голову ему на плечо. Она часто так дремала, еще в школе, когда они с командой ездили на соревнования. Переднее сиденье занял ее потертый пластиковый чемодан с инструментами и добычей — целой кучей пакетиков с хренью вроде волос и крошек непонятно чего. 

Усага посматривал на них с выражением, которое Аомине прочитал как «жениться вам пора», и это раздражало. Родители смотрели на них точно так же, и, кажется, до сих пор не смирились, что Сацуки — это Сацуки, и нечего опошлять все браком.

Она спала, и выбившаяся из небрежного хвоста прядь щекотала предплечье как раз там, где остались следы от поцелуев Мии. И еще — Кисе. Аомине не был уверен, слишком отрывочными и смазанными были воспоминания, но даже сама мысль об этом заставляла сердце биться чаще. 

А Кисе мог бы. Целоваться. Он из тех, кто не стесняется своих желаний.

Аомине осторожно пошевелился, стараясь не разбудить Сацуки, — тело, возбужденное яркими фантазиями, требовало хоть какого-то движения. Странно было больше думать о Кисе, чем о Мии с ее пухлым ртом и упругими сиськами, но мысли Аомине неизменно скатывались к нему. 

И татуировка — он так и не узнал, что за татуировка у Кисе. Надо было снять с него рубашку. 

Аомине сглотнул и торопливо открыл бутылку воды, запивая томительное и неловкое чувство. Поймал в зеркале взгляд Усаги и нахмурился — тот мог не так все истолковать. 

Нельзя больше встречаться с Кисе. Ничего хорошего из этого выйти не могло.

 

В управление они приехали поздно — почти все успели разойтись. Но Сацуки не волновал график рабочего времени, она хотела заняться собранной в пакетики хренью сразу же. Благо, лаборатория была в полном ее распоряжении круглосуточно.

— Ты что, ночевать там собралась? — грубовато спросил ее Аомине, когда она вместе с молоденьким лаборантом забирала из машины свои чемодан и сумку. 

— Работать, — поправила его Сацуки и улыбнулась. — Я выспалась в машине, обожаю твое плечо. Удобно, как на подушке.

— Еще скажи — мягко, — буркнул Аомине, натягивая куртку. Он гордился бицепсами, и уж точно им не льстило сравнение с подушкой. Но Сацуки думала о другом. 

— И узорчик веселый, — сказала она, чуть приподняв брови. Ну да, она, конечно, все заметила и целый день молчала. 

— Нормальный. — Аомине пожал плечами. Мол, что такого. Он — человек свободный, а в Йокогаме полно легкомысленных девиц.

И отвязных якудза, мать их!

Вакамацу, выскочивший из-за машины так внезапно, что Сацуки шарахнулась, прервал дурацкий разговор, и за это Аомине был ему почти благодарен.

— Наконец-то вы вернулись. Идем. — Он так загадочно кивнул головой в сторону здания, что у Аомине на мгновение все внутри замерло. Все, вокруг чего со вчерашнего дня крутились мысли — предложение Ханамии, секс и Кисе, почти открытое противостояние Харасавы и Имаёши — сумбурно и тревожно накрыло сознание, и пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы справиться с ощущением опасности.

— Что там? — спросил Аомине лениво, сунув руки в карманы — чтобы не было видно сжатых кулаков.

— Посмотришь. Тебе понравится.

Вакамацу ухмыльнулся и, развернувшись, пошел к зданию. Аомине, махнув рукой нахмурившейся было Сацуки, последовал за ним. Беспокойство почти ушло — что бы там ни было, нечего себя накручивать. 

Аомине был свойственен философский подход к жизни — до определенных пределов.

Вакамацу шел быстро, пришлось тоже поторопиться, так что Аомине едва не сбил с ног не успевшего убраться с его пути полицейского — какого-то зеленого новичка, смотревшего на них, раскрыв рот. 

— Осторожней! — рявкнул Аомине, и сам удивился, сколько злости было в его голосе. Он не чувствовал себя таким — агрессивным и взинченным. 

Вакамацу обернулся, но ничего говорить не стал, только замедлил шаг. Шли они к допросной, это Аомине уже понял. А потом увидел за стеклом двоих.

— Нашли их в Токио, представляешь? Уехали, как только все началось. — Вакамацу не стал заходить в комнату и остановился у стекла, потеснившись, чтобы Аомине стал рядом. — Имаёши уже их допросил. Все официально и красиво, но пока выпускать не велел. 

Братья Санада, нервно сжавшись, сидели за столом. Старший, Сатору, с опаской поглядывал на зеркальное с той стороны стекло, будто силясь угадать, кто на них сейчас смотрит. Младший, Мичи, ссутулился на неудобном стуле, глядя на свои сцепленные пальцы. Оба производили впечатление людей, придавленных страхом и сожалениями.

Именно с ними Курода заключил контракт на поставку жемчуга, на их ферму ездил забирать товар. А это большие деньги.

— И что, они сказали что-нибудь ценнее «я ничего не знаю»? 

Если бы эти два сукиных сына сразу опознали в трупе своего клиента, дело бы пошло гораздо быстрее. Не свались на них счастливая случайность — рыжая Рюдмира — хрен знает, сколько бы еще провозились.

— Если бы Имаёши поговорил с ними чуть дольше, они бы и в убийстве сознались, — хохотнул Вакамацу, а Санада Сатору за стеклом вытер мятой салфеткой лоб. — Но, в принципе, все ожидаемо. Подтвердили имеющуюся информацию. С Куродой в прошлом году, в марте, заключили контракт на пять лет. Долго уламывали на нужные условия. Так обрадовались, когда он наконец его подписал, что поехали отмечать к Юмасуме в бордель. После этого приезжал к ним за жемчугом довольно регулярно, какие еще интересы у него были в Миуре, они не знали и даже не догадывались. 

Вакамацу недоверчиво хмыкнул, а Аомине задела его первая фраза.

— А с чего ты решил, что им не в чем сознаваться? — спросил он, отвернувшись от стекла. Братьев, конечно, проверили, как и их бизнес, но побег из Миуры выглядел слишком подозрительно. — Имаёши не стал их отпускать.

— Да просто мстит, злопамятная он сво… В смысле… Ну, ты понял. Ему не нравится, когда его заставляют за собой бегать. — Вакамацу не то, чтобы не любил Имаёши, но оценивал его вполне здраво. — Он проверяет алиби. Старший сказал, что не заподозрил ничего плохого, когда услышал о неопознанном трупе. Мол, и подумать не мог, и вообще его в Миуре в тот день не было, он приехал только через три дня. Из Токио, у них там якобы какая-то сделка намечается. Ну вот Имаёши сказал, что пойдет проверит, пусть подождут.

— А младший?

— Газеты не читает и телевизор не смотрит. Об убийстве ничего не знал. 

— Алиби?

— Подтверждает подружка. 

Ненадежно, подумал Аомине. И деньги — лучшей причины для убийства не найти. 

— Надо бы проверить всю эту бухгалтерию, — сказал Аомине и зевнул. Усталость и нервотрепка последних дней — и ночей — давали о себе знать. То он срывался по мелочам, то засыпал на ходу. — Или кто-то уже занялся?

— Сакурай. Он по бумажкам специалист, — сказал Вакамацу и непонятно было, то ли с презрением, то ли с опасением. Хотя с Сакураем вроде у них проблем не было. — Говорит, что ничего не нашел. Мотива, в смысле. Сделка абсолютно прозрачная.

— Ясно.

Братья Санада о чем-то переговаривались и, если подумать, преступниками, которых вот-вот раскроют, не выглядели. Испуганными — да, нервными — конечно. Но, похоже, они говорили правду.

В любом случае, думать о них сейчас Аомине хотелось меньше всего. А больше всего — домой. Может, сразу в постель. Может — выпить пива и потом в постель.

И чтобы, блядь, никто его не трогал.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> арт - рыцарь Алекс

Касамацу позвал его в южную галерею, значит, не злился, хотя Мия уже наверняка рассказала ему про вечер с копом. Кисе замедлил шаги, сгоняя с лица довольную улыбку. Для себя он уже взвесил все за и против. Это оказалось легко, список «против» состоял только из одного пункта: чертов коп был слишком упрям. Но Кисе видел, что зацепил его. 

Двери в застекленную галерею были раздвинуты. Солнце клонилось к земле, и его косые лучи подсвечивали золотом полированные деревянные панели — в комнате почти не было других украшений, кроме нескольких свитков с цитатами из «Бусидо». Телевизор на глухой стене странным образом вписывался в обстановку, возможно, благодаря застывшим на вогнутом экране фигурам с поднятыми мечами.

Опять «Игрок». Сколько раз можно смотреть это старье.

Перед сидящим на подушках Касамацу стояло блюдо с нарезанными яблоками и грушами. Тонкий сладкий запах наполнял комнату.

Кисе постучал по двери, и Касамацу обернулся. Остановил фильм.

— Заходи, — поднимаясь с подушек, он поманил Кисе пальцами. Не злится, но взбучку даст — для порядка. 

Так и вышло. Едва Кисе достаточно приблизился, Касамацу схватил его за лацкан пиджака, наклоняя к себе.

— Что ты вчера устроил?

Кисе положил ему руку на запястье успокаивающим жестом.

— Я все просчитал. 

Касамацу недоверчиво прищурился. Ну да, продуманностью действий Кисе не славился никогда, больше полагался на инстинкт. Кураж. В этот раз было так же, он чувствовал свою удачу, свой счастливый шанс, но, чтобы убедить Касамацу, требовались аргументы. 

— Ты же понимаешь, просто так коп ко мне не пришел бы. Что-то у них там происходит такое, что ему не по себе.

— Если там не по себе даже тамошнему копу, от Миуры тем более стоит держаться подальше. Пережди.

В словах Касамацу была большая доля истины, но если признать ее — можно возвращаться в клуб и никуда не ехать сегодня вечером. И потерять свой шанс. 

— Упустим момент, когда можно заполучить самое интересное. — Это был не совсем тот аргумент, которым можно было убедить Касамацу — деньги и прибыль никогда не стояли для него на первом месте. В отличие от безопасности клана. — Я не буду делать резких движений. Мне просто нужен свой человек на месте для информации.

— Обещаешь?

Кисе кивнул — уверенно — и широко улыбнулся, скрывая беспокойство. Впервые за много лет работы на Касамацу он лгал, чтобы обойти прямой приказ босса. Как же это, оказывается, мерзко. Не потому что Кисе не умел лгать — прекрасно умел, весьма талантливо вживаясь в образ, как актер на сцене, — просто Касамацу, не будучи дураком, так умел доверять своим людям, что хотелось соответствовать.

Какой бы богатой ни была Миура, она того не стоила, — думал Кисе, выводя машину на тридцать четвертое шоссе. Но если Такеучи-гуми будут в ней первыми, то территория клана расширится, а значит, Кисе сможет подняться в иерархии на ступень выше. 

Не говорить всей правды себе было легче, чем Касамацу. 

 

Дом Аомине Кисе представлял себе не таким. Продажный коп должен жить в полупустой неуютной квартире с видом на океан, а не в этом… Кисе силился придумать что-то язвительное, но вскоре сдался: Аомине жил в аккуратном белом домике с кованым забором и ровным рядом цветов вдоль дорожки.

Что тут можно еще придумать? Никто не может быть ироничнее жизни.

Кисе проехал мимо дома с выключенными фарами, остановился на уже закрывшейся заправке в паре кварталов от него и вернулся пешком. Караулить Аомине на улице было опасно — это не центр Йокогамы, где не обратят внимание на скучающего прохожего, — и он наудачу толкнул кованую дверцу. 

Открыто. И правда, чего еще ждать. Тихий маленький город — люди не боятся никого, кроме местной полиции. Можно все держать нараспашку: только чокнутый полезет в дом к копу.

Замок на входной двери тоже был символический, такие сто лет уже никто не использует. Кисе прошел по темному коридору к четкому прямоугольнику света впереди и оказался в кухне. 

Крошки на столе, хорошо заметные в свете соседского фонаря, пустая чашка с темной мутью на дне. За окном во дворе — старое корявое дерево. Холодильник. Кисе заглянул внутрь и ухмыльнулся. Да, вот это уже больше похоже на правду: две бутылки воды, три — пива, четверть засохшего лимона, кетчуп, упаковка яиц с февральским штампом.

Рядом с ухом раздался щелчок, и тут же виска коснулось что-то холодное. 

— Не двигайся, — голос был ничуть не теплее дула пистолета.

Блядь. Кисе разрешил себе на секунду испугаться — чтобы в следующий раз не забывать об осторожности. Этот чертов коп умел двигаться совершенно бесшумно. И он мог выстрелить, даже зная, что это Кисе к нему пробрался. 

— Я в гости, — беспечным тоном сказал Кисе. 

— Я тебя не звал.

— После вчерашнего…

— Заткнись и не двигайся. — Аомине отступил назад. — Закрой холодильник и медленно подними руки. 

Кисе послушался. 

— Оружие?

— Ничего нет.

Аомине помолчал, наверное, рассматривая его силуэт на фоне окна. 

— Сними пиджак. 

Недоверие немного задело, но, кажется, даже комментировать приказы было опасно — за годы, проведенные на улице и в переговорных якудза, Кисе научился такое чувствовать. Он бросил пиджак на стол и снова поднял руки.

— Теперь повернись. Руки не опускай.

— Тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком?

Масляно блестящий в свете фонаря ствол качнулся. 

— Расстегни ремень и брюки. 

Итальянская шерсть брюк была достаточно тонкой, чтобы и без этого можно было разобрать, что ни в кармане, ни у лодыжки оружия нет. Может, чертов коп плохо видит в сумерках? — раздраженно подумал Кисе. 

Как же. Не удерживаемые ремнем брюки упали на пол — не шагнешь. Аомине и так стоял на безопасном расстоянии, а теперь до него и вовсе не добраться. И чувствовал себя в спущенных штанах Кисе крайне глупо. 

— Теперь рубашку. 

— Под ней-то ты что рассчитываешь найти?

Вопрос был риторический, но Аомине, пусть и не сразу, но ответил:

— Татуировку. 

Голос смягчился, и вроде бы теперь Кисе не грозила пуля в голову при любом неверном движении. 

— Татуировку?

— Да. Ее описания не было в твоем досье. 

— После того, как мне ее сделали, я больше не попадался. 

Кисе прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть Аомине, но за порогом кухни было слишком темно. Пистолет и руки видно, лицо — нет. 

— Покажешь? 

Это уже не было приказом — Аомине просил. И Кисе слышал в его голосе не праздное любопытство: Аомине нужно было знать, что вытатуировано на спине у Кисе. Нужно настолько, что у него пропало желание убивать. Настроение Аомине изменилось, сейчас Кисе мог бы повернуться к нему спиной, одеться и уйти. 

И поэтому он начал расстегивать пуговицы, спокойно, будто на приеме у врача — только пальцы немного дрожали, но, наверное, в полутьме это было незаметно. Когда черная рубашка легла поверх пиджака, Кисе вдруг пришло в голову, что вся эта сцена куда больше похожа на стриптиз. Можно было бы игриво качнуть бедрами и превратить ее в шутку, но не хотелось перебивать настроение, созданное просьбой. 

Он развел руки в стороны и неловко повернулся, путаясь в брюках, чтобы на спину попал свет из окна. 

— Киёхимэ, — узнал изображение Аомине.

Кисе снова не услышал шагов, но почувствовал обнаженной спиной движение воздуха. Аомине долго ничего не говорил, и Кисе тоже не хотелось — пусть смотрит. Любые слова — насмешка или удивление — сейчас будут лишними, мастер, сделавший татуировку сказал все за него. Нельзя обманывать любовь. Предашь, сбежишь — я тебя где угодно найду, хоть в монастыре, хоть на том свете. 

Взгляд ощутимо гладил — плечи, руки, поясницу. Захотелось увидеть, с каким выражением лица Аомине рассматривает рисунок, и Кисе повернул голову. Тут же между лопаток ткнулось холодное дуло. 

— Не шевелись. — И снова это не было ни приказом, ни угрозой. Аомине просто хотел досмотреть. 

Холодное прикосновение поползло вниз, вдоль позвоночника, очертило петлю над левой ягодицей там, где мастер изобразил изогнутый драконий хвост. И дальше — обозначая черную речную волну. 

А ведь Аомине так и не поставил пистолет снова на предохранитель. Кисе неровно выдохнул. Ему не было страшно, но понимание — случиться может что угодно, и он не полностью контролирует ситуацию, — заставляло кровь стучать в висках. 

Металл медленно, но согревался, и Кисе прогнулся, подставляясь под его ласку, и все-таки повернул голову, чтобы увидеть Аомине — тот, кажется, был теперь слишком увлечен. Лица не было видно, свет из окна давал разглядеть только висок, серебряный от испарины. 

Кисе облизал губы. 

— Нравится?

Замерев на мгновение, Аомине поднял взгляд — свет отразился в склере. Дуло двинулось по спине вверх, задержалось у седьмого позвонка, царапнуло шею и, наконец, ткнулось Кисе в висок. А Аомине подался вперед, прижимаясь к спине, касаясь щекой щеки Кисе. 

— Если ты выстрелишь сейчас, то вышибешь мозги не только мне, — усмехнулся Кисе. Это было нелегко — все внимание сосредоточилось на напирающем сзади сильном, непривычно твердом теле. Коп был наглый и горячий.

— Это будет лучшим выходом. 

Аомине тяжело вздохнул. Дуло сместилось, надавливая на скулу и заставляя Кисе еще сильнее повернуть голову, и губы Аомине коснулись его губ. 

Даже если бы чертов коп выстрелил, это не было бы так разрушительно. Кисе словно выжгло воздух в легких, выбило все мысли и вскипятило кровь.

Когда вернулась способность воспринимать окружающий мир, Кисе осознал, что целует Аомине в ответ, а тот все теснее прижимается к спине. И что вот это ощущение между ягодиц — это его член. И что у самого Кисе тоже стоит, и кончить просто необходимо. Но не раньше, чем…

Кисе завел руку за спину, нашел руку Аомине и притянул ее к своему паху. Двинул бедрами навстречу раскрытой ладони, а потом подался назад. 

Аомине оторвался от его губ, с какой-то растерянностью выдыхая:

— Твою мать…

Пистолет скользнул вниз и уперся в шею под подбородком, заставляя Кисе запрокинуть голову. Ладонь Аомине, лежащая на члене, сжалась, и большой палец погладил головку сквозь мягкий хлопок трусов. Слишком неуверенно.

— Сильнее, — попросил Кисе, тяжело сглатывая, и почувствовал, как зубы сжимаются на его шее. Отпечатки останутся, — мелькнула мысль, — не просто засос, а отчетливые следы резцов. — Сильнее.

Горло перехватывало так, что с трудом удавалось втянуть воздух. Ладонь на члене доставляла боль и удовольствие, и в глазах темнело от нехватки кислорода. 

Интересно, насколько легко спускается триггер, — отстраненно подумал Кисе и провалился в оргазм, чувствуя, как сзади содрогается Аомине. 

Он очнулся, лежа грудью на обеденном столе. Сверху наваливался Аомине, дышащий тяжело, будто после марафонской дистанции. Кисе ткнул его локтем в ребра.

— Слезь. 

Тихо матерясь, Аомине поднялся и шагнул прочь. Кажется, стукнулся обо что-то. Кисе уперся локтями в столешницу и нашел в себе силы встать тоже. В голове была полная пустота, в теле — одновременно легкость и слабость, как после прыжка с заклинившим парашютом и запаской, чудом раскрывшейся в последний момент. 

Пистолет лежал на столе. Стандартный полицейский «Глок». Кисе взял его в руки и осторожно поставил на предохранитель. Положил обратно — пальцы неохотно расстались с его успокаивающей тяжестью.

— Нужно было тебя пристрелить, — глухо раздалось за спиной.

— Ты упустил момент, — Кисе, не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами. — Что теперь? 

— Не знаю. — Аомине, пошатываясь, прошел мимо него к холодильнику. — Пива хочешь?

И яичницу на завтрак, если те яйца еще не стухли. Кисе нагнулся за брюками. 

— Я за рулем. — Хотя одну можно. Или полторы. — Одолжи трусы?

Аомине вздохнул и наклонил голову, должно быть, рассматривая мокрое пятно на своих брюках. Вряд ли в этом освещении его видно. И почему им не пришло в голову включить свет?

— Идем, — Аомине кивнул головой в сторону выхода. — Я тоже переоденусь.

Когда его спина скрылась в темном коридоре, Кисе подобрал свою одежду и пошел за ним. В голове все еще было пусто. И хорошо бы так оно и оставалось некоторое время — пока он не вернется в Йокогаму. 

Пива и пустоты хватило на сорок восемь минут — четыре четверти баскетбольного матча.


	20. Chapter 20

Ближе к вечеру Имаёши осознал, что забыл пообедать. Получилось довольно нелепо — с утра он пришел на работу, собираясь сразу же перекусить после очень полезного, но не слишком питательного завтрака Соко-сан. Только вот с перекусом не сложилось.

Бывают такие дни, когда мелочные вещи занимают все время и мысли, и этот выдался из таких, пустых и хлопотных. Имаёши вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла, и взял телефон. Три неотвеченных вызова — ничего важного, все те же мелочи — и сообщение.

Почему-то первым делом он подумал про Момои, и разочарование, когда вместо ее имени появилось другое, оказалось достаточно сильным, чтобы Имаёши нахмурился. Сообщение было от Нарико, хотя обычно она предпочитала звонить. По телефону ее голос звучал еще ровнее и глубже, чем вживую.

«Извини, если отвлекаю. В семь часов у меня встреча в клинике. Врач из Города посмотрит пациента, которого я тебе показывала. Не знаю, когда вернусь. Но если ты захочешь меня увидеть, приезжай. Я буду рада. Соко-сан приготовит ужин». 

Как будто бы Имаёши мог не захотеть увидеть Нарико. Но вот поужинать придется в городе, желательно, жирной свининой с пивом. И, кстати, он собирался поговорить с Аомине как раз за пивом.

Имаёши полистал журнал вызовов, нашел имя Аомине и замер, не решаясь позвонить. Такие разговоры требуют определенной самоотдачи и явно не ограничиваются одним скромным бокалом светлого. И довлеющей мыслью о том, что надо приехать не поздно и в состоянии, которое Нарико не сочтет отталкивающим. Ведь он же хочет ее увидеть.

— Черт, — вслух сказал Имаёши и отложил телефон. Аомине его беспокоил. Нет, он не сомневался, что в деле с Ханамией все будет в порядке, он тщательно выбрал кандидатуру. Ханамия увидит, как Аомине борется с желанием все рассказать. Но было что-то еще, мелкие штрихи, которые не вписывались в общую картину. Вроде внезапных личных дел в Йокогаме, синяка на скуле — от него еще оставалась желтоватая тень на коже — и засосов, о которых уже расползлись слухи по управлению. 

Больше всего это походило на то, что Аомине завел себе девушку. Хотя меньше всего агрессивное и неровное поведение Аомине соответствовало человеку, который нашел если не любовь всей жизни, то вариант потрахаться. Не из-за Ханамии же он так взвинчен? Вернее, не только же из-за него?

На «беседу» к Ханамии ездил не он один, тот вызывал многих. Имаёши слышал разговоры в коридорах — о йокогамских ищейках, которые все вынюхивают и не дают нормально жить, и о Ханамии лично. Как раз такие, которые он с удовольствием слушал бы каждый день, и непристойность выражений его не смущала. 

Только Аомине молчал и злился.

Момои могла что-нибудь об этом знать. Можно было поговорить с ней — даже без пива. Но такое развитие событий в каком-то смысле было хуже непотребного пьянства с подчиненным, и Имаёши слишком хорошо это понимал.

Он набрал номер Аомине, но телефон тот не взял. Ладно, увидит — перезвонит.

Имаёши подхватил со спинки кресла пиджак и, одеваясь на ходу, вышел из кабинета. Нарико он ответит потом. Он занят.

В забегаловке, расположенной ниже по улице, как раз доставали из фритюра новые порции морской живности — креветок, осьминогов и мелкой рыбы. Пахло невообразимо, и у Имаёши раскатисто забурчало в животе. Повар даже обернулся и вежливо поклонился, узнав посетителя.

Важного посетителя, которого обслужили без очереди. И денег бы не взяли, но Имаёши никогда им такого не позволял.

— Принести пива, господин? — спросила официантка, и он с сожалением отказался. Пиво потом, когда он вернется сюда с Аомине. — Приятного аппетита.

Морские гады были дивно хороши, а на аппетит Имаёши не жаловался. Он успел съесть половину порции, когда колокольчик на двери в очередной раз звякнул и в небольшое помещение вошли новые посетители.

— Да тут все забито! — воскликнул невысокий парень, останавливаясь у порога. За его спиной стояли две девушки, постарше и помоложе, в один голос разочарованно застонавшие. А за ними застыла Момои, с рассеянной улыбкой смотревшая на Имаёши. — Идем дальше?

Парня Имаёши вспомнил — он был помощником заведующего лабораторией. Девушки, наверняка, оттуда же. И Момои просто вышла перекусить с коллегами.

— Я поздороваюсь, — сказала она своим и направилась к его столику под громкое «Догоняй тогда». — Привет.

Имаёши встал и выдвинул пустующий стул, приглашая ее присесть. Момои мгновение колебалась, ее эмоции легко читались на лице. Сегодня она накрасилась больше обычного, наверное, чтобы скрыть усталый вид.

— Удачно, что я тебя увидела, но… Не знаю, хочешь ли ты говорить сейчас о работе. Я могу отправить тебе заключение, вернее, я уже его отправила. 

— Я предлагаю заказать тебе жареных осьминогов и поесть со мной. Заодно и поговорим. Такая у нас работа — обсуждать за ужином убийства.

Имаёши смотрел, как менялось ее лицо. Расслабилась линия рта, разгладилась едва заметная складка между бровей. На щеке обозначилась ямочка. На левой скуле лежала ресничка, Имаёши едва удержался, чтобы не протянуть руку и не снять ее.

— Хорошо, — сказала Момои и, будто почувствовав что-то, легко провела ладонью по щеке, сбросив ресничку. — Я возьму еду и тогда поговорим.

О работе, конечно. Все более чем пристойно — встреча, случайности которой есть свидетели, и повод, известный всем.

И, под гул разговоров, шкворчание масла, стук палочек, они обсуждали убийство. В общем-то, главное Момои сказала сразу.

— Это та самая машина. На руле, двери, панели управления — ну, нигде, до чего бы мог дотрагиваться преступник, следов нет. Мы нашли отпечатки водителя и Куроды. Да, и его жены и брата — на задней двери. Есть еще, но полустертые, перекрытые новыми. Мы над ними работаем, но я практически уверена, что их оставил не наш убийца.

— Ясно. Следы крови?

— Ни крови, ни чего другого. — Момои подхватила палочками золотистую мидию и отправила в рот. Она была из тех красивых женщин, которых не портит низменное. — На мой взгляд, в машине вообще нет ничего подозрительного. 

— Это-то и подозрительно. 

— Ну, отпечатки тщательно стерты. Преступник готовился. Но это в машине. На машине — другое дело.

Имаёши чуть поднял брови, ожидая продолжения. Где-то на кухне разбилась тарелка, и кто-то приглушенным голосом запричитал, будто она была из фарфора.

— Вмятина на капоте. Ее сделали, когда сбили Куроду с ног, краска совпадает с той, что мы нашли на его одежде. — Момои азартно махнула палочкой. — То есть его сбили, и от удара он улетел в воду. Скорее всего, он и крикнуть не успел.

— И уж точно не звал на помощь, — задумчиво протянул Имаёши, водя по тарелке кусочком щупальца. Получались изысканные узоры из соуса и жира. — Отлично поработала, Момои.

— Спасибо. 

Она и правда старалась — и у нее получалось. Уже сейчас Момои Сацуки была опытным экспертом, а когда-нибудь станет профессионалом высшей пробы. Может, ей будет слишком тесно в маленькой Миуре.

Как тесно Аомине. 

— Машину уже доставили в Миуру? — спросил Имаёши и махнул девушке, которая приносила ему еду. Та догадливо подошла с чайником зеленого чая — его он обычно и заказывал. 

— Да, Аомине организовал. Вроде бы Като ездил, заодно опросил тех, кого вчера не смогли.

— Это Аомине тебе сказал?

Момои кивнула. Значит, он все-таки был в управлении, просто не попадался на глаза. 

— Что-то не так с Аомине? — спросила Момои. Все-таки она была удивительно проницательна, и это привлекало в ней даже больше красоты. А кого-то отталкивало или она сама отталкивала — Имаёши не слышал о ее романах в щедром на сплетни управлении. 

— Это всего лишь мое любопытство. — Момои недоверчиво сощурилась, но Имаёши только улыбнулся. — Мне кажется, Аомине в последнее время не такой, как обычно.

— Думаешь, у него что-то случилось?

Имаёши видел, как она тянет время, прикидывая, чего он хочет и как бы не подставить друга. Стоило позавидовать Аомине в этом — он сумел завоевать если не ее сердце, то большой кусок души. 

— Не хочу, чтобы у него что-то случилось, — поправил фразу Имаёши, серьезно посмотрев на Момои. — Возможно, в его личной жизни что-то происходит, и это… хм. Выбивает его из колеи.

— Аомине мне ничего не говорил, — покачала головой Момои, и она тоже была серьезна. И все еще чуточку насторожена. — Но я понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь.

Про Ханамию он ей тоже не говорил, вряд ли бы Аомине стал втягивать свою Сацуки в опасную передрягу. Насколько Имаёши его знал, он будет держать ее как можно дальше от этих проблем.

— У него кто-то появился? — напрямую спросил Имаёши. Новая подружка объяснила бы его поведение и избавила Имаёши опасений, тенью нависших над практически идеальными планами.

— Я не знаю. — Момои взяла обеими руками чашку с чаем. — Мы не говорили… То есть нормально не разговаривали уже давно. Я вчера попробовала спросить, но он… Ну это же Аомине. Из него еще надо вытрясти правду. 

— Да. — Тень стала гуще. — Но девушка — это не то, что нужно скрывать от друзей.

— Разве что девушка не очень подходящая, — усмехнулась Момои, и Имаёши с трудом выдержал ее взгляд. — Хотя знаешь… Вчера весь день он был на виду, и я заметила, что он ни разу этой предполагаемой девушке не позвонил. И она ему не звонила.

— Это ничего не доказывает, — возразил Имаёши. — Аомине не похож на человека, склонного ворковать по телефону.

Момои улыбнулась так, что Имаёши заподозрил — он знает Аомине далеко не так хорошо, как думает.

— Люди, которые только начали встречаться, обычно нуждаются в поддержании постоянного контакта, — деловым тоном сказала Момои. Едва ли не поучительным. — Мы хотим слышать тех, с кем связываем определенного рода чувства и ожидания. Нужно, чтобы эти чувства, их взаимность, находила подтверждение. И нам просто приятно слышать голос любимого.

Момои погладила пальцем телефон, лежавший у ее локтя. Они всегда ходили с телефонами, служба обязывала. 

Имаёши подумал, что знает, почему она предпочитает сообщения. И не стал думать, почему их так ждет.

— А он никому не звонил?

— Мне кажется, нет.

Они замолчали, и Момои отвела взгляд, рассеянно наблюдая за посетителями. Тишина получилась тяжелой, может, из-за того, что им надо было о многом поговорить — и об этом они не будут говорить никогда.

— Имаёши, — вдруг позвала Момои. — Я тут подумала… Ты говорил, что медсестра собирается замуж.

Имаёши понадобилось секунд двадцать, чтобы понять, о какой медсестре шла речь. И еще немного времени на то, чтобы посмеяться над собой, — Момои, оказывается, волновала не дурацкая тишина, а расследование.

— Да. Если уже не вышла. По-моему, свадьба должна была быть со дня на день.

— И она за ночь ни разу не позвонила жениху?

— Им запрещены разговоры, да и в пещере, кажется, связи нет. Ей бы пришлось выйти… Я теряю квалификацию. Это надо было проверить сразу.

Момои горделиво тряхнула волосами, и в ней будто пропала горечь, которую Имаёши чувствовал — или ему казалось, что чувствует.

— Запрошу распечатку всех ее разговоров. И если твоя теория верна, Сусе будет чем ее прижать.

— Хорошо бы это действительно помогло, — сказала Момои, и тишина вернулась. Ненадолго — Момои почти сразу поднялась и надела плащ, не дожидаясь, пока Имаёши поможет.

Он не стал ее останавливать.

— Мне пора. Спасибо за ужин, Имаёши.

— Спасибо за компанию. Из тебя получился бы первоклассный детектив.

— Ну, это в какой-нибудь другой жизни, — тихо засмеялась Момои, подхватывая свою безразмерную сумку, а потом ушла, не оглядываясь.

В другой жизни все могло бы быть иначе, подумал Имаёши, наливая себе чашку уже остывшего чая. Но в этой он все для себя решил. 

 

Телефон зазвонил, когда Имаёши был на полпути назад, и на этот раз он ответил сразу.

— Аомине?

— Курода, — сказал Аомине, не здороваясь. — Он только что заявил, что хочет дать показания. Морита его допрашивает.

Под конец этого бесконечного дня на Имаёши посыпались приятные неожиданности. 

— И что его подтолкнуло? 

У Аомине в голосе слышалось явное нетерпение. 

— К нему приезжал адвокат. Они довольно долго говорили. Ну и договорились, видимо. Только признательных он не дал, не надейся.

— Спасибо и на том, что развязал язык, — сказал Имаёши, и Аомине скептически хмыкнул. — Кстати, почему Морита, а не ты?

— Ты думаешь, он не справится? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Аомине, и на этот раз хмыкнуть захотелось Имаёши. — Если что-то пойдет не так, я вмешаюсь. 

— Я сам вмешаюсь. — Имаёши как раз взбегал по ступенькам управления. — В какой он допросной?

— Первой. Можешь не торопиться, он все равно уже сказал, что у него алиби, и просто повторяет одно и то же почти теми же словами. Курода с супругой — любители нелегальных боев, кто бы мог представить?

— Всего лишь нелегальные бои? 

— Гениально, а?

— Не могу не согласиться.

Имаёши сунул телефон в карман и пошел к допросной — он уже видел Аомине, застывшего у прозрачного стекла, за которым темнели силуэты Куроды, Мориты и адвоката. Курода отрицательно качал головой, пока Морита что-то спрашивал, постукивая ручкой по раскрытому блокноту.

— Ну и как мы, черт возьми, будем проверять его алиби? — спросил Аомине, когда Имаёши встал рядом.

И это был как раз тот случай, когда Имаёши не смог ответить сразу.


	21. Chapter 21

Морита пришпилил к пробковой доске список телефонных разговоров медсестры. Звонки между восемью вечера и семью утра были выделены ядовито-розовым маркером. Их было четыре штуки: в половине девятого, длиной девятнадцать минут, без пятнадцати полночь — десятиминутный, в шесть пятнадцать — совсем короткий, видимо, вместо будильника, и, наконец, в семь двадцать один — получасовой. 

О чем можно столько трепаться? И зачем использовать этот дурацкий розовый маркер? Глаза же режет. 

В отличие от Мориты Аомине похвастаться было нечем. В этот раз отслеживать записи с камер наблюдения пришлось ему — и нифига. Машину поймали несколько раз на трассе и в городе, но человека за рулем разглядеть было невозможно ни на одном из кадров. Как будто убийца подготовился и проверил расположение всех камер на своем пути заранее. 

Глаза чесались. Лучше уж тупо обходить дома вокруг стоянки в надежде, что кто-то выглянул в два или три часа ночи на улицу, чем бесконечно вглядываться в экран, но коллеги из Атами предложили свою помощь — так торопились выставить чужаков со своей территории. 

Самое дурацкое, просмотр записей не отвлекал от проблем. До прошлой недели Аомине был мастером в искусстве давить неприятные мысли в зародыше, а теперь не получалось. 

Возможно, дело в том, что он сам не мог решить, хочет он думать о Кисе или нет. Хочет вспоминать тот вечер и Кисе в своем доме или же стереть все из головы. 

— Аомине, — Имаёши остановился рядом с ним и уселся на край стола. Сейчас еще работы подкинет, подумал Аомине, глядя на него снизу вверх. С этого ракурса улыбка Имаёши казалась еще более мерзкой. — Надо будет просмотреть записи с нашей станции.

— Зачем?

— Смотрите, — Имаёши обвел взглядом команду. — Убийца приехал в Миуру — сделаем это отправной точкой. Потом пересел на машину Куроды. На ней приехал в Атами. Отрабатывать версию, что наш убийца из Атами, мне пока кажется потерей времени. Поэтому… — Он сделал паузу. 

Позер.

— Ему надо было вернуться в Йокогаму, — буркнул Аомине.

— Или в Мияношиту. А до этого ему надо было как-то оказаться в Миуре. И мы вернулись к началу. Отсюда следует, что по крайней мере один раз он должен был нашей станцией воспользоваться: или приезжая в ночь убийства, или после него, чтобы забрать машину. 

— Он мог вызвать эвакуатор, — предположил Морита. 

— Прекрасная мысль, думаю, тебе надо ее проверить. — Имаёши кивнул и продолжил: — Если предположить, что это госпожа Курода, то окно возможностей, чтобы воспользоваться поездом, у нее достаточно узкое. Суса отсмотрит записи в Мияношите, а Аомине — на нашей стороне. С братом сложнее и дольше, потому что алиби его проверить непросто, но я этим займусь, попробую выяснить, кто в Йокогаме сейчас организовывает бои. Если нам повезет, эти организаторы даже не откажутся поговорить.

А если не повезет, то Аомине застрянет перед экраном навечно. 

Но ведь не у одного Имаёши есть контакты в Йокогаме. Кисе вполне может про подпольные бои узнать, и ему будет легче разговорить организаторов. Хотя это еще вопрос, захочет ли он сам общаться с Аомине. И можно ли считать везением, если захочет.

Чутье подсказывало — нельзя.

 

Делать этого точно не стоило, но Аомине будто несло вперед океанским течением. Наверное, так чувствуют себя персонажи фильмов ужасов: знают, что остаться ночью на кладбище, где промышляет маньяк — плохая идея; понимают, что лучше не ходить в одиночку в лес, где уже нашли несколько трупов, и все равно идут. Он смотрел на экран телефона, слышал гудки набора, и ему казалось — это происходит не с ним. Это кино. Или сон. Значит, нет смысла даже пытаться что-то изменить — сценарий уже написан.

Кисе долго не брал трубку. Интересно, чего ему стоило так беззаботно сказать:

— Привет.

— Привет. Можем встретиться? Надо кое-что спросить.

— Что?

Предлог даже самому Аомине казался надуманным, и если сказать Кисе все сразу, он мог и не приехать.

— Не по телефону. 

— Я не потащусь в Миуру в это время непонятно зачем. 

В прошлый раз ему это «непонятно зачем» не помешало. Во всяком случае, они так и не поговорили об этом. Аомине помнил то ненормальное спокойствие, с которым они смотрели баскетбол, и Кисе даже что-то комментировал и вполне по делу. В баскетболе он разбирался. 

Но не из-за него он приезжал в Миуру, блядь. 

— Я в Йокогаме. В парке Умино, рядом с лодочной стоянкой. 

— Она же закрыта после восьми?

— Не совсем. Сторож просто передвигает шлагбаум, но запора на нем нет. 

В трубке послышался странный звук, будто Кисе проглотил слишком большой кусок чего-то. Аомине решил — сейчас повесит трубку, но после нескольких секунд молчания тот сказал:

— Буду через полчаса. 

Он отключился, а Аомине уткнулся лбом в рулевое колесо. За полчаса, наверное, можно придумать внятное объяснение, зачем ему понадобилась эта встреча, но в голове было пусто. И вообще это все происходило не с ним.

Времени Аомине не засекал, но по внутреннему ощущению прошло минут пятнадцать, когда пустую стоянку осветили фары. Машина Кисе не остановилась рядом, проехала дальше — в самую темную часть парковки, куда не доходил свет фонаря, а высокие деревья закрывали узкий полумесяц. Сам Аомине припарковался как раз на видном месте, чтобы у Кисе не возникло ненужных подозрений.

У него и так наверняка хватает разных мыслей.

Аомине вышел из машины, громко хлопнул дверцей и, сунув руки в карманы куртки, медленно пошел к «Мерседесу» Кисе, почти неразличимому в темноте. Сердце колотилось, как ненормальное. Зря он, наверное, все затеял.

Он остановился перед «Мерседесом», и Кисе только тогда открыл дверь, а потом выбрался из машины. Аомине не мог толком разглядеть его лицо, но по одежде понял, что тот приехал с какого-то официального сборища — в деловом костюме и доверху застегнутой белой рубашке с галстуком. 

— Спасибо, что приехал, — сказал Аомине чуть хриплым от долгого молчания голосом. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить… Не об этом!

Идиот. Решил же, что вообще не будет упоминать случившееся, как будто ничего не было. И спалился на первой фразе!

— Ну вот, — со странной интонацией сказал Кисе, опираясь задницей о крыло «Мерседеса». — А я-то ждал тебя с цветами.

— Что? — Аомине был настолько выбит из колеи, что на юмор реагировать не мог.

— Ничего, — вздохнул Кисе. — Сигарету? А, ты же не куришь.

Он щелкнул зажигалкой, наклонив голову, и крошечный огонек осветил на мгновение его лицо и пальцы. Аомине облизал пересохшие губы и выругался про себя. 

— Я по делу, — мрачно сказал он. — То расследование, о котором я тебе говорил.

— И что с ним? 

Кисе держался с настороженностью, которой раньше не было. И Аомине вдруг разозлился — в конце концов, это не его вина была в том, что произошло у него на кухне. Не только его вина. Кисе сам стонал, как оглашенный, и руку на свою ширинку потянул сам, и…

Черт.

— Подозреваемый говорит, что у него есть алиби, но мы не можем его подтвердить. 

— Так в чем проблема? Значит, врет.

— Система работает по-другому. Не он врет, а мы должны доказать его вину. Опровергнуть алиби и все такое. Презумпция невиновности.

— Презумпция, — с выражением повторил Кисе, затягиваясь сигаретой. Аомине никак не мог понять, о чем он думает. — И я чем могу помочь?

— Не знаю, — честно признался Аомине. — Но я… мы хватаемся за любой шанс. Он, в смысле, брат Куроды, убитого, утверждает, что был с женой на нелегальных боях в районе портовых складов. Сам понимаешь, объявления о таких на афишах не публикуют. Выйти через местную полицию на организаторов… Ну, сам понимаешь. Начальство не хочет никого вмешивать. А своих связей у нас в Йокогаме не хватает.

Кисе хмыкнул, бросил окурок под ноги и раздавил каблуком ботинка — наверняка, родного брата тех, в которых стер ноги, бегая за водителем Куроды. Классный был день.

— А я, значит, твоя связь в Йокогаме.

Аомине дернул щекой и впервые ему стало смешно — они действительно поменялись ролями. Кисе наверняка хотел его купить, чтобы у него был свой человек в Миуре, а в итоге они стоят в пустом ночном парке и содействия просит Аомине.

— Если откажешься, я пойму, — сказал Аомине. Прозвучало слишком заезженно, будто из какого-то плохого фильма. Пришлось разбавить насмешкой: — Если портовые склады — не твой уровень.

— Не наглей, коп. 

Ответ Кисе и его голос резанули по ушам — так он с Аомине еще не говорил. С другими — наверное; скорее всего, эти другие и знали его таким. Холодным, высокомерным и жестким. 

Аомине молча пожал плечами, признавая этого нового Кисе, и еще глубже засунул руки в карманы. Кисе стоял в паре шагов от него — близко, и эту близость Аомине ощущал остро. Почти болезненно. А внутри ныло и дергало — слишком далеко.

Они простояли в молчании недолго, минуты три, но Аомине прочувствовал каждую секунду.

— Я дам тебе телефон… Нет, лучше он сам позвонит. Завтра. Спросишь насчет своего алиби. 

Кисе вздохнул, будто удивляясь сам себе, и поежился. Вечер выдался прохладным, а с озера дул ветер, пронизывающий и совсем не весенний.

— Спасибо, — сказал Аомине. — Буду должен.

— Ты мне и так кругом должен, — усмехнулся Кисе. — Будешь возражать?

Аомине мог, но потом вспомнил все — задержание, погубленные ботинки, Мию, — и снова пожал плечами. Кисе был взвинчен, хотя и пытался это не показывать. И вряд ли только из-за того, что случилось на кухне Аомине.

— Не буду. И спрашивать, что у тебя случилось не буду. Не скажешь.

Кисе удивленно посмотрел на него — глаза уже достаточно привыкли к темноте, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, — и спросил:

— Тебе что, мало того, что мы практически трахнулись? Хотя-я.. Нет, мы просто трахнулись.

У Аомине кровь прилила к щекам. Блядь. Ведь поклялся об этом не говорить!

— Хочешь сказать, что это тебя так травмировало? Судя по тому, что было в клубе… — Он многозначительно замолчал. В памяти всплыла путаница прикосновений: Кисе, Мия, снова Кисе.

— Ладно, ты прав. Меня это… Это просто херня какая-то. — Кисе потянулся было к карману пиджака, наверное, за сигаретами, но отдернул руку. — Тяжелый день. 

Аомине довольно хорошо представлял себе, что могло сделать тяжелым день якудзы. Оставалось надеяться, что никто не умер.

— Все из-за вас, — продолжил вдруг Кисе, расслабленно покрутив шеей. — Из-за сраных копов. 

— Что, близко подобрались?

— Очень. Целый вечер пьют в клубе и пользуют шлюх. 

Вот оно что. Аомине поморщился, как будто завоняло дерьмом, а Кисе понимающе хмыкнул. Он точно понимал больше, чем было сказано, — и про Аомине тоже. 

— Когда-нибудь тебя посадят, — пообещал Аомине, ни на грош не веря собственным словам.

— И тебя, — в тон ему откликнулся Кисе. — Охуенное у нас будущее.

— Тебя на дольше.

Они захохотали одновременно — сорвались, словно напряжение лопнуло, как чрезмерно натянутая струна. Смех лучше мордобоя, успел подумал Аомине, когда Кисе потянулся к нему, ухватив ладонью за затылок. Его лицо оказалось очень близко, и в следующий миг горячие твердые губы накрыли губы Аомине.

Кисе был прав, это херня какая-то.

Они целовались жадно, сталкиваясь зубами и носами, звуки получались непристойными даже на вкус Аомине, язык Кисе был горьким из-за выкуренной сигареты, а руки — цепкими и быстрыми. Аомине стало жарко и тесно в куртке, одежда мешала — Кисе рванул воротник его рубашки, царапнув кожу ногтями.

Боль отрезвила, но не настолько, чтобы Аомине разорвал поцелуй.

— Сука, — шепнул ему в рот Кисе, и верхняя пуговица рубашки полетела на асфальт. — Ну ты и сука.

Аомине оттолкнул его, схватив за лацканы пиджака, и так и держал — на расстоянии вытянутых рук, тяжело дышащего, распаленного. Адреналиновый наркоман, вспомнил он, хренов наркоман.

— Что? — Кисе не сопротивлялся. Ждал.

— В машине. Будет удобнее.

Кисе снова захохотал, хрипло и громко — особенно для тишины ночного парка. И отступил — руки Аомине больше не держали его пиджак, — чтобы открыть заднюю дверь.

Потом получилась заминка — они оба не слишком хорошо представляли, что делать в автомобиле с парнем. Аомине мог бы уложить Кисе на мягкое кожаное сидение, но тот явно не собирался раздвигать ноги и виснуть у него на шее.

Кисе бросил на него черный в темноте взгляд и сел на сидение, потянув Аомине за собой. Начинать целоваться снова оказалось труднее — это уже не был порыв. Они потянулись вперед с настороженностью держащих друг друга на мушке стрелков.

И целовались медленно. Аомине чувствовал, как язык Кисе скользит по его деснам, изучая каждый изгиб. Горечи уже не было — или Аомине больше не чувствовал сигаретного привкуса. 

— Хорошо, — шепнул Кисе, отрываясь от его рта, и Аомине подвинулся, позволяя ему усесться на колено. Из-за своего роста Кисе почти сложился пополам, обхватывая Аомине руками, — и вокруг не стало ничего, кроме него.

Они снова целовались, голодно и тягуче, Кисе стащил с себя пиджак, неловко заламывая руки назад, и принялся за куртку Аомине. Галстук путался между ними — Аомине намотал его на кулак, притягивая Кисе еще ближе. 

В тот же момент пальцы Кисе сжались на его ширинке.

Черт.

— Расстегни, — сказал Кисе, расслабил хватку, и Аомине, выдохнув, попытался справиться с ширинкой. Повезло: трусы не застряли в молнии, пуговица поддалась, и он застонал в голос, когда Кисе погладил высвобожденный член.

Его штаны тоже пришлось расстегивать Аомине — он был слишком увлечен. Не то чтобы Аомине был против. У него в глазах темнело от того, как Кисе дрочил ему, то быстрее, то медленнее, размазывая по стволу смазку. 

— Давай! — Кисе дернул бедрами, почти свалившись с колена Аомине. 

— У тебя хренов тесный костюм, — прохрипел Аомине. — И хренова тесная машина. В моей было бы удобнее.

— В следующий раз приеду на лимузине, — язвительно ответил Кисе и тут же застонал: Аомине добрался до его члена. 

Слишком хорошо. В этот момент Аомине — да они оба, наверное, — окончательно съехали с катушек. Снова было, как тогда, на кухне, — сумасшедшая близость и чужое тело, ставшее частью твоего.

Аомине кончил, когда Кисе, срываясь на стон, сказал: «Хочу тебе отсосать».

Через пять минут они стояли около машины, Аомине застегивал джинсы, а Кисе, не озаботившись даже толком подтянуть штаны, курил.

Ноги были как ватные.

— Серьезно? 

Кисе задумчиво посмотрел, как Аомине непослушными пальцами пытался совладать с пуговицей — джинсы и рубашка были мокрыми, на ночном ветру влажная ткань становилась ледяной, — и затянулся, ничего не сказав.

— Отсосал бы?

Кисе сделал еще затяжку прежде, чем ответил. У Аомине каждый раз ёкало в груди, когда он подносил сигарету ко рту.

— Да.

Еще раз — сердце пропустило удар.

— Раз уж мы зашли так далеко, — продолжил Кисе, глядя на чернильно-черное небо. — То зачем останавливаться.

Но пока они могли остановиться, Аомине это чувствовал. Знал точно. Что будет дальше — нет. Кисе наверняка понимал это тоже. Из-за этого, отчасти, с ним было так легко сблизиться: ему не надо ничего объяснять. Оказывается, у полицейского и якудза может быть слишком много общего. 

— Тебе никогда не хотелось вернуться к нормальной жизни? 

Выпуская дым, Кисе откинул голову назад, и кончики его волос скользнули по торчащему белому воротнику.

— Что именно в моей жизни тебе кажется ненормальным?

— То, что приходится нарушать закон?

— И что в этом ненормального?

— Страдают другие люди.

— Какое мне дело до каких-то других людей, — Кисе пожал плечами. — Я им ничем не обязан. 

Он посмотрел на Аомине недоуменно, как будто действительно не видел в этом ничего особенного. Похоже, Аомине поторопился с выводами. Было то, очевидное для полицейского Аомине, чего якудза Кисе понять не мог, 

Правда, не обязательно то же самое было бы очевидно для полицейского Вакамацу. Или Сакурая. Или даже Имаёши, если на то пошло. 

Пепел с сигареты упал на чуть помятые брюки, и Кисе небрежно смахнул его пальцами.

— Мне пора. — Кисе оттолкнулся от капота. — Не звони мне больше. 

Аомине пообещал себе, что не будет. Красные габаритные огни «Мерседеса» вспыхнули за поворотом и растворились в потоке машин на трассе, а он все сидел в своей машине с выключенным двигателем и пытался придумать, что же сказать Ханамии и когда. Наверное, будет лучше дождаться конца расследования.


	22. Chapter 22

Человек Кисе позвонил в полдень. Аомине несколько секунд смотрел на экран телефона — номер не определился, — потом только сообразил, кто это может быть. 

Лучше бы Кисе забыл. А еще лучше, чтобы вчерашнего разговора просто не случилось бы. Еще можно было не брать трубку, написать Кисе, что пусть он катится со своими одолжениями, и пусть он сам «не звони мне больше». 

Эта фраза, холодная и тяжелая, не давала Аомине уснуть половину ночи. Она вертелась в голове, жалила самолюбие — и при этом была очень хорошим советом. 

Черт с ним со всем. Аомине нажал на зеленую кнопку. 

— Что тебе нужно узнать про бои? — недовольным и сонным голосом проворчали в трубку, не представившись.

Прикрыв рукой микрофон, Аомине прошептал Като, уставившемуся на него с любопытством:

— Важно, по работе. — Он вышел в коридор и, оглянувшись по сторонам, спросил: — Один человек утверждает, что девятого марта был на боях в районе портовых складов. 

— Ну? — Этой репликой собеседник, видимо, просил уточнить, кто именно. 

— Курода.

— Ювелир из Кавасаки?

— Да.

— Был такой, просрал полмиллиона. 

— Можете подтвердить для полиции? 

На том конце хмыкнули, прищелкнули языком — и повесили трубку. Ну да, глупый вопрос. Аомине тряхнул головой, совсем отупел, пялясь в экран. И спать надо больше. К счастью, Имаёши и так должен поверить, без протокола и подписи свидетеля.

Аомине посмотрел на прикрытую дверь в смотровую. Ладно, Като сам пока справится. Он зашагал по длинному коридору к лестнице на первый этаж, но остановился перед кофейным автоматом, вспомнив обыкновение Сакурая. 

Имаёши ничего не забывает, и переключить его внимание невозможно, но, получив взятку, возможно, он просто закроет глаза. 

Аомине скормил автомату банкноту и нажал кнопку. Тот загудел кофемолкой, вытолкнул стаканчик, и дымящаяся коричневая жидкость потекла тонкой струйкой. Пахло от нее хорошо, лучше, чем из кофеварки в общем зале. Несравнимо просто. 

Когда Аомине заглянул в кабинет, Имаёши говорил по телефону, но против обыкновения не выставил посетителя за дверь, а показал жестом, чтобы Аомине присаживался.

— … Да, хорошо, перешли мне файлом. — Имаёши забрал у Аомине стаканчик. — Да. Подозреваю, что так. Поговори с персоналом, они могут что-то помнить. Да. Да, хорошая мысль. Да, жду. 

Он глотнул кофе. Поморщился, видимо, оказалось слишком горячо, и отложил телефон. 

— Говори, — ухмыльнулся.

— Мой источник в Йокогаме подтверждает алиби Куроды. 

Имаёши подул на кофе.

— Надежный источник? 

— Врать ему незачем, — пожал плечами Аомине, — но в суд не вызовешь и показания к делу не подошьешь. 

— Ожидаемо. Значит, сосредоточимся на мадам. — Имаёши кивнул на телефон. — Медсестра призналась, но нигде на записях возле станции в Мияношите госпожу Курода не видно. — Должно быть, на лице Аомине отразилось слишком явное разочарование, потому что Имаёши даже не стал его мучить, просто напомнил: — Но это нас не должно останавливать, я так думаю, при их доходах в ее распоряжении может быть и не одна машина. 

Нельзя так тупить. Тут даже недосып не оправдание. 

— Значит, высматриваем госпожу Курода и проверяем, какие автомобили могли у нее быть?

— Да. Все, что куплено на фирму или на семью. Может, что-то заявлено в угон — это было бы вообще прекрасно. Или были случаи, когда она одалживала машину у знакомых, мало ли.

Аомине кивнул и поднялся со стула. Когда все лишнее отпадает и цель становится ясна, работать легче. Так и быть, пусть Морита займется поисками второй машины. А Аомине с Като продолжат просмотр. Если мадам приезжала после убийства за машиной, то пару дисков можно пока пропустить. 

Возвращаясь к смотровой, Аомине снова остановился у автомата. Не одного же Имаёши подкупать. Можно дать взятку и себе, хотя с юридической точки зрения это бессмыслица. Иногда совсем не важно, есть ли смысл, главное другое.

Аомине выбрал двойной черный кофе с дополнительной ложкой сахара, чтобы проснуться. Привалился к стене, делая первый обжигающий глоток. 

А хорошо. Прочищает мозг. Аомине прикончил почти половину стаканчика, когда — второй раз за день — на телефон позвонили с защищенного номера. 

— Аомине.

— Добрый день, — в трубке раздался сладкий голос инспектора Ханамии.

Черт. А ведь почти неделя прошла с их разговора. Прислушиваясь к себе, Аомине понимал, что это был бы точный расчет, если бы не Кисе — значительную часть последних дней Аомине думал о том, что происходит между ними, а не о предложении Ханамии. 

Примерно этого он и добивался, идя в клуб. 

Ну и хрень же в итоге вышла. 

— Я занят сейчас. 

— Я могу позвонить вашему начальству и вызвать официально, — еще слаще предложил Ханамия. 

Аомине сжал кулак, размахнулся, чтобы ударить по кофейному автомату — и замер, не донеся руку: задребезжит, в трубке будет слышно. 

— Вечером, часов в шесть? У меня смена закончится. 

— Хорошо, но только тогда не в офисе. — Ханамия сделал паузу, должно быть, выбирая место. — В Гранд-отеле, в баре. 

Судя по голосу, в этом выборе было что-то забавное. Может, то, что полицейским это место должно быть не по карману, — Аомине не стал уточнять.

Он вернулся в смотровую, уставился на экран и весь остаток смены пытался думать о деле, о Ханамии и о Миуре. Временами у него даже получалось, и к тому моменту, как Аомине сел за руль, решение сложилось в голове.

 

Когда Аомине зашел в зал, официант наливал Ханамии минеральную воду в стакан — высокий, набитый кубиками льда вперемешку с дольками лайма. Странный выбор, если переносишь встречу в бар. Может, Ханамия вообще не пьет? 

Сам Аомине ничего не собирался заказывать, но официант поклонился с такой готовностью, несмотря на довольно невзрачную одежду нового посетителя, что пришлось кивнуть:

— Мне того же. 

Зал производил очень мирное, уютное впечатление. Усыпляющее. И Ханамия казался тут еще более чистеньким, чем у себя в кабинете. 

— Как продвигается расследование?

— Нормально. 

Аомине вовсе не хотелось поддерживать видимость цивилизованного разговора. Побыстрее бы с этим покончить и вернуться домой. У Ханамии, похоже, были другие планы: он сидел, рассматривая Аомине с легкой улыбкой, и не торопился задавать вопросы. 

Кто заговорит первым — проиграет. Оба понимали и это, и то, что чем дольше тянется молчание, тем хуже становится позиция Аомине. Конкретно в этой игре Ханамия был сильнее. 

Ладно. Хрен с ним.

— Нет, — сказал Аомине. 

— Что именно «нет»? — Ханамию отказ, кажется, ничуть не огорчил.

— Я не могу вам ничем помочь. 

— А я думаю, что можете. Возможно, не желаете.

— Не желаю, — кивнул Аомине, понимая, что нарывается, но ему очень хотелось увидеть, как Ханамия выходит из себя. Сегодня в смотровой, когда он разглядывал выходящих со станции людей — обычных людей, веселых и грустных, довольных и озабоченных — он думал о том, что поменяется в их жизни с уходом Широгане. Ничего не поменяется: придут полицейские из Йокогамы, которым на местных будет наплевать, и якудза оттуда же, которые будут точно так же собирать дань с хозяев магазинчиков, баров и ресторанов.

Единственный, кто существенно выиграет — Ханамия. Получит очередное звание и премию, или что там им дают в их отделе, а всю грязную работу за него должен сделать Аомине. 

Нет уж. Пусть сам побегает, если ему так надо.

Ханамия широко улыбнулся — и у Аомине волосы на затылке встали дыбом. 

— Я могу это исправить. — Он достал телефон и нажал несколько кнопок — телефон Аомине завибрировал входящим сообщением. — Посмотрите. Это весьма любопытно.

Аомине открыл письмо. Шесть вложенных фотографий: он и Кисе у него на кухне, он и Кисе на стоянке. Аомине листал снимки один за другим по кругу и понимал, что болен. 

Если эти фотографии попадут к Широгане, он труп, и не выловят. Но это было Аомине почти безразлично. Гораздо важнее было видеть, как Кисе выгибается и запрокидывает голову. Его татуировка — полудева-полудракон и тяжелый колокол позади нее — будоражила больше, чем опасность. 

Блядь, какой же он невыносимо красивый. 

И нет. Аомине не будет звонить. 

Он поднялся из-за стола. 

— Да, любопытно, но ничего не меняет.


	23. Chapter 23

После встречи с чертовым копом Кисе почти час катался по городу — бесцельно, выкурив полпачки сигарет, — и потом поехал не в клуб, как собирался, а домой. В квартиру, которая считалась его домом. Обычно Кисе предпочитал шумный, не знающий дня и ночи клуб, но сейчас огромная пустая квартира была тем, что нужно.

Он не показывался в ней почти неделю, но на мебели не было ни пылинки, а небрежно брошенные рубашки висели в шкафу выглаженными, с этикетками прачечной. Приходящая прислуга была незаметна и исполнительна, жаль, все вещи в жизни не могут быть столь идеальны.

Кисе на ходу снял пиджак, бросил на пол и лег на диван, прямо в ботинках. Хрен с ним. 

Телефон неудобно впился в бедро, напомнив о важном.

— Что там? — спросил он без предисловий, и Мия, помолчав секунду, ответила.

— Как и было. Ты где?

— Занят, — соврал Кисе. — Справляешься?

Если и было что-то идеальнее невидимой уборщицы — это видимая, осязаемая и абсолютно прекрасная Мия. Единственный человек, которому Кисе мог доверить клуб и даже некоторые тайны — не из тех, за которые рубят мизинцы.

— Касамацу спрашивал, куда ты делся. Но сейчас, кажется, все упились так, что про тебя забыли.

Заместитель полицейского начальника префектуры — птица высокого полета, его обрабатывали лично Касамацу и остальные боссы, так что отсутствие Кисе не могло стать проблемой. С одной стороны это било по самолюбию, с другой — было как нельзя кстати, по крайней мере, сегодня. Сейчас.

Когда голова раскалывалась от мыслей, а трусы присохли к заднице.

— Хорошо. Я приеду позже. Утром. 

Это был и вопрос — согласится ли Мия взять на себя ответственность за перепивших боссов — и просьба.

— Ладно, — сказала Мия. — Будешь должен.

Кисе сглотнул, вспомнив, как говорил то же самое копу. Слова воскресили чувства — снова потянуло в паху, по губам будто скользнула тень других губ.

— Все, что хочешь, — хрипло сказал он в трубку, и Мия хмыкнула. — Серьезно. Хочешь, убью для тебя кого-нибудь? Или будем заниматься сексом до упаду, как в тот раз?

— Ты обещаешь только то, что сам сделаешь с удовольствием. — Мия улыбалась, это чувствовалось по голосу. — В этом весь ты, Кисе. 

— Ладно-ладно. Вся выручка за четверг?

— За пятницу. 

— По рукам.

Кисе с облегчением нажал отбой — спокойствие давалось нелегко. Отложил телефон, вытянулся, прикрыв глаза тыльной стороной ладони. В гостиной было темно, но даже свет от фонаря за окном мешал.

Он сказал, чтобы Аомине больше не звонил. Но, блядь, он не был уверен, что не позвонит сам.

С Аомине он получал столько, сколько никогда и ни с кем. Одуряющее, подчиняющее всего Кисе целиком чувство — и при этом трезвый разум. Не слепое влечение, не адреналин, не возбуждающая опасность — вернее, не только они.

В первый раз в жизни Кисе готов был повернуть назад из-за страха. Это страх продиктовал те слова. Не звони мне.

Мия бы посмеялась. Касамацу вышвырнул бы его из машины на полном ходу.

Кисе облизнул сухие губы и понял, что умирает от жажды. Аомине целовался так, будто хотел получить всего Кисе, выпить до дна, и из-за этого терялись контроль и здравый смысл. Неважно было, что Аомине мало того, что высоченный, даже крупнее Кисе парень, так еще и полицейский из тех, что хуже преступников. 

У него были темно-синие глаза, Кисе ни у кого таких не видел. 

Воду пришлось пить из-под крана, потому что в холодильнике оказалось только пиво. Кисе заодно умылся, хотя все равно собирался в душ, и на пол падали капли, отмечая его путь до ванной.

Мылся он долго. Не потому, что хотел стереть с тела чужие прикосновения — это, пожалуй, все сделало бы проще. Но проще не получалось. Горячие струи били по плечам и голове, и Кисе, зажмурившись, старался ни о чем не думать, успокоиться под монотонный шорох воды.

В какой-то момент спокойствие — хрупкое, как яичная скорлупа, — не выдержало. Вода покатилась по коже лаской, жар передался рукам, обдал грудь и живот, а перед глазами стоял Аомине. Кисе мог проследить каждый изгиб его тела, даже хмурые складки на лбу.

Аомине, черт бы побрал этого копа, разбудил в нем желание, и Кисе его еще не утолил.

Кисе со вздохом сжал в кулаке член и дрочил, упираясь рукой в мокрую стену. Сам же сказал «хочу отсосать». Еще больше он хотел, чтобы отсосал Аомине — на коленях, уцепившись за его бедра. 

Стоило в голове промелькнуть картинке — склоненная голова, припухшие губы, блестящие от слюны, — и на темно-серый кафель брызнула сперма. Оцепеневший после оргазма Кисе невидяще смотрел, как вода смывает белесые потеки, и пытался понять, что будет большей ошибкой — позвонить Аомине или не звонить ему никогда.

Потом он пошел на кухню, выпил две таблетки снотворного и вырубился. 

В клуб Кисе приехал к обеду. Мия спала в его любимом кресле — длинные волосы свешивались почти до пола, а коротко стриженных прядей не было видно. Размазавшаяся тушь придавала ей болезненный, даже страдальческий вид.

Кисе набросил на нее плед и пошел выяснять, чем закончился вчерашний вечер. Звонок Касамацу застал его в главном зале, почти пустом в это время — только за одним столиком сидел, расслабленно вытянув ноги, скучающий клиент не из постоянных.

— Ты где был? — угрожающе спросил Касамацу, и Кисе зябко повел плечами. Касамацу такие вечера, какой вчера выдался, ненавидел всей душой и наверняка заметил побег бросившего его Кисе.

— Не поверишь, — сказал Кисе, легко сочиняя ложь. — Отравился и ночь просидел на унитазе. Думал, из меня кишки выйдут. Телефон не брал, извини. Не до того было.

— Блядь, чем ты умудрился?.. — В голосе Касамацу уже не было агрессивного напора, но он еще не успокоился — отговорки вроде этой всегда отдают фальшью и детскими оправданиями.

Поэтому в конце концов в них верят.

— Не знаю. Лосось. — Кисе даже не помнил, что вчера ел. — Или креветки. Какая разница?

— Никакой. Но сегодня ты должен быть в форме, у нас… продолжение.

Касамацу сказал это с таким отвращением, что Кисе стало не по себе.

— Что-то не так? — осторожно спросил он, и Касамацу сдавленно вздохнул.

— Гента поручил мне довести дело до конца. Лично мне.

Кисе тихо присвистнул. Такое доверие могло обернуться либо взлетом, либо падением — и Кисе, скорее всего, разделит судьбу Касамацу. 

— Что я должен сделать? 

— Отсосать мудаку, если он захочет. — Касамацу словно бы поперхнулся собственным раздражением, но у него хватило сил извиниться. — Забудь, это я… Ладно. Но смысл ты понял.

— Понял. — Еще как, подумал Кисе, отлично понял. Этот вечер дорого им обойдется. — Все устрою. Кого он предпочитает? Девочек, мальчиков? Постарше, помладше?

— Судя по нашей информации, он предпочитает жену на шесть лет старше его, — усмехнулся Касамацу. — Пусть будут варианты.

— Угу. — Кисе выбил сигарету из пачки одной рукой и прикурил. Дым поднялся к лампам-шарам, горевшим всегда — и не дотягивавшимся до темных углов и ниш с мягкими диванами. В клубе BLUE не было места дневному свету. — Все будет на уровне, обещаю.

— Я знаю, — недовольно сказал Касамацу и запнулся. Кисе и это понимал — боссу не нужно было отдавать приказы, он нуждался в поддержке. 

— Давай я сейчас к тебе?..

— Не стоит. Просто будь готов, когда мы приедем.

Кисе сделал все, чтобы полицейский был доволен, и он был доволен. Щурился и улыбался, отправляя в рот матово поблескивающую черную икру и запивая ее сакэ. Европейский алкоголь господин Итоэ не любил.

Касамацу улыбался и делал вид, что пьет.

— У нас будет много дел в ближайшем будущем, — говорил основательно набравшийся Итоэ, пока Кисе подливал ему «Дайгиндзё». — Новый начальник не даст расслабиться местным лентяям. Он для того и забрал меня с собой. — Итоэ сделал шумный глоток, и на щуплом горле заходил выдающийся кадык. — Из Токио!

Касамацу уважительно пощелкал языком, делая знак Кисе подвинуть к гостю блюдо с закусками. Кисе едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Они втроем сидели в традиционно оформленном зале — только отсутствие окон и доносящаяся издалека музыка выдавали, что это клуб, — уже второй час, а говорливость напала на Итоэ только сейчас. Кисе почти начал нервничать.

Девушка — очередная, Кисе внимательно следил, на какой типаж клюнет Итоэ, — отодвинула дверь и на коленях, как хорошо вышколенная прислуга, подала сладко пахнущее апельсинами мясо. Вдруг почтенный гость имеет склонность к китайской кухне?

— Вы всегда можете рассчитывать на наше… понимание, — мягко сказал Касамацу, отставляя чашку с синим драконом. — И сотрудничество.

— Да, не понимают жизнь те, для кого правопорядок имеет только одну сторону, — Глаза Итоэ пьяно блестели. — У всего есть тень, и без нее свет не казался бы таким ярким, не так ли?

Язык у него заплетался, поэтому фраза изрядно потеряла в многозначительности.

— Порядок, — сказал Касамацу, — держится на людях. Разных.

— Главное — найти этих людей. — Итоэ ухватил кусочек мяса, но на девушку даже не посмотрел. Кисе сделал ей знак уходить.

— Возможно, мы оба их нашли? — Касамацу улыбнулся, слегка кланяясь. 

Лет десять тому назад он бы ударил кулаком прямо по благообразной физиономии копа и даже кошельком побрезговал. 

— Возможно, — хитро улыбнулся Итоэ и перевел взгляд на Кисе. — Весь вопрос упирается во взаимное доверие.

Кисе вежливо улыбнулся, изображая скромного подчиненного на встрече двух боссов. 

— Доверие — основа любой общей работы, — согласился Касамацу, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях. — А вы говорили, что намечаются большие дела. 

— Большие, — подтвердил Итоэ, снова осушая чашку. Для человека такого хилого сложения держался он на удивление хорошо — выпитый алкоголь мог свалить и здоровяка. — И не остановимся на Йокогаме. 

— Префектуре полезна встряска, — дипломатично сказал Касамацу.

А в мутной водице полицейских дрязг легче ловить крупную рыбу, подумал Кисе. 

— Мы уже начали. Служба внутренних расследований — а у них есть способные парни, не хуже, чем в Токио, — уже занялась кое-какими вопросами. Сперва мы уберем всех, кто валял дурака при прежнем руководстве. 

Итоэ с удовольствием зажмурился, как будто перед его глазами проносились картины пыток и казней, а он сам сидел на татами под цветущей сакурой, глядя на трупы.

— Это будет обычная аттестация, для начала. А потом проведем личные собеседования. Слышали про то дело, когда в порту задержали сухогруз с поддельными кроссовками «Адидас»? Его пытались закрыть, но мы отправим на новое расследование.

Касамацу и Кисе переглянулись, и Касамацу даже улыбнулся — о деле с китайскими кроссовками знали, наверное, все. Глупый прокол босса конкурирующей группировки был любимым поводом для шуток в Такеучи-гуми последние полгода.

— Говорят, там нашли и наркотики, — поддал жару Касамацу, но Итоэ покачал головой, скорбно поджав губы.

— Насчет наркотиков у нас ничего нет, увы. Предыдущее руководство хорошо подчистило и это дело, и другие. Поэтому и проводим переаттестацию, ищем тех, кто может быть полезен, а не так вот... И, знаете ли, Йокогамой мы не ограничимся. Как раз вчера ко мне попали материалы по этой, как ее... Миуре. Кажется, Миуре.

Кисе замер. Знакомое название было как удар под дых. Миура — это Аомине, неисполненные планы и секс на кухне. Он крепко завязан на Миуре, чертов город пытается пустить в нем корни.

Касамацу, ни о чем таком не думавший, заинтересованно прищурился и солгал:

— Я слышал об этом городке, но не о проблемах с ним.

— Этот город и есть проблема. Но мы ее решим. Служба… ну, я говорил. Они вышли на кое-кого в Миуре, и скоро у нас будет вся информация о делишках, которые там прокручивались. 

То, что раньше Кисе уложил бы в простую схему передела сфер влияния — хозяева Миуры должны были либо договориться с новой властью, либо уйти, — теперь отдавало личным и будило тяжелую, злую тревогу.

— Удачно, что нашелся такой человек, — сказал Кисе, и это были едва ли не первые его слова с тех пор, как он поздоровался с гостем.

— Да, — охотно подхватил Итоэ. — Он без принципов, из тех, что «и нашим, и вашим». И говорят, связан с якудза. Может, как раз с вами?

Он засмеялся, брызгая слюной, а потом схватил палочки — ел Итоэ тоже слишком много для своего тщедушного тела. К счастью, он был уже достаточно пьян, чтобы не заметить, как побледнел Кисе. Да и в комнате было не так светло, желтоватый свет ламп мягко ложился на татами, столики с блюдами и фигуры людей.

У Кисе заболела голова, как от похмелья.

— У нас нет связей в Миуре, — сообщил Касамацу, который, наверное, сейчас проклинал инициативность Кисе и его злоключения в чертовом городе. — Мы, буду откровенен, пытались найти подходящих людей, но нам не удалось. Никого, кто мог бы быть полезен.

— Никого, — повторил Кисе. Очень странно себя ощущают люди, когда смутные подозрения вдруг становятся явными и угрожающими. Он ненавидел это чувство.

— Значит, кто-то другой успел. Мне сказали, что его подловили на связях с якудза. — Итоэ потянулся, расправив плечи. — Но это и неважно. Наших дел это не касается, господин Касамацу.

Кисе не сразу понял, что случилось и отчего Итоэ резко замолчал. Мия вошла бесшумно, с подносом, на котором стояли кувшинчики с сакэ и остро пахнущие тарелки с закусками.

Она не смотрела на мужчин, скромно опустив глаза. На белых щеках лежали тени от ресниц.

— Да, мне бы все-таки хотелось поговорить о проверках наших предприятий…

— Вы знаете, что это вполне решаемо. Полиции нет необходимости тревожить честных бизнесменов.

Итоэ не отрывал взгляда от Мии, и Кисе покачал головой, не разрешая ей уйти. Касамацу тоже все понял и даже улыбнулся.

Он не знал Мию.

— Значит?.. — вопрос повис в воздухе, и напряжение, до этого бывшее почти незаметным, упало на всех четверых ловчей сетью. Мия застыла, высоко подняв подбородок, — совсем рядом с Кисе, он видел, как сжались ее губы и дернулось горло. 

— Девушка красива, — невпопад ответил Итоэ, и яснее было сказать нельзя.

— Она не работает… так.

Кисе перехватил удивленный взгляд Касамацу — и отвел глаза. Мия не заслуживала такого.

Касамацу тоже не заслуживал.

— Разве это проблема? — спросил Итоэ, и по его голосу стало понятно, что Кисе только что взвинтил ставки до небес. Теперь нужна была только Мия — полицейская сволочь не согласится даже на супермодель с обложки, такие всегда хотят именно то, в чем им отказывают. — Я всегда могу поискать… взаимности в другом месте.

— Никаких проблем. — Касамацу нахмурился, не понимая. Для него все было просто, а Кисе эту простоту разрушал. — Кисе?

Впервые в жизни он будто онемел. В голове билось «Мия» и «нет», лезли мысли об Аомине — Мия, оплетающаяся вокруг его тела, белое на темном, терпкий запах удовольствия и секса, — и снова возвращались к оглушающему «нет».

Мия решила за него. Улыбнулась и грациозным движением оказалась рядом с Итоэ.

— Я… — сказал Кисе и замолк, глядя, как его рука хозяйским жестом накрывает светлые волосы.

Он вышел вслед за Касамацу, слыша за спиной тяжелое дыхание и шорох одежды.

— И что это было? — спросил Касамацу, когда они сели в комнате, служившей Кисе кабинетом. — Ты с ума сошел? Что это за шлюха?

— Не шлюха. — Кисе достал из бара виски и налил себе стакан, не озаботившись льдом. — Она… Блядь. Я хочу его убить.

Касамацу напрягся так явно, что, будь Кисе в другом состоянии, его бы это насмешило. Или испугало. Сейчас ему было все равно.

Мия не хотела оставаться с Итоэ. Она сделала это ради Кисе.

— Я не должен был ей говорить, что эта встреча… Что на ней решится все. 

Черт бы побрал его вчерашнюю несдержанность. 

Кисе говорил по телефону, почти орал — как всегда бывает в ответственный момент, дела пошли наперекосяк. Пропала партия китайских пистолетов, на склад нагрянула пожарная проверка, один дурак набил морду другому на глазах полицейского… Мия подошла и молча положила руки ему на плечи, нажала успокаивая и заставляя расслабиться. Массаж она делала профессионально.

Тогда-то Кисе ей и рассказал. Про сраного полицейского босса, про Касамацу, про придурков, проебавших пистолеты, — только про Аомине не стал. Не та история, которую нужно знать кому-то еще, даже если ты доверяешь и тебя не осудят. 

— Ты ей все растрепал?! — Касамацу подскочил, сжав кулаки. Если он полезет драться, то Кисе ответит. В этот раз — ответит.

— Да, блядь. Если бы я знал… Черт, я бы не подпустил ее к этому уроду и на километр! 

— Ты что? — спросил Касамацу совсем другим тоном. Как будто его озарило. — Ты ее любишь?

И Кисе захохотал. Упал в кресло, чуть не расплескав на себя виски, а потом все-таки швырнул стакан в стену — ему надо было что-то сделать, раз убивать никого нельзя. Касамацу смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Нет. Я ее не люблю. 

— Кисе…

Кисе закрыл глаза, зная, что его ждут долгие минуты, если не часы, выматывающего ожидания. Касамацу потоптался, шумно дыша, а потом ушел, очень тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Он так никогда не делал.

Виски почти кончился, когда вернулась Мия, а Кисе все еще не был пьян. Она молча прошла мимо него в ванную, замаскированную черно-бело ширмой, и только мотнула головой, когда он ее позвал по имени. Почти сразу раздался шум воды, что-то упало и покатилось по плиткам пола.

Кисе взял новую бутылку, открутил пробку — его движения были спокойными и размеренными, почти как у автомата. Он и чувствовал себя почти так же. 

Мия сидела под душем прямо в одежде, низко опустив голову. Прохладная вода текла по спутанным волосам и сделала прозрачной белую ткань рубашки. 

— Ненавижу, — сказала она, когда Кисе сел рядом. Вода потекла сначала по макушке, потом за шиворот, а потом стало все равно — он просто был мокрым и злым.

— Ненавижу, — повторил он за ней и отпил виски прямо из горла. Мия говорила — и у Кисе слегка отлегло от сердца. Она не винила его за трусость и сделанный выбор.

— Хочешь, убью его? — пьяно и несчастно спросил Кисе и уронил бутылку. Та покатилась по кафелю, и янтарный виски смешался с водой, омывая голые ступни Мии. На круглых ногтях был алый лак, а на щиколотке — татуировка. Иероглиф «начало». — Хочешь?

Мия рассмеялась — и вдруг замолчала, подняла совершенно трезвый взгляд. 

— Убить я и сама могу. Ты мне для этого не нужен. Используй его. Выеби насухую. 

Кисе не знал, почему, но именно в этот момент он решил, что завтра позвонит Аомине. Еще одному продажному копу. Из тех, которых надо расстреливать — каждого, в затылок. Или прямо в лицо. Чтобы они орали от страха, глядя в глаза смерти. И хрипели, оседая на землю с аккуратной дыркой во лбу. Или — Мия зашевелилась, прижимаясь ближе, — между ног. Чтобы отстрелило нахрен яйца, чтобы кровь текла так, как этот виски, как вода из душа.

Указательный палец конвульсивно сжался, словно чувствуя спусковой крючок.

Завтра он позвонит Аомине.


	24. Chapter 24

Сегодня в Йокогаму ехала целая группа: не только Имаёши с Аомине, но и Суса, и Морита, и Като, и Момои со своей огромной сумкой и двумя помощниками. Взяли минивэн.

Имаёши расположился на заднем сидении рядом с Сусой, которому со вчерашнего дня все завидовали. Герой дня. Не только заставил медсестру признаться, что не всю ночь провела на рабочем месте, но и высмотрел на записях следящих камер, как без четверти шесть госпожа Курода въезжает по горной дороге в Мияношиту на светло-голубом «Форде», который якобы давно одолжила кому-то из родственников. 

Этой записи было недостаточно для обвинения, но зато ее хватило на то, чтобы получить от судьи ордер на обыск. 

За время поездки Морита несколько раз обернулся на Сусу ревниво, но тот как будто и не заметил. 

Момои сидела через ряд от Имаёши, рядом с Аомине — сегодня, кажется, еще более хмурым и невыспавшимся, чем обычно, — и что-то тихо ему рассказывала. Она забрала волосы в высокую прическу, и, когда ее голова наклонялась к плечу Аомине, было заметно, как сильно по цвету отличается ее кожа. 

Эти двое выглядели настолько близкими, что Имаёши невольно начинал ревновать. Даже пропустил, что сказал Суса, когда водитель резко затормозил на перекрестке. Какая разница, если Момои, тихо смеясь, отталкивает едва не упавшего на нее Аомине, а потом поправляет волосы — потерявшийся локон скользнул по шее, задев крошечную родинку на затылке. 

Имаёши многое бы отдал за то, чтобы подобрать непослушную прядь и накрутить на палец. Спрятать за маленькое ухо с сережкой-гвоздиком. Сидеть рядом вместо равнодушного Аомине.

Многое, но не то, что у него было.

 

Госпожа Курода сама открыла двери, когда Имаёши позвонил. И, едва взглянув на нее, он подумал, что вдовство отразилось на ее здоровье самым лучшим образом. Она больше не была смертельно бледна и, кажется, даже немного поправилась. Не куталась в черный кардиган — сегодня на ней был светлый брючный костюм.

— Что вам надо? — спросила госпожа Курода, притворив распахнутую было дверь.

Имаёши достал документы.

— У нас ордер на обыск дома.

— Вы же в прошлый раз все обыскали. 

— В прошлый раз мы только осмотрели вещи вашего мужа. Сегодня мы бы хотели осмотреть весь дом. 

Госпожа Курода взяла бумаги из рук у Имаёши. Быстро пробежала строчки глазами. 

— Мне нужно вызвать своего адвоката. 

— Пожалуйста. — Кивнув, Имаёши мягко толкнул дверь внутрь. — С вашего позволения. 

Он первым шагнул через порог и последовал за хозяйкой в глубину дома. За спиной один из помощников Момои тяжело вздохнул:

— Сколько же тут комнат…

Сколько бы ни было, обыскать придется все. Пока против госпожи Куроды у них только косвенные улики, для суда нужно найти нечто более существенное. 

Осмотр начали с северо-западного угла дома, где располагалась библиотека. Имаёши слышал, как хозяйка дома в гостиной сердито говорит по телефону. Действительно, ей стало лучше: в голосе звучал металл и ни доли той утомленной слабости, с которой она боролась в первую встречу. 

Разговор продлился недолго, и вскоре госпожа Курода появилась в дверях осматриваемой комнаты. Она гордо подняла подбородок, казалось, стянутые в узел на затылке волосы тянут голову вниз. 

— Я так понимаю, вы снова меня подозреваете? — сухо спросила госпожа Курода, крепко сжимая телефон в руке. 

— К сожалению, да. — Имаёши взял свою папку с документами. — Если хотите, я покажу вам несколько любопытных фотографий.

Госпожа Курода недовольно осмотрела копошащихся в ее вещах полицейских, словно подозревая, что они способны ей что-то подкинуть. 

— Идемте в гостиную, — тем не менее пригласила она.

Сегодня здесь казалось еще прохладнее, чем в прошлый раз. Госпожа Курода опустилась на диван и протянула руку за папкой:

— Показывайте. 

Всю папку Имаёши отдавать ей не стал. Достал сначала только одну фотографию, достаточно четкий кадр, выловленный Аомине и Като, на котором видно, как госпожа Курода через два дня после убийства выходит из автобуса на станции Сакаемачи на окраине Миуры. 

— Это все?

Имаёши достал следующий снимок. Здесь госпожа Курода покидала Миуру на своей новой машине — длинном черном «БМВ». 

— Все еще ничего не доказывает. 

Третий снимок был тот самый, найденный Сусой. На него госпожа Курода довольно долго смотрела молча — на правый нижний угол, где значились дата и время. 

— И все еще не доказательство. — Она небрежно бросила снимки на журнальный столик. — Присаживайтесь, не стойте.

Имаёши сел в предложенное кресло. Госпожа Курода заложила ногу на ногу и скрестила руки на груди. Неприступная крепость просто. Он улыбнулся, рассматривая ее.

— Вы действительно думаете, что муж развелся бы с вами?

— Я не собираюсь отвечать на ваши вопросы до прихода адвоката. 

Имаёши пожал плечами. Слишком много американского телевидения в последнее время смотрят люди. По закону он имел право довольно долго расспрашивать ее и без адвоката, пока обвинение не предъявлено. 

— Не отвечайте, я сам все расскажу. Все довольно очевидно. Обидно, когда муж не обращает внимания, но почти со всеми к этому возрасту бывает. А вот если он решил разводиться, чтобы жениться на рыжей шлюхе, — это настоящий позор. — Скулы госпожи Курода заострились при этом замечании. Попал. — Как быстро вы догадались? Через месяц? Через два? — Снова попал. — И готовиться начали тогда же. Так удобно, что господин Курода встречался с водителем в нелюдимом месте. Надо было придумать алиби. Я полагаю, тут помог счастливый случай: отдыхать в Мияношиту вы ездили и раньше, но как удачно сложилось, что одна из дежурных медсестер нашла жениха и витала в облаках. Очень вовремя. Вы не торопились. Наверняка проехали весь путь не один раз. Выяснили, где стоят камеры, где можно оставить машину, чтобы на нее не обратили внимание. Очень хорошо проделано. — Имаёши, сидя, поклонился.

Поведя бровью, госпожа Курода отвернулась к окну. Будет молчать до последнего, понял Имаёши. 

Через двадцать минут приехал адвокат. Он пошептался с клиенткой и подтвердил: госпожа Курода ни в чем не виновата и отвечать на вопросы полиции не собирается. 

— Но вам все-таки лучше объяснить, что вы делали утром на дороге из Атами и почему подстроили так, чтобы полиция уверилась, что вы провели всю ночь в соляной пещере.

Имаёши поднялся и вышел из гостиной, оставляя их шептаться дальше.

Группа тем временем, разделившись, переместилась в следующие комнаты — спальню хозяйки и гардеробную.

— Есть что-нибудь? 

Суса показал карту, уложенную в пакет для вещественных доказательств. 

— Не густо.

— У меня больше. — Момои помахала пинцетом. Она стояла возле стойки с одеждой, собирая образцы тканей. — Сравним с волокнами, оставленными на сидении. 

Чтобы заставить госпожу Куроду признаться, потребуются существенные улики. Надо доказать, что она была в белой «Тойоте» и сидела на месте водителя. 

Одобрительно кивнув Момои, Имаёши заглянул в соседнюю комнату, где Аомине в одиночестве перебирал содержимое ящиков стола. Смуглые руки в синих латексных перчатках методично выкладывали вещи одну за другой, а потом складывали обратно в том же порядке. 

— С тобой все в порядке? — тихо спросил Имаёши.

— Нормально все.

— Как прошла встреча с Ханамией? 

Отвернувшись от Имаёши, Аомине застыл. Плечи напряглись, словно закаменели, а потом медленно опустились. Аомине наклонил голову и мрачно сказал:

— Послал его. 

Этого Имаёши и ожидал, но тон Аомине немного не вязался с его расчетами. Ему казалось, после разрешения мучившей его дилеммы, тот должен немного расслабиться. Примириться с выбором. Но голос Аомине звучал так, как будто он поставил на своей жизни крест. 

Врет, что послал? Или так осточертела жизнь в Миуре? Или есть что-то третье, что Имаёши не учел? Девушка?

Поток возможных вопросов оборвал заглянувший в комнату Морита: 

— Смотрите, что я нашел.

В руках у него были черные мужские перчатки.

— Думаешь, те самые?

Морита отдал перчатки подошедшей Момои и скривился:

— Я на них две недели пялился, во сне уже снились. Они это, чем угодно клянусь.

— Можно это как-то доказать? 

Момои подняла перчатки вверх, разглядывая их под светом лампы. 

— Это мало кому приходит в голову, — улыбнулась она, — но по рисунку на коже перчаток пару вполне можно идентифицировать. 

 

С обыском группа провозилась до вечера, под конец в головах уже гудело от однообразной работы. Когда они вернулись в Миуру, Имаёши мечтал только об одном: закрыть глаза и полежать в темноте. И еще, наверное, немного поесть, все равно что — обед был слишком давно.

Он почти исполнил свои мечты: опустил жалюзи, чтобы свет фонарей не проникал в кабинет и растянулся на узком диване. И ровно в этот момент в дверь поскреблись. Имаёши зажмурился крепче и не пошевелился. Может, решат, что он уже ушел домой?

Нет. Не не решили. За дверью раздался тихий голос:

— Инспектор Имаёши, простите, мне нужно передать вам сообщение. 

Сакурай. Застонав, Имаёши поднялся. 

— Входи. 

Как только дверь открылась, запахло кофе. Святой человек Сакурай.

— Спасибо, — Имаёши с благодарностью взял у него из рук стаканчик. — Что за сообщение?

— Господин Широгане просил вас приехать к нему, как только вы вернетесь. 

Новый стон Имаёши проглотил. Разговоры с Широгане всегда требовали осмотрительности и полной концентрации, а он сейчас был не в лучшей форме. Но отказаться нельзя. 

Имаёши в два глотка выпил кофе — язык и горло обожгло, но встряска пошла на пользу. 

— Спасибо, — снова поблагодарил он Сакурая. 

Стаканчик отправился в мусорную корзину. 

 

Однако вовремя они продвинулись в расследовании, будет о чем доложить. В очередной раз приходить к хозяину города с пустыми руками — не лучший вариант, тот уже, видимо, начал терять терпение, раз вызвал так срочно. 

По дороге к вилле Имаёши выстроил все факты в голове так, как будто собирался передавать дело в прокуратуру, но двери ему открыла расстроенная Нарико — и планы смешались. Вызов был из-за нее? Имаёши ее чем-то расстроил, и теперь ему грозит выволочка от дедушки Широгане? Или Широгане решил отменить их свадьбу, и это расстроило Нарико? 

— Что случилось? — спросил Имаёши, ласково касаясь ее щеки.

Нарико на мгновение прижалась к ладони и тут же заставила себя отодвинуться — Имаёши видел, с какой неохотой она это сделала. Значит, между ними все в порядке, она все еще ему доверяет.

— Кто тебя обидел? 

Нарико покачала головой и печально улыбнулась.

— Никто. Просто жизнь такая несправедливая. Как можно поддерживать надежду, а потом так жестоко ее отбирать? 

— Расскажешь?

— В клинике... Тот человек умер… — Она вздохнула и сама взяла его за руку, стиснула пальцы в своих маленьких ладонях. — Потом. Дедушка очень сердится, иди к нему скорее. 

Возможно, благотворительность для нее — не самое лучшее занятие. Нарико никогда не сможет смотреть на больных отстраненно, а значит, будет расстраиваться каждый раз, если кого-то не удается спасти. 

Имаёши поцеловал ее в щеку и попытался снова настроиться на разговор о деле. Благо в доме Широгане были достаточно длинные коридоры. Не оглядываясь уже на Нарико, он пошел знакомым путем к кабинету в восточном крыле. 

Широгане не вышел встречать его из-за огромного стола, как завелось у них после помолвки. Тяжелый взгляд светло-карих, очень ясных для семидесятилетнего человека глаз придавил Имаёши к полу. Потребовалось усилие, чтобы перешагнуть через порог и дойти до стола с невозмутимым видом. 

У стола Имаёши формально поклонился, но Широгане в ответ даже не шевельнулся. Действительно, дело серьезно. 

Имаёши положил на стол папку с подготовленным отчетом.

— Мы почти завершили расследование, сегодня произвели обыск в доме нашей главной подозреваемой, думаю, найденных улик будет достаточно для передачи дела в прокуратуру. 

Широгане придвинул папку к себе. Безразлично раскрыл. Перевернул первый лист, второй, третий и, добравшись до снимков с камер дорожного наблюдения, оттолкнул все вместе от себя — бумага заскользила по полированной столешнице. 

Что же не так…

— Теперь Йокогама не сможет упрекнуть нас в некомпетентности.

— Это уже не важно, — отрывисто бросил Широгане. Он никогда не повышал голос, но в гневе слова, казалось, вылетали из его рта нарубленными на куски. 

«Я чего-то не знаю?» — было бы естественным вопросом, но на свое незнание при Широгане не стоило даже намекать. Имаёши просто осторожно ждал, когда хозяин города продолжит. 

— Кто-то из наших заговорил в Йокогаме. 

— Не может быть.

Судя по тому, как сжались губы Широгане, это был неправильный ответ. Широгане, видимо, знал, кто. И теперь хотел, чтобы Имаёши произнес имя, потому что если Имаёши даже не догадывается, кто согласился стать информатором, он явно не подходит на то положение в Миуре, на которое претендует. 

Кто? Имаёши быстро перебрал в голове всех, кого вызывали для разговора в Йокогаму. Он со всеми перекинулся несколькими словами, и был уверен, что они все молчали. И поведение Ханамии это подтверждало. Только… Неужели Аомине солгал сегодня? Нет. Не мог. 

Широгане дезинформировали? Но он бы просто на слово не поверил — значит были доказательства. 

Если Аомине отказался после всех сомнений, Ханамия мог попробовать на него надавить по-другому. Пустить слух, что Аомине согласен дать показания. Что-то вроде: если ты боишься меня меньше, чем Широгане, то приползешь ко мне, чтобы просить защиты от него. 

Это бы объяснило сегодняшнюю угрюмость Аомине. 

— Я могу предположить, — осторожно начал Имаёши, — что вам передали информацию, касающуюся сержанта Аомине. 

Широгане одобрительно кивнул, и его взгляд перестал так сильно давить, но продолжать следовало еще осторожнее.

— Но… Если бы я был на месте человека, который ведет расследование, и столкнулся бы с ситуацией, когда в группе людей молчат все, я бы попробовал вбросить нечто, что заставит их начать подозревать друг друга, — закончив фразу, Имаёши тихо выдохнул.

Открыв верхний ящик стола, Широгане достал большой белый конверт и бросил поверх папки с делом. 

Все-таки, доказательства.

Имаёши аккуратно приоткрыл конверт. Снимки — того же формата, что и подшитые к делу. Но вот содержание… Он снял очки и, закрыв глаза, стал протирать стекла. Не помогло — такое из памяти не прогонишь. Как-то он не представлял себе, что Аомине могут интересовать парни. 

Снова надев очки, Имаёши перешел к другим фотографиям. Партнер Аомине был Имаёши не знаком, но, очевидно, принадлежал к якудза — не удивительно, что Широгане в ярости. Красивый парень, но надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы связаться с ним, особенно в такое время. Да и в любое другое тоже.

Как это попало в руки Широгане? Не анонимно же подбросили?

— Могу я спросить, откуда это?

— От старого друга, — тяжело сказал Широгане, тоном показывая, что не сомневается в своем источнике информации.

То есть, из управления полиции префектуры. Версию о случайно оказавшемся в нужном месте фотографе можно отбросить: на снимках была запечатлена не одна встреча, следовательно, за Аомине следили. Хотя могли следить и за татуированным якудза — это было бы самым хорошим вариантом, но в этом случае незачем подкидывать снимки Широгане. 

Следили люди Ханамии. 

Следовательно, самый большой идиот в этой истории — сам Имаёши: нет большей глупости, чем считать себя самым умным. Решил, что знает всех — и Аомине, и Ханамию — и просчитал шаги за каждого. 

Вряд ли снимки попали к человеку Широгане только его стараниями. Значит, Ханамия специально устроил утечку. Бросил камень в яму со змеями, будет теперь смотреть, кто кого съест. 

— Харасава, — медленно сказал Широгане, — не догадался, кто это может быть. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и сокрушенно покачал головой. Показал пальцами на хрустальный штоф с виски — налей. Имаёши взял два бокала. Плеснул на полтора пальца себе и ему, зная, что оба только едва пригубят. 

— Он когда-то работал в спецподразделении, ты знал?

Имаёши кивнул. У Харасавы до сих пор в кабинете висели вырезки из газет с его фотографиями в полном облачении. Групповые снимки с премьер-министром и министром внутренних дел. Вряд ли бы он перебрался в Миуру, если бы ранение не заставило его перейти на кабинетную работу.

— Многие из нас, старея, теряют хватку. — Широгане покачал стаканом из стороны в сторону, наблюдая, как жидкость скользит по толстым стенкам. 

Он замолчал, видимо, предоставляя Имаёши самому продолжить мысль. Харасава не догадался — у Имаёши получилось. Харасаве нужно теперь уйти, а Имаёши — занять его место. Если… Это свинцовое «если» ясно читалось в немигающем взгляде Широгане.

Имаёши не торопился на него отвечать. Широгане должен видеть, что для него это не простое решение. Взвешенное, измеренное, просчитанное. Не то чтобы сейчас ему приходилось притворяться.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Имаёши наконец. Мы будем — вдвоем, он и Широгане.

— Сержант должен умереть. 

Имаёши чего-то такого и ждал, но озвученное ему все равно не понравилось. Во-первых, убийство никогда не казалось ему красивым решением, а во-вторых, он был уверен, что Аомине никому не изменял. Бывает же и просто секс.

Он начал подбирать слова, чтобы переубедить Широгане, но тот, оказывается, еще не закончил.

— Ты должен убить его сам. 

И Имаёши второй раз за четверть часа почувствовал себя полным идиотом. 

Он посмотрел на Широгане в упор. Перед ним сидел старик — седой, сухощавый, с кожей, словно мореный дуб, в хорошем модном костюме, в очках с тонкой золотой оправой. И в светло-карих глазах отражалась Миура как она есть: удельный княжеский город в современных огнях. Внешне — изменилась, по сути — осталась тем же, чем была сто пятьдесят лет назад, когда Широгане устанавливали над ней свою власть. 

По сравнению с тем, как жили тут, Имаёши просто играл — в интриги, в карьеру, в борьбу за власть. В его мире существовали победившие и проигравшие — можно было держать камень за пазухой, ждать реванша, обижаться, прощать. 

Играть же с Широгане — как в теннис против каменной стены. Допустимо, но результат предсказуем. «Должен убить сам». Средневековье настоящее. Вряд ли даже у якудза теперь оставался такой обычай. 

Начиная свою карьеру здесь, Имаёши догадывался: чтобы полностью ему доверять, Широгане должен иметь рычаг, способ воздействия на него, какое-то прегрешение — достоверно запротоколированное, — которым можно будет воспользоваться, если Имаёши зарвется. 

Взятку, процессуальное нарушение, но не убийство же…

И не откажешься. С того момента, как он спросил «Что будем делать?» дороги назад не было. 

Надо выворачиваться.

— Это должно выглядеть как несчастный случай? — спросил Имаёши. 

Широгане покачал бокалом.

— Нет. Это должно выглядеть как предупреждение. 

— Но проверка из Йокогамы? 

Оставлять трупы в городе сейчас — не лучшая идея, Широгане должен это понимать. Но тот постучал пальцем по верхней фотографии — по татуированной спине. 

— Сделай так, чтобы следы вели туда. Пусть лучше занимаются всякой городской швалью. 

 

Отъехав от особняка Широгане, Имаёши остановил машину и набрал номер Аомине. Занято. Он подождал немного и набрал снова. В трубке раздались длинные гудки, они тянулись, тянулись, тянулись, пока приятный женский голос не предложил оставить сообщение.


	25. Chapter 25

— Я приеду, — сказал Кисе. — Будь дома.

Ответом было молчание, и он прикурил, дожидаясь, пока Аомине решит, что делать и говорить. Правда, это все равно было неважно. 

— Не стоит, — напряженно произнес Аомине, и от его голоса у Кисе пересохло в горле. Ну, или от сигареты. Купил слишком крепкие.

— Будь дома, — повторил он и затянулся. 

— Ты меня не понял, что ли? — Теперь это была злость. И страх — Кисе его чувствовал. Он болел тем же. — Все изменилось. Тебе нельзя в Миуру.

— Я тебя понял. Я приеду.

Кисе отключил телефон и докурил, гадая, станет ли Аомине перезванивать. Он стоял в проулке у заднего входа в клуб — рядом воняли контейнеры с мусором, на стенах наползали друг на друга граффити разной степени непристойности, а в кадке с чахлой пальмой, оставленной тут умирать, скопилась груда окурков.

Аомине не перезвонил.

Было жарко и душно, рубашка под пиджаком пропотела, и Кисе мучительно захотелось переодеться. В гардеробе, где оставляли свои вещи работники, личные ящики не закрывали. Кисе повезло на втором — три выстиранных и даже выглаженных футболки лежали аккуратной стопкой. Сойдет.

Пиджак и влажная рубашка полетели на пол, футболка — Кисе не выбирал, взял ту, что лежала сверху — оказалась слегка великовата в талии и узка в плечах, но на это было плевать. Хватало того, что татуировку она закрыла.

Пистолет пришлось сунуть под сиденье.

В Миуру Кисе въехал на закате, когда солнце тяжело нависло над горизонтом, делая тени бесконечно длинными и густыми. В мае ночь приходит поздно, но улицы уже сейчас были пустыми, как будто в девять вечера всему городу давали команду спать. И все равно стоило бы подождать темноты, но нетерпеливое, голодное чувство внутри диктовало свое: Кисе бросил машину на знакомой стоянке и пошел к дому Аомине, не скрываясь. 

Звонить в дверной звонок не пришлось — дверь распахнулась, едва Кисе поднялся на крыльцо.

— Псих, — сказал Аомине, позволяя ему пройти. — Нам нельзя тут разговаривать. 

— А где можно?

Они стояли в тесной прихожей, и Кисе вело просто от того, что Аомине был на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Давай в машине. — Аомине оглянулся, будто раздумывая, что взять с собой. — Твоей.

Он уже был обут в кроссовки, словно ждал Кисе все это время прямо в прихожей. Схватил ветровку с капюшоном, сунул в карман ключи и телефон, сначала отключив звук, — Кисе следил за его движениями настороженно и жадно, не в силах отвести взгляд.

По пути к стоянке они не обменялись ни словом, только Аомине легко поклонился какой-то бабульке, гулявшей с мелкой лохматой собакой. Больше они никого не встретили.

— Я должен сразу предупредить, — первым прервал молчание Аомине, когда они уселись в «Мерседес» Кисе. — Все хреново. Ты… Короче, из-за меня тебя втянули в очень грязную игру.

Значит, пьяный, бахвалящийся Итоэ не врал. 

— Ты работаешь на… против своих?

Аомине бросил на него подозрительный и удивленный взгляд.

— Давай прокатимся. Нечего сидеть, привлекая внимание.

Кисе послушно завел мотор и вырулил со стоянки. Город он знал плохо, поэтому просто поехал по самой широкой улице.

— Так что? На кого ты работаешь?

Аомине — в сумерках его лицо казалось очень темным — отвернулся, глядя на проносящиеся мимо дома. Кисе начинало раздражать его молчание.

— Ни на кого, — сказал, наконец, Аомине. — С чего ты вообще так решил?

— С того, что пьяный полицейский урод вчера хвастался в клубе, что полиция зацепила в Миуре нужного человека. Городок сейчас на слуху.

— Твою мать, — почти простонал Аомине, и Кисе на мгновение отвлекся от дороги, бросив на него взгляд. Кажется, он на самом деле был вне себя.

— Ну?

— Не работаю я ни на кого, — огрызнулся Аомине. — Сверни. Это дорога в порт, нехрен туда ездить.

Кисе было все равно. Он прибавил газу и поехал по указателям, которые вели на трассу. Миура, даже спящая, действовала на него как теплое пиво — хотелось выплюнуть и прополоскать рот.

— Ладно, ты не работаешь, — сказал Кисе, когда огни города остались позади. — Что со мной? Насколько меня втянул в твою не-работу?

— Ты из-за этого приехал? Тот полицейский назвал мое имя?

— Нет! Я из-за тебя, придурка, приехал! Так все-таки ты работаешь?

— Блядь, останови где-нибудь. 

Кисе свернул с трассы на проселочную дорогу — в сгустившейся темноте зеленые поля казались серыми, а небо над ними — черным. Он не стал заезжать далеко, развернулся, проехав по полю, и выключил мотор, глядя на цепочку фонарей над трассой. 

Аомине по-прежнему молчал, но Кисе чувствовал, что он за ним наблюдает. Как будто по щеке, шее, обнаженной руке скользили длинные волосы — когда над тобой склоняется женщина.

Волосы у Аомине были короткими и жесткими, и в них нестерпимо хотелось забраться пальцами.

— Я все расскажу, — сказал Аомине и сам провел рукой по волосам. Жест получился нервный и нетерпеливый. — Потому что и тебя это может затронуть. И мне… Мне жаль. Я уж точно не хотел, чтобы в это дерьмо вляпался ты.

Кисе молчал, положив руки на руль. На левой блестели два золотых перстня, подходившие под костюм, но не под застиранную белую футболку.

— На меня вышли люди из Службы внутренних расследований. Им, конечно, нужен не я, а добыча покрупнее, и вот на нее я и должен был вывести. Дать показания на хозя… На Широгане и Харасаву. И других, тут все повязаны. 

— И тебе есть, о чем рассказать.

— Есть. — Аомине ухмыльнулся. — На мне трупов нет, но знаю я достаточно, чтобы Харасава присел до конца жизни, а Широгане… Ну, ему бы тоже не поздоровилось. 

Кисе, когда готовил свою «атаку» на Миуру, изучил досье на многих более-менее значимых горожан. Про Харасаву в открытых источниках было только хорошее, в полузакрытых — пара намеков на некие тайны, не больше. Про трупы точно никто не заговаривал.

Хотя догадаться было несложно.

— И я бы сказал, — неожиданно признался Аомине. Почти с тоской. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, с каким удовольствием я бы разворошил это осиное гнездо. 

— Но есть много «но»? — спросил Кисе и сам удивился не то сочувствию, не то пониманию, звучавшему в его словах.

— Очень много. Я отказался от сотрудничества.

Значит, Итоэ все-таки врал?

Кисе вдруг стало холодно — из-за кондиционера и легкой футболки, — и он открыл дверь. В машину ворвался душистый теплый воздух и хор каких-то насекомых. Для цикад вроде бы рано, отстраненно подумал Кисе и потер озябшие предплечья.

Аомине сдавленно вздохнул и сел ровнее.

— И меня попытались шантажировать, — глухо сказал он. — Подсказать, чем?

Если речь шла о грязной игре, в которую тянули Кисе…

— Они знают о нас?

— Да. — Аомине помолчал и добавил: — Мне показали фотографии, там оба раза, когда мы… ты понял. На них хорошо различимы лица, не ошибешься. И твоя татуировка тоже.

По спине пробежал холодок, будто очерчивая линии изогнутого драконьего хвоста прекрасной девы.

— Кисе… Это для тебя серьезная угроза?

— Волнуешься? — мрачно спросил Кисе и повернулся к Аомине всем телом. — За тобой, значит, следили?

— Да, и очень профессионально. Иначе бы я заметил. Я потом нашел жучки в машине и доме, но, наверняка, не все.

— Дерьмо.

Аомине кивнул, и до Кисе дошло, отчего он так на него смотрел. Это был взгляд, полный вины.

Ну, не идиотизм ли?

Кисе подался вперед, притягивая Аомине к себе — гладкая ткань его ветровки скользила в пальцах, а тот застыл истуканом, придурок, — и прижался губами к его плотно сжатому рту. Это был как нырок в озеро в жаркий день. 

Аомине ответил не сразу, но с теми же облегчением и жаждой — обхватил Кисе поперек спины и больно, почти кусая, впился в губы. 

— Интересно, сейчас тоже следят? — сдавленно рассмеялся Кисе, когда Аомине на секунду от него оторвался, удобнее устраиваясь на сидении. — Черт, хотел бы я увидеть эти снимки.

— Ты охренительно получился, — невнятно сказал Аомине и снова втянул его в поцелуй. 

Через три минуты задыхающийся Кисе оттолкнул его, чтобы спросить:

— Ты собирался мне обо всем рассказать, а?

— Нет. — Аомине тяжело дышал, а его улыбка стала как в тот день, когда они бегали по Йокогаме в поисках свидетеля, — широкой и хищной. — Ты же запретил мне звонить.

— Ты…

— Я приехал бы. Завтра. В твой клуб.

Кисе выдохнул не пригодившееся ругательство и снова его поцеловал. Руки Аомине забрались под футболку, и Кисе хотелось расслабиться и отдаться его беспорядочным ласкам. Аомине то с силой проводил ладонями по напряженному телу, то еле-еле касался кожи, заставляя Кисе изнывать от желания большего.

Ладони Аомине были теплыми и жесткими, и их — только их — было мало.

— Я бы трахнулся с тобой нормально, — будто в ответ его мыслям пробормотал Аомине. — И чтобы ты отсосал, как обещал.

Кисе не обещал, но возражать не стал — слишком шумело в голове. Потом — резко, ледяным дождем среди тихого теплого вечера окатила мысль.

— Ты, блядь, говоришь, будто прощаешься, — сказал он, отталкивая Аомине. Глаза у того были, как под кокаином.

— Я не… — Аомине стряхивал с себя возбуждение почти ощутимо: помотал головой, провел ладонью по шее, пару раз глубоко вздохнул. — Слушай, я хочу, чтобы ты не лез в это все еще глубже, хватит того, что у них есть фотографии. Что с тобой сделают твои боссы, если узнают?

Кисе пожал плечами.

— Если это не будет касаться дел клана, то ничего. Ну, набью морду каким-нибудь самым громким… тем, которые будут про пидоров орать. Касамацу скажет, что так и знал — я плохо кончу.

— А если все-таки заденет клан?

— Я разберусь, — холодно сказал Кисе. — Снимками такого рода можно шантажировать, если боится тот, кто на снимке. Я не боюсь и не вижу, чем это может угрожать клану. Подумаешь, трахаюсь с полицейским. Скорее всего, бывшим, — добавил он, внимательно глядя на Аомине. Тот вздрогнул и вяло улыбнулся.

Все действительно было хреново.

— И тем более, если трахаюсь со своим.

Аомине недоуменно прищурился, а потом широко открыл глаза. Понял.

— Ты предлагаешь мне?.. 

— Ты впишешься, — ухмыльнулся Кисе. — Ты даже понравился Касамацу, а это много значит. Набьем тебе дракона или, там, богиню Канон. И, в принципе, тебе почти не придется менять род занятий. 

Это была хорошая шутка, но Аомине не засмеялся. 

— Я бы даже и ушел к вам, — сказал он и вот тут уже улыбнулся, криво и невесело. — Если бы меня не угораздило родиться в Миуре. Она не отпустит.

Цепочка огней над трассой соединяла Миуру и Йокагаму, как вена или артерия, — и машины летели из города в город, смешивая их кровь. Кисе не видел особой разницы, где жить или умирать. 

Вернее, смерть и даже жизнь в Миуре его совершенно не прельщали.

— Это твой шанс выбраться из этого болота. — Кисе смотрел в лобовое стекло, как по шоссе ползет грузовик. — Это очень вонючее болото. А в Йокогаме ты будешь под защитой клана, пусть только попробуют к нам сунуться.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал Аомине. — Если бы я мог уйти, то давно бы ушел. 

— Ты идиот? Раньше тебе ничего не угрожало. Что будет с тобой, если снимки окажутся у твоих?

Аомине скрестил руки на груди, глядя куда-то вдаль, на огни шоссе.

— Не думаю, что окажутся. Меня подставлять просто нет смысла. Они же полиция, в конце концов, не якудза… Прости. Им легче найти того, кто поддастся на шантаж.

— Блядь, Аомине. Вчера в моем клубе пил новый заместитель начальника полиции префектуры. Ты все еще веришь в честных полицейских?!

— Я, блядь, надеюсь, что у них достаточно честности, чтобы не отправить меня на убой!

Кисе вздрогнул, хотя примерно этого и ожидал.

— То есть тебя убьют, если фотографии окажутся у твоих боссов?

— Могут, — сквозь зубы сказал Аомине. — Но… Я выпутаюсь. А тебе лучше держаться подальше, чтобы мне не мешать.

— Я, значит, мешаю. — Кисе почувствовал, как в лицо бросилась краска. Снова стало жарко — от ярости. — Чему? Твоим гениальным планам? Это которые «они же полиция, они меня не подставят»? Или «я что-нибудь придумаю, если все-таки мудаки из Отдела внутренних расследований сдадут тебя с потрохами»?

— Я сам разберусь! — рявкнул Аомине. — У меня тут родители, блядь. Сацуки. Я, понимаешь, я не могу подставить их!

— Какая еще Сацуки? — Кисе не смог не спросить, женское имя было как взмах обнаженного лезвия.

— Друг. — Аомине даже ухмыльнулся, хотя все еще тяжело дышал. — Настоящий. 

Кисе подумал, что спрашивать, спит ли он с этой Сацуки — унизительно, и отвернулся, глядя на уходящее в темноту поле. Ревность и гнев клубились внутри огненным коктейлем, и словно бы вся усталость последних дней упала на его плечи.

Аомине должен был согласиться уйти с ним.

— Пора возвращаться, — сказал Аомине, и Кисе послушно завел мотор. Хлопнул дверью, отсекая их от безмятежной весенней ночи.

Обратно они ехали снова в тишине: Кисе злился и метался между желанием запихнуть Аомине в багажник и отвезти в Йокогаму и обидой. Да пусть его хоть убьют! Сбросят в океан, как тот труп. Поделом будет!

Еще был страх, от которого холодели пальцы.. 

— Поехали со мной, — сказал он, останавливаясь в квартале от дома Аомине. Голос звучал глухо и раздраженно. — Никто ничего не сделает твоим старикам, это же… Ты сам говорил, что они не якудза.

Аварийка мигала, вспыхивали на мгновение желтым листья какого-то куста.

— Они хуже. — Аомине потянулся к нему, но замер, будто не решаясь. — Те, которые из Миуры — гораздо хуже.

Кисе хотелось сказать тысячу слов — о том, что Аомине тем более дурак, псих, каких мало, и что он поможет ему, иначе все пойдет в пизду, — но за него все сделала злость.

— Тогда вали отсюда.

Громко хлопнула дверь, загудел мотор, и одинокая фигура у края дороги потерялась в темноте. Кисе гнал так, словно за ним была погоня.

Он пронесся по пустой Миуре — на хорошо освещенных, чистых улицах ему всего несколько раз встретились машины — и вылетел на куда более оживленную трассу. Тут пришлось петлять — Кисе обгонял огромные трейлеры и грузовики, сигналил легковушкам, требуя уступить дорогу. Там, где шоссе шло вдоль железнодорожных путей, он попытался обогнать поезд. Безуспешно, конечно, но дело было не в этом.

Скорость не приносила облегчения. 

Когда зазвонил телефон, Кисе чуть не потерял управление — мысль о том, что это Аомине, оглушила, как взрыв. Он справился, но на экране высветились совсем не те цифры.

Разочарование ударило болью и новым приступом злости. Кисе остановился на заправке, купил бутылку воды — продавец шарахнулся от него, едва не забыв забрать деньги. Ночь по-прежнему была нежной и безветренной, на небе сияли россыпью звезды, которых никогда не различишь в мегаполисе. Тишину нарушали только машины, но их было немного. До Йокогамы оставалось ехать полчаса.

Кисе сделал пару глотков и закрыл глаза, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Ночь. Звезды. Проехал маленький «Ниссан».

Тихо. 

Бутылка в руке опасно хрустнула, когда он сжал ее слишком сильно, и тогда Кисе просто вылил из нее воду — прямо на асфальт, подставив под струю левую руку. Потом вытер лицо — щеки и лоб стали мокрыми, в голове чуть прояснилось.

Ровно настолько, чтобы Кисе сел за руль, развернулся и поехал обратно в Миуру. Их разговор был не закончен. Эта ночь только на вид безмятежна, думал Кисе, давя на газ все сильнее, на самом деле — это ночь перемен.

Первой переменой оказался фонарь около дома Аомине. Он не горел, хотя Кисе точно помнил, что в сумерках тот начинал светиться мягким желтоватым светом. Это могло ничего не значить, но кровь похолодела, а сердце застучало чаще. Может, стоило припарковать машину прямо здесь, а не в конце улицы...

Хорошо, пистолет Кисе взял. Щелкнул предохранителем, толкая приоткрытую дверь в сад, засаженный пахучими белыми цветами. Прошел к дому — медленно, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. Где-то недалеко заработал мотор, машина сорвалась с места.

Кисе замер.

В окнах дома света тоже не было. Может, стоило бы сначала позвонить? Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее.

Кисе поднялся на крыльцо — открытая нараспашку дверь зияла черным провалом. Он осторожно шагнул в темноту и включил свет. В прихожей все было по-прежнему. В зеркале отразилось лицо Кисе — бледное и напряженное. Волосы некрасиво прилипли ко лбу.

В доме стояла гробовая тишина.

И Кисе ее не нарушил, не закричал, срываясь на вой — молча обхватил ладонью горло, давясь невыплеснутыми ужасом и болью. Пистолет в руке дрожал, и он опустил руку, чувствуя, как тело ломает страшная слабость. 

Шагнуть к Аомине он не мог.

К мертвому Аомине. 

Тело — без головы, Кисе не сразу это понял, — лежало на полу, крови было много, очень много. Кисе глухо застонал, глядя на скрюченные смуглые пальцы и дешевый металлический браслет часов.

Он не сразу смог поднять взгляд на голову, а когда все-таки сделал это, уже не в силах был отвести глаза. Убийца оставил ее на журнальном столике — страшную, слепую, измазанную кровью. 

Кисе стоял и смотрел на нее, чувствуя, как постепенно цепенеет тело, словно холодный серый камень сначала поглощает ступни, потом сковывает колени, добирается до кончиков пальцев.

Только стук упавшего пистолета заставил его вернуться к жизни. Кисе сделал шаг, мучительный, болезненный, выворачивающий кости из суставов. И еще. И еще, пока руки не дотянулись до головы. Тогда Кисе поднял ее — черную от крови и невыносимо тяжелую, будто налитую свинцом. 

Он держал ее на вытянутых руках, глядя в закрытые глаза. На скуле чернела ссадина. И на лбу. Короткие волосы мокро топорщились над ушами. Губа разбита. Нос сломан.

Нельзя чувствовать такую пустоту от смерти всего одного человека. 

Густая вязкая капля бесшумно упала на пол, и Кисе прижал голову Аомине к своему животу. 

Он не успел. 

Живот скрутило, и Кисе опустился на пол, в липкое и мокрое. Он не успел, — эта мысль сложилась в мозгу и прогнать ее было невозможно. Кисе повторял и повторял про себя эти три слова, пока они не слились в одно и не приобрели отдельный неделимый смысл.

Только когда за окном стало совсем светло, тело инстинктивно вздрогнуло, напоминая: если его найдут тут, он не отвертится. И, повинуясь инстинкту, Кисе поднялся на ноги. Его качнуло. Как бы там ни было, он не должен достаться этим тварям. И Аомине не должен был. Если бы Кисе успел. 

Пистолет был уликой. Не оставлять, — настаивали рефлексы, и Кисе сунул его за пояс. Ему самому было безразлично. 

Входная дверь. Дверь уже была открыта, когда он вошел, значит следов нет.

На улице еще не видно никого. Аккуратные заборчики, подстриженные кусты — Кисе ступил на проезжую часть, и у него закружилась голова от того, насколько нормально и тихо тут все выглядело. 

Надо уходить быстрее.

Медленно переставляя ноги, Кисе пошел туда, где, как ему помнилось, он оставил машину. Второй поворот направо, кажется. Может, третий? Какое тут все одинаковое. После пятого или шестого поворота Кисе уже не мог сказать, где находится.

Дорога пошла вниз, закладывая новую петлю, и среди одинаковых домиков блеснула стеклянная крыша. Хоть что-то другое…

Человек в форме появился из-за поворота неожиданно. Взгляд Кисе скользнул по тяжелым ботинкам, темно-синим брюкам, голубой рубашке с длинным рукавом. «Окада» — было написано на планке над нагрудным карманом. 

Человек застыл перед Кисе каменной статуей — глаза широко распахнулись и восковая желтизна покрыла лицо. Губы шевельнулись, будто он пытался что-то сказать, но Кисе услышал только хрип. 

Что за идиот. Кисе покачал головой, и человек отмер.

Нелепо взмахнув руками, он принялся шарить ладонями вдоль форменного ремня. Неловко, будто пьяный. Можно было бы ему помочь, если бы он не был одной из тех тварей.

Кисе достал пистолет из-за пояса и выстрелил. Круглая черная дырочка появилась как раз посередине нагрудного кармана, и человек в форме перестал нелепо шевелиться — его шатнуло, и медленно, как в кино, он начал заваливаться назад.

А Кисе пошел дальше. 

Здание со стеклянной крышей оказалось полицейской будкой. Как удачно. У входа стоял велосипед — ни к чему не пристегнутый. Цепь с замком просто висела на раме. Тихий, маленький город, — оскалился Кисе, толкая тонкую дверь. 

Он не стучал, но стоило переступить порог, двое полицейских повернулись к нему, и лица их застыли совершенно одинаковыми выражениями. 

Что это они все в статуи превращаются? Кисе опустил взгляд. Ну кровь, подумаешь. Пистолет в руке — обычное дело. А… Голова. Из-за нее, наверное.

Кисе улыбнулся полицейским и выстрелил дважды.


	26. Chapter 26

Момои перебирала колбы на удивление спокойно, хотя, может быть, именно привычные действия помогали сохранить ей присутствие духа. До начала ее рабочего дня оставался еще час.

Имаёши немного постоял у нее за спиной, наблюдая, как ее тонкие пальцы в латексных перчатках ловко наклеивают ярлычки.

— Возьми отпуск. Или нет, лучше больничный. 

— Мне нужно закончить анализы, — сказала Момои, не оборачиваясь.

Имаёши сжал ее плечо — под белым хлопком скользнула бретелька бюстгальтера, и Момои пришлось поправить ее. 

— Кто-нибудь другой закончит. — Он заставил Момои развернуться лицом. — Посмотри на меня.

Она подняла глаза — красные и сухие. 

— Ты должна уехать.

— Куда?

— В Киото, я дам тебе номер одного человека, он поможет. Заканчивай с этим, — Имаёши стянул перчатки с ее рук и бросил на пол. 

Проводив их взглядом, Момои запустила освобожденные пальцы в волосы. Распустила узел на затылке. 

— Слишком быстро, — прошептала она. 

— Надо еще быстрее. Пока есть шанс успеть. 

Ему тоже пора было уходить. Имаёши отстранился, убрал руку с плеча и, не сдержав порыва, наклонился и поцеловал Момои в лоб. Ее кожа была горячей и очень сухой, будто лихорадочной. От нее не пахло обычными легкими духами — Имаёши уловил только запах вербенового мыла. 

Отстраняться вновь не хотелось. Имаёши прикрыл глаза. Он постоит так всего несколько секунд: дверь в лабораторию непрозрачная, и чтобы попасть внутрь надо провести карточкой. Писк звонка их предупредит. 

Кто-то тяжело пробежал по коридору — некстати. Имаёши вздохнул, поднимая веки, и вдруг почувствовал легкое прикосновение к шее. Момои откинула голову назад, уходя от его поцелуя. Несколько мгновений она смотрела ему прямо в глаза — застав врасплох. А в следующую секунду ее губы оказались на его губах.

Она не смогла бы обойтись с Имаёши более жестоко.

Момои почти заставила его приоткрыть рот — замерший было Имаёши подчинился и одновременно сделал шаг назад. Отчаянная и безнадежная попытка уйти от себя. 

Нельзя выиграть там, где хочешь проиграть так, что дыхание перехватывает от желания и нежности ее губ. От того, что она так его хочет — Момои тянулась к нему с тем же исступлением, с которым он отвечал. 

Наверное, впервые в жизни Имаёши забыл обо всем, кроме женщины, которую держал в объятиях. Не было ничего важнее ее запаха, зажмуренных глаз и рук, сцепленных на его шее. Даже время было неважно — Имаёши просто не думал о нем.

Для таких поцелуев должны быть слова, которых еще не придумали. Что-то, чтобы описать бездну, в которую они провалились, и ощущение ее языка во рту, и кромки зубов, которые задевают его язык, и горячее, слепое чувство, рвущееся из груди.

А потом Момои отстранилась, уперев ладони как раз туда, где горело и жгло, и сказала:

— Это было хорошее прощание.

Имаёши — голова еще шумела, зрение фокусировалось с трудом, — кивнул. На самом деле не бывает хороших прощаний, но говорить об этом было глупо, как на похоронах требовать вырыть яму поглубже. По крайней мере сейчас они оба могли держать лицо.

Момои выдавали лишь ставшие влажными ресницы. 

— Началось? — спросила она, отворачиваясь, и Имаёши только тогда услышал далекий топот и крики. Суета ворвалась в пустые коридоры: куда-то бежали взволнованные люди, крики становились все громче — было похоже на утро в спальне полицейских кадетов. Значит, нашли труп.

Вот теперь уже точно медлить нельзя. Сжав на прощание тонкие пальцы до хруста, Имаёши почти выбежал из лаборатории. 

— Что случилось? — поймал он несущегося сломя голову Като.

— Стрельба к югу от порта. По крайней мере пятеро убитых! — отрапортовал тот. 

— Кто стреляет?

— Неизвестно.

— Где суперинтендант? 

— Не видел! 

Имаёши отпустил его, и тот помчался дальше, на ходу застегивая бронежилет. 

Какого черта?..

Но если стреляют, то надо последовать примеру Като. И Харасаву найти не помешает. Имаёши спустился на первый этаж и тут же наткнулся на Сакурая. Тот деловито проверял пистолет — просто удивительно, как он менялся, когда доходило до серьезной схватки.

— Где суперинтендант? — повторил ему Имаёши свой вопрос.

— Через несколько минут будет в порту, уже вызвали. 

— В порту? 

— Да, перестрелка сместилась туда. — Сакурай засунул пистолет в наплечную кобуру и критически осмотрел Имаёши. — Мы сейчас выезжаем, если вы с нами, то вам лучше надеть бронежилет. 

К тому времени как он полностью экипировался и спустился на стоянку, там осталась только одна машина — приземистый белый минивэн. Имаёши занял единственное свободное сиденье, дверь захлопнулась и минивэн рванул с места.

Смотреть на свою команду было странно: Имаёши за последние годы успел изучить их досконально, как ему казалось, но на самом деле он никогда не видел их в такой ситуации. Спокойные и отрешенные лица словно сошли с фотографий военных архивов — ясно читалось, что эти люди ехали выполнять свой долг. 

Минивэн промчался по узким улицам, нарушая скоростной режим. На поворотах Имаёши заносом несколько раз бросило на плечо Мориты, но тот не сказал ни слова. И, когда машина затормозила перед поднятым шлагбаумом, Имаёши почувствовал — от него ждут, что он будет поддерживать те же почти армейские четкость и спокойствие. 

Он открыл дверь и первым спрыгнул на асфальт. 

Сразу же на глаза попалась машина местного канала — и ведущая, Минако, в строгом сером костюме на фоне рифленой красной стены пятитонного контейнера. Когда Имаёши подошел ближе, оказалось, оператор уговаривает ее выйти на открытое место, чтобы получить красивый вид в кадр. Минако отказывалась, зажимая уши. 

Где камера — там и Харасава. Имаёши спрятал улыбку за ладонью, наблюдая, как тот подходит к съемочной группе новостей, поправляя бронежилет, надетый поверх белоснежной рубашки. 

— Вам лучше уйти, — сказал Харасава оператору. Краем глаза он заметил Имаёши и кивнул.

— Но репортаж… — начал было оператор.

Харасава покачал головой.

— Здесь будет опасно. 

Наконец справившись с собой, Минако перестала закрывать уши и спросила:

— Но вы же нам покажете безопасное место? Откуда можно снимать? — судя по голосу, ей хотелось оказаться от порта как можно дальше.

— Нет. Уезжайте. Потом получите информацию у пресс-службы. 

Похоже, намечалось что-то странное и, возможно, не совсем законное, иначе Харасава не упустил бы шанс покрасоваться перед камерой. Дав репортерам отойти на достаточное расстояние, Имаёши тихо спросил:

— Что происходит?

Харасава зло прищурился. 

— Тебе еще не доложили?

— Като сказал только, что в порту стреляли. — Вряд ли к Като у Харасавы будут претензии, а про Сакурая можно и промолчать. Да и вообще, не тот момент, чтобы выяснять отношения. — И еще что пятеро убиты.

Повернувшись лицом к морю, Харасава провел ладонью по лицу.

— Уже восемь наших. Девять.

— Известно, кто это?

— Какой-то обдолбыш. Должно быть, вколол себе что-то. — Лицо Харасавы исказилось от отвращения. 

— Ты даже не попытаешься его взять живым, — догадался Имаёши. Это объясняет, почему он отослал новостную группу. 

— Нет. — Харасава оскалился. — У него под мышкой голова Аомине. Я просто вынесу этой суке мозг. К сожалению, все, что я хочу с ним сделать, Одзава не сможет списать.

На словах «голова Аомине» Имаёши едва не выдал себя. Захотелось выругаться вслух. Вероятнее всего, этот «обдолбыш», как его назвал Харасава, — тот самый якудза. Чтоб его.

Черт. Как же не вовремя. Снова — не вовремя. 

Имаёши бросил на Харасаву короткий взгляд — не заметил ли его растерянности, — но тот продолжал смотреть вдаль.

А ведь он действительно переживает. В этот момент Имаёши пожалел, что не знал Харасаву раньше — до ранения и до Миуры. Наверное, он был прекрасным полицейским и прекрасным командиром. Не стоило ему принимать предложение Широгане, тем более, что тот его, похоже, окончательно списал со счетов — раз Харасава понятия не имеет о приказе Аомине убить.

— Где он сейчас? — спросил Имаёши.

Харасава показал в сторону яхт. 

— Маэда со своими хотел его обойти со стороны марины, но он их там и положил — между «Белым дельфином» и «Мечтой». 

Имаёши прищурился, но названий на кормах прочитать не смог — даже очки не помогли. Причал за мачтами тоже было сложно рассмотреть, но, кажется, якудза прятался за баком с пресной водой посередине понтонного пирса. До черно-красной «Павлонии» от указанного Харасавой места было метров двадцать. 

Нехорошо.

— Есть шанс, что он просто расстреляет патроны?

— В нас? — фыркнул Харасава и покачал головой. — У него там три тела, у каждого по запасной обойме было. 

Еще хуже. Впрочем, любые обстоятельства можно разыграть с пользой для себя. 

— Я могу попробовать начать переговоры, отвлечь его, — предложил Имаёши, заранее зная, что ему откажут.

Так и вышло. Харасава посмотрел на него едва ли не презрительно:

— Я сам. Не вмешивайся. 

Резко развернувшись, он зашагал в сторону марины. Имаёши усмехнулся ему в спину. Несмотря на весь свой опыт в спецслужбах, вряд ли Харасава был лучшим переговорщиком, чем он. Но если ему так хочется лезть под пули, Имаёши не будет его переубеждать.

Держась на несколько шагов позади, Имаёши последовал за ним.

По приказу Харасавы две полицейские машины перегнали максимально близко к марине — они стали одновременно преградой и укрытием. Имаёши оглянулся в поисках своих людей, но им, как и ему велели держаться подальше.

Пригибаясь, к Харасаве подбежал Сакурай с винтовкой и после нескольких минут разговора отправился на параллельный причал. 

Черт, бинокль бы. В такие моменты обилие людей со стопроцентным зрением раздражало, и Имаёши, наплевав на приказ, перебрался ближе к Харасаве — благо, тому уже дали мегафон, и ему стало не до интриг. С этого места бак с водой было видно гораздо лучше, Имаёши даже разглядел выглядывающие из-за него ноги в синих форменных брюках и черные ботинки погибших.

— Говорит суперинтендант Харасава, — разнеслось над мариной. 

— Ну говори, — презрительно и зло прилетело со стороны моря.

— Вы окружены. Предлагаем вам сложить оружие и сдаться. 

— А то что?

На провокацию Харасава не повелся.

— Вам некуда деваться. Единственный выход — сложить оружие и выйти с поднятыми руками, тогда закон проявит снисхождение. 

— Очень смешно.

Харасава потер лоб и снова поднял мегафон.

— Чего вы добиваетесь?

Ответа не было достаточно долго.

— Суперинтендант? Самый главный значит? — донеслось наконец.

— Да, я возглавляю Управление полицией Миуры.

Последовала еще одна длинная пауза, прошла почти минута, когда якудза крикнул:

— Я выйду, если ты выйдешь!

Харасава, встал, поднял пистолет над головой и демонстративно положил его на капот машины.

— Я готов.

Над баком тоже поднялась пустая рука. Харасава вышел из-за машины — как же он, должно быть доверял Сакураю, — и якудза встал в полный рост. Кажется, высокий и со светлыми волосами, серые брюки, темно-красная футболка… Хотя нет, по мере того, как он приближался, Имаёши понимал, что футболка его была такой же белой, как и рубашка Харасавы. Но красные пятна покрывали ее почти сплошь.

Черт побери, как же неудачно все сложилось.

Якудза шагал синхронно с Харасавой, на что, интересно, только рассчитывал. На спрятанный пистолет? Вряд ли он успеет его выхватить.

Выстрел показался Имаёши удивительно тихим — будто кто-то хлопнул в ладоши. Якудза схватился за плечо и упал. Следующий выстрел хлопнул, но пуля только выбила щепки в пирсе — якудза успел перекатиться.

Впрочем, это его не спасло: Харасава уже стоял над ним, доставая второй, до этого спрятанный пистолет.


	27. Chapter 27

Проснулся Аомине как от толчка, и не сразу понял, где находится. Свет из иллюминатора падал на изголовье дивана, как раз туда, где была голова — щеку жарил солнечный луч.

Было страшно — и Аомине потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы вспомнить, почему. Животное, инстинктивное чувство заставило подскочить, оглядываясь, и сжать кулаки, словно для боя.

В каюте — он чувствовал мягкое покачивание пола под ногами — было тихо, и, успокаиваясь, Аомине медленно сел, спустив ноги на пушистый ковер. В бедро уперлось что-то твердое, и пришлось подвинуться, чтобы достать втиснувшийся между сиденьем и спинкой пистолет. Хорошо, он вчера поставил его на предохранитель. Хватило соображения после безумной ночи.

На смену ей пришел безумный день.

Аомине встал и, пошатываясь, побрел туда, где по его расчетам должен был быть туалет. Кажется, на кораблях он называется «гальюн». Кажется, на «Павлонии» он должен быть из золота.

Хотя нет. Широгане слишком благороден. У аристократов изысканные вкусы.

Скрутило Аомине уже в туалете — он проблевался в самый обычный унитаз, и стало легче. В зеркале отразилось бледное лицо, испачканное чем-то около уха… 

Кровь. Аомине растер в пальцах темно-коричневую корочку и включил воду, чтобы умыться. Кровь не вызвала эмоций, кажется, все ушло вместе с вчерашним обедом. Или завтраком. Или Аомине все еще до конца не осознал то, что случилось.

— Не бери ничего из дома, даже оружие. Я дам тебе незасвеченный ствол, — сказал Имаёши, сидевший в его гостиной на диване. Рядом лежал телефон, и Аомине, онемевший от неожиданности, достал свой — на нем было ровно пятнадцать неотвеченных вызовов.

У Имаёши были так сжаты и без того узкие губы, что возражать ему Аомине не стал. Из соседней комнаты вышла — почти выбежала — Сацуки и, странно всхлипнув, бросилась ему на шею. В последний раз она так делала… Да никогда она так не делала.

Обняла и Аомине обнял ее в ответ. Почувствовал, как быстро стучит ее сердце.

— Что происходит? — растерянно спросил он, прижимая Сацуки к себе. Имаёши на них не смотрел, хмурился, будто решая, что делать.

— Тебе надо уходить, — вместо него сказала Сацуки, и только тогда Аомине понял, что она одета в те тряпки, которые обычно носила в лаборатории. Волосы были аккуратно собраны под зеленой шапочкой, на руках — перчатки. На Имаёши тоже были перчатки. — Тебя… Широгане отдал приказ тебя убить.

Аомине вздрогнул и сжал Сацуки еще сильнее, наверное, ей было больно, но она молчала. И даже не плакала.

— Я должен тебя убить, — подал голос Имаёши и поднял на лоб очки. Так он выглядел усталым и совершенно обычным. Не как убийца.

— И ты?.. — хрипло спросил Аомине, чувствуя, как мир переворачивается с ног на голову. Так сходят с ума: и не остается ничего, за что можно зацепиться, сохраняя равновесие в собственной жизни. 

Землетрясение в десять баллов разрушило все, что было. Цунами накрыло жизнь Аомине Дайки, бесчестного копа из Миуры.

Кисе. Вот Кисе мог бы его удержать.

— Я не хочу никого убивать. — Имаёши снова сдвинул очки на нос, и к нему вернулся почти обычный вид. — Но, поскольку, если я этого не сделаю, убьют меня, сам понимаешь…

— Имаёши!

Сацуки — кстати, почему тут Сацуки? Откуда она знает? Она тоже в опасности?! — вырвалась из рук Аомине и повернулась к Имаёши, смотревшему теперь на нее, а не на Аомине. У него иногда бывал такой взгляд, когда он на смотрел на Сацуки и только на нее, — как будто никого больше не видит.

— Надо торопиться.

Глупая мысль «Сацуки тоже хочет меня убить?» утонула среди других — обрывистых, тревожных, яростных. Имаёши же сказал, что даст ему пистолет…

— Ты права. Аомине, если бы ты не вернулся до полуночи, я точно бы тебя убил. Почему ты не отвечал?

Сацуки тоже глянула на Аомине, вопросительно подняв брови.

— Друг… приезжал, — выдавил из себя Аомине, лихорадочно соображая, что Имаёши должен быть в курсе. Скорее всего, именно из-за фотографий его и приговорили: их обоих. Аомине — на смерть, Имаёши — на убийство.

— Твой якудза? — буднично спросил Имаёши и, дождавшись кивка, добавил: — Я так и знал, что ты плохо кончишь.

— Ты влюбился? — Сацуки даже улыбнулась, как будто в любви к ебанутому бандиту было что-то хорошее. Да и не любовь это.

Что-то другое, от чего ком в горле и хочется, чтобы Кисе вернулся.

— Я не… Он уехал, думаю, с ним все. И не надо его втягивать.

— Совсем не втягивать не получится, — покачал головой Имаёши. — Я видел снимки. После ваших… хм... занятий тут будет полно его отпечатков. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы он…

— Да ничего с ним не будет. Отмажется. Даже если всплывет в расследовании, прямых улик не будет, а Широгане не станет продавливать эту версию. Якудза из Йокогамы, если заняться им серьезно, придется впутывать полицию Города, а это нам совсем ни к чему. 

— И тебе? — Аомине грызли подозрения, но голова уже работала хорошо.

— Мне особенно. — Имаёши остро и неприятно улыбнулся. — Потому что, спасая тебя, я подставляюсь сам. Так что не надейся, твое убийство останется нераскрытым.

— И черт с ним. Имаёши, есть проблема. Я думаю, в доме остались жучки. Ну, кроме тех, которые я убрал.

Аомине огляделся, словно пытаясь угадать, где они еще могут быть. Его взгляд упал на черный целлофановый мешок, аккуратно пристроенный около стены, — очень знакомый, в такие упаковывают трупы. 

— Я поставил заглушку, — сказал Имаёши и добавил, заметив, куда пялится Аомине: — Умаялся, пока тащил его сюда. Мертвецы невероятно тяжелые.

— Кто это? — спросил Аомине, чувствуя, как на лбу выступает пот. Он казался себе актером в сюрреалистическом спектакле, причем, сценарий ему дать забыли, да и на роль определили, не интересуясь его мнением.

— Это ... Помнишь, я отправил тебя разбираться с трупом Куроды в порт? Когда его только нашли? 

— Ты задержался из-за аварии, — кинул Аомине. — Помню.

Имаёши встал с дивана и подошел к мешку.

— Так вот, знакомься. Это его грузовик разбился, а он провалялся в больнице все эти недели, но медицина, увы, не всесильна. Он умер сегодня утром. Очень, надо сказать, вовремя.

— Вовремя для чего? Ты хочешь выдать какой-то труп за меня? Я думал, ты просто дашь мне сбежать. Да кто поверит…

— Тихо! Смотри.

Вжикнула молния, зашелестел целлофан, Сацуки судорожно вздохнула, беря Аомине за руку. Через тонкий латекс перчаток чувствовалось, как холодны ее руки.

Покойник был похож. Не настолько, чтобы Аомине стало жутко, но смуглая кожа, рост и сложение — полнее, чем нужно, но не слишком — подходили для аферы, задуманной Имаёши. Из-за больничной робы он выглядел нелепо и страшно. Аомине присел на корточки, разглядывая мертвое лицо — синяки на коже маскировали черты, глаза были закрыты… Черт.

— Выколем, — равнодушно сказал Имаёши, когда Аомине приоткрыл мертвому веко. — Твоя смерть должна быть устрашающей, так что можно не стесняться. А ему, — он кивнул на труп, — уже все равно. Официально его кремировали два часа назад, а прах отдали вдове.

— Надо сломать нос, — сказал Аомине, поднимаясь. — И что делать с отпечатками? С кровью? Блядь, и я не представляю, что будет с моими стариками, когда они придут опознавать это.

Труп — еще целый — казался в гостиной инородным предметом. Вот диван, на котором Аомине любит валяться и смотреть под пиво древние боевики, вот журнальный столик с поцарапанной столешницей — как раз под размер коробки с пиццей, а вот — мертвец в целлофане.

Мама не должна это видеть. Отец… Нет. 

— Я позабочусь обо всем. И не дам им смотреть, — сказала Сацуки. — Потом придумаешь, что делать дальше. 

— Исчезнуть, — подал голос Имаёши, расстегивавший мешок до конца. Он снял пиджак и под белой рубашкой было заметно, что он не такой костлявый, как кажется. — А сейчас — не трепать языком, а работать. У нас очень мало времени.

— Широгане не станет мстить моим родителям? — спросил Аомине, помогая вытащить труп. Тот действительно был тяжелым. 

— Нет. — Имаёши поднял труп за ноги, и они понесли его в центр гостиной. Сацуки убрала мешок в дорожную сумку — у Аомине такой не было. — Он не из таких. Скорее, назначит им пенсию за погибшего от рук якудза сына.

— Ясно. — Говорить об этом сейчас было лишним. Руки начинали дрожать. — Черт, как ты его сюда затащил? За домом наблюдают. Ну, раньше же наблюдали.

— Загнал свою машину прямо в твой гараж. Номера, если тебя это интересует, снял. И, кажется, стукнул немного о твою, но не важно. Надеюсь, ты завещал мне приличную сумму.

Аомине сдавленно хмыкнул — смеяться он не мог, но и нервничать еще больше не получалось. Жалюзи в гостиной были тщательно закрыты, с улицы будет трудно определить даже горит ли в доме свет.

— Что теперь? 

— Раздевайся. 

Аомине кивнул и стал снимать ветровку. Стянул часы и бросил Имаёши — тот поймал, пренебрежительно поднял брови, рассмотрев марку, и тут же надел на запястье трупа. Футболку натягивали вместе — окостеневшие конечности мешали, Аомине злился и чувствовал, как по спине от напряжения стекает капля пота. Было душно — то ли от жары, то ли от напряжения. Имаёши тоже тяжело дышал и неслышно ругался, просовывая мертвую голову в горловину футболки.

— Я принесу тебе что-нибудь надеть, — сказала Сацуки и скрылась в спальне. Аомине услышал звук открывающегося шкафа. — У тебя есть деньги? Наличные?

— Немного. — Аомине снял штаны и с сомнением посмотрел на трусы. Имаёши покачал головой. — И трусы возьми, в выдвижном ящике.

Сацуки вернулась с ворохом одежды: пока Аомине натягивал джинсы и футболку — черные, в таких только и убегать от убийц, — Имаёши одевал труп.

— А что потом? — спросил Аомине, застегивая ширинку. — Ты вывезешь меня из города? Без документов я далеко не уеду.

— Я думал, ты захочешь рвануть к своему дружку. — Имаёши вытер тыльной стороной ладони лоб. — У якудза не будет проблем с фальшивками.

— Он предлагал. Кисе.

— Точно, Кисе. Все вспоминал, как его зовут. Это же тот, которого ты задержал в баре Юмасумы?

Вроде все было не так давно — сумбурное задержание, вымотавший душу допрос, — а, кажется, прошла вечность.

— Да, — сказал Аомине, глядя, как Имаёши перебирает ножи, которые Сацуки успела принести из кухни. Она все время выходила из гостиной, и Аомине знал почему. На полу расползалось вязкое темное пятно, затекая между половиц и пачкая одетую на мертвеца одежду. — Он… Он нормальный. 

Имаёши бросил на него быстрый и понимающий взгляд.

— Как бы то ни было, тебе лучше уехать к нему. Насколько он в курсе твоих проблем?

— Он узнал… — Имаёши надо было рассказать о том, из-за чего приезжал Кисе. Если Аомине хотел когда-нибудь вернуться в Миуру. — Слушай, у него в Йокогаме есть клуб. Они там… ну, окучивали новое начальство префектуры. Зама. И тот выдал информацию, что в Городе уже готовятся «съесть» Миуру. Не знаю подробностей, но, видимо, они уверены, что у них тут есть человек, который всех сдаст. Я, то есть. 

— Ну, ты-то теперь не сдашь, — философски заметил Имаёши и метким ударом сломал трупу нос — бронзовая статуэтка Будды, доставшаяся Аомине от предыдущих хозяев, наконец на что-то сгодилась. — Хорошо, я понял. Я в курсе, кто под нас копает. 

Аомине не стал расспрашивать о том, что и откуда знал Имаёши. Уродовать труп казалось куда более безопасным занятием.

Хотя и отвратительным. Даже сейчас в ушах стояло тошнотворное чавканье и хруст, с которым голова отделялась от туловища.

В каюте роскошной яхты — мебель из отливающего красным дерева, расшитое шелковыми цветами покрывало на двуспальной кровати, шторы в тон, закрывающие иллюминатор, — Аомине снова замутило, как от запаха несвежей крови, и он лег, стараясь дышать медленно и глубоко. 

Паника — это последнее, что сейчас нужно. В каюте пахло близким морем и еле-еле — какой-то химией. 

Когда ночью — на востоке небо едва начинало сереть — он оказался на яхте Широгане, Имаёши сказал что-то вроде «тебя здесь искать не будут, но, если найдут, сделай одолжение — застрелись сам». Имаёши вообще говорил много и казался проще и циничнее, чем обычно. 

Такому Имаёши было легче довериться — хотя у Аомине не было выбора, если он хотел выжить. А он хотел. Еще как. 

Надо добраться до Йокогамы. Черт, он вел себя, как дурак, когда Кисе злился и звал его к себе. Выпутается он, блядь. Никто не будет его подставлять под смертельную угрозу, блядь.

У Кисе, когда он злится, светлеют глаза, а на виске едва заметно набухает вена. И когда он трахается — тоже. 

Аомине потер ладонью лоб и сел на кровати — тошнота отступила. Если бы у него был телефон, он бы обязательно позвонил сейчас Кисе. Хорошо, что Имаёши велел оставить сотовый в доме, предварительно удалив его и Сацуки звонки. Аомине удалил и все звонки Кисе — их было не так много.

Если подумать, у них с Кисе было мало времени вместе. Несколько встреч, секс и ночь, когда Кисе предложил ему уйти с ним.

Времени всегда не хватает.

Аомине тяжело — тело ломило, как после аттестации на полигоне, — встал с кровати и побрел осматривать яхту. Все равно надо было чем-то заняться. Пистолет, который ему дал Имаёши, оттягивал карман — было неудобно, но портупея осталась на трупе. 

И вся жизнь осталась где-то там, за бортом покачивающейся на волнах яхты. Думать об этом было страшно — так мог бы чувствовать себя новорожденный, оказавшийся в новом неизвестном мире. 

Аомине собирался в этом мире выжить.

Яхта была не слишком большой — всего метров пятнадцать в длину, такой можно управлять в одиночку. В рубке Аомине задержался, рассматривая приборную панель, и даже нашел ключ зажигания, безбоязненно оставленный болтаться на цепочке, — «Павлонию» Широгане приобрел лет десять назад, по крайней мере, именно столько Аомине помнил ее черный силуэт в порту. Тогда еще «бесключевая» система была не в ходу.

Аомине уже давно подумывал купить себе катер. Что-нибудь простое, чтобы мотаться на рыбалку, когда все достанет. Пальцы легко пробежались по рычагам и кнопкам — пожалуй, управлять ею не сложнее, чем рыбацким катером дяди — в честь его «Жареного кальмара» Аомине назвал бы свой. Половину детства Аомине провел на палубе, ему даже разрешали держать штурвал в хорошую погоду при спокойном океане. «Жареный кальмар-2» стал бы продолжателем славных традиций. 

А эта яхта… Аомине на мгновение закрыл глаза, представляя, как уходит в открытые воды, далеко от чертовой Миуры и трупа в доме, который больше уже не его. 

В борт ударила волна, и Аомине мотнул головой, усмиряя воображение. Он сбежит, но по-другому. 

В небольшую кухню-столовую — стол, два кожаных дивана, несколько полок и холодильник — Аомине только заглянул, даже в холодильник не полез. Голода не было, при мысли о еде в горле горячо и едко плескалась тошнота. 

Аомине списал это на стресс, как и показавшееся холодным утро — он замерз до мурашек. Пришлось надеть найденную в рубке спецовку — чуть коротковатую, но чистую и теплую.

Солнце довольно высоко стояло над горизонтом, порт уже давно проснулся, но марина мирно дремала — владельцам яхт нет нужды отправляться чуть свет за морскими тварями. Аомине приоткрыл дверь, впуская внутрь яхты теплый воздух и запах водорослей. Порт от них чистили, но солоноватый, тяжелый дух в нем стоял всегда.

Солнце и привычный портовый гомон, доносившийся издалека, успокаивали. Аомине сидел на ступеньке, спрятавшись от внимательных взглядов, и, прислонившись к стене, пытался согреться. Наверное, он даже задремал, потому что в первый момент показалось, что выстрелы ему приснились.

Но только в первый момент. Почти сразу завизжали полицейские сирены, кто-то закричал, и крик разрастался, становясь то многоголосым, то сливаясь во что-то одно, полное страха и шока. И снова выстрелы.

Неужели за ним пришли?! Имаёши проиграл?.. Аомине достал пистолет, сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от сухости в горле. 

Шум не приближался, и Аомине рискнул подняться на палубу — из иллюминаторов ничего не было видно. Он ждал выстрела каждую секунду, наверное, он был хорошей мишенью…

Но полицейские целились в другого. Аомине видел это как во сне: полицейские машины на пустой набережной, мертвые тела, Харасава, которому подают мегафон.

Кисе, стоящий на одном колене за баком с водой.

— Вам некуда деваться. Единственный выход — сложить оружие и выйти с поднятыми руками, тогда закон проявит снисхождение. 

Кисе посмеялся — зло и понимающе. Рядом с ним лежало что-то круглое и темное. И его одежда была красной от крови.

Аомине, сняв пистолет с предохранителя, в первый раз в жизни попросил помощи у божественных сил, кем бы они ни были. Духи океана, Будда или Иисус.

Переговоры шли к тому, к чему и должны были. Кисе сошел с ума, думал Аомине, сошел с ума, сошел с ума…

Когда он встал навстречу Харасаве, Аомине едва не закричал.

Когда он упал, Аомине закричал — только его никто не услышал.

Но Кисе был жив. Пока — откатился, зажимая ладонью плечо. Харасава вытянул руку с пистолетом: он стоял к Аомине вполоборота, спина хорошо просматривалась.

Аомине успел первым. 

Это было как замедленной съемке: спусковой крючок поддается нажатию, пальцы будто немеют, Харасава замирает — и падает на Кисе. Аомине целился в затылок.

Попал. 

Он сам не понял, как оказался за перилами, на деревянном настиле, а Кисе уже бежал к нему, прижимая к себе что-то черное — Аомине не сразу сообразил, что это бронежилет. Полицейский.

Рядом просвистела пуля, и это словно привело время в порядок: секунды побежали, разгоняясь, Кисе уже был метрах в десяти, на набережной судорожно выла сирена и кто-то кричал, зло и громко. Сейчас они опомнятся, определят, откуда стреляли, и тогда…

Аомине бросился назад, на палубу — надо было успеть отвязать канат, он и успел. Как раз тогда Кисе тяжело прыгнул — почти упал рядом и замер, не поднимаясь. Он смотрел на Аомине снизу вверх и молчал, но от его взгляда у Аомине поднялись дыбом волосы на затылке.

— Уплываем нахрен, — сказал он, давя рвущиеся из груди слова. Обо всем остальном можно будет поговорить потом.

Сейчас — в рубку и надеяться, что бензина в баке достаточно. Что он вообще есть.

Все другие мысли ушли на второй план — Аомине действовал быстро и безошибочно, мир сузился до нескольких рычагов, датчиков и ключа. Двигатель мягко заработал, передавая вибрацию яхте и людям, вода вспенилась, и «Павлония», разгоняясь, отплыла от марины. Аомине выругался, когда правый борт чуть не задел соседнюю яхту, и выровнял курс — в открытый океан.

Наверное, в них стреляли — на марине уже были люди, кто-то целился, кто-то просто стоял — но «Павлония» не зря была яхтой Широгане. Аомине смотрел, как растет скорость, и пытался выдавить из нее все, что можно. Берег становился узкой полосой на горизонте, а полицейских катеров все еще не было видно. Может, Имаёши?.. Он бы мог задержать преследование. Ему нельзя, чтобы их схватили.

Минут пять Аомине потратил, чтобы найти, как отключаются маячки. Теперь их вряд ли отследят, разве что будут прочесывать океан на вертолетах. Черт, вот бы связаться с Сацуки или Имаёши, но их нельзя было подставлять. Да и телефона-то не было.

Когда берег скрылся из вида, Аомине поменял курс в противоположную Йокогаме сторону и включил автопилот. Нужно добраться до островов, засветиться там издалека, благо, «Павлонию» в окрестных водах знали хорошо, а потом уже можно будет двинуть к Йокогаме. Ну, или решить с Кисе, что и как.

Черт!

— Кисе? — громко крикнул Аомине, подойдя к открытой двери. Он же остался на палубе, если стреляли, то могли и попасть. Нет, Кисе не из тех, кого легко убить, но он уже ранен, и шальные пули — самые злые. — Кисе!

Тот сидел на палубе, привалившись спиной к стене рубки, и осоловело смотрел на ослепительно-голубой океан. Пистолет валялся рядом, а безвольно вытянутая рука была в кровавых потеках — рану на плече он даже не зажал, и она все еще кровоточила. Но у Аомине отлегло от сердца — всего лишь царапина. Пуля прошла по касательной, и на память Кисе останется разве что еще один тонкий шрам.

— Кисе. — Аомине сел рядом, но тот даже не повернул голову. Только поднял руку — здоровую — и скованным от усталости движением провел по лицу, размазывая грязь. Может, он плакал. Аомине не видел.

— Что это за хрень была? — сипло спросил Кисе, и Аомине снова почувствовал облегчение. В побуревшей от крови футболке, пахнущий, как мясник на скотобойне, с волосами, слипшимися в сосульки, он казался слишком далеким, но слова разрушили чуждость. — Я видел твое тело. Голову. Я ее забрал. 

Аомине осторожно потянулся и привлек к себе, стараясь не потревожить раненое плечо. Кисе тяжело навалился ему на грудь, скривившись, — кажется, все же от боли, — и взял его за руку — так же осторожно, как Аомине. Как будто тоже не верил и не узнавал — и узнал.

Аомине крепко сжал его пальцы.

— Я тебе все объясню, — сказал он. — Так надо было, я должен был умереть. Друзья помо… Спасли. Но для Миуры я мертв. Я теперь свободен.

— Лучше бы ты сразу согласился уйти со мной. — Кисе устало прикрыл глаза. Даже на веках у него была кровь. — Придурок.

Аомине ничего не сказал, что тут скажешь? 

— Тебя надо перевязать. — Потом он расспросит Кисе про ночь и трупы на набережной. 

Кажется, цена за свободу оказалась высокой. Но заплатила ее Миура.

— Куда мы плывем? — спросил Кисе, с трудом поднимаясь, — Аомине его держал, не давая упасть.

— Куда хочешь.

Океан слепил глаза солнечными бликами, ветер бил в лицо — смотреть было трудно, но Аомине никак не мог отвести взгляд от горизонта. Кисе выпрямился, ухватив его за предплечье. 

— За нами погоня? — спросил он, проследив его взгляд. — Я теперь не хочу умирать.

Теперь. 

— Не умрем, — пообещал Аомине, чувствуя то бесстрашие, которое сдвигает горы. — Я, блядь, сдохну, но не умру.

Кисе попытался засмеяться, но его отчетливо повело — он покачнулся, хватаясь за Аомине, и заморгал глазами, как будто пытался не уснуть. Сколько он не спал? Что с ним было этой бесконечной ночью?

Не спросишь — отрубился. 

Вниз его пришлось тащить на руках и там уже срезать заскорузлую от крови футболку и перевязывать плечо. Шелковые покрывала в каюте оказались все перемазанными розовой от крови водой. 

— Ты обещал мне отсосать, — сказал Аомине, разглядывая оставшийся видным участок татуировки на плече. 

Антибиотик, который нашелся в аптечке, конечно, был не тот, который бы вкололи в клинике, но все же лучше, чем ничего. Пару таблеток Аомине раздавил в порошок ложкой и посыпал облитую итальянской водкой рану перед тем, как бинтовать. Он провел ладонью по лбу Кисе, сдвигая в сторону потемневшие волосы. Для лихорадки — если она начнется, — еще рано. Надо было подниматься в рубку: к сожалению, автопилот от береговой охраны уходить не умеет. 

В тот момент, когда Аомине перешагнул порог кабины, за спиной раздалось:

— Ты мне тоже.

Слова у Кисе вышли нечетко, но Аомине, не оборачиваясь, улыбнулся.

Жить будет.


	28. Эпилог

Имаёши поймал себя на том, что ему начинает нравиться эта сильная женщина. За три дня допроса госпожа Курода так и не сказала ни слова, молчала, слабо улыбаясь, смотрела куда-то над плечом следователя. 

Улик для вынесения обвинительного приговора набралось достаточно, но Имаёши было любопытно, почему она совершила убийство. Трех дней наблюдения с другой стороны стекла хватило, чтобы понять, что это не просто ревность, как он подумал вначале, и сегодня он решил поговорить с ней сам.

Вчера Имаёши заметил, что какая-то из фотографий покойного заставила ее полуулыбку пропасть на несколько мгновений. Он не успел заметить, какая именно, но после, сам рассматривая подборку, кажется, догадался.

Пребывание под арестом ничуть не отразилось на госпоже Куроде — прическа, макияж, гордо поднятый подбородок, — хотя она снова куталась в черный кардиган, несмотря на духоту в допросной. Здесь изрядно пахло потом и кислым кофе, но ее, казалось, это совершенно не трогало. 

Имаёши разложил перед ней — как и в день обыска — снимки камер наблюдения, показывающие ее путь от Миуры к Атами и Мияношите. Следом на стол легли фотографии вещественных доказательств: волокон, найденных на сидении белой «Тойоты», и заключения эксперта, что они совпадают с образцами, взятыми с одежды подозреваемой; черных мужских перчаток — ДНК с подкладки принадлежала ей же; отпечатков этих перчаток на руле; ключей от «Тойоты» — с отпечатками подозреваемой и с отпечатками перчаток. И так далее, и так далее. 

Этот пасьянс складывался в единую картину, и можно было даже не объяснять исход — госпожа Курода все понимала.

— Это ваше будущее, — сказал Имаёши. — Мы оба его знаем — от семи до десяти лет тюрьмы. Молчание вам скорее вредит, чем помогает. 

Взгляд госпожи Куроды мазнул по его лицу и снова обратился к стене над его плечом.

— Как угодно. — Имаёши достал еще три фотографии. — Меня больше интересует прошлое. Профессиональное любопытство, если угодно. 

Он выложил первые два снимка: Курода Тору, утопленник, на рыбацких сетях, и, следом, тело Куроды Тору, полностью обнажённое, на столе доктора Одзавы в безжалостном свете прозекторской. 

Третий снимок Имаёши пока придержал. 

— Если честно, я не совсем понимаю, зачем было его убивать. Развода было бы достаточно: по условиям брачного договора вы остаетесь достаточно состоятельной женщиной. 

Он сделал паузу, давая госпоже Куроде возможность высказаться, но та никак не отреагировала.

— Неужели ревность? — Имаёши развернул снимок изображением к ней.

Крупным планом рука — со следом от обручального кольца. На фотографии этот след выделялся сильнее, чем в реальности.

Это наконец заставило госпожу Куроду посмотреть: сначала на изображение, потом — Имаёши в глаза. Красные губы дрогнули.

— Чтобы ревновать, надо любить. А я Тору не любила никогда. — Она провела рукой по волосам, поправляя их. — Боги, как все это утомительно. 

— Хотите воды? 

— Нет, — госпожа Курода усмехнулась. — Сигарету и мартини. 

Она взяла фотографию из рук Имаёши и, сдвинув в сторону все остальные, положила перед собой. 

— Брак — это договор. И тот, кто нарушает его, должен заплатить неустойку. 

— Вы могли бы отсудить имущество при разводе.

— И что бы я с ним делала? Нет. Мне нужна жизнь, на которую я с этим договором рассчитывала. После развода она стала бы совсем другой. — Откинувшись на спинку стула, госпожа Курода положила ногу на ногу. — Тут же идет запись?

Имаёши кивнул.

— Тогда, я думаю, вы получили все, что вам нужно. Пусть теперь меня проводят в камеру, я хочу остаться одна. 

Она ушла из допросной с видом придворной дамы, которой надоели бестолковые слуги, а Имаёши еще долго смотрел на след от кольца. Брак — это договор. Действительно.

Он повертел в кармане телефон. Момои позвонила вчера из Киото с нового номера, сказала, что Аомине с ней связался. Жаловалась, что он — идиот и придурок — решил плыть на Филиппины, которые даже на карте сам не найдет.

Духота и запах в допросной стали совершенно невыносимы. Имаёши вышел в общий зал, но там было не намного лучше. Попросив Като убрать в допросной, он вышел на крыльцо, и солнце немедленно ослепило его.

Скоро уже май, понятно, отчего так душно. 

Как только глаза привыкли к яркому свету, темная фигура, поднимающаяся по лестнице, превратилась в Ханамию.

— Наслаждаешься жизнью? — Ханамия остановился на одной с Имаёши ступеньке.

— Ты пришел сказать, что недолго осталось? 

— Тебе не всегда будет так везти, а я теперь с тебя глаз не спущу.

Имаёши кивнул. Вряд ли ему еще когда-нибудь так повезет. Чертов якудза положил не только Харасаву, но и почти всех, кто занимался «специальными поручениями». Еще кое-кого из исполнителей отправят в отставку, но высокое начальство теперь давило на Ханамию, чтобы тот закрыл дело, потому что некрасиво обвинять мертвых. Особенно если все газеты страны рассказывают о них, как о героях, погибших от пуль обезумевшего якудзы, а кое-кто из этого начальства замечен в клубе того самого якудзы.

— У меня есть секрет, как не попасться. Я даже могу тебе его открыть, — сказал Имаёши.

— Да ну?

— Нужно всего лишь не нарушать закон.

— Ты сможешь объяснить это Широгане? 

— Да. Как я могу нарушить правила, если ты следишь за каждым моим шагом? Думаю, это веский довод.

Ханамия раздраженно закатил глаза. 

— Вот за это я тебя и ненавижу. Ты используешь всех, до кого можешь дотянуться, а они этого даже не замечают. 

Порыв ветра принес с моря запах рыбы. 

— Прогуляемся до набережной? Тут недалеко. 

Имаёши начал спускаться, и Ханамия, надев темные очки, последовал за ним. Путь действительно был коротким — через район, где рыбные прилавки мешались с мелкими ресторанчиками и жемчужными магазинчиками. 

У самого берега, облизывая камни, пенились волны. Бриз согнал дымку, и Йокогаму сегодня было видно особенно четко. 

— Совсем немного осталось. — Имаёши показал на высотки, сверкающие вдалеке зеленым стеклом. 

Ханамия покачал головой и усмехнулся. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, тебя они не проглотят. Да и Широгане не до конца понимает, с кем связался. 

— Будем надеяться.

С этого места было видно кусок марины — ветер трепал концы желтых лент. В самом конце причала пустовало место, где всегда стояла «Павлония». 

Ханамия облокотился о стальную ограду.

— Своего сержанта ты сам убил?

— Я никого не убивал. Честно. 

Подняв очки, Ханамия выразительно посмотрел на него, и Имаёши повторил:

— Честно. Ничего из этого, — он кивнул в сторону марины, — я не планировал. Если тебе от этого легче, ты бы меня обыграл, если бы не случайность. 

Может, это сгладит немного...

— Даже не пытайся, — фыркнул Ханамия.

— Хорошо. Не буду. — Имаёши положил ладони на ограду рядом с ним и наклонился над водой — брызги разлетались, сверкая алмазной пылью. Надо все-таки купить Нарико ту подвеску. 

Только немного жаль путешествия на яхте. Он-то точно знает, где на карте Филиппины.


End file.
